The Night that changed everything
by meganellacsi
Summary: One drunken night changed Calleigh and Eric's life. secrets from calleigh's past comes to light will eric stand by her side or will he walk away
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:30 in the morning, Calleigh reached over to turn the alarm off. It had been 3 months since the team went to a surprise party for Calleigh at Eric's house. The two of them had way to much to drink and they crossed that that line of friendship Eric was ok with it, he loved her. Calleigh, on the other hand was not. She loved him but didn't want to admit it. Her track record with guys hadn't been good after Hagen shot himself, and Jake started to become obsessed and violent with her. After that night things had not been the same between Eric and Calleigh. The closeness and friendship that they shared was slowly fading, and the rest of the team could tell. What Calleigh didn't know was that today she was going to get some news that was going to change her life forever. She got dressed and headed to work. She wanted to talk to Natalia about that night. She found everyone in the break room having coffee. Everyone but Eric which she didn't mind, she didn't have to avoid eye contact with him

~ In the break room ~

Calleigh- Good morning everyone

Natalia- Hey Calleigh good morning to you. How are you

Calleigh- I'm good. Umm…. Horatio I was hoping that I could slip away for about two hours this afternoon.

Horatio- Sure. Is there a problem

Calleigh- No, I'm fine (Eric walks in) I just have a check up with my doctor. This afternoon was the only time she could see me.

Eric- Doctor? Are you sick?

Calleigh- No I'm fine. I…. uh I have to get to firearms. I left a ton of paper work that I was to tired to deal with yesterday.

Calleigh leaves.

Eric (getting a cup of coffee) That's weird she never leaves paper work. Uh Ryan when your done sipping your tea with have a bad guy to catch.

Eric heads to the fingerprint lab

Natalia (waited for him to leave) Has anyone beside me notice that Calleigh never makes eye contact with Delko any more, or the fact that she always has a reason to leave a room that he comes into. No matter what she was doing, she makes up and excuse and leaves.

Alexx- Tell me about. You know how she always enjoys getting her bullets. Well the other day she was down in the morgue waiting for the bullets from our Jane Doe that came in, next thing you know Eric comes down to get the trace and all of a sudden she has to use the bathroom and she runs out of there like the room was on fire. She never came back to get the bullets, had to send Foster to take them to her.

Ryan- You think that's bad, try getting her to ride to a crime scene with him. She wont go. I remember back when Eric got shot and he was ok he was the only person Calleigh would ride with. She's been acting like this since the day after her birthday party 3 months ago

Horatio- Not exactly

Natalia- What do you mean.

Horatio- Those two have been drifting back and forth, on and off since Speed was killed. Calleigh blamed herself for his gun not being clean, and Eric would tell her it wasn't her fault.

Alexx- I remember those days, but after Eric was shot. She lost sight of that and focused on him. Making sure he was ok. I mean if you couldn't find her all you had to do was go down to the hospital. She would come in to work and then get off and sit by his bed.

Horatio- I understand how you guys are feeling. Those two are strong, personally they just need to tell each other how they feel but that's not happening. Look Eric and Calleigh have been friends for quite some time, they always manage to get over with ever gets in the way. So I have faith that this too will pass. Now in Eric's words "Lets catch a bad guy"

The team went to work. Horatio not taking his own advice goes to see Calleigh and tries to get some answers

~ In firearms ~

Horatio- Cal, you got a minute

Calleigh (looks up from her desk, she was pale) Umm…. (fumbles through the paper) yea what's up H.

Horatio- I wanted to know how your doing.

Calleigh- I'm fine why do you ask

Horatio- What I meant was how are things with you and Delko.

Calleigh- Me and Eric?

Horatio- Yea, you and Eric how are things going.

Calleigh- Fine yea, umm…. (fumbles through a drawer) we're ok. Why do you ask

Horatio- I don't know it seems like your avoiding him, is there a problem.

Calleigh- Avoiding him? Me?

Horatio- Yes you, what's going on. Its as if your not here.

Calleigh- No everything's fine Horatio. I'm just really busy…. Yeah that's it I'm very busy. If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.

Calleigh ran out of firearms. Horatio could tell that something was wrong and that she was hiding something so he thought he would give it another shot. This time with Eric, so he called him and told him to come to his office.

Eric (walks into Horatio's office) I got your call, what's up H.

Horatio- Can you close the door and take a seat.

Eric (closes the door and sits) So What's going on, this must me serious if you want the door closedHoratio- Yes it is. Its been brought to my attention by several lab techs and officers that you and Calleigh are having some problems.

Eric- Me and Calleigh? Problems?

Horatio- Don't do that, I just went through a round of questions being answered by question with Calleigh. Now what's going on.

Eric- Its nothing we cant handle H

Horatio- You do know that what ever it is I'm here right.

Eric- You know I love her Horatio. (sighs) I wish I knew what was going on with her, she wont stay in a room long enough to talk to me.

Horatio- How long has this been going on.

Eric- About 3 months. We had that party for her birthday.

Horatio- Yea I remember.

Eric- Well we were fine. She was the last one to leave. Cal had way to much to drink, we both did. Things went to far and she's been avoiding me since. Don't worry Horatio we can get through this. We have been though worse.

Horatio- Alright but Eric.

Eric (getting up to leave) Yea H

Horatio- If you need anything even if you just want to grab a drink and talk.

Eric- I got your number,

Eric leaves and heads to the DNA lab where he finds Natalia, Calleigh and Ryan talking.

Calleigh- Hey Nat how about you and I grab a bite to eat after work.

Natalia- Sounds good, its been awhile since we've had a girls night. I'll drive.

Calleigh- Ok

Natalia- Pick you up around 8

Calleigh- That sounds good it's a date.

Eric (walks in) What's a date.

Natalia- Me and Calleigh are going to dinner.

Eric- Calleigh, you got a minute I need to talk to you,

Calleigh- actually I don't I have to go. I don't want to be late for the doctor.

Eric- Cal, I think you can be late this is important

Calleigh- Its just going to have to wait. Nat will you let Horatio know that I'm off the clock for the next two hours.

Before Natalia could respond, Calleigh was already out the door

Natalia- Yea sure Calleigh I'll tell him. (looks at Eric and Ryan) Ok something is up with that girl, first she leaves reports from the day before and know she's taking off in the middle of her shift to go to the doctor.

Ryan- Delko, let me ask you something, but don't get mad.

Eric- What Wolfe

Ryan- You and Calleigh you guys ok.

Eric- Yea, we're fine why

Natalia- Come on Eric we're not blind. She's avoiding you like the plague. She never makes eye contact, and she has some excuse to leave when you enter a room. You guys were close and now, look I'm just….

Eric- I get what your saying just let it go. Calleigh, she's stubborn, what ever is going on with her she tell us when she's ready. Lets get back to work. Nat did you run that DNA.

The three of them get back to work. Calleigh is at the doctor's office.

~ At the doctor ~

Dr. Carmel- Ms Duquesne.

Calleigh- Please call me Calleigh.

Dr. Carmel- Calleigh well you don't have to flu, your blood work shows that your pregnant

Calleigh- P…..Pre…..Pregnant, are you sure

Dr. Carmel- Yes ma'am, lets do an ultra sound to find out just how far along you are.

Calleigh- I cant be. I'm a cop I cant have a baby

Dr. Carmel (starts the ultra sound) Calleigh honey cops can be moms to. You look like your about 3 months along.

Calleigh- Are you sure. May be you mixed up the blood work, are you sure I'm going to have a baby.

Dr. Carmel- Yes (points to the screen) see right here that's your baby.

Calleigh (looking at the screen in awe, shock) Wow, do you know if it's a boy or a girl.

Dr. Carmel- Its to soon to tell. Here are some prenatal pills. Call me if you have any questions. I will see you back in 3 weeks.

Calleigh (takes the pills and is still in shock) So I'm going to have a baby. (looks at her watch) Thank you Dr. Carmel I have to get back to work.

As Calleigh was leaving the doctor's office she reached the hummer and she heard a car wreck. She put the pills in the car and grabs her kit and walked towards the wreck. A few minutes later Horatio was second on scene.

Horatio- Calleigh, I thought you were off call. What are you doing here.

Calleigh- Umm… I was heading back to the lab when I heard the call over the radio.

Horatio- Oh so how did you doctor's appointment go.

Calleigh- Oh umm… everything's fine. I just had a touch of the flu.

Dr. Carmel (came to see if Calleigh left yet) Oh good Calleigh, I'm glad that I caught you. (hands her a picture) You left in such a hurry you forgot this.

Calleigh- What is it.

Dr. Carmel- Your baby's first picture, congratulations again.

The doctor leaves and Calleigh tires to hide the picture and hope that Horatio didn't see or hear anything the doctor said.

Horatio- So just a touch of the flu huh.

Calleigh- Umm… well…. I….. (starts to cry)

Horatio (hugs Calleigh) Its ok Cal, baby's are a good thing and your going to make a great mom. Look here comes the team lets see what they think.

Calleigh (still crying and hugging Horatio) Could we not tell them, can we keep it between us for awhile. I just don't want everyone talking about it.

Horatio (looks at the team) What ever you want Cal, it will be our little secret for now.

Ryan, Eric, and Natalia all head toward Horatio, A few minutes later and Frank shows up.

Ryan- Calleigh are you ok. You look like you've been crying.

Natalia- Wait, what are you doing here. I thought you were off call

Calleigh- Umm….. I

Horatio (could tell she was going to break) She was driving back from the lab and came up to the wreck

Eric- How did the doctor go.

Calleigh (starts to cry) I'm…. I think I'm going to be sick. (she runs to the nearest trash can, and Frank shows up)

Frank- Looks like they didn't get to far

Horatio- Who

Frank- Those two. They robbed Dade Mutual about 45 minutes ago. Shot and kill the guard and teller, (noticed Calleigh) Is she ok.

Horatio- Yea she just has a touch of the flu.

Calleigh (walks back to the team) H, I think I'm going to head back to the lab.

Horatio- Ok (she grabs her kit and heads to the hummer) and Calleigh

Calleigh (turns around) Yeah, Horatio

Horatio- Everything is going to be ok. I promise.

Calleigh (laughs a stiff laugh) Thanks H, I'll see you later.

Calleigh heads back to the lab. The team processes the crash, Frank accompanied the victims to the hospital, when the were released they all head back to the lab.

Ryan- Hey Delko you want go grab a drink at that new club that opened up on Collins.

Eric- Sounds good. I'll meet you there around 10. My sister has a new boyfriend and she wants me to meet him. So she is bringing him to my place to dinner.

Ryan- Marisol, is funny, she always wants your approval for her boyfriends. Does she ever ask Luke.

Eric- Yea, he gets to meet them first.

Ryan- The rate she is going she's never going to have a boyfriend

Eric- Very funny Wolfe

Natalia- Its true, she broke up with the last 3 guys after you and Luke gave them the third degree.

Eric- They were jerks, besides I talked to Luke he and Marisol both swear I'm going to like this guy. Luke says he treats her right and she's happy. That buys you points with me.

Ryan- So I could date Marisol.

Eric- Uh…. no.

Natalia (laughs) I'm going to go find Calleigh see how she's doing.

Valera- You might want to stop at her house then. She left about 20 minutes ago.

Natalia- Why

Valera- When I got here she was in the locker room crying. She was on the phone asked Jake to meet her at her house. Then she called someone else said she would see them tonight and that her plane leaves at 6.

Eric- Did she say where she was going

Valera- Didn't say, I asked if she was ok. Said she was fine,(starts to walk away) Oh, Horatio she wanted me to tell you thank you for the hug and asked me to give you this note

Horatio- Thanks Valera. Why don't you guys get to work.

The team goes to work. Calleigh is at her house packing for the trip she's taking. The CSI's finish working for the day and they all head out to the parking lot.

Ryan- Eric, I will see you around 10.

Eric- Yea, hey Nat why don't you and Calleigh join us after your dinner date.

Natalia- Yea, I'll see if she wants to. I'm heading to her house to get her now.

Horatio- Don't bother Miss Boa Vista

Natalia- Why

Eric- Yea what's going on H

Horatio- That note Valera gave me from Calleigh said she had a family matter she had to take care of and she was going back to Louisiana for a few days.

They all leave, at Calleigh's house she was packing when her boyfriend showed up, she was going to tell him about the baby but changed her mind and just decided to break up with him.

~ At Calleigh's house ~

KNOCK, KNOCK

Calleigh- Its open

Jake- Hey babe is everything ok. You sounded scattered on the phone.

Calleigh- Well Jake we need to talk about some thing.

Jake- Lets go to dinner. We can talk there.

Calleigh- Well actually I have to get to the airport. I'm going back home for a few days.

Jake- Cal, what's going on.

Calleigh- I think we should see other people.

Jake (getting mad) What are you saying. Are you breaking up with me.

Calleigh- Yes I am. Jake we don't belong together plus I think I'm in love with someone else.

Jake (screams) You think you're in love. Dam it Calleigh where is this coming from. I love you and I'm not letting you go this easy.

Calleigh- Your going to have to, now get out.

Jake (grabs her arm) This isn't over you will be mine

Calleigh (starts to cry) Jake let go your hurting me.

Jake- Fine (he lets go but slaps her first causing her to sustain a black eye and a cut to the face) Oh Calleigh sweetie I'm so sorry.

Calleigh (crying and holding her face) I think you better leave before I press charges.

Jake leaves. Calleigh was on her way to Eric's house to drop off a note that she had for him, but changed her mind and headed to a friends house so that he could give the note to him. Then she was going to the airport

~ At Horatio's House ~

Marisol- We better get going dinner is in 40 minutes.

Horatio (from up stairs) I'm on my way down. (the doorbell rings) Can you get that sweetheart.

Marisol- Yea (answers the door) Hi Calleigh. I thought you were on you way to Louisiana (notice she was crying and the cut under her eye and bruises on her arms and face) Oh my god what happened. Are you ok Calleigh, come in. (yells up stairs) Horatio get down here now something happened to Calleigh.

Marisol leads Calleigh to the sofa and then gets her a glass of water. Horatio comes down, Marisol hands Calleigh the water and sits next to her and hugs her. Horatio sits on the table in front of her.

Horatio- Are you ok. What happened. (getting mad) Who did this to you.

Calleigh (crying) My boyfriend after I broke up with him.

Marisol- Who is he Calleigh.

Calleigh- Detective Jake Berkley

Horatio- I knew he was bad news, come on lets get you to the hospital. Have them check you out. Did he hit you anywhere else. Mari call Eric and tell him we are going to be late.

Calleigh (Marisol pulls out her phone to dial) No its ok. I'm fine he didn't hit me anywhere else. I didn't tell him about the baby. If I did he would have hit….. Look I'm fine and the baby is fine. I just…

Marisol- Baby?

Calleigh- I just found out this after noon.

Marisol- Well congratulations. Why break up with Jake, well besides the fact that he hit you. He is the father right,

Calleigh- No he's not. Look no else knows so please…

Marisol- Don't worry I wont say anything.

Calleigh- Thanks well I have to go I don't want to miss my flight (the three head out the door) Horatio are you sure i can take a few days off. You wont get behind will you

Horatio- Cal, you have not once taking a sick day, its ok. Take some time process the news and remember I'm only a phone call away

Marisol- So am I. How about you let us drive you to the airport. I don't want you to get dizzy and crash.

Calleigh- No I'm fine its…

Horatio- Mari's right, I don't like that bump on your head. Here's the deal you either let us drive you to the airport or I'm going to take you to the hospital.

Calleigh- Ok fine, I don't want to argue. I just want to get out of town. Let me grab my bag

Horatio- I'll get it. Marisol call Eric and tell him we have to take some one to the airport and we're going to be late.

They head to the airport and Marisol calls Eric

~ On the phone ~

Eric- Hello

Marisol- Hey little brother

Eric- Don't tell me you bailing out on dinner. Don't want me to chase this guy off.

Marisol- Never, besides I said you were going to like him. (Calleigh and Horatio were laughing) We're just going to be late.

Eric- Why what's wrong.

Marisol- A friend needs a ride to the air port

Eric- Ok I'll see you when you get here.

They arrive at the airport and walk Calleigh to the gate.

Horatio (hugs her) Alright sweetie call me when you land or if you need anything

Marisol- Call me when you get back to Miami, and I'll come and get you.

Calleigh- Thanks, here's my car keys. Horatio thank you for everything see you in a few days. Oh can you give this note to Eric for me.

Calleigh gets on her plane. Marisol and Horatio head to Eric's house for dinner.

~ At Eric's House ~

Horatio (walking to the door) Eric is going to freak out.

Marisol- Its ok, he'll get over it. (walks in) Eric we're here. Where are you.

Eric (from the kitchen) I'm in the kitchen. I'll be right out.

Marisol- Ok, you want something to drink babe

Horatio- Yea water would be great (hands her the note) can you give this to Eric for me.

Marisol- Yea, I'll be right back (walks into the kitchen, Eric was on the phone)

Eric- Wolfe I have to go Marisol and her boyfriend are here. I'm going go give him a hard time. You know scare him let him know that I'm a cop.

Marisol (laughs while getting water) You do that and I'll kick your butt.

Eric (startled) I got go (hangs up the phone) Mari, (hugs her) you know I'm joking, so where is this guy that has you in all smiles.

Marisol- He's in the living room. Oh here this is for you.

Eric (takes the note) Thanks give me a minute alone with him

Marisol- Fine but if you scare him away I'm telling mom.

Eric- I'll try not to. (walks in the living room) Hello you must be Marisol's boyfriend, I'm Eric her brother (extends his hand, Horatio turns to shake it) Oh H, what are you doing here.

Horatio- I'm meeting my girlfriend's brother

Eric- Wait, what you mean you and Marisol


	2. Chapter 2

**Marisol (walks in and hands Horatio some water) I told you you'd like him. **

**Eric- Just how long has this been going on behind my back. **

**Marisol- A little over 4 months (couldn't stop smiling) hey did you read that note I gave you. **

**Eric- Not yet, So Horatio and my sister. I could… wait Mari why did you write me a note. **

**Marisol- I didn't **

**Horatio- Its from Calleigh. She asked us to give it to you when we dropped her off at the airport. **

**Eric- Calleigh knew you guys were dating. **

**Marisol- Not exactly, she found out. **

**Eric- Oh, dinner is ready. I'll be right behind you. **

**Marisol and Horatio head into the kitchen. **

**Eric reads the note. **

**Eric (talking to himself) She's been avoiding me for 3 months. The day she leaves she wants to talk to me. **

**~ THE NOTE ~ **

**Eric, I'm sorry for how I've been acting since that night. You're a great friend. I don't regret what we did and if I had a chance to redo it I would do it the same way, well except for the avoiding you part. Any way the thing is I was kind of dating Jake Berkley at the time, but I broke up with him. Eric, I love you, I always have after you got shot I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know how I would have gotten on with out you. There's one more thing I want you to know, in the envelope the note was in there is a picture (Eric takes out the picture and sees its an ultra sound photo) I don't have to the flu. I'm 3 months pregnant, you're the father. Well I have a plane to catch. I'll see you when I get back. Oh don't tell anyone Horatio is the only one that knows. **

**Love you, Calleigh **

**Eric was standing there in shock, then he went into the kitchen **

**Marisol- So what did Calleigh have to say. **

**Eric (acting if nothing was wrong sits) So who's hungry. I ….. **

**Marisol- Eric are you ok, you look a little pale. **

**Horatio- Is Calleigh ok. **

**Eric (stuttering) Calleigh…. She ….. I oh boy I need to sit down, **

**Marisol- Eric you are sitting down. **

**Eric-Oh then I need to stand up. **

**Horatio- How about you stay sitting and tell us what's going on. **

**Eric- Calleigh doesn't have to the flu. She's going … she's going to have a baby. **

**Marisol- Yea we know she told us. **

**Eric (hands her the picture) No you don't know. She's having a baby….. My baby oh that and she loves me. **

**Horatio- So you and Calleigh how long have you guys been together. **

**Eric- We're not it was one night. That party we both had way to much to drink that's why she's been avoiding me, lets eat, Oh Marisol act like you don't know she doesn't want any one to know. **

**Marisol- Its ok she knows I know. Her ex hit her before she left, we were going to take her to the hospital, but she said she was fine and wanted to go to the airport. **

**Horatio- He didn't hit her in the stomach, but I wouldn't let her drive, I didn't like the bump on her head. **

**They finished dinner. Eric meet Wolfe, they hung out for a while, but Eric couldn't get Calleigh and the note off his mind. He didn't stay long. When he got home he called Calleigh. All he got was her voice mail. **

**Eric (on the phone) Hey Cal, I got your letter, We need to talk, call me back. I don't care want time just please call me back **

**~ In Louisiana ~ **

**Calleigh was at baggage claim when she heard some one call her name. She turn around to see her older brother and little sister. **

**Samantha (Sami) Calleigh I'm so… what happened to you turn the corner to soon. **

**Calleigh (hugs her) Its no big deal. So I hear your going back to Miami with me to visit dad. **

**Sami- Yea, I miss him, **

**Jeff- Come on Cal, lets get you home mom said you had some thing important to tell us (hugs her and whispers in her ear) we will discuss that bump, those bruises and black eye at the house (takes her bag) You need to come home more. **

**Calleigh, Jeff and Sami all head home. Back in Miami, Jake transferred to the day shift so he can be closer to Calleigh. Calleigh called Horatio to let him know she landed. **

**Horatio- How is everyone this morning. **

**Ryan- I have a headache I think I had one to many last night, but other then that I'm fine. **

**Natalia (talking loud) Well, I'm great. No headache here, maybe that's because I didn't drink last night. Eric how about you. **

**Eric was drinking his coffee he still hadn't fully processed the news that he was going to be a father. **

**Ryan- Hey how did it go giving Marisol's boyfriend a hard time **

**Eric was still staring out in to space. **

**Natalia- Earth to Eric (she threw a sugar packet at him) Hey are you in there. **

**Eric (snaps out of it ) Oh I don't have a head ache. What did you want **

**Ryan- Marisol's boyfriend did you like him. **

**Eric (looks at Horatio) yea, I did. I trust him with my life **

**Natalia- Really who is it. **

**Eric- Horatio. **

**Ryan- I don't think that's fair. I asked if I can date her and you said no. why does H get to. **

**Horatio (puts his hand on his shoulder) I didn't ask. (his phone rang) Caine. **

**Calleigh- Hi its me. Just calling to let you know that I made it here safe **

**Horatio- I'm glad to hear that. So how did they take the news. **

**Calleigh- I haven't told them yet, **

**Horatio- Well, don't worry about it everything's going to be fine **

**Calleigh- I know well tell everyone I said hi. **

**Horatio- Will do, hurry home bye Calleigh. (he hung up) **

**Eric- Was that Calleigh **

**Horatio- Yea, she made it there and she says hi. **

**Eric- umm…. I got to go**

**Natalia (after Eric leaves) Ok something is up with that man. **

**Ryan- He was like that last night, he had two drinks and then left. **

**Out in the hall Eric called Calleigh again and once more got her voice mail. **

**Eric (on the phone) Calleigh, its me again. Umm.. I really need to talk to you. You cant drop news like this on me and not answer my calls, so please call me back. **

**Horatio- Eric you ok. Do you need to take the day. **

**Eric- I'm fine H, I need to work. **

**Horatio- Ok well Ryan and Natalia got a call out Coral Gables why don't you join them (sees Jake) I'll catch up later **

**Eric leaves and Horatio confronts Jake about what he did to Calleigh. **

**Horatio- Detective Berkley we need to have a chat **

**Jake- Lieutenant Caine can it wait I need to talk to Calleigh. **

**Horatio- She's not here. She went out of town and its her I want to talk about. **

**Jake- What about her. **

**Horatio- I saw her face **

**Jake (pretending he didn't do it) Yea I asked her about that yesterday. She said she was dizzy and hit her head. **

**Horatio- You expect me to believe that. I'm going to say this once so listen carefully. **

**Jake- Yea what **

**Horatio- If you lay your hands on Calleigh again, I will have your badge **

**Jake- Is that a threat **

**Horatio (getting in the elevator) No Jake that's a promise. **

**~ In Louisiana ~ **

**Melissa (Calleigh's mom) Good morning honey, your up early. How did you sleep **

**Calleigh (drinking water) Not good, where is Jeff and Sami. I have to tell ya'll something. **

**Melissa- Jeff is at the store, my guess Sami is packing, she cant wait to go to Miami **

**Calleigh- Oh yea (laughs) hey are you going to be ok with her gone. **

**Melissa- Its going to be quite without her, but she wants to see him who am I to say no. **

**Jeff (walks in) Hey sleepy head how you feeling. **

**Calleigh- I'm good, I'm really hungry **

**Melissa- Well, I picked up some of your favorite cereal **

**Calleigh- Mom I was hoping you would make biscuits and gravy. Mm… yea oh and eggs maybe even some bacon. **

**Melissa- Some is hungry. Ok I'll get started. **

**Jeff- While mom's cooking you can tell me what happened to your face. **

**Calleigh (sighs) You remember that guy from the academy Jake **

**Jeff- Yea, the one you dated after I told you not to. If I recall he hit you all the time back then **

**Melissa- Please don't tell me you are dating him again. **

**Calleigh- I was. I broke up with him right before I came out here. Lets just say he didn't take it to well. **

**Jeff- You think. Calleigh why cant you just stay away from him. **

**Calleigh- Its hard when we work together. **

**Sami- So Cal, what's the big news that you had to fly all the way home to tell us. Not that its not good to have you home. You should come home more often. **

**Calleigh (takes a deep breath) Here goes nothing. Umm…. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. **

**Melissa (Jeff and Sami were speechless) Well that explains why your hungry. Calleigh sweetie please tell me that Jake is not the father. **

**Sami- Jake? He's not dead yet. He's such a jerk **

**Calleigh- No he's not, that's why I broke up with him. **

**Melissa- Good so how far along are you sweetie. **

**Calleigh- 3 months I'm due a week before Christmas. **

**Sami- How did daddy take the news **

**Calleigh- Umm… well…. I….. **

**Jeff- You haven't told him yet have you. **

**Calleigh- No, there are only 3 other people beside you guys that know (her phone rings) Sami can you get that its in the living room. **

**Jeff- So the baby's father, is he a nice guy. Can I trust him. **

**Calleigh- Yea, he's great. One of my coworkers as a matter of fact. His name is Eric. **

**Jeff- Cal, do me a favor. **

**Calleigh- What. **

**Jeff- If its not going to work out between you two don't go back. Don't do what Stacy did to me to him. **

**Calleigh- It will work out I promise. I could never do that. **

**Sami (was in the living room and answered the phone) Hello. **

**Eric- Calleigh is that you. **

**Sami- No, I'm her sister hold on let me get her (goes back to the kitchen) Calleigh its for you. **

**Calleigh (takes the phone) Duh, its my phone, did you think it was for you **

**Sami- It might have been **

**Calleigh (they all laugh) Hello**

**Eric- Calleigh, we need to talk **

**Calleigh- I take it you got the note. **

**Eric- Yes. Why didn't you tell me before you left. **

**Calleigh- Umm…. (notices she was being watched) Hold on Eric, excuse me for a minute. (she left the room, Sami got up to listen) **

**Jeff- Sami sit down. **

**Sami (in a whining voice) fine. **

**Calleigh (in the living room) The thing is Eric, I was scared, **

**Eric- Scared of what Cal, **

**Calleigh- Scared of losing you. I meant what I said, I do love you. I just don't want to lose the friendship we have **

**Eric- Calleigh you have nothing to be scared of. I'm here for you and I love you, I always have, and our friendship can only get better. Look why don't you come back to Miami **

**Calleigh- I cant, but I will be back in a week. I just need to process all this news. **

**Eric- Ok I guess I will see you in a week. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. **

**Calleigh- Ok so I will see you in a week. **

**A week had pasted, it was the morning Calleigh and her sister were leaving. What Calleigh didn't know was that Jeff was going to. **

**~ At the airport ~ **

**Melissa (hugs Sami) Ok Sami, you be good. If you want to come home just call me and I will send you a ticket. **

**Sami (hugs her) Don't worry, its only 3 months mom. I'll be fine. **

**Melissa (hugs Calleigh) And you, sweetie you take care you yourself and my grandbaby. I'm only a phone call away. You better call me when that baby comes **

**Calleigh (starts to cry) I will and if not in to much pain you'll be my first call **

**Jeff- Don't worry mom I'll call you (looks at his sisters) you ready to go. **

**Calleigh- Your coming with us.**

**Jeff- Of course you didn't think I was going to let you go back to Miami and let Jake see your pregnant. Have him find out that the baby is not is and let him hurt my niece or nephew did you. **

**Calleigh (crying) I knew I loved you for a reason Jeff. (pulls out her phone) **

**Sami- Who you calling. **

**Calleigh- Some one to pick us up (to the phone) Hello, hey are you busy. **

**Marisol- No, How you feeling Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- I'm good. I'm on my way home and was wondering if you could pick me up **

**Marisol- Of course. I was just about to call you and thank you for leaving your car keys **

**Calleigh- Why is that. **

**Marisol- My car broke down the next day. Its been in the shop all week, should be ready today. **

**Calleigh- Well I'm gland that I can help **

**Sami (in the background) Cal, come on we have to board the plane. **

**Calleigh- Ok Sami (to Marisol) I have to go see you in a few hours. **

**They hung up. Jeff Sami and Calleigh board the plane, during the flight Calleigh was crying in her sleep. **

**Sami (whispers) Jeff, is Calleigh ok she keeps crying **

**Jeff (whispers) Yea, Sami she's fine. Cal, well she is going to be very emotional for a while. **

**Sami (whispers) How do you think daddy's going to take it **

**Jeff (whispers) Not as well as mom did. You have to understand how close dad and Cal are. Calleigh is his baby and has always stuck by him. He's going to flip. **

**Sami (whispers) Yea, so are you staying at daddy's **

**Jeff (whispers) You know dad and I don't get along, besides Calleigh needs me. **

**The plane lands. Jeff wakes up Calleigh and they head to baggage claim **

**Jeff (grabs the bags) So Where did you park. **

**Calleigh- I didn't drive here. My boss and his girlfriend saw my face after Jake hit me. They told me I either go to the hospital or they drive me. **

**Marisol- Calleigh (hugs her) how was your trip **

**Calleigh- It was good. Marisol this is my brother Jeff and my sister Sami. Guys this is Marisol, Eric's sister. **

**Jeff (shakes her hand) Nice to meet you. **

**Sami (shakes her hand) Nice to meet you to. Can we go to daddy's **

**Marisol- Yea, Calleigh here are….. Wait where did she go. **

**They look around for Calleigh and find her throwing up in a trash can. Jeff goes over to her and holds her hair and rubs her back, just like when she was a little girl. **

**Calleigh- Thanks Jeff (wipes her mouth) Lets go before I get sick. Does some one mind driving I don't feel up to it. **

**Sami- Ooo can I drive **

**Jeff- Ooo do you have a drivers licenses **

**Sami- No I'm only 13 **

**Calleigh- Then no you cant drive. **

**Jeff- I'll drive if you don't mind Marisol **

**Marisol (hands him the keys) Not at all. **

**~ In the Car ~ **

**Jeff- So where are we going first. **

**Calleigh- Marisol, do you have to pick up your car **

**Marisol- No my dad is dropping it off at the lab **

**Sami- Can we go to daddy's please. I haven't seen him in 3 years. **

**Jeff- Count your blessings, your not missing anything. **

**Calleigh (smacks him) Don't start Jeff. We will take you there, just don't tell him **

**that I'm pregnant. I'll tell him tonight at dinner. **

**They arrive at Duke's house. Jeff helps Sami get her stuff. Marisol and Calleigh wait in the car. **

**Marisol- Your brother's nice, doesn't get along with your dad does he. **

**Calleigh- No he doesn't. Anyway he's just here to confront Jake and wait for the baby. **

**Marisol- Oh speaking of Jake you should know that he has transferred to the day shift. **

**Calleigh- Oh joy **

**Jeff (gets in the car) Where to now ladies. **

**Calleigh- The lab. Its been a week since I shot something **

**Jeff (laughs as does Marisol) Oh this is going to be fun, pregnant Calleigh with a gun. Lets not make her mad. **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Ryan, Natalia, Eric and Jake are in the break room. Horatio was outside getting the keys to Marisol's car when the three of them pulled up **

**Horatio- Thank you sir. We'll see you at the house for dinner. **

**Roberto (Delko's dad) Of course have a nice day. **

**Horatio was walking to the door when some one ran pasted him. He noticed it was Calleigh, Marisol was right behind her. **

**Horatio (kisses her) Hey sweetheart when did she get in. **

**Marisol- about 3 hours ago. **

**Once again Jeff was holding her hair and rubbing her back as she was throwing up. Horatio and Marisol walked over to them, **

**Horatio- Welcome back Calleigh, (to Jeff) and you are. **

**Jeff (still holding her hair, but stops rubbing her back to shake Horatio's hand) Name's Jeff. I'm Calleigh's older brother and you are. **

**Horatio- Horatio, Calleigh's boss. **

**Calleigh (takes a tissue and wipes her mouth) Ok now that we all know each other I need to shoot something. Come on Jeff lets get you a visitors pass. **

**~ In the break room ~ **

**Natalia- Does anyone know when Calleigh's coming back. **

**Eric- Marisol is suppose to pick her up but I don't know when. **

**Ryan- Has any one talked to her. I hope everything is ok with her family. **

**Eric- I called her a few times (didn't want to tell them she was pregnant) but all I got was her voice mail. **

**Horatio and Marisol walk in. **

**Jake (looks at Horatio) Well I think its time for me to leave, **

**Horatio- Good idea, just remember what I said **

**Jake (walked in the lobby and saw Calleigh, but not Jeff) Calleigh, baby I missed you. I tried calling you. I'm really sorry about how we left things, you know I never meant to hit you. My temper just gets the best of me some times, **

**Calleigh- Leave me alone Jake.**

**Ryan (walked out and saw Calleigh) Hey guys Calleigh's here. **

**They all come out. **

**Jake (grabs Calleigh's arm) I cant do that Calleigh I love you. We are meant for each other. **

**The team gets there, Jake had Calleigh by the arm. Jeff walks up. Horatio see Jake holding Calleigh as he walked towards him he heard Jeff. **

**Jeff (puts his hand on Jake's shoulder) If I were you Jake I'd let her go. **

**Jake (lets go) Oh look its my good friend Jeff, how've you been. Still following your sister's life. So when are you going to get one of your own. **

**Jeff- I saw what you did to Calleigh's face. **

**Calleigh- I think I'm going to be sick. **

**Jeff- Apparently you didn't hear me the first time you hit her so let me say it again (gets right in his face) You touch her again and you will regret it. I don't care if **

**you're a cop. Leave Calleigh alone. **

**Horatio (clears his throat) Jake take a walk. **

**Jake walks away, Calleigh starts to cry and buries her face in to her brother's chest. **

**Jeff (rubs her back and hugs her) Its ok Cal, everything is fine, big brother is here and he's not going to hurt you again. **

**Natalia- Calleigh, are you ok,**

**Calleigh - Yea I'm….. no I'm not I think I'm going to be sick, **

**Jeff (grabs a trash can and pulls her hair back) Your ok Cal, everything is going to be ok, it will pass. **

**Natalia- That must be some flu bug, maybe you should go home. **

**Calleigh- No I'm fine, I don't have the flu. I need to shoot something, Jeff can you tell them. **

**Eric- Calleigh can we talk. **

**Jeff- Are you Eric **

**Eric- Yes and you are. **

**Jeff- Calleigh's brother Jeff. Cal, why don't you go talk with Eric and I tell everyone what's going on. When I'm done I'll come get you **

**Calleigh- Thanks Jeff, come on Eric lets go to firearms. **

**Natalia- So (smiles) Jeff, right. **

**Jeff- Yes (smiles) and you are. **

**Natalia- I'm Natalia, so what's going on with Calleigh. **

**Jeff (suddenly unaware of everyone else) Well, Natalia Calleigh doesn't have the flu, she is going to have a baby. **

**Frank (gets off the elevator) Hey I have a DB in the alley off of Collins. Who's having a baby. **

**Jeff (turns to Frank) Hey Frank, how are you. Oh Calleigh's having a baby. **

**Frank (shakes his hand) I didn't know you were coming, I thought just Sami was. What its been, 7 years since you came down here. By the way where is Sami. **

**Jeff- She's at Duke's. I wasn't planning on coming but after I saw what he did to Calleigh's face, I wasn't going to let her come home have him find out she was having a baby. Then him hurt that baby. **

**Frank- Always looking out for your sisters. You know its not your fault. **

**Ryan- Did we miss something. **

**Horatio- Yea, there is a DB on Collins, grab you kits. You and Natalia go Eric will meet you there. Jeff walk with me to firearms. **

**Marisol- I'm going to go. Have to get dinner started (kisses Horatio) See you at home. Jeff it was nice to meet you. **

**Jeff- Same here. **

**Frank- Jeff, look I'd love to stay and catch up, but I have to run. How about we grab a drink when I get off. **

**Jeff- Oh cant have to have dinner with Duke and the girls. How about you meet us. Causa Tua, Sami's favorite place at 7 **

**Frank- Yea sounds good, see you then **

**Jeff- Oh don't tell Duke about the baby, Calleigh hasn't told him yet. **

**Frank- You don't have to worry, he'll kill me just for being the messenger **

**Jeff- So Horatio, right. Where is the firearms. I need to get Calleigh home. **

**Horatio- Come on I'll take you, have to get Eric out in the field. **

**The two head towards firearms and talk about Jeff staying in the lab during Calleigh's pregnancy. **

**~ Firearms ~ **

**Eric- So Calleigh…. **

**Calleigh (sits on the table in front of Eric) Let me say something first ok Eric. **

**Eric- Ok **

**Calleigh (sighs) Just because I'm having your baby, I don't want you to feel as if you have to stay with me. **

**Eric- Calleigh…**

**Calleigh- Eric let me finish. I meant it when I said I love you. I want you to be there for the baby as much as you can or want. I just hate (starts to cry) thinking that I ruined your life. **

**Horatio and Jeff reached the open door as Eric started talking. **

**Eric (wipes away her tears) Calleigh, you can stop thinking that. **

**Calleigh (crying) Why, **

**Eric (wipes her tears away again) Cal, I love you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. It was at that moment I knew what I wanted in life **

**Calleigh- Oh Yea and what did you want. **

**Eric (smiling) You. Its always been you. We hit it off from the beginning, became insist friends. I sat and watched and was a shoulder for you to cry on when you were having trouble, nothing you can do will ever ruin my life. Calleigh, your going to have a baby…. My baby I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours for the next 18 years plus more. I will stay as long as you want me to. What ever you need I'm here, even if its 3 in the morning and you want ice cream. Just call me and I'll bring it to you. **

**Calleigh (laughs through her tears) Eric, I love you so much. **

**Horatio (whispers) I almost don't want to go in. **

**Jeff (whispers) Why not **

**Horatio (whispers) It took them 7 years to finally admit they love each other, but hey on the other hand I won so I get $20.00 **

**Eric- What did you win H **

**Horatio- Oh you heard me. **

**Calleigh- Yea so did I. Now what did you win and why did you make $20.00 **

**Horatio- Well, me and Alexx had a little bet going to see how long it would take the two of you to admit you loved each other. We start at the beginning of every year. I was right. **

**Calleigh- So your telling us that you knew how we felt towards each other and you didn't say anything. Why I ought to…. **

**Horatio- Don't shot me, it wasn't my place, not my business **

**Calleigh- Fine, your lucky I'm hungry. Ooo I have Oreo's and peanut butter at home. That sounds good don't you think Jeff. **

**Jeff (laughs) Oh yes so good. Come on lets go home so you can eat and get ready for dinner with Sami and Duke. **

**Horatio- Come on Eric, you have a body to get to **

**They all head out as there were at the door. Rick and Yelina were walking in, **

**Yelina- Calleigh, welcome back, So I hear congratulations are in order **

**Jeff- Man news travels fast here. **

**Rick- Yes it does, so Jake is going to be a dad. That's a shock. **

**Calleigh- Actually Rick, he's not. Jake and I broke up. I'm in love with someone else (looks at Eric) always have been and he is going to make a great dad. **

**Jeff- if you cant tell who she's talking about its Eric. However we do have to go. Hey Calleigh Oreo's **

**Calleigh- Oh yea I have to go, Eric I love you. (grabs Jeff by the hand and drags him away) Come on I'm hungry. **

**Jeff (laughs) I guess I'm leaving, Nice meeting all of you. Horatio we'll talk in the morning **

**Horatio- Yes, I will run that by the chief see what he thinks **

**Calleigh and Jeff were at Calleigh's house. They were getting ready to go. Calleigh was eating **

**Jeff- So Calleigh, Eric is a nice guy. I like him better then those other guys. **

**Calleigh (in between bites) I'm glad you approve. Lets go I'm starving **

**.~ on the way to the restaurant ~ **

**Jeff- How do you think Duke is going to take the news. **

**Calleigh- I don't know. Do me a favor and be nice to dad at dinner, at least for me. **

**Jeff (sighs) For you Cal, I'll try. **

**They get to the restaurant just as Frank, Duke, and Sami arrived. **

**Sami- Uncle Frank I missed you. How have you been. **

**Frank (hugs Sami) Wow look at you. You cant be my Sami bear, your to big. **

**Sami (smiles) Its me, I grew. I couldn't help it I tried not to. **

**Frank (laughs) Duke (shakes his hand) how are you. **

**Duke- Cant complain, I got my girls (Sami bumps him) and my son what more could a dad want. **

**Jeff (being nice for Calleigh's sake) Yea its good to see you to Duke (Calleigh bumps him) I mean dad…. Its good to see you its been a while, how've you been. **

**The five of them order and eat. Dinner was over, Calleigh still hadn't told her dad she was pregnant and she was running out of time. **

**Duke- Calleigh, I need a favor**

**Calleigh- What is it. **

**Duke- I have to be in court early, but just until noon. I know that Samantha doesn't want to spend her morning in a court room so I was hoping she could stay with you tonight and I will get her after court lets out. **

**Calleigh (hoping that her saying yes would help her with breaking her news) Of course she can go to the lab. Shoot some guns in the range until your done. **

**Jeff- Calleigh you need to tell him, now. **

**Duke- Tell me what, what's going on Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- Daddy umm…. I'm going to umm…. **

**Duke- Just say it lamb chop it cant be that bad. **

**Calleigh (takes a deep breath) I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby, **

**Duke (upset) What do you mean your pregnant, I don't recall going to a wedding. **

**Calleigh (tears fill her eyes) I…. **

**Duke- How could you do this Calleigh, your so smart. I know you love the guy but Jake is not the right guy for you. **

**Calleigh- Daddy… **

**Duke- No Cal, I've tried to accept him, because I love you but this I cant. I wont sit back and let Jake ruin your life. Samantha I will pick you up tomorrow after noon. Jeff, you were suppose protect Calleigh from him. **

**Duke gets up and walks to the door. **

**Calleigh (crying) Daddy wait. I can…. **

**Duke- No Cal, I cant. I thought you were smarter then this. You really let me down. **

**Duke left Calleigh in tears, Sami and Frank speechless and Jeff very angry. **

**Jeff (helps Calleigh up) Lets get you home. Don't worry about Duke. Come on Sami lets go, Frank I will see you in the morning. **

**Frank left, Jeff took his sisters home. Calleigh fell asleep in the car. Jeff got her in the house. Sami borrowed some of Calleigh's old clothes because all of her things were at her dad's. The next morning Calleigh was down stairs waiting for Jeff and Sami to come down. **

**Jeff- How you feeling today Cal, **

**Calleigh- Honestly I've had better days, (grabs her gun and badge) Lets go I have a meeting with the chief. Jeff where did you put my keys. **

**Jeff (hands her the keys) Are you sure you want to drive, **

**Calleigh- Yes I can still fit behind the wheel. **

**They leave and arrive at the lab at the same time as Natalia. **

**Natalia (locks her car) Good morning, and how is our little mama today. **

**Calleigh (eating skittles) Cant complain although I could really go for some (looks over at Jeff) Honey nut cheerios, yummy oh and some crunch berries (she ate her last skittle) Ooo and some skittles. **

**Sami- Jezze Calleigh you just ate a big breakfast like an hour ago. **

**Calleigh (pouting) but I'm hungry **

**Jeff- Ok fine, calm down, give me your keys. You want Honey nut cheerios, crunch berries, and skittles. **

**Calleigh- Yea lots of skittles. **

**Jeff- Is that all **

**Calleigh- Now that you mentioned it I would love some popcorn and some Oreo's and peanut butter oh and some water. **

**Sami (laughing) You walked right in to that. **

**Jeff- Yea I did, **

**Sami- Would you stop at star bucks and get me a passion tea lemonade please **

**Jeff- Sure, How about you Natalia, you want something. **

**Natalia (smiles cause he remember her name) Yea, I would love a caramel macchiato with a shot of hazelnut if you don't mind. **

**Jeff (smiles at her) Not at all. I'll be back**

**Jeff leaves. The girls head in up to the lab. Calleigh stops at the lobby to get a visitors pass for Sami. **

**Calleigh- Hey Paula, can I get a visitors pass for Sami **

**Paula- Yes you can, **

**Sami gets her pass, her and Calleigh go in to the break room, where they find Ryan, Natalia, Horatio, Alexx, Eric, Frank and Jake. Jake was on his way out when he saw Sami. **

**Jake- Well if it isn't little Sami, you were what 7 the last time I saw you. How are you. **

**Sami (looks at him with disgust) Well I was fine until I had the unpleasant encounter of running into you (still mad for what he did to Calleigh the day they graduated from the academy) Now I think I'm going be sick. **

**Everyone laughs quietly, expect for Calleigh, she knew how Sami felt about Jake but she also knew Sami was raised better then that. **

**Calleigh- Samantha Duquesne, that was uncalled for. Apologize right now. **

**Sami- But Cal….. **

**Calleigh- Sami **

**Sami- Fine (turns to Jake and gets a big smile on her face) I'm sorry you're a jerk, jerk….oops I mean Jake. **

**Jake- Why do you say I'm a jerk **

**Sami- Well, if I remember correctly the last time I saw you, didn't you…. **

**Calleigh (didn't want Sami to tell everyone that Jake had hit her before) Jake don't you have some where to be. **

**Jake- Yea I do. It was nice to see you Sami. **

**Jake left, Calleigh and Sami sat down. Alexx was eating an orange. **

**Horatio- So Cal, who is your friend. **

**Calleigh (watching Alexx eat her orange) Oh sorry everyone this is my sister Sami. Sami these are my co workers, Alexx, Horatio, Ryan, Eric you already met Natalia, and you know Frank. **

**Sami (hugs Frank) Yes I do. Its nice to meet all of you. **

**Ryan- So Calleigh, how are you feeling this morning. **

**Natalia- You mean besides her being hungry **

**Calleigh- Speaking of food. (pulls out her phone) Jeff hey its me are you still at the store. **

**Jeff (laughs) Yea what else do you want Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- I was hoping you would get me an orange, ooo and an apple maybe even a banana. **

**Jeff- Is that all. **

**Calleigh- for know. **

**Sami (everyone was laughing) Man, Calleigh you eat way to much. **

**Calleigh- I cant help it, I'm eating for two. **

**Alexx (was confused, she didn't know about Calleigh) Ok what did I miss. Who's Jeff. **

**Calleigh- Jeff's my brother, you mean no one told you I was going to have a baby. I thought for sure Horatio would since he won the bet. **

**Alexx- Your going to have a baby (hugs her, pulls out of the hug and looks at her) Wait you mean you and Eric, Well its about time. When and how did it all happen. **

**Sami- Well I'm going to say that she got pregnant after she had…. **

**Calleigh (covers her mouth with her hand) I'm 3 months pregnant, but Eric and I didn't tell each other how we felt until yesterday when I got back. **

**Horatio- So pay up. **

**Alexx (hands $20.00 to Horatio) Fine, here**

**Yelina, Rick and Jeff walked in the break room **

**Yelina- Look who we found in the parking lot, I think he brought the grocery store with him. **

**Rick (helping Jeff) I'm guessing that Calleigh is having some cravings. **

**Calleigh (who was eating half of Alexx's orange) Ooo…. Food I'm starving. **

**Jeff (laughs and sets the bags down) You didn't say what kind of apple so I got one **

**of each. **

**Rick- Jeff, I'm glad you're here, the chief wants to talk to you and Calleigh. **

**Calleigh (had a bag of skittles in one hand and honey nut cheerios in the other) What about. **

**Rick- Baby plans and Jeff sticking around. **

**Calleigh- Can I take my honey nut cheerios with me, **

**Rick- I don't see why not. **

**Sami (text on her phone) That's a good idea, don't want to upset her. Specially since she pregnant and she has a gun. **

**Jeff (laughs) Here is your tea (hands Sami her drink) and here's yours Natalia, I also got a cup of ice just in case…. **

**Calleigh (takes the cup) Thanks Jeff I could use some ice. **

**Natalia (giggles) Thank you, so how much do I owe you. **

**Jeff- This ones on me, Sami who are you talking to. You have been text since you woke up. **

**Sami- None of your business. **

**Calleigh- Come on Jeff. Sami stay here and work on changing your attitude. **

**Sami- If I don't. **

**Calleigh- Then I will change it for you. **

**Sami (sarcastically) Oh I'm so sacred. (Calleigh glares at her, Sami knew that look) Ok I'll change it. I promise. **

**Calleigh- Good, now nobody touch my skittles.**

**Calleigh and Jeff went to talk to the chief. Sami sat in the break room, every one else went to work **

**~ Chief Burton's Office ~ **

**KNOCK, KNOCK **

**Chief Burton (gets up and answers the door) Hello Calleigh (pulls a chair out) Have a seat. You must be Jeff. (shakes his hand) Nice to meet you **

**Calleigh (eating honey nut cheerios) so what's going on. **

**Chief Burton- Well rumor has it that you are expecting. **

**Calleigh (between handfuls of cereal) Yes, Eric is the father. Only 7 months left. **

**Chief Burton- Eric Delko? **

**Calleigh- Yea **

**Chief Burton- Well its about time you an Delko got together. **

**Calleigh- What did the whole lab know how he felt about me, but me. **

**Chief Burton- Calleigh honey, everyone at the MDPD knew. Anyway I hear that your having some trouble with Detective Berkley and that's why your brother is joining us. **

**Calleigh- Yes. Jake and I were dating and when I found out I was pregnant, I broke up with him. He got mad and hit me, I went home to tell my mom about the baby, and that's when Jeff… (starts to cry) **

**Jeff (rubs Calleigh's shoulder) Lets just say its not the first time he hit her. I told him that if he hurt her again it would be the last thing that he did. **

**Chief Burton- So you're here to make sure he doesn't hurt her or the baby. **

**Jeff- Yes, **

**Chief Burton- Ok well I talked to the chief of police in Louisiana and discussed a temporary transfer. So I'm going to need you to turn in you badge and gun so we can reissue you some. **

**Jeff- Well they are both in Calleigh's gun safe at her house. **

**Chief Burton- Ok Well how about they just stay there until you leave **

**Jeff- Not a problem. **

**Rick (knocked then walked in) You ready Jeff **

**Jeff- For what. **

**Chief Burton- He is going to take you to issue you a gun and badge. You are going to be working with the homicide team which works with the lab. **

**Calleigh (getting her cereal) Oh fun. **

**Chief Burton- Just don't let anything happen to Calleigh, or I'm going to have to hurt you. When your ready to go home you will receive a promotion to lieutenant. **

**Jeff (gets up and walks out the door) Thank you sir, Cal, I'm only a phone call away if you need anything **

**Rick and Jeff left, Chief Burton and Calleigh continued to talk. **

**Chief Burton- Ok Calleigh lets talk about your working in the field. **

**Calleigh (finishing her honey nut cheerios) Your not pulling me out of the field are you Chief **

**Chief Burton- No I'm not. I trust you to make the right choice at the right time. However I don't want you to under any circumstance to go to a scene without out Kevlar, if you do then I will… **

**Calleigh- let me guess you'll pull me out of the field. **

**Chief Burton- That's right, I have ordered a new Kevlar vest so when your pregnancy advances and your belly grows you can cover it still. Now take your cereal and get back to work. **

**Calleigh- I would but its gone, however I have a box of crunch berries and skittles waiting for me in the break room. **

**Chief Burton (laughs) OK Cal go get them and get to work. **

**Calleigh walks back in to the break room where everyone was taking a break. **

**Sami- Calleigh, where are the honey nut cheerios I want some. **

**Calleigh (looks at everyone) Umm…. I ate them (grabs the popcorn and her skittles) but here have some crunch berries. **

**Ryan- You ate that whole box, didn't you just open it this morning. **

**Calleigh (glares at him) Yes I did, do you have a problem with that. **

**Sami (whispers to him) Tell her no, trust me that look leads to bad. **

**Ryan- Umm… no not at all. **

**Calleigh- Good. H, I will be in firearms. Sami call me when dad gets here. When you see Jeff send him to firearms. **

**Eric- Ok…. Wait where did he go. **

**Calleigh- He's with Stetler getting a gun. **

**Sami- Ooo…. Can I go with Stetler to get a gun. **

**Calleigh, Horatio, Frank- Ooo no your to young. **

**Sami- Fine then. Calleigh can I go with you and shoot off a few rounds until daddy comes. They let me in Louisiana **

**Calleigh (looks at Horatio he gives her the go ahead) Yea come on, some one page me when daddy gets here. **

**Sami and Calleigh leave. **

**Eric- Ok can some one tell me why we are letting a 13 year old shoot a gun because they let her in Louisiana. **

**Ryan- Yea and why are we arming civilians. **

**Horatio- Well Jeff is a sergeant at the Louisiana PD. He got a temporary transfer during Calleigh's pregnancy **

**Natalia- That doesn't explain why you let Sami go to the range. **

**Frank- She has been shooting since she was 2. Hunting with Duke, both her siblings cops. Sami may only be 13 but she can fire any gun better the all of my cadets. **

**Eric- So it looks like we are going to have another "bullet girl" on our hands. **

**Jeff (walking in) No we wont. Sami wants to go to law school like her father. **

**Frank- Jeff, he's your father to. **

**Jeff- Yea well only by blood, where did Calleigh and Sami go. **

**Horatio- Firearms. Calleigh's working on some paper and Sami is in the range, **

**It has been 3 months, Calleigh was now 6 months pregnant. She hadn't seen or talked to her father since the night she told him about the baby. Jeff was loving life in Miami. He got to see Calleigh a lot more, he loved the time they spent together. He hardly seen her since the divorce, Calleigh decided to live with her dad. It was the day Sami was going back home. Duke had to be in court and couldn't take her to the airport. So he went the lab to see if Calleigh or Jeff would do it. Duke was having mixed feelings about seeing Calleigh he felt bad for what he said but he just couldn't support her thinking that the baby was Jake's. Today he was going to get a slap with reality. **

**Paula- Mr. Duquesne, haven't seen you around how have you been **

**Duke- I'm good, I've just been spending time with my daughter Samantha **

**Sami (mumbles) Yea and avoiding Calleigh. **

**Duke (ignores that remark) Have you seen Calleigh, Paula **

**Paula- Yea, She's in the break room eating pizza, I think **

**Sami- I'm hungry, dad I will meet you in the break room. **

**Duke- Ok I'm right behind you. (waits for her to leave) So Paula, how is Calleigh doing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Paula- You haven't seen her since you heard have you. **

**Duke- No its just…. This wasn't suppose to happen this way. **

**Paula- She's doing great. Her belly is huge and she's in love, Plus having her brother around she acts like a little kid most days. **

**Duke- That's good to hear. Well I'm going to see if she can take Samantha to the airport for me, **

**In the break room the team was eating pizza. Calleigh, who couldn't eat anything without skittles, had this glow about her. Sami walked in. **

**Natalia- So Calleigh are you going to tell us what your having. **

**Eric- No we want it to be a surprise. **

**Calleigh- No you want it to be a surprise because you don't want to go shopping. **

**Sami (walks in) Yea well I don't blame him, you can shop for hours. That's gross Cal, skittles on your pizza. **

**Natalia- Yea well you think that's bad. You should have been at dinner last night. We had tacos and Calleigh thought they would taste better with skittles. **

**Ryan- Oh yea nothing like a little meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato and skittles. **

**Calleigh- What it was good. I offered but no one wanted any. (everyone was laughing) Sami what are you doing here don't you have a plane to catch. **

**Sami- Yea but…. **

**Duke (walked in) Calleigh can I talk to you (she turned around and he saw her belly) out side for a second. **

**Calleigh- Yea sure no one touch my pizza. **

**Horatio- Don't worry we wont. **

**They laugh, Calleigh and her dad step into the hall. Sami goes to the window and peaks through the shades. **

**Ryan- Sami what are you doing.**

**Sami- Spying on daddy and Calleigh. **

**Natalia- Why **

**Sami- This is the first time daddy has seen or talked to Calleigh since she told him she was pregnant. **

**With that said Ryan, Eric and Natalia, all run over to peek through the blinds. **

**Horatio (clears his throat) Ladies and gentlemen take a seat. (Ryan, Eric and Natalia sit. Horatio grabs Sami's ponytail and gently tugs it) That goes for you to Sami. **

**~ In the hall ~ **

**Calleigh- Hey daddy how have you been, its been a long time. **

**Duke (feeling uncomfortable) Yea, listen I was wondering if you could take Samantha to the airport. I would ask Jeff but he is in court and I have to be there in half and hour. **

**Calleigh- Yea sure (the baby kicks) Oh My dad feel the baby its kicking. **

**Calleigh takes his hand puts it on her stomach. Duke felt the baby kick, it brought tears to his eyes. **

**Duke (pulls his hand away trying to hide the fact the he was happy for his daughter) Yea, umm….. I'm going to say bye to Samantha. **

**The two of them walk back in the break room. **

**Duke- Hello everyone. Samantha, Cal is going to take your to the airport. Call me when you get home. **

**Sami- Ok daddy, I'll be back for Christmas. **

**Duke (hugs her) Alright I'm going to go. **

**Calleigh (was thinking hard about the choice she was about to make) Dad will you just talk to me. **

**Duke (knew he was making a BIG mistake) I… I cant Calleigh (he hadn't called her Calleigh in so long) look I have to be in court in 20 minutes. **

**Calleigh (sighs, tears filled her eyes) Dad you walk out that door leaving things this way between us (she looked at the ground and back up at her father rubbing her belly) Don't bother (crying) coming around to see your grandkid. **

**Duke (looked at everyone then back at Calleigh) I'm sorry. I just….. I just can support you in this. I have to go. **

**Duke walked out the door leaving his daughter in tears Calleigh stood their crying. Eric was hugging her. Ryan and Natalia tried to comfort her the best they could. Horatio was shocked, Sami looked at Calleigh, dropped her pizza and stormed out the door, leaving it open. Duke was waiting for the elevator. **

**Sami- Daddy wait a second, I want to talk you **

**Duke (hiding the fact that he was crying) What is it sweet pea. **

**Sami- Why did you walk out on her dad. She's just having a baby. Its not like she killed someone. **

**Duke- Samantha its….. You know what your to young to understand. **

**Sami (getting mad starts to yell) I might be too young, but what I do know is the last time Calleigh cried like that (pointing back to the break room) because of a guy, was when Jake Berkley beat her because she finished first in their class. You were there, you hated what he did to her and your doing the same. **

**Duke- Samantha lower your voice. **

**Sami (stops yelling) Fine, then tell me why you cant support her. **

**Duke- I remember that day Jake beat her like it was yesterday. Samantha, I wanted to kill him, but your sister she loved him so I just made sure they got separated. **

**Then he shows up in Miami and your sister let him in her life like nothing happened, **

**Sami- but that's the past dad. **

**Duke- They started dating, I supported her in that, but this her carrying his baby, I wont. Jake is trouble and I'm not going to sit back and watch him destroy my daughter and grandkid. **

**Sami- So that's why you walk out. Daddy Jake's not the father. She broke up with him when she found out she was in love with a great guy, who just so happens to love Calleigh and is the father. **

**Duke- I didn't know. **

**Sami- That's because you never gave her the chance to tell you. You walked out on her 3 months ago and never looked back. **

**Duke- Why didn't you tell me. **

**Sami- Its not my place. **

**Duke- Then why are you telling me now. **

**Sami (grabs her dad and turned him around so he could see Calleigh) That's why. Look at her dad. I saw her like that and it made me so mad. It brought me back to that day… you know what just go, hate for you to be late. **

**Sami walked back into the break room knowing that she had to do what she did to get her father to realize he was making a mistake. Duke got into the elevator thinking about what Sami just said to him. Sami watched as Calleigh's coworkers tried to comfort her. She saw that it wasn't working. Sami hated that another man broke her sister's heart but not just any man this time. This one was her father. **

**Sami- Come here Cal. (Calleigh walked to her sister and hugged her as Sami helped her sit) Don't cry its going to be ok. You don't need daddy, you have me, Jeff and Eric. **

**Calleigh sat on the couch in her sisters arms crying and she had fallen asleep. Frank and Jeff walked in. Jeff saw Calleigh laying in Sami's lap. She was sleeping with a tear stained face. **

**Jeff- What's the matter with Calleigh. **

**Eric (not knowing if he should say) umm…. **

**Sami- Dad's an ass**

**Jeff (shocked cause she looked up to her dad) Samantha Duquesne **

**Sami- Well he is. Jeff can you take me to the airport. Cal was going to but I don't want to wake her. **

**Eric- I can take you **

**Jeff- are you sure. **

**Eric- Yea, its not a problem. I'm heading out that way. Come on Sami lets go. **

**Sami- But I still have 3 hours before the plane leaves and two hours before I have to be there. **

**Eric- There might be traffic. **

**Sami- Yea but you're a cop. You have sirens **

**Eric (looking around, everyone was waiting for him to say something. He picked up her bags) Would you just come on. **

**Eric and Sami left, the team went back to work leaving Calleigh asleep in the break room. **

**~ In the hummer ~ **

**Sami- So Eric you want to tell me why we had to leave so early. **

**Eric (pulling into the parking lot of Jared's) I have to make a stop and I wanted your help **

**Sami- Why are we here (already knowing the answer) **

**Eric- I'm going to ask Calleigh to marry me and I want your help picking out the ring. **

**Sami- Two conditions. **

**Eric- What's that **

**Sami- First you call me after you ask her. **

**Eric- Deal, what's the second. **

**Sami- Don't ever hurt her like Jake did, or make her cry like daddy just did. You have to promise me that you'll take care of her, Eric. You have to keep her happy. **

**Eric- Deal. Sami I love your sister. I have since we started working together 7 years ago. Her happiness is all I care about **

**Eric and Sami go into Jared's and pick out a engagement ring. Then they head to the airport. Back at the lab Jake walked in the break room. Calleigh was still sleeping on the couch, then out of nowhere she started screaming. **

**Calleigh (sleeping) No Don't. Your hurting me stop. (starts crying in her sleep) Jeff make him stop get him off me. **

**Jake didn't know what he should do. If he woke her and she screamed some one would come running and he would get it. Calleigh got louder and louder. Horatio and Jeff were walking back to the break room when the heard Calleigh they started to run. **

**Calleigh (crying in her sleep) Jeff please make him stop. He's hurting me **

**Jeff and Horatio run in and Jake was sitting at the table eating. Calleigh was on the couch crying. **

**Jeff- What the hell did you do to her. **

**Jake- Nothing I just walked in and she started. **

**Horatio (was by the couch) Calleigh, honey wake up (gently shakes her) Your ok no one is going to hurt you. Come on wake up Calleigh. **

**Calleigh (shot straight up) JEFF (she was shaking and crying) JEFF WHERE ARE YOU? **

**Jeff (goes to Calleigh, Horatio moves out of the way) Its ok Cal, I'm right here **

**Calleigh (crying and shaking) He hurt me Jeff. **

**Jeff (hugging her) Who Calleigh, who hurt you. **

**Calleigh- he just walked out like he did with mom. I went with him because he needed me. So I went with him. Jeff when he needed me I was there and he just walks out when I need him. Why….. Why did he do that. **

**Jeff (wipes her eyes) Its ok Calleigh du… I mean dad, he's happy for you. Cal, its just you're his little girl and having a baby means your not his baby anymore. Don't worry when you need him he will be there. He always has, just give him some time. **

**Calleigh- I guess your right (stood up and noticed Jake was eating French fries) Umm… Jeff would you mind going to get me some fries. **

**Jake (trying to get on the teams good side) Here you can have these, I'm not going to finish them. **

**Calleigh (cleans her face) Thanks Jake (sits down and starts to eat) Hey where's Sami at Jeff, I have to take her to the airport in 30 minutes. **

**Jake- She and Delko left about 2 ½ hours ago. **

**Calleigh- Why so early. **

**Jeff- I have no clue. He was acting weird telling her they had to leave early so they didn't run into traffic. **

**Calleigh- Ok. **

**~ at the airport ~ **

**Sami- Well Eric it was nice meeting you and I'm happy that your going to be my brother-in-law **

**Eric- She hasn't said yes. Yet **

**Sami- She will. I can tell that she loves you. I've seen the why she looks at you. So how are you going to ask her. **

**Eric- Well, I'm going to take her to dinner out on the beach, its all being set up right now. A candlelit dinner under the stars. **

**Sami (laughs) Don't forget the skittles. **

**Eric (laughs) I wont, then leading up to the table tulips. **

**Sami- She loves them. **

**Eric- I know. After we eat I'm going to take her for a walk down the beach. My niece and her partner in crime are writing in the sand "Calleigh will you marry me" **

**Sami- Awe that's so sweet, I wish I didn't have to go back tonight I would love to see her reaction. **

**Eric- You just might get to. **

**Sami- Why **

**Eric- I'm filming it from above and right on the beach. I want her to remember this night forever. **

**Sami- Wow I cant wait until I grow-up so I can find some one as sweet as you **

**The final call for Sami's flight was called. **

**Eric- Don't grow up to fast. Well that's your call, don't forget to call when you land. **

**Sami- I will (hugs him) Tell everyone at the lab I said bye. Oh and tell Ryan to practice his aiming and shooting. I'll be back around Christmas to kick his ass at target shooting again. **

**Eric (laughs) I'll tell him. **

**Sami gets on the plane. Eric heads back to the lab but makes a stop at the beach to check on his niece. Calleigh was down in the morgue with Alexx waiting for the bullet from the victim **

**Alexx (pulling out the bullet) So Calleigh, how are you feeling. **

**Calleigh- I'm tired all the time my feet hurt cause they are swollen, and I'm always having to go to the bathroom **

**Alexx- Yea, but in 4 months you will have a beautiful baby. **

**Calleigh- Yea, but that means I lose my brother. **

**Alexx- You loving having Jeff here don't you. **

**Calleigh- Yea, growing up we didn't see a lot of each other. My parents divorced when Sami was 2 years old. I went to live with dad, Jeff and Sami stayed with mom. The only time we were together after that was Thanksgiving and Christmas, so Sami had a family. **

**Alexx- Well Ms firearms here is your bullet. **

**Calleigh- Thank you Alexx. Looks like a .38 doesn't match the gun at the scene. **

**Calleigh was walking out the door, Alexx noticed she was wearing heels. **

**Alexx- Hey Cal **

**Calleigh (turns around) Yes Alexx **

**Alexx- If your feet are swollen then you should wear something other then heels. **

**Calleigh (laughed) Yea thanks, but I'm fine in these. **

**Calleigh left the morgue. She walked a few steps. Then she sat down and took off her shoes. Her pager went off. She got up and for got the heels. Alexx was walking to the break room. She found the shoes outside the morgue. **

**Alexx (to herself laughs) That girl, I swear she has pregnancy brain. I guess her feet hurt, but I see that she remember her skittles (picking up a loose skittle and throwing it away) I guess I should take her shoes to her. **

**~ In the lobby ~ **

**Duke was the one that had Calleigh paged. Ryan and Natalia saw him and went to get Jeff, they didn't what him to upset Calleigh again. Before Jeff could get there Calleigh was already there. **

**Calleigh- Paula, you said someone was here for me. **

**Paula- Yea (points to her dad) its your dad. **

**Calleigh- Dad **

**Duke- Can I talk to you for a minute. **

**Jeff (walked to them) You know what Duke I don't think that's a good idea **

**Calleigh- Its fine Jeff. Do me a favor and give me a minute. **

**Jeff- Calleigh I really….. **

**Calleigh (screams which no one has ever heard her do. Eric walked in at that moment) Dam it Jeff, I said give me a minute. **

**Jeff (backs up, everyone was shocked) Ok Cal, but when he hurts you again, I'll be in the break room **

**Jeff, Horatio, Ryan, Natalia and Eric all go in to the break room, **

**Calleigh- Ok dad you have about 3 minutes to talk. I have to get back to work. **

**Duke- I want to say I'm sorry for just walking out like I did. **

**Calleigh- That hurt me so much dad **

**Duke- I know it did, its just that when you told me you were pregnant I was hurt. **

**Calleigh- Why dad? Did you think you were losing your little girl. **

**Duke- Well…. **

**Calleigh- I'll always be your little girl daddy, even when I'm married. **

**Duke- That's thing. I thought Jake was the father. I couldn't stand for you to marry that man. I saw how much he hurt you and I didn't want to be around and watch him hurt my grandbaby. **

**Calleigh- He's not the father. Eric Delko is and I love him, and I'm pretty sure that he loves me **

**Duke- Yea Samantha told me. **

**Calleigh- That doesn't explain why you walked out this afternoon, or why you haven't called me in 3 months. **

**Duke- I didn't want to believe it, my little girl having a baby. When I felt it kick I knew it was real. Lamb chop, I want to be apart of that baby's life. I saw you crying and I don't ever what to be that one who makes you cry that hard. So how about it, can I be a grandpa. **

**Calleigh (crying) Yes daddy, I love you so much. **

**They stood out there hugging. In the break room the team was talking. **

**Horatio- Eric, have you talked to Marisol today. **

**Eric- Yea, she's at the beach with Marissa, Isabella, and Isabella's partner in crime **

**Horatio- I have been calling her all day and she hasn't answered. **

**Eric- That's because (trying to think of something because he didn't want them to know what he was planning) She umm….. She left her phone at Marissa's house. **

**Jeff- So Eric you want to tell us why you and Sami had to leave so early **

**Eric- Not today, I'll tell you tomorrow. Oh by the way Sami said bye to everyone. Ryan, she wanted me to tell you to practice your shooting or she's going to kick you ass again. **

**They all laugh as Calleigh walked in. **

**Calleigh- What's so funny **

**Jeff- Sami and Ryan's ongoing gun fight. How are things with you and Duke **

**Calleigh- We're good. Dad and I we're going to be just fine. **

**Eric (hugs her) That's good. Do you still want to go out tonight. **

**Calleigh (sits down) As long as I don't have to wear shoes. My feet are killing me. **

**Eric- We are just going to the beach so you can go barefooted. **

**Natalia (looking at her feet) Speaking of shoes, Calleigh where are yours. **

**Calleigh- Umm…. I uh….. (Alexx walked in) **

**Alexx (setting the shoes on the table) I made her take them off, before she fell. **

**Ryan- Its about time some one did. **

**Jeff (goes to the cabinet) I knew these would come in handy (handing the bag to Calleigh) **

**Calleigh- What is it. **

**Jeff- Flip-flops. **

**Calleigh- Thanks Jeff (putting them on) H, I think I'm done wearing heels until the baby comes. **

**Horatio- No argument here. Lets call it a day. See you all tomorrow. **

**They all went home. Horatio went to the beach to find Marisol. Jeff walked out with Calleigh, Eric and Ryan went out with Valera. Natalia was at her car. **

**~ In the parking lot ~ **

**Eric- Calleigh, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. (he droves off) **

**Natalia (trying to start her car) Come on start. (nothing) Dam it. I just replaced the battery. **

**Calleigh (saw Natalia trying to start her car) Hold on Jeff, I'll be right back. (she waddles to Natalia) What's the matter Nat **

**Natalia- My car wont start, I think the battery died. **

**Calleigh- Again didn't you just replace it. **

**Natalia- Yea but I didn't take it to Roberto's. So know He's coming with a tow truck and he's going to give me a ride home and bring it to the lab in the morning with a new battery. **

**Calleigh- Come on let Jeff take you home. **

**Natalia- No really I'm fine. **

**Jeff (pulls up behind her car) What's wrong. **

**Calleigh- Nat's battery died you can take her home right. **

**Jeff- Yea not a problem. **

**Natalia- That's not necessary. I have a tow truck coming, Roberto is going to drop me off, **

**Jeff- Who's that. **

**Calleigh- Eric's dad he has a car repair shop he fixes all the cars for the station. **

**Jeff (who has a crush on Natalia, and was relived that Roberto was not a boyfriend) Come on Natalia. I don't mind beats sitting out side alone. Besides you can join me for dinner, and watch the game. **

**Natalia (was blushing) Umm… well…. I … **

**Jeff- Come on don't make me spend another night alone while Calleigh is out. **

**Natalia (looks over at Calleigh who was mouthing the word "yes") Ok I guess I could, it would beat spending another fun filled night alone. **

**The three of them leave, they get to Calleigh's and Jeff's. Meanwhile across town Horatio was at the beach looking for Marisol **

**.~ At the beach ~ **

**Horatio (saw Marisol putting up crime scene tape) Marisol, sweetie what are you doing. **

**Marisol (shocked to see him) Horatio what are you doing here. **

**Horatio- You missed lunch. Where did you get that crime scene tape. **

**Marisol- Well…. Umm…. Chief Burton brought it to me. **

**Horatio- What for. **

**Marisol- Since you're here I might as well tell you. **

**Horatio- Tell me what. **

**Marisol- Eric is asking Calleigh to marry him tonight. Isabella (Bella) and Carmen have been writing "Calleigh will you marry me" in the sand and it kept getting messed up. So I called Eric and he talked to the chief and that's when the chief brought the tape. **

**Horatio- That's sweet. I thought Eric was taking her to dinner at least that's what her told her. **

**Marisol- Yea, Marissa is setting that up. I'm just making sure that Bella and Carmen spell everything right and I'm in charge of the film, **

**Horatio- What do you mean film**

**Marisol- Eric is a hopeless romantic, anyway he wants her to remember this day so I ask me to film it a ground level from behind the bushes and Luke is filming it from sky level in the coast guard chopper. **

**Bella- Aunt Mari, we're done. I think we spelled it right this time. **

**Carmen- Yea well you know what they say. Third times a charm. **

**Marisol- Thanks girls. Your mom is getting some food. Uncle Eric wants you to stick around. **

**Bella- So when is he going to tell us the sex of the baby. **

**Horatio- The day Calleigh has it. Eric doesn't want to take her shopping. **

**Bella, Carmen- We'll take her shopping. **

**Marisol- Ok suppose that you do take her. How are you going to get your uncle to let you find out the sex of the baby. **

**Bella- Aunt Marisol in the last 15 years when was the last time Uncle Eric told me no. **

**Marisol- How about never. **

**Marissa (walks to them) Ok lets eat. Umm… Horatio what are you doing here. **

**Marisol- Its ok Rissa, Eric told him I was at the beach, knowing him he wanted a hummer here to go with the tape. **

**Marissa- Ok then. So Eric is at Calleigh's now. We can go get the dinner and come back. **

**They all leave and get some food and the order that Eric placed, and then the return to the beach. **

**~ At Calleigh's house ~ **

**Jeff- So Nat, do you want pizza or Chinese. **

**Natalia (saw how beautiful Calleigh looked and then noticed the skittles she had) You look great Cal, Umm.. I don't care Jeff as long as they don't bring skittles. **

**Calleigh (eating her skittles) What's wrong with skittles. **

**Natalia- Well nothing but you'd think you would be sick of them by now (Eric was knocking at the door) **

**Calleigh- That's Eric can you get it Nat and I will never be sick of them **

**Natalia (answers the door) Hey. **

**Eric- Hey Ca… Natalia wait am I at the right house, I am a little nervous. **

**Natalia- Relax Delko. My battery died so I came home with Jeff. We are going to watch the game and order something that doesn't have skittles. **

**Calleigh (from the other room) I heard that. **

**Eric- Didn't you just have that battery put in. **

**Natalia- Yea but I didn't go to your dad's, but that's where it is now. **

**Eric- Should have gone there in the first place **

**Calleigh (walked out) You ready, I'm hungry. **

**Eric-Yes I am, good night guys. **

**Calleigh- yea have fun. **

**The two of them leave. Jeff and Natalia order some take out and watched the game. At the beach Eric and Calleigh finished eating and went for a stroll up the beach. **

**Calleigh- This was beautiful, the dinner and flowers I loved it (holding her flip-flops) and the cold sand feels great on my feet. **

**Eric- Its not over (they were getting close to the sand proposal he stepped in front of her) Do you trust, **

**Calleigh- I trust you with everything that I am. **

**Eric (taking her hands) I want you to close your eyes and trust me to lead you. **

**Calleigh (closes her eyes) Eric I will let you lead me anywhere as long as your there. **

**Eric took her by the hands and walked her to where Bella and Carmen wrote in the sand. **

**Eric- No peeking (standing in front of the sand, Bella and Carmen were lighting candles) Calleigh you know how much I love you. **

**Calleigh- Yes I do. Can I open my eyes yet **

**Eric- Not yet. The day I found out you were having my baby it made me the happiest person alive, I'll admit I was a little shocked and scared. (Calleigh giggled, which made Eric smile) I could listen to you laugh all day, every day. (Bella and Carmen lit the candles and then hid, Eric stepped behind Calleigh) Open your eyes. **

**Calleigh (opened her eyes she saw the ring box on a stool at the base of the words) Oh my God, Eric you…. **

**Eric- Calleigh, I love you so much more then words can say. Everyday I see you I fall in love with you all over again. Calleigh will you marry me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Calleigh (tears running down her face) Yes I will marry you. I want nothing more then to be your wife. **

**Eric tried to slide the ring on her finger but because of the pregnancy her fingers were swollen and it would not fit. **

**Calleigh (crying happy tears) Its not going to fit, Eric my fingers are so swollen. **

**Eric (wiping the tears away) That's why I come prepared (pulls out a sliver chain, puts the ring on the chain and then on Calleigh's neck) This way you can still where the ring and everyone will know your taken. **

**Calleigh (kisses him) I love you so much (hugging him and looking at the writing in the sand) I wish I had my camera so I can get a picture of this. **

**Eric- Look up (she looked up and saw the helicopter) My brother got it all on film. **

**Calleigh (laughed) How do you have time to set all this up. **

**Eric- Family. When I took Sami to the airport, we stopped and got the ring and necklace **

**Calleigh- That's why you left so early. **

**Eric- Yes and my sister-in-law Marissa set up dinner. Look over there (Calleigh saw Marisol.) Marisol filmed it from the ground. **

**Calleigh (started crying again) and then you all wrote in the sand. **

**Eric- Well no that was my niece Bella and her friend Carmen **

**Bella (her and Carmen walked over) Yea (gives Eric a hug) and your name was hard to spell. **

**Eric- I wrote it down for you.**

**Bella- Yea well I lost it. Besides it only took us three tries to get it right. **

**Everyone laughs and then they all set in the sand and talk. **

**Marisol- Bella didn't you want to ask Uncle Eric something. **

**Bella- Oh yea. (in a sweet and innocent voice) Uncle Eric, **

**Eric- Yes Bells, **

**Bella- Can you tell me if my new cousin is going to be a girl or a boy. **

**Eric- I would love to tell you, but Calleigh and I we want it to be a surprise. **

**Calleigh- No you just don't want to go shopping. **

**Eric- Is there something wrong with that. **

**Calleigh- Yes, but I still love you. Horatio do you have any skittles in the hummer. **

**Carmen- Here you go Calleigh you can have some of mine (hands her skittles) I never leave home without them **

**Calleigh- Thank you (eats some of them) You know Carmen you and I are going to get a long just fine. **

**Carmen- As long as I have skittles. **

**Calleigh- Yes. **

**Bella (everyone was laughing at what Calleigh said) Uncle Eric the only reason you don't want to know the sex of the baby is because you don't want to go shopping. **

**Eric- That's right. **

**Bella- Well then I have a great idea, **

**Luke (Bella's dad and Eric's older brother) Yea because your last great idea worked out so well, that your mother and I had to replace half the windows in the house. **

**Bella (laughs as does Carmen and Eric) That was Uncle Eric's fault daddy. **

**Eric- Hey **

**Carmen- Well it was you rigged it to make the balls shoot out at a higher speed. **

**Eric- That was a fun day, until Luke and Marissa came home. **

**Bella- Yea and I got grounded and couldn't see Carmen for a week. (everyone started laughing) Besides this idea is foolproof. It will work. **

**Marisol- That's what you said when you and Eric super glued all my cabinets shut. **

**Marissa- Yes and if I remember correctly that day ended in the ER with you and Carmen glued to each other at the head. **

**Bella (her and Carmen were laughing) Yea we put the superglue on our heads then bumped each other. That was Uncle Eric's idea to superglue cabinets. **

**Eric- No it wasn't. I was against it. **

**Bella- Yea but you bought the superglue me and Carmen were to young. **

**Calleigh (giggles) Your such a bad influence on these girls, **

**Bella- Any how this time I swear it will work. **

**Luke- Ok Bella why don't you tell us why this idea is so much better then all the others you and Carmen have come up with **

**Bella- Easy this one doesn't involve Uncle Eric, superglue or a paint ball gun. **

**Marissa- Mmm…. I'm liking it all ready. **

**Eric- Ok Bells what's your "great idea" **

**Bella- You and Aunt Calleigh, (Calleigh started to cry) What's the matter. **

**Calleigh (sniffles) Nothing umm… hormones. Go on **

**Bella- You guys find out the baby's sex and then Carmen and I can take Aunt Calleigh shopping. **

**Calleigh (eating her skittles) I like that idea. **

**Bella- so what do you say. Can we please. **

**Eric- and I wont have to go shopping at all. **

**Carmen- No you wont promise, **

**Bella- Please Uncle Eric. Pretty please.(she puts her bottom lip out) **

**Eric- Oh…. Bella, you know that I cant say no to you. That's fine with me if Calleigh wants to go. **

**Calleigh- You know I do. We can go tomorrow, after the doctor so we know what to buy. **

**Eric- Yea but Cal you have to work. **

**Calleigh- Not a problem, I can take care of that. Horatio **

**Horatio- Yes Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- I'm feeling sick and I wont be in tomorrow. **

**Horatio (chuckles) Ok Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- See that's taken care of. **

**Bella- I told you he would say yes Aunt Marisol. **

**Luke- We have to be going. I have to work early in the morning and we have to stop at Carmen's so she can get her things for the night. **

**Eric (play fighting with Bella and Carmen) You mean, she doesn't have stuff at your house already she pretty much lives there. **

**Luke (laughs) Sadly no, Well Calleigh Congratulations and welcome to the family. **

**Luke and Eric Help Calleigh up. **

**Calleigh- Thanks Luke, Eric I'm tired lets go home. **

**Eric- Ok, Bella you and Carmen be ready to go in the morning. I will stop by on my way to work. **

**They all head home. Calleigh fell asleep on the way, Eric called Sami like he promised he would. **

**~ On the phone~ **

**Sami (groggy) Hello **

**Eric- Hey Sami its Eric, I didn't wake you did I. **

**Sami- Eric, no. I'm just waiting on standby. **

**Eric- What do you mean **

**Sami- The airport in Louisiana is on lock down. **

**Eric- Is everything ok. **

**Sami- Yea, its just after 9-11 they lock it down for four hours once a month. I got rerouted and it opened up about 15 minutes ago. **

**Eric- Ok Well I asked her. She loved it and she said yes. **

**Sami- Of course she said yes. She loves you and she's having your baby. Can I talk to her. **

**Eric- She actually fell asleep on the way home, but I will have her call you in the morning. **

**Eric got off the phone with Sami as he pulled into Calleigh's drive way. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her, so he went in side to see if Jeff would help him get her in the house. Natalia was sleeping on the couch with her head in Jeff's lab, and he was watching highlights from the game. **

**Eric (whispers) Hey Jeff, Calleigh fell asleep in the car, I don't want to wake her up can you help me. **

**Jeff (gets up and gently lays Natalia's head on a pillow) yea, We can put her on the couch with Nat, I don't want to chance climbing the stairs and dropping her, **

**Jeff and Eric get Calleigh and put her on the couch. That's when Jeff noticed the ring and necklace Calleigh had, Jeff walked Eric out. **

**Jeff- Eric is that ring what I think it is. **

**Eric- Yea, Hey do me a favor can you tell Nat that my dad will have her car at the lab tomorrow after noon, **

**Eric goes home. Jeff goes to bed. Calleigh woke up early she looked over and saw she was on the couch and that she had company. The phone rang, **

**Calleigh (goes to the kitchen to answer the phone) Hello **

**Sami- Hey Cal, I was calling to let you know that I'm home. **

**Calleigh- What took you so long. **

**Sami- The Louisiana airport was on a lock down again. **

**Calleigh- Oh, well then I guess you already know about me and Eric since you helped pick out the ring. **

**Sami- Yes and congratulations but hey mom just walked in and she doesn't know **

**you want to tell her. **

**Calleigh- Yea give her the phone. **

**Sami- Mom Calleigh's on the phone. **

**Melissa (takes the phone) Hey sweetie how are you feeling. **

**Calleigh- I'm doing good. My feet are swollen and I'm always having to go to the bathroom. **

**Melissa (laughs) That will pass. So how are things with you and dad. **

**Calleigh- We're good. We talked, he was worried about Jake being the father. Oh and believe it or not him and Jeff are getting along great **

**Melissa- That's nice to hear. So how is Jeff **

**Calleigh- He's good, really fitting in. I'll let you talk to him but I have to tell you something first. **

**Melissa- What **

**Calleigh- Eric asked me to marry him last night and I said yes. **

**Melissa (screaming) My baby is getting married. **

**Calleigh (pulls the phone from her ear) Jeff, moms on the phone, be careful she is screaming. **

**Jeff takes the phone and goes to the living room, Natalia goes to the kitchen. She over heard Calleigh tell her mom that she was getting married. **

**Natalia- Calleigh is it true. **

**Calleigh (shows her the ring) Yes **

**Natalia- Oh my God that's beautiful. Wait…. why aren't you wearing it. **

**Calleigh- It doesn't fit. So Eric bought the necklace so I can wear it still. **

**Natalia- He's sweet. Hey can I ask you something, just between us girls. **

**Calleigh- Yea, what is it **

**Natalia- Do you think that Je…. **

**Jeff- You guys ready to go. **

**Natalia- Yea, I'll find you later and ask you. **

**Calleigh- I'll have to find you. I'm not working, I have a doctor's appointment, then Eric's niece and her friend and going with me to shop for baby stuff. **

**Natalia- Ok How about I meet the three of you for lunch. **

**They leave and head to the lab. They got there everyone was in the break room but Eric. **

**Alexx- Has anyone seen Natalia. She was coming in early so we can discuss plans for Calleigh's baby shower. **

**Natalia- Here I am. Sorry Alexx, I kind of forgot. (looks at Jeff) I had a fun night for the first time since my divorce. **

**Calleigh (putting skittles in her banana) Hey Jeff, you and daddy still having lunch. **

**Jeff- Yea why. **

**Calleigh- Would you mind telling him I'm getting married. **

**Jake (walked in) Your getting married. I think its to soon don't you. **

**Calleigh- No I don't, not that it matters what you think. Besides I love him. **

**Jake (mumbles) We'll just see about that. **

**Calleigh- What was that Jake. **

**Jake- Congratulations. If you'll excuse me, I have to check on something. **

**Jake left. Eric, Bella and Carmen walked in. The girls were screaming in excitement. **

**Bella, Carmen- WE GET TO GO SHOPPING! WE GET TO GO SHOPPING! **

**Eric- Bella, Carmen give it a rest will you. That's all you said all morning. **

**Carmen (stops) Sorry Delko. **

**Bella- Yea sorry Uncle Eric we just like to shop. **

**Eric- I heard. (kisses Calleigh) Good morning. Ooo can I have a bite of your banana, Bella wouldn't let me stop for breakfast. **

**Calleigh- Your not going to like it. **

**Eric- it's a banana babe, (bites the banana and also gets a mouth full of skittles) mm with skittles. **

**Carmen- Ooo that sounds good, haven't tried that yet. **

**Calleigh- It is. **

**Carmen- If you like that then you should try my mom's skittle pancakes. **

**Calleigh- Really are they good. **

**Jeff- Oh no another skittle addict. **

**Carmen (looks at Jeff) Yea, any way I can call and see if my mom can make some before we go shopping. **

**Calleigh- ok (Carmen calls her mom) Bella, I think I'm going to like have you and Carmen around. **

**Bella- I know, I know as long as Carmen has skittles. **

**Carmen- My mom said she can make them if we come over now. **

**Calleigh (looks at her watch) Lets go we have just enough time before I have to be at the doctor. **

**Bella- Oh yea then I get to know if the baby is going to be a girl or boy. **

**Ryan (confused) Wait….. I thought you guys were keeping it a secret. **

**Eric- We were until…. **

**Bella- Last night. I asked and he told me. Uncle Eric cant tell me no. Speaking of shopping, can I have your credit card. **

**Eric- No Bella. **

**Ryan- Looks like he can cause he just did. **

**Bella (puts her lip out, asks in a sweet innocent voice) Please Uncle Eric, you don't want your baby not to have a crib, stroller, and things. **

**Eric (sighs and pulls out his card) Fine Bella, here and put that lip away. **

**Calleigh (looking at Eric and shakes her head) You really have to learn to say no, if not your baby is going to have your wrapped just like Bella and Carmen do. **

**Bella- Its not a bad thing Aunt Cal, (hugs Eric) Thank you Uncle Eric. (turns to Ryan) See I told you he cant tell me no. **

**Calleigh- Ok lets go I want these skittle pancakes. **

**Calleigh, Bella, and Carmen leave. They go to Carmen's for breakfast then to the doctor. **

**Calleigh- Carmen, those were the best pancakes I've had in a while. **

**Carmen- I told you so. **

**Nurse Chrissy- Ms. Duquesne the doctor is ready for you **

**Calleigh, Bella and Carmen follow the nurse back into the room. **

**Dr Carmel- Hello Calleigh, How are you this morning **

**Calleigh- I'm tired more then usual. **

**Dr Carmel- That's normal. Where's Eric today and who are these girls. **

**Calleigh- That's Bella and her friend Carmen. Bella is Eric's niece, she convinced **

**Eric to let her find out the sex of the baby so she can go shopping. He said yes so he's at work. **

**Dr Carmel- Looks like he got out of that one. I know he was dead set against shopping. **

**The doctor does the ultra sound to determine the sex, then the three girls went to meet Natalia for lunch. **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Jeff- Hey Nat, I know that your meeting Calleigh for lunch but I was hoping I could take you out tonight. I mean last night was fun and I just…. **

**Natalia (smiles) Yea I'd love to. **

**Jeff- Ok (smiles) How about I pick you up at your place at 8 **

**Natalia- Ok I….. I should get going don't want to keep Calleigh waiting. **

**Natalia heads out, she was happy that Jeff asked her out. A few minutes after she left Jeff remembers he was meeting his dad for lunch. Natalia pulls in to the café parking lot. Calleigh notices that she was extra happy. **

**Calleigh (who was eating skittles, like always) Hey Nat that's a pretty big smile, did you solve a case before you came. **

**Natalia- No even better. I have a date tonight. **

**Bella- Natalia, how have you been. I haven't seen you since we put the fire crackers in Lumus Beach and lit them **

**Natalia (hugs Bella) I remember that day, sand everywhere. I cant believe you got Eric to buy them for you. **

**Bella- Yea well you know that he doesn't tell me no. **

**Natalia- True, so where is your partner in crime. **

**Bella- Where else. She's buying more skittles. **

**Natalia (giggles) So Cal, do you know what your having. **

**Calleigh- Yes I do, but I'll tell you after I shop. I'll stop by the lab on my home **

**The four girls ate lunch. Then Calleigh, Bella, and Carmen went shopping. When they were done they went by the lab. Jeff was talking to Chief Burton and Horatio about his future in Miami. **

**Chief Burton- Jeff, Horatio tells me that you want to stay in Miami permanently. **

**Jeff- Yes sir I do. I have enjoyed the past couple of months I have gotten to work with Lieutenant Caine and his team. Working side by side with my sister. I love it and selfishly I have fallen in love with some one and I cant take being away from her and I wont ask her to reroute her life for me so I want to do it for her. **

**Chief Burton- I didn't need to know all that **

**Jeff- Just being honest sir. **

**Horatio- That's why we love having Jeff around, he's honest and hard working and we would benefit greatly if he was part of our team. **

**Chief Burton- Let me say this Jeff. You're an excellent cop. I have had the opportunity to talk to those you have worked closely with, they all seem to get along **

**great with you, well expect for Jake. **

**Jeff- Well that's…. **

**Chief Burton- Let me finish. I don't care what Detective Berkley thinks. I talked to your chief in Louisiana and he was sad to lose you but happy that you found your place. Welcome to the Miami Dade Police Department Detective Duquesne. **

**Ryan, Natalia, Alexx were in the break room. Marisol was waiting for Horatio in the break room as well. Horatio and Jeff were heading out of the chief's office when they saw Calleigh, Bella and Carmen getting off the elevator. All three had their hands full of bags with baby cloths. **

**Jeff- Calleigh, should you be carrying all those bags. **

**Calleigh- Relax its not heavy, that's in the car waiting for you and Eric. **

**Horatio- Ladies, did you have fun. **

**Carmen- Yes, we went shopping.**

**Bella- Yea and what girl doesn't like to shop. **

**Calleigh- My little sister. Jeff did you tell daddy I was getting married. **

**Jeff- Didn't have to. **

**Calleigh (walking in the break room) Why not. **

**Jeff- Mom did. Dad asked me to take him to the airport. He caught the first flight out to Louisiana **

**Calleigh (puts the bags down) I'm glad I'm not there to see that reunion. Those two haven't seen each other in 3 years. **

**Eric (walks in) Who hasn't see each other in 3 years. **

**Calleigh- Hey you (kisses him) My parents. **

**Eric- So am I going to spend my spare time at football games or dance recitals. **

**Calleigh- Maybe both. **

**Eric- What don't tell me we are having twins. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Calleigh (giggles) No we're not. We are having a little girl, she just might want to play football. **

**Eric- A girl really…. WOW **

**Natalia, Marisol, and Alexx were looking at all the clothes and laying them out on the table next to Ryan. **

**Ryan- Jeeze, did you girls leave anything at the store for other expecting moms **

**Bella-Yes all the boy stuff **

**Eric- Very funny Bells. So am I broke **

**Calleigh- No your not, but Bella, Carmen and I got to talking. We came up with this great idea. **

**Marisol- That cant be good. **

**Calleigh- Oh but it is. It was my idea **

**Eric- What is this idea or do I even want to know **

**Calleigh- Yea. You get to come over to night and help Jeff put everything together **

**Eric- Ooo lucky me. (kisses her) just kidding anything for you. **

**Calleigh- Thank you. Bella you and Carmen ready **

**Bella- Yea lets go **

**Marisol- Where you going **

**Calleigh- To the beach **

**Bella- Yea I have nothing else to do. Mom said I can **

**Marisol- Oh really nothing else to do **

**Bella (knew what she was talking about) No nothing at all **

**Marisol- So your telling me you finished your history report on the Civil War. You wrote the essay, got your research and photos. Your ready to give your oral presentation on Monday **

**Bella- Yes, I'm almost finished (not making eye contact) I just have to put my board together **

**Eric, Marisol (both knew she was lying because she didn't make eye contact) Bella **

**Bella (looks around all eyes are on her) Ok. Ok fine I haven't started yet **

**Marisol- Isabella Ann Delko, I gave that assignment 3 weeks ago. Its due Monday, no extinctions. Carmen, have you started yours **

**Carmen- Yes, Ms. Delko I finished it last weekend **

**Marisol- Isabella, you had better get started. If you don't have it Monday its late and for every day its late, I'll dock you a letter grade **

**Bella- Do it and I'll tell daddy **

**Marisol (chuckles) You go right ahead an tell him. In fact I'll tell him then I will tell him how I assigned it 3 weeks ago **

**Bella (in a winy voice) Uncle Eric, Aunt Marisol is being mean to me **

**Eric (looks at Bella then Marisol) Umm…. Would you look at that I'm needed in DNA **

**Eric took off out the door and headed to the break room. Everyone starts to laugh **

**Marisol- Looks like your on your own Bella **

**Calleigh- Come on Bella, lets take Carmen home, stop at your house and get your **

**work and I'll help you **

**Bella- Really, thank you so much I hate history **

**Calleigh- Yea, you and Carmen take the bags to my car and I'll meet you there (the girls leave) Jeff, can you find a ride or do I have to come get you **

**Jeff (looks at Natalia) No that's ok Cal I think I can find a ride **

**Marisol- Calleigh make sure she does the report, it's a third of her grade and I don't want to fail my niece **

**Calleigh- Don't worry she'll do it even if I have to tie her up. **

**Horatio- That would be kidnapping **

**Calleigh (taps him on the shoulder as she walks out) Yea but who in their right mind would lock up the pregnant "bullet girl" (laughs) see you all later **

**Jeff- I'll walk you out **

**The team went back to work. Marisol was waiting around so she could take her dad home after he dropped Natalia's car off. Jeff walked Calleigh out so he can tell her what he had talked to Horatio and the chief. **

**Jeff- Cal, can I talk to you. **

**Calleigh- Of course you can, Jeff. You can talk to me about anything. **

**Jeff (laughs) Yea, I was always able to do that **

**Calleigh- What's going on Jeff **

**Jeff- Ok, well I have been thinking a lot these past few months and I have decided to transfer to the Miami PD. Horatio and Chief Burton both agreed and I'm moving to Miami. **

**Calleigh (was smiling from ear to ear) Are you serious **

**Jeff- Yes **

**Calleigh- One question **

**Jeff- What **

**Calleigh- I have been trying to get you to transfer down here for years. What made you change your mind. **

**Jeff (not wanting to tell her he was in love with Natalia) Well being here, seeing you. Then of course I want to be around to watch my niece grow up. (tears up) I don't want to miss anything like I did with Bri. **

**Calleigh (tears up as well) I almost forgot, You ok. **

**Jeff- Yea its been what 2 1/2 years since I saw her last. **

**Calleigh (hugs him) I love you. **

**Jeff- Don't worry I'm looking for my own place. I wont be with you that much longer. **

**Calleigh- Why don't you just stay with me. There is plenty of room even after the baby comes. **

**Jeff- Yea but Cal your getting married you wont need me any more you'll have Eric. **

**Calleigh- At least stay until after the baby comes **

**Jeff- Of course I will **

**Calleigh (gets into the car) Hey Jeff, **

**Jeff- Yea, Calleigh **

**Calleigh- I'll always need you no matter what. You're my big brother. **

**Calleigh is now 8 months pregnant. Jeff and Natalia have been dating for 2 months. Marisol and Horatio got married. Calleigh is still on active duty. She waddles threw the lab eating skittles. Not listening to Horatio she still attends crime scenes, although today she wishes she hadn't. The scene she was heading to was going to hit her hard. It was hard on the whole team, but with Calleigh being pregnant it was going to hit her close to home. Make her think that she was not cut out to be a mom. **

**~ At the crime scene ~ **

**Frank and Alexx were there, Calleigh was the first CSI on the scene **

**Calleigh (waddles into the house) Alexx, what have we got **

**Alexx- Calleigh, umm… I think you should step back let the rest of the team work this one **

**Calleigh- I'm fine my doctor said I can work. So what can you tell me about our victim **

**Alexx- Ok we have a female, (trying to fight her tears) late 20s **

**Calleigh- COD **

**Alexx- Two gunshots. One to the head, one to the stomach **

**Calleigh- So how many bullets am I looking for **

**Alexx- None, they are still in the victim, I'll extract them at post **

**Frank- Alexx you ready to get the body out (sees Calleigh) Oh Cal, umm you sure your ok to process this scene **

**Calleigh- Yes what is the big deal. I have been processing crime scene's for the last 8 months, a little blood is not going to hurt me **

**Alexx loaded the body and that's when Calleigh saw the gun shot to the stomach **

**Calleigh (tears fill her eyes) She….. She was pregnant. How far along **

**Alexx- Calleigh, baby maybe you should step back **

**Calleigh- I'm fine, I'll see you at the autopsy **

**Alexx (didn't want to fight with or upset her) Ok Calleigh **

**Frank and Alexx walked the body out. Horatio, Ryan and Natalia all showed up. Calleigh was frozen in side staring at the blood pool **

**~ Outside ~ **

**Horatio (noticed the victim was pregnant) Is Eric inside **

**Alexx- No its Calleigh. I tried to get her to step back, but she wouldn't go. **

**Horatio- Where is she now **

**Frank- Inside, H can I talk to you **

**Horatio- Yea, Ryan, Natalia go inside check on Calleigh and help her process the scene **

**The two went inside, Frank talks to Horatio **

**Frank- I know Calleigh, she wont back down from this one, it hit her hard. The look in her eye Horatio, she's not going to stop until the murder is behind bars **

**Horatio- Ok so I guess we….. We solve this one fast **

**Frank- Husband's at work, I'm going to break the news **

**Horatio went inside Frank left**

**~ In the house ~ **

**Natalia- Calleigh, you ok **

**Calleigh (has tears running down her face) Yea, I'm good. (wipes her eyes) Umm… we have a female victim, late 20s, two gunshot wounds. One to the head (starts to cry again) the second to the stomach. Our victim seems to have been pregnant**

**Ryan- Calleigh, maybe this is not the best case for you at the moment considering **

**Calleigh- I'm good we need to start processing. I'll see you back at the lab **

**Horatio (walks in the house) Hey Cal **

**Calleigh (crying) Promise me H, promise me we'll get this guy. **

**Horatio- We will, don't worry **

**Calleigh- OK, I'm going to see Alexx and get my bullets. I'll let you know what I find **

**Calleigh left. Horatio, Ryan, Natalia processed the scene. Alexx was just about to start the autopsy when Calleigh showed up.**

**~ In the Morgue ~ **

**Calleigh- Alexx, what can you tell me (fighting back tears) about Anna Littleton **

**Alexx- Are you sure you can handle this honey **

**Calleigh- Yes **

**Alexx- Ok. Anna was 7 months pregnant. I recovered both bullets (starting to cry) first shot entered in the stomach, threw the placenta and stopping in the baby's chest. Instantly killing the baby (Calleigh had tears running down her face) the second shot to the temple lodging in to the brain, also instantly fatal. **

**Calleigh (crying and rubbing her stomach) Is that all **

**Alexx- No I scraped her fingernails, got some skin. Looks like our young mom went down fighting for her baby (hands the bullets and scrapings to Calleigh) **

**Calleigh- Thanks Alexx, the rounds look like 9 mil. I'm going to get the fingernail scrapings to DNA. We are going to catch this guy. **

**Calleigh took the skin to Valera in DNA. Then she walked over to the layout room where Ryan and Natalia were going over evidence. Horatio was getting Eric up to speed. When Calleigh came in she had pictures from Alexx, as she walked in everyone went quiet. **

**Calleigh- Alexx got some DNA from under the victim's fingernails. Also the bullets she recovered were a 9 mil. **

**Eric- Cal, sweetie **

**Calleigh- I'm fine Eric. Ryan did you and Nat find anything at the house. **

**Ryan (took a deep breath) Yea, looks like this was her first baby. She was very excited. **

**Natalia- Had the nursery all set up. (tears fill her eyes) From the looks of the nursery I'd say….. (sighs, not wanting to tell her) I'd say she was having a little girl. **

**Calleigh (fighting back tears) Yea, Frank talked to the husband. He said he went to work at 9 this morning. Anna was sleeping when he left. Said she had no enemies, he told Frank that everyone loved her. **

**Horatio- Ok, what else did you find at the house. **

**Ryan- No signs of forced entry. Which tells me she knew the suspect. **

**Horatio- Did we find the murder weapon. **

**Natalia- No, I got two casings, hopefully I can get a print off one. **

**Valera (walked in the layout room) Calleigh, I got that DNA you wanted, **

**Calleigh (taking the folder) Thanks Valera (reads the file) Oh this guy has a long list of priors. Looks like he preys on pregnant women, (dials Frank) Hey Frank can you pick up Troy Carter. **

**Frank- Yea, I'll page you **

**Calleigh- Thanks Frank (hangs up) I will catch up with you later. **

**Eric- Calleigh I really think you should step down, let us work this one. **

**Calleigh- I think you should just let it go. **

**Ryan- Where's Jeff when you need him. **

**Natalia- He went back to Louisiana to get his things. **

**Everyone looked over at her wondering how she knew, only Calleigh and Eric knew they were dating. **

**Ryan- and just how do you know that. **

**Calleigh- She was with me when I dropped him off at the airport. **

**Ryan- So he left you alone. **

**Calleigh- No, Eric has been staying at my house. (her pager went off) If you'll excuse me (picks up the folder) I'm needed in interrogation. **

**Calleigh walks out **

**Eric- Horatio, how can you just sit back and let her work this case. Its too personal for her. **

**Horatio- Calleigh is stubborn. Nothing I say to her will help. So I suggest you get to work and we solve this case for Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- Mr. Carter, can you tell me where you were this morning. **

**Troy Carter (likes pregnant women a little to much) If you tell me how far a long are you beautiful **

**Frank- Answer the question Troy **

**Troy- I will after she answers mine **

**Calleigh- 8 months now where were you this morning **

**Troy- I was at the gym, why. Boy or girl **

**Calleigh (getting a little nervous and not wanting to tell him) We want it to be a surprise, Now Troy do you know a young lady by the name of Anna Littleton **

**Troy- Yea, she's my kid sister. Did she finally press charges against that jerk of a husband of hers **

**Calleigh- So I take it you don't like your brother-in-law Mr. Carter **

**Troy- No I didn't. I went to her house before I went to the gym, I tried to get her to leave the jerk and come with me, **

**Calleigh (knowing the answer) Did she go with you **

**Troy- No, I grabbed her arm, told her she had to. She scratched the shit out of my arms (rolls up his sleeves) Then I left, she didn't want to leave so I went to the gym. **

**Frank- Then what after your work out, you went back and shot her twice. **

**Troy- What Shoot her no way. I love my sister, I'd never hurt her. Plus she is having my niece. Are you saying some one killed her. **

**Frank- Yes Mr. Carter your sister was shot twice this morning. **

**Troy- She was 7 months pregnant, who would… why did… **

**Calleigh- You know Mr. Carter I've read your record, seems you like you have a thing for pregnant women. You were charged on 6 counts of rape, all your victims were pregnant**

**Troy (smiles) Your bosses let you come in with me, knowing my past, just so you know that's what is my past. **

**Calleigh- Maybe you missed it, relapsed. Do you own a gun Troy. **

**Troy- No I don't, It would violate my parole. I didn't kill my sister. I didn't kill Anna **

**Calleigh- Then you wont mind sitting in holding until I can prove that. Officer get him out of here, **

**The officer takes Troy Carter to holding. Frank and Calleigh talk. **

**Calleigh- I don't know (rubbing her belly) he's says the husband is violent. I'm going to check if he has a gun. **

**Calleigh stands up to leave. She gets a sharp pain and falls back into the chair. **

**Frank- Calleigh you ok **

**Calleigh (stands back up) Yea, the baby's been kicking up a storm since I left that crime scene. **

**Frank- Can I feel **

**Calleigh- Sure **

**Frank (puts his hand on her belly and feels the baby kick, he smiles) Well maybe this little one wants this guy behind bars, just like her mom. **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm going to go check into the husband **

**Calleigh said as she walked out, as she turned the corner Jake was there. **

**Jake- Well look who it is and with out big brother to protect you. **

**Calleigh- Leave me alone, Jake (turns to walk away) **

**Jake (grabs her arm) You know that baby is suppose to be mine and your suppose to marry me. **

**Calleigh- No its not. Jake I'd never marry you. You and me that's never going to happen. **

**Jake (hits Calleigh) We'll just see about that (whispers in her ear before he leaves) You tell anyone I hit you. I'll go after that baby, you got that **

**Rick (walked over to Jake and Calleigh) What's going on Detectives, (noticed Calleigh was crying) Calleigh, what's wrong are you ok. **

**Calleigh (looks at Jake) Yea, I…. uh I got a little dizzy, I was about to fall (takes a deep breath) Jake caught me before I hit the floor. **

**Rick (didn't believe her) Ok, but if you didn't fall then why the tears **

**Calleigh- I'm 8 months pregnant, I'm emotional (noticed she was being watched by other officers at this point) I wish… I mean… oh just leave me alone. **

**Calleigh walked away, leaving Jake and Rick to talk. **

**Rick- What did you do Jake **

**Jake- Nothing **

**Rick- Your up to something **

**Jake- Your right, (smiles slyly) I'm trying to solve this case so Calleigh doesn't get hurt any more **

**Rick- You should just leave her alone Jake **

**Rick walked away Calleigh was checking to see if Anna's husband owned a gun. She was letting the computer scan as she looked at her bruised face, when Natalia walked in **

**Calleigh (talking to herself) That bruise came up fast. How the hell am I going to explain this **

**Natalia (walking in) How are you going to explain what Cal **

**Calleigh (covering her bruise with her hair) Oh nothing, its not important. **

**Natalia- So what are you doing**

**Calleigh- I'm running David Littleton through the registered firearms database to see if he has one. What brings you down this way **

**Natalia- I came to see if you want to take a ride and come with me to get Jeff. **

**Calleigh (worried about the bruise and what Jake said if she told) Jeff's coming home today. I thought…. I mean he said he wouldn't be back until next week some time **

**Natalia- No he called and said he was coming back early. So you want to take a ride, I'll stop and get you some skittles **

**Calleigh- No I… umm….. I just want to get this case solved, but hey I could use some skittles if you want to bring them back. **

**Natalia (laughs) Yea ok, (noticed she was acting a little strange) I'll be back shortly (she walked out and calls Horatio, she knew Eric was busy) **

**Horatio- Caine **

**Natalia- H, I think you should come down and check on Calleigh, she's in ballistics **

**Horatio- What's wrong Miss Boa Vista **

**Natalia- I came to see if she wanted to ride with me to get Jeff and I don't know….. She sounded weird **

**Horatio- How so **

**Natalia- Hmm… like… she sounded as if she didn't want him home **

**Horatio- That doesn't sound like her **

**Natalia- I know, but I think it has something to do with the bruise she was trying to hide under her hair so I didn't see it **

**Horatio- Thanks Nat, I'll go down and check on her, she what I can find out **

**Natalia went to the airport. Horatio went to ballistics where he found Calleigh staring into the computer screen **

**Horatio- Hey Calleigh what's going on **

**Calleigh (had her hand covering where the bruise was) Troy Carter is the vic's older brother he said David Littleton…. **

**Horatio- The husband **

**Calleigh- Yea, anyway Troy said the husband was violent and that he owned a gun. So I'm checking into that **

**Horatio- and how's that going **

**Calleigh- Not good (the computer beeped) Oh hang on a second, I found a gun registered to our victim under her maiden name. Excuse me, I'm going to get a warrant for the husband's car, office, and the house **

**Calleigh stood up forgot she was hiding a bruise and tucked her hair behind her ear. Horatio noticed the bruise on her face **

**Horatio (gets close and looks at her eye) Calleigh what happened to your eye. **

**Calleigh- Umm…. Oh that its nothing. I just bumped my face, I'm fine **

**Horatio- You don't expect me to believe that do you **

**Calleigh- Your going to have to. I have to go find a murder weapon **

**Calleigh walks away. Horatio follows her, they get to the lobby, Ryan and Eric were walking out of the trace lab. Jake was at the desk talking to Paula **

**Horatio- Calleigh we're not done talking about that bruise **

**Calleigh (turned around and saw Jake, Eric and Ryan looking at her and Horatio) You have until the elevator gets here. **

**Horatio- So why don't you tell me how you really got that bruise, **

**Calleigh (looked towards Jake) I told you, I bumped it (her phone rang) Duquesne **

**Frank- Calleigh I got the warrant **

**Calleigh- Ok thanks Frank, I'm on my way (hangs up as the elevator gets here) times up H, I got my warrant . **

**Horatio- To be continued Calleigh, you and I both now that you didn't bump your face, it looks like some one hit you, **

**The elevator doors open Jeff and Natalia got off. Calleigh turned and walked into Jeff. **

**Jeff (saw the bruise) What the hell… who hit you Calleigh. **

**Calleigh (looked over to where Jake, Eric, and Ryan were standing, Jake was using hand motions to indicate is she told he would hurt the baby) No one hit me ok. I'm 8 months pregnant. My belly is huge, I'm off balance. I got dizzy and the table in ballistics broke my fall, ok **

**Jeff- No its not ok. What's going on I know you Calleigh, I've been through every abusive boyfriend. I know when your hiding something, I can see right through you, **

**Calleigh- I said that I bumped it….. **

**Jeff - I heard what you said, now I want to know who hit you. I know it wasn't Eric, he loves you so much, Ryan, he cant out shoot Sami and she's 13 so I don't think he can hit you **

**Ryan- Hey **

**Jeff- Well its true. I just got here. Horatio he wouldn't do it, neither would Frank so that just leaves J… **

**Calleigh (cuts him off) Dam it Jeff, just let it go. You don't have to protect me anymore. I grew up, ok. I'm stressed, tired and pregnant, and there is a guy out there killing pregnant women, so if you will excuse me I have a gun to find **

**Calleigh got in the elevator and her and Frank went to find a gun. Jeff knew she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what **

**Horatio- Welcome back Jeff **

**Jeff- Yea thanks Horatio (focusing on Jake) Hey Jake we need to talk **

**Jake- Can it wait, I'm busy **

**Jeff- It will only take a minute **

**Jake- Fine what do you want **

**Jeff- Well seeing is how your the only one who has hit Calleigh. You want to tell me why she's all bruised **

**Jake- You heard her, she fell **

**Jeff- She fell (getting mad) Did she fall into your fist **

**Jake- No she didn't she did almost fall coming out of the integration room and I stopped her from hitting the ground **

**Jeff- You expect me to believe that. Come on Jake you can do better, you've hit her and lied before **

**Jake- Believe what you want. Stetler saw me helping her, now if your done wasting my time I have real work to do. (he walks out) **

**Jeff (turns to Horatio, Ryan, Eric and Natalia) that guy bugs me **

**Horatio- He bugs us all. Come on Jeff I'll fill you in on the case. Eric, Ryan, Nat you three get over to the Littleton's house and help Calleigh find the gun. **

**Eric, Ryan and Natalia left, Frank went to pick up the husband. Horatio and Jeff are talking in his office **

**Jeff- So what's going with the case. Nat was telling me something about me talking to Calleigh getting her to step down **

**Horatio- I've tried. See our victim Anna Littleton was 7 months pregnant. She was shot twice once in the head the other was in the stomach. Killing both mother and baby. Calleigh was first on scene and she refuses to step back **

**Jeff- That's Calleigh for you. She's stubborn and nothing I say will help. The faster we solve this case the better. **

**KNOCK-KNOCK **

**Horatio- Come in (Rick walks in) What's up Rick **

**Rick- I have something you might want to see **

**Jeff- I was just on my way to see you. Did you see Jake prevent Calleigh from falling **

**Rick- That's his story and Calleigh agreed with it, but it just didn't sit right with me. Calleigh was holding her face and fighting tears when she left. So I watched the tapes **

**Horatio- What did you find **

**Rick- Your not going to like it, **

**The three watched the tape. They saw Calleigh turn the corner Jake grab her say something they could not make out what he said. Then he hit her said something else and that's when Stetler showed up. **

**Rick- He said something but I didn't hear it **

**Horatio- He might have saw you coming **

**Jeff- What I don't understand is why she didn't say anything when we asked. **

**Horatio- Lets bring Jake in and ask him **

**Rick- He's gone home for the day **

**Jeff- I have a better idea. Lets bring Calleigh in here and ask want happened and if she lies we show her the tape. **

**At the crime scene, Ryan found the gun. They got it back to the lab where Eric dusted it for prints. All the prints came back to David Littleton, the vic's husband. Calleigh test fired to confirm that it was the gun. She got what she needed and joined Frank in the integration room **

**Calleigh (placing a picture of the gun with David's prints on the table) Can you explain this to me, Mr. Littleton **

**David- it's a picture of a gun. Are you that dumb **

**Calleigh (ignoring his remark) it's the gun that killed your wife and daughter and its covered with your prints. It was recovered in your car, care to explain that **

**David- Not really **

**Calleigh- I'll explain it then. You shot your wife in the stomach killing your baby, then you shot her in the head killing her. **

**David - Ok yea, I did. I shot that bitch**

**Calleigh- Why, she was carrying your kid. **

**David- I told her I didn't want the baby, and she kept spending money on that thing **

**Calleigh- You didn't have to kill them adoption is an option **

**David- I told Anna that's what we were going to do. She said she would divorce me before she gave up that kid. I wasn't going to let her do that **

**Calleigh (fighting back tears) So she deserved to die **

**David- Yes, choosing a baby over me, and after everything we've been through together. She got what she deserved, **

**Calleigh (still fighting her tears) Now its your turn to get what you deserve. Officer Jessop get this man out of my sight **

**Officer Jessop- My pleasure Detective Duquesne **

**Jessop cuffed David Littleton and took him to booking. As soon as he left Calleigh broke down and the tears fall, Frank puts his hands on her shoulder **

**Frank- You going to be ok Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Yea (still crying) I'm ok especially since this animal is behind bars **

**Frank- Ok (tilts her face to him) Come on lets go put something on that eye **

**Frank helps Calleigh up and the two of them go to the break room. Alexx, Ryan, Valera, Natalia and Eric were in there taking a little breather. Frank gets Calleigh some ice while she sits next to Eric and lays her head on his shoulder. Frank hands her the icepack **

**Calleigh- Thanks Frank (puts in on her eye) I want to let everyone know that I'm sorry for how I acted today **

**Eric (kisses her forehead) Its ok we all still love you **

**Alexx- So I heard you caught the guy who did this **

**Calleigh- Yea it was her husband **

**Natalia- Did he say why **

**Calleigh- Yea he didn't want the baby, said Anna had to give it up. She said she would divorce him before she did that. So he shot her **

**Ryan- All because she chose a baby over him **

**Valera- So Cal, you and Eric have any names picked out **

**Calleigh- Not yet we got plenty of time **

**Alexx- Calleigh honey you have about a month or so left. **

**Natalia- What about wedding plans. **

**Eric- Not until after the baby comes **

**Calleigh- Yea I want to walk down the isle not waddle **

**Frank (chuckles) But you look so cute waddling around **

**Calleigh (giggles) Your funny Frank **

**Horatio (walks in) Calleigh can I talk to **

**Calleigh (lifts her head from Eric's shoulder) Yea go ahead and talk **

**Horatio- Umm… Can we do it in my office. I have something I want you to see. **

**Calleigh- Yea ok, Eric can you go get my purse. Its so far and I don't want to walk that far. **

**Frank- You mean waddle **

**Natalia (laughs) I'll get it I'm heading there anyway **

**Horatio, Calleigh went to his office, Natalia went to the locker room and got hers and Calleigh's things then went back to the break room. Calleigh walked in the office to find both Jeff and Rick waiting **

**Calleigh- What is this an intervention. Well, let me save you all the trouble, I locked up Anna's killer, closed the case no worries **

**Jeff- No its not about the case. Cal, we need to talk about that bruise Jake left on your face **

**Calleigh (getting nervous) I told you Jeff, I fell cant you just let it go. **

**Jeff- I would but I know your lying to us **

**Calleigh- How do you know **

**Rick (plays the tape) Watch this **

**Calleigh watches the tape and relives the events that happened earlier in the day. She started to cry as she had her hands on her stomach, the baby was kicking. Jeff was standing next to her **

**Jeff- Calleigh we know Jake hit you. Tell us what he said after he hit you and why you didn't tell us he hit you **

**Calleigh (crying) I cant **

**Horatio- Why **

**Calleigh (crying) Who has seen the tape **

**Rick- Security officers, us and the copy they sent to Chief Burton **

**Calleigh- You cant, you have to stop that tape. No one can know that he hit me **

**Jeff (kneels in front of her) Its to late Cal, they all have it. Jake is going to pay for what he did **

**Calleigh (crying harder) Jeff promise me, make sure that Jake knows I didn't say anything to anyone. You have to promise me that Jeff **

**Jeff (hugging Calleigh and wiping her tears away) Don't worry Cal, I'll make sure he knows you didn't say anything. **

**Horatio- Its been a long hard day with the Littleton case. I heard you solved it, locked up the husband **

**Calleigh- Yea, I did. He killed her because she was going to divorce him instead of giving up the baby **

**Horatio- Oh, Well why don't you call it a day, let Jeff take you home. See you tomorrow. **

**Jeff- Yea, come on. Just like when you were little we can watch a movie and pig out on junk food and cry on my shoulder. What do you say **

**Calleigh (standing up with help from both Jeff and Horatio) Sounds great, lets stop by the break room and get my purse and keys from Nat. Hey Jeff **

**Jeff- Yea Calleigh **

**Calleigh- What I said before, you know about me not needing you anymore. I was wrong **

**Jeff- I know. It wasn't the first time you said it and I'm sure its not the last. Goodnight guys **

**Calleigh (as she and Jeff walk out) Can we stop for some skittles **

**Jeff (laughs) Of course, (entered the break room) Hey guys **

**Ryan- Hey Jeff welcome back **

**Eric- You ok Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Yea (smiles) I'm ok, me and Jeff are going to watch movies and order pizza (getting hungry) mm and Chinese Ooo and stop for hamburgers **

**Jeff (taking Calleigh's things from Natalia and smiling at her, wanting to kiss her but cant because no one but Eric and Calleigh knew they were dating or at least that's what he thought) Thank you, Hey Eric why don't you join us **

**Calleigh- Yea Eric and you should bring some skittles and honey nut cheerios **

**Frank- Jeff just do it already**

**Jeff (both he and Natalia blush and snap out of the stare) What are you talking about Frank **

**Alexx- Jeff, Nat do as all a favor and just kiss each other already **

**Natalia- What me kiss Jeff, I don't think so. (her phone rings, it was a text from Calleigh that says "come over and watch movies with us" she answers back) Besides I don't think my boyfriend would like that. Good night everyone **

**Natalia left a few minutes later Eric, Calleigh and Jeff leave. **

**Ryan- When are those two going to realize that we all know about them **

**Alexx- I'm going to say about as long as it took you and Ms. Maxine over there laughing, to realize it **

**Valera (giggling) How long before we said something did you all know **

**Horatio (was standing at the door) About 3 months. We talking about Jeff and Natalia **

**Alexx- Yea, they still are denying anything going on between them **

**Frank- Knowing Jeff, he wont say anything until he asks her to marry him. He doesn't share his personal life with anyone but Calleigh, **

**Valera- Ryan, we should go, don't want to be late **

**Ryan- Yea lets go. I know how much your mom hates it when we're late for dinner. Good night **

**One by one everyone headed home for the night. Eric and Natalia both head to Calleigh's, arriving at the same time **

**Jeff- Hey Calleigh, have you and Eric talked about moving in together. **

**Calleigh- Yea we discussed it. He has been slowing bring stuff over. Most of his clothes are here already **

**Jeff- Cal, I really think I should look for my own place. I mean after the baby and the wedding, you don't need me around **

**Calleigh- Eric and I talked about you. This house is so big, there is plenty of room after the baby comes. I had you out of my life once, and I don't want it to happened again. So just let it go. **

**Jeff- Ok Calleigh, I'll stick around. Some one has to spoil that little girl in your belly **

**Calleigh- Funny Jeff (knock at the door) Could you get that (Jeff answers the door, Eric and Natalia walk in) Hey. Eric can you do me a favor **

**Eric- Anything **

**Calleigh- You have a key and you have been sleeping here for the past month. Stop knocking on the door. **

**Jeff (laughs) So Nat this boyfriend, do you love him. **

**Natalia (kisses him) Yes I do.**

**They sit down and watch a movie and eat. Calleigh fell asleep, Natalia heads home. Eric and Jeff work together to get Calleigh upstairs to her bed. When they do they go down and talk **

**Jeff- So Calleigh tells me your slowly moving in here. **

**Eric- Yea it seems to be the right thing to do. Plus my roommate is enjoying the space **

**Jeff- Your roommate **

**Eric- Yea, Ryan and I have been living together for about a year. He's ok with me moving out. **

**Jeff (cleaning up) Let me ask you a question, Calleigh wont tell me no. Are you going to be ok with me staying here after the baby comes and you guys get married **

**Eric- Yea it was my idea actually **

**Jeff- Really **

**Eric- Yea, you met my niece Bella right **

**Jeff- The one you helped glue cabinets shut, put fire crackers in the beach and if I recall the two of you shot out her parents windows with a paint gun **

**Eric (chuckles) Yea that's her. Well after she was born I stayed with my brother and his wife until Bella was in the first grade. The bond that we have is amazing. She can tell me anything and everything. I want my daughter to have that bond with her uncle and with Luke busy at work all the time and then helping my dad at the shop and his wife and kid I just don't think he would have time to be there for her like I was for Bella. I just figured that you can be there for her. **

**Jeff- That's an honest answer and I can live with that, I'll stick around at least until I ask Nat to marry me. **

**Eric- So you really like her, don't you. **

**Jeff- Yea I do, she's one of the reasons I decide to transfer out here. Just don't tell Calleigh **

**Eric- Wouldn't dream of it. Look I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. **

**Both Eric and Jeff went to bed. It was 3 in the morning, Calleigh had woken up to go to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she felt what she thought were contractions. **

**Calleigh (sitting on the edge of the tub screaming from the pain) ERIC! ERIC! **

**Both Eric and Jeff woke up from the scream. Eric got to her first. He found her sitting one the edge of the tub. **

**Eric- Cal, honey what's wrong. **

**Calleigh (breathing through the pain) It hurts. I think the baby is coming. OWW **

**Jeff (comes running in with his gun drawn) Calleigh are you ok **

**Eric (helping her to the bed) Sit here and breath. (puts shorts and a shirt on) Breath in and out Calleigh. Sweetie you got to breathe through the pain. **

**Calleigh- Eric I don't think I can make it down the stairs, **

**Jeff- Its ok, Eric and I got you up here and we can get you down. We'll call the doctor from the car. Do you want me to call mom. **

**Calleigh (in between breathes) Not yet **

**Eric and Jeff get Calleigh downstairs and in to the car. They arrive at Miami General, Dr. Carmel was there to meet them**

**Dr. Carmel- Hey Calleigh, I hear that we are having a baby, how far apart are your contractions. **

**Calleigh- Yea (breathing) I think I would rather take a bullet. **

**Dr. Carmel- Well, the end results from this pain is better then that of a bullet. Lets get you in and see how far your dilated **

**Eric (who was getting a little scared, nervous and excited about becoming a dad) What can I do. **

**Dr. Carmel (a nurse took Calleigh to a room) first you need to take a deep breath. Then I need you to fill out some paper work. **

**Eric- No I want to stay with Calleigh **

**Dr. Carmel- Trust me this part you can miss. Go with nurse Chrissy fill out the paper work then you can come and see Calleigh. **

**Jeff (grabs Eric on the shoulder) Come on Eric, lets go fill out the paper work. **

**Eric and Jeff went with nurse Chrissy. Dr. Carmel examined Calleigh. The men came back in. It was now 6 in the morning. Calleigh was sleeping the contractions had stopped. Eric and Jeff were sleeping in chairs that were on either side of the bed. When the doctor came in, they all woke up **

**Dr. Carmel- How we doing Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- Much better, no more pain **

**Dr. Carmel (laughs) Well that's not the worst of it. **

**Calleigh- What **

**Dr. Carmel- Well those were what we call Braxton Hicks contractions. Most women don't feel them. I'm going to check you once more then you can go. Gentlemen you want to step out side for a minute. **

**Eric and Jeff step outside while the doctor checks Calleigh. When she finishes she allows them to come back in. **

**Dr. Carmel- Well Calleigh, it looks like your daughter is going to be stubborn. **

**Jeff- Like her mother (Calleigh hits him) Oww **

**Dr. Carmel (laughs) When you came in this morning you were dilated ½ a centimeter. Its been a couple of hours and your still at a ½ a centimeter. I'm going to let you go but I want you to take it easy. Which means no more field work ok. Desk duty you got me, and no matter how hard its going to be for you. I need you to stay out of the range. No more shooting until the baby comes. **

**Calleigh- No more shooting. (sighs) Ok fine. **

**Jeff- This is going to be fun,**

**Eric- Yea trying to keep little miss firearms out of the gun range. **

**Calleigh gets dressed and they leave **

**~ In the Car ~ **

**Jeff- Do you need to go home and change **

**Eric- No I have a change of clothes in my locker. **

**Calleigh (who was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt that barely covered her belly and some slippers) I don't want to go home because then I wont leave. **

**Jeff- Maybe you should go. I think Horatio will understand if you don't come in today **

**Calleigh- I don't want to be alone, in case the baby decides to come. **

**Jeff- Ok I will drop the two of you off at the lab. Then I'll go home and change. **

**Calleigh- Since your going home, can you grab me a bigger shirt, my Kevlar vest, my gun and badge. **

**Jeff- Yea I'll get everything but your gun. No shooting remember. **

**Calleigh (crossed her arms and pouted) fine **

**As they pulled into the parking lot, they walked in to Rick and Yelina **

**Yelina- Good morning Guys, where is Jeff going. **

**Eric- Home to change, its been a long morning. **

**Rick (looks at Calleigh) Don't you want to join him, **

**Calleigh (walking inside) Not really I happen to be comfortable in what I have on. Would you like to join him Rick **

**Eric and Yelina laugh as the four get off the elevator and headed into the break room. Horatio, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, and Frank were having coffee and waiting for their missing CSI's. They walked in and Calleigh sat on a couch. **

**Horatio- Nice of you two to join us. Where is Jeff. **

**Eric- He'll be here shortly, its been a long morning (looks over at Calleigh who had fallen asleep) and apparently Calleigh is still sleepy. **

**Officer Jessop (walks in) Sergeant Stetler, chief Burton asked me to come get you. He has detective Berkley waiting in his office. **

**Rick- Thanks officer Jessop. Yelina, I'll see you for lunch. Eric make sure Calleigh changes before she goes to a crime scene (he left) **

**Eric- Don't worry her doctor put her on desk duty **

**Ryan- since when **

**Eric- This morning, she was having something called Braxton-hicks contractions. Jeff and I took her to the hospital, she's dilated a ½ a centimeter. Doctor released her about an hour ago. **

**Alexx (looks over at Calleigh) She's needs to go home. Why is she here. **

**Jeff (walks in with a shirt for Calleigh, her vest and badge) She doesn't want to be alone. Eric here this was on the night stand next to Calleigh's (hands him his badge) **

**Eric- Thanks Jeff. I think I'm going to change before I get a call out **

**Eric leaves to change. Rick is in the chief's office with Jake to discuss the tape they have of him hitting Calleigh. **

**Jake- Chief Burton you wanted to see me **

**Chief Burton- Yes I did. I just saw a video that was not becoming for one of my Detectives on track for a promotion. **

**Jake- What are you talking about **

**Stetler- What happened between you and Calleigh yesterday **

**Jake (getting nervous) I told you she got dizzy and was about to fall and I caught her. **

**Chief Burton- Are you sure that's what happened, nothing else happened. **

**Jake- Yea that's what happened. Ask Calleigh she will tell you the same thing. **

**Rick- We did, she told us that's what happened. **

**Jake- Ok then why am I here **

**Chief Burton- Well I have evidence that says something different (plays the tape when its over the Chief spoke again) Looks like you hit her Detective Berkley **

**Jake- Umm….. **

**Rick- Save it Berkley, Ms. Duquesne is not filling harassment charges **

**Jake (stands up) Then I guess I can leave **

**Chief Burton- Not so fast, Take a seat. (Jake sits back down) I'm going to say that this is the second time you have hit Ms. Duquesne **

**Jake (worried) So what happens now **

**Chief Burton- Well, no warnings. First off your no longer on the track for a promotion. You struck a female officer and a pregnant one none the less. I'm putting you on 2 week leave without pay. I also am moving you back to the night shift. **

**Jake (was mad) 2 Weeks with out pay, that's a little extreme don't you think **

**Rick- You should have thought about that before you hit someone. **

**Jake- Well she should've never left me for that loser Delko **

**Chief Burton- I also suggest that you see the department physiatrist **

**Jake- I don't need….. **

**Chief Burton- If you want to keep your job, you'll go. Rick will walk you out. I don't want to see you anywhere near the station or lab for the 2 weeks. If I do I'll have your badge are we clear. **

**Jake- Yes sir **

**Calleigh was coming back in after her lunch with Marisol. Rick was walking Jake out. As the reached outside, Calleigh was waddling in. Rick had a feeling that Jake was going to say something so he waited till he was gone. **

**Rick- Alright Jake I need your gun and badge **

**Jake- What the hell for **

**Rick- For the next two weeks you're a private citizen. Now I need your badge and gun. **

**Jake- Fine (hands his badge and gun to Rick) I'll see you in 2 weeks (walks past Calleigh) You'll pay for this Calleigh you and that brother of yours. **

**Jake got into his car and left. Calleigh reached the bottom of the stairs and was felling contractions again. **

**Calleigh (grabbed the rail and bent over talking to herself) Breath through the pain Cal, deep breath in blow out. Every thing is going to be ok **

**Rick (rushed down to her) Calleigh, you ok. Do you want me to get Delko or Jeff. **

**Calleigh- No they are at a crime scene (blows through the pain) **

**Rick (getting worried) Should I call an ambulance **

**Calleigh- No I'm ok. Can you help me up the stairs and to my desk. **

**Rick- Yea come on (Rick helps Calleigh up the stairs into the station) Are you sure your going to be ok. **

**Calleigh (sits at her desk) Yea, its probably Braxton- Hinks. I'm fine, but can you get me some water. **

**Rick- Sure no problem. **

**Two weeks went by. Jake was back at work. He was on the night shift. Christmas was 3 weeks away and Calleigh was due in the next week. She was working at a desk, when she wasn't shopping for Christmas gifts or going to the doctor. Jeff and Natalia's relationship was going strong they finally told everyone (which they already knew) This day a part of Jeff's past was going to walk back into his life and test his love for Natalia. Marisol had just dropped Calleigh off at the station after there lunch. She went to sit at her desk (which was next to Yelina's) she noticed that Yelina was talking to a little girl that couldn't have been more then 5 years old. **

**Calleigh (was looking at the little girl, she looked so familiar to her) Who's your friend Yelina. **

**Yelina- I don't know she wont tell me her name. The only name she gave me was her mom's **

**Calleigh- What's her mom's name **

**Yelina (looking at the paper where she wrote down the name) Umm… Stacey Wakeman **

**Calleigh (dropped the file she was holding) Did you say Stacey Wakeman. **

**Yelina (helping pick up the files) Yea do you know her **

**Calleigh- I used to. Haven't heard that name in 3 years (looks at the little girl again) Sweetie what's your name **

**Girl- My mommy's name is Stacey Wakeman. **

**Yelina- You told us that already. Sweetie can you tell us your name or where your mommy is **

**Calleigh (studied this girl) It cant be can it **

**Yelina- Cal, what's going on **

**Calleigh- Brianna ? **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh, I knew it was you **

**Calleigh (tears fill her eyes) Oh Sweetie (Calleigh gets on her knees, which wasn't easy, so that she was eye level) Give me a hug (Calleigh hugs her then pulls her back) Bri, where is your mom. **

**Brianna- She left me here. Said that someone will help me find my daddy, but I don't get it, cause mommy said he died when I was 3 **

**Calleigh (wiping her tears away, getting help standing up) Honey mommy lied to you. Sweet heart daddy is not dead (pulls out her cell and calls Jeff) **

**Jeff- Duquesne **

**Calleigh- Hey where are you **

**Jeff- In the break room with Ryan, Nat, Eric and H why is everything ok the baby's not coming is she **

**Calleigh- No, she's not. Umm… do me a favor stay right where you are. I'm on my way up **

**Jeff- ok (hangs up) Calleigh is a little weird **

**Eric- Is she ok. She's not in labor is she **

**Jeff- No she's not. She told me she was coming to see me. Said stay right here **

**~ Down in the station ~ **

**Yelina- Calleigh you want to tell me what's going on, how do you know this little girl **

**Calleigh- She's Jeff's daughter. Come on Bri lets go see daddy **

**Brianna- He's here **

**Calleigh- Yea, he works here. **

**Yelina- I think I'll go with you. Wouldn't want you to go in to labor in the elevator **

**The three of them walk to the elevator. In the elevator Brianna grabbed Calleigh's hand, she was getting scared **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh, what if daddy doesn't love me anymore **

**Calleigh- Bri, your daddy loves you and he has never stopped (the elevator dings) You ready honey **

**Brianna (takes a deep breath) Yea I am **

**Calleigh, Brianna and Yelina walk into the break room. Everyone was laughing, Brianna hid behind Calleigh. **

**Jeff- Hello Cal, I stayed what do you want. **

**Calleigh- Well me and Yelina found something **

**Ryan- Congratulations **

**Jeff (laughs) Wolfe give her a break she's 9 months pregnant. So why did I have to stay here. **

**Calleigh- Well, Because I think it belongs to you. **

**Jeff- Well what is it **

**Calleigh (pulling Brianna out so she's not hiding anymore) Its her **

**All eyes were on this 5 year old little girl clutching on to Calleigh's hand. Jeff looked at Brianna as tears begin to fill his eyes. He knew who she was. It was his daughter, his little princess. She had grown but those eyes, he could never forget them. When he held her after she was born, he looked in her eyes and it reminded him of the time when Calleigh was born and his parents brought her home and he held her for the first time. Brianna stared at her dad a man she was told since she was 3 that he was dead, but he wasn't he was standing right in front of her. **

**Jeff (letting the tears fall) Calleigh is that….. **

**Calleigh (crying because her brother was happy) Yes it is Jeff. **

**Jeff- Brianna (kneels down and holds out his arms) Come here Bri. **

**Brianna (looks at Calleigh then her dad, she lets go of Calleigh's hand) DADDY. (she runs and jumps into his arms) I knew it, I knew you couldn't be dead. Never leave me again daddy, promise (crying) **

**Jeff (pulls her back from the hug wipes her eyes) Never Bri, never (hugs her again) You're my world and I love you. **

**Natalia was confused, she loved Jeff and she thought he loved her as well, but he was hiding a kid from her. She left the break room in tears. Jeff didn't noticed she had left and then Horatio asked a question **

**~ At Calleigh's house ~ **

**When Jeff pulled up, Calleigh was sitting on the porch. Brianna was inside washing the chalk off her hands. She had colored pictures all over Calleigh's walk way. When Jeff got out of the car, Stacey, who was parked up the street a little, pulled in front of Calleigh's house. **

**Jeff- Hey Calleigh, where is my princess **

**Calleigh- She's washing the calk off her hands. Eric called and said he got dinner and was on his why here. (She saw Stacey and started walking toward her) Well look who it is. **

**Jeff (turns and see her) Stacey, its been along time **

**Stacey- Yea (she was nervous, she didn't know how Jeff was going to react) Its been what 2 ½ years **

**Jeff-Yea that sounds about right. You took my daughter and disappeared, Stacey you broke my heart. I looked for you guys for a year and a half. There was nothing, I assumed you both had died and gave up I had to give my parents and family some closure **

**Calleigh- What are you doing here Stac. First you tell your daughter that her father is dead, then you drop her off at the station and tell her she is going to see her dad. **

**Stacey- I can explain. I was mad at Jeff, that's why I left and told Bri you were dead. **

**Jeff- Why now, why did you show up today here 2 ½ years later. How did you even know I was in Miami **

**Stacey- I didn't. I knew Calleigh worked at the lab, I've been in Miami for the last 2 years. I've seen her on the news about a murder case every once in a while. I knew that if I took her to the station Calleigh would call you. I stayed long enough for her to find Cal and when I heard her tell Bri that her daddy was here I went to my car and waited I was going to follow you. Then when Calleigh and Brianna left I figured I would follow them and wait for you. **

**Jeff (had his back to the driveway. Eric showed up with dinner and Natalia pulled in) Wait for me to what, Stac, welcome you back into my life with open arms. Pick up where we left off 2 ½ years ago. I cant I moved on, and I fell in love. **

**Stacey - I'm happy for you Jeff, really I am. I didn't come back to ruin what life you have. I came back so Bri can grow up with her dad (pulls out an envelope) I went to a judge **

**Jeff (takes the envelope) What's this **

**Stacey (crying) I terminated all my legal rights to Brianna **

**Calleigh (sees Eric) Babe, can you give Bri her dinner please. I'll be in a minute. **

**Eric (kisses her) Yea **

**Eric goes inside and Natalia goes with him **

**Jeff (reading the papers) Why did you do that Stacey **

**Stacey- I'm not going to be around much longer. **

**Jeff (looking up from the paper) What do you mean your not going to be around much longer **

**Stacey- About 3 weeks ago. I went to the doctor. You remember those headaches I got all the time when I was pregnant **

**Jeff- Yea what about them **

**Stacey- They came back and it turns out they weren't just headaches. Doctor's found a tumor, they said it was inoperable and it was to far advance for chemotherapy to work (crying) so I'm just getting things in order. **

**Calleigh- That's why you brought Brianna back. **

**Stacey- Yea, I don't want her to know. All she knows is that gets to spend time with her daddy. So if you want I can put her things in your car or I can follow you to your house. **

**Jeff- Your at my house. I'm staying with Calleigh. We can just take them inside **

**Stacey, Jeff and Calleigh walk to Stacey's car. Jeff pulls Brianna's luggage out, Stacey hands Calleigh her blanket and a teddy bear. **

**Stacey (picks up a container of Barbie's and clothes) She cant sleep without that bear or blanket. **

**Calleigh- This is the bear I gave her on her first birthday. **

**They walked into the house. Brianna sees her mom and Jeff spots Natalia. **

**Brianna- Look mommy its daddy and he's alive **

**Stacey- I see that sweetie **

**Brianna- We can be a family together, and Aunt Calleigh too **

**Stacey (sees Natalia and figured she was the one who won Jeff's heart, since she saw Calleigh and Eric kiss) No we cant sweet heart. Daddy has a new family **

**Brianna- But its just Aunt Calleigh and she loves us, and daddy loves you. **

**Jeff- I do love your mommy Bri, and I always will but…. **

**Stacey (kneels in front of Brianna) Honey comb do you remember yesterday when mommy said she had to go away. **

**Brianna (starts crying) Yea you said I was going to stay with daddy **

**Stacey (tears running down her face) Your right, well mommy has to leave for a long time. You get to spend time with daddy and Aunt Calleigh (looks at Calleigh's belly) and by the looks of Aunt Calleigh's belly your going to have a new cousin to play with **

**Brianna (crying) How about daddy and Aunt Calleigh come with us. We all can go **

**Jeff hated seeing his daughter cry, he was standing next to Eric and Natalia. Calleigh was sitting in a chair close to where Stacey and Brianna were **

**Stacey (turns to Calleigh and whispers) Cal, I cant do it (starts to cry) **

**Calleigh (takes a deep breath) Bri come here **

**Brianna (walks to Calleigh) Your going to come with us. Me, mommy and daddy **

**Calleigh- Bri mommy's… (sighs) The trip mommy's taking daddy's cant go. **

**Brianna (crying)Ok then me and mommy will go **

**Calleigh- Honey your to little mommy has to go by herself. She needs you to stay here **

**Brianna (crying) Why, why cant I go to mommy **

**Stacey- Mommy needs you to stay here and help Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh (fighting back tears) Yea, I'm going to have a little girl soon. I need your help. Will you stay and help me **

**Brianna- I stay will you come back and get me mommy. I'm going to miss you **

**Stacey (crying) Bri whenever you miss mommy just think about me. I'll always be with you no matter what **

**Brianna- Like in my dreams **

**Stacey (laughs through tears) Yea just like in your dreams. I have to go, I want you to finish your dinner and remember I love you more then anything. **

**Brianna- Ok mommy (she hugs and kisses her mom) Bye mommy I love you to (she goes to finish eating) **

**Stacey (stands up and sees Jeff next to Natalia) Hi, (extends her hand to Nat) **

**Natalia (shakes her hand) Hello **

**Stacey (wipes her eyes) You must be the one who made Jeff so happy. Do me a favor (looks over at Brianna) Help Jeff look after her (hugs Jeff) I'm sorry the way things went but I think they were supposed to happen this way **

**Jeff (kisses Stacey's forehead) Thanks for bringing my daughter back. **

**Stacey says bye to everyone then heads for the door. She stops and turns around whispers "I love you Brianna" **

**Calleigh- Stac wait let me walk you out **

**Calleigh walks out with Stacey. Jeff, Natalia and Eric all sit down with Brianna to **

**eat. **

**~ outside ~ **

**Calleigh- So Stacey where are you headed. **

**Stacey- I'm going to Orlando, to stay with a friend. Do you remember Cody Mitchell from high school **

**Calleigh- Yea he took me to senior prom **

**Stacey- Yea that's the one. He's going to let me spend my last few months with him **

**Calleigh (hands her a card) Take this, its my cell and work number, call me if you need anything (starts crying) Tell Cody to call when that time comes. **

**Stacey (takes the card and starts to cry) I will here is Cody's home and cell number. He told me to give it to Jeff (hugs Calleigh) Help Jeff with Bri and take care of your little one **

**Calleigh- I will. Take care Stac and don't worry about Bri, she'll be taken care of. Natalia is great and Bri will love her **

**Stacey drives away. Calleigh stands in the grass and watches as she leaves. Eric comes out to check on her. **

**Eric (walks up behind her) Hey Calleigh you ok **

**Calleigh (wipes away the tears) Yea, I'm fine. I'm hungry, didn't you get me something to eat **

**Eric (laughs) Yea come on its inside **

**Eric and Calleigh went inside. Calleigh sat down to eat, Jeff was eating and Natalia stole his fries. Brianna finished and was playing with her Barbie's. Eric was also done but was sitting at the table. **

**Brianna (walked between her dad and Natalia) Daddy who's that again (pointing to Eric) **

**Jeff- That's your Uncle Eric, he and Aunt Calleigh are going to get married and have a baby **

**Brianna- Ok (walks to the other side of the table where Eric's at) Uncle Eric you won **

**Eric (turns to her) Oh yea and what did I win. **

**Brianna (grabs his hand) You get to play with me **

**Eric- Ok lets go play. What are we going to play **

**Brianna- Barbie's now come on **

**Natalia and Calleigh both start laughing **

**Calleigh- Yea, Uncle Eric go play Barbie's **

**Eric goes into the living room and he and Brianna play. Jeff, Natalia and Calleigh were talking as they watch Eric and Brianna play **

**Natalia- Jeff why didn't you tell me about Brianna **

**Jeff- I'm sorry Nat its just… **

**Calleigh- When Stacey took off with her 2 ½ years ago. Jeff tried everything to find her after about a year or so of looking and no leads what so ever. **

**Jeff- I figured they were dead and I stop, I just gave up. I put the image of Bri in the back of my head and the family just never brought her up. Your right I should have told you. **

**Natalia- I understand, there's something I haven't told you but I will when the time is right **

**Brianna (playing) Aunt Calleigh, I don't have a bed **

**Calleigh- Don't worry me and you will go and get you things for your new room tomorrow, ok **

**Brianna- Ok where can I sleep tonight **

**Calleigh- Where do you want to sleep **

**Brianna- With my daddy **

**Jeff- Then with me it is. (she goes back to play) Cal, I think I should find my own place **

**Calleigh- Jeff what did Eric tell you. You and Bri can stay as long as you need to. **

**There is plenty of room and you know that. Besides (looks at Brianna) I just got my niece back, your not taking her away **

**Jeff- Ok fine **

**Natalia- I'm going to go. I'll see you at work **

**Jeff- I'll walk you out.**

**Natalia- Bye Brianna, it was nice meeting you **

**Brianna (talking to Eric) No that shirt goes with the skirt not the pants. Bye, I'll see you later **

**Eric- I'm so sorry Brianna, let me have her skirt **

**Calleigh goes into the living room and lays on the couch. Jeff walks Natalia out, then comes back and sits with Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Jeff, I think you should call mom, let her know about Bri. It would make her happy **

**Jeff- I'll call her tomorrow. Tell her I have and early Christmas present for her, Sami and dad **

**Calleigh- Wait dad is still there. I thought he flew….. **

**Jeff- No Dad moved back in with mom. They are going to give it another shot **

**Calleigh (smiles and rubs her belly) Well this is turning out to be a great year. Hey **

**Jeff can you get me something to drink **

**Jeff goes to get Calleigh a drink. Eric and Bri were playing. Calleigh got up to lock the door when there was a knock. She opened it to find Horatio and Marisol, she let them in **

**Calleigh- Brianna, its time for bed. **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh, I'm playing with Uncle Eric **

**Jeff (hands Calleigh her drink) Yes we can see that however if you want to go shopping with Aunt Calleigh in the morning then you need to go to sleep tonight. So tell everyone goodnight **

**Brianna (pouts) fine. Goodnight Uncle Eric, goodnight Aunt Calleigh (hugs and kisses them both) **

**Calleigh- goodnight Bri **

**Eric (still dressing a Barbie) Goodnight sweetie **

**Brianna (hugs Horatio) Good night Mr. Horatio **

**Horatio- Goodnight **

**Jeff- Alright come on I'll tuck you in and tell you a story **

**Brianna- Hold on daddy (hugs Marisol) Goodnight Mr. Horatio's friend **

**Marisol (smiles) Goodnight oh and my name is Marisol what's yours **

**Brianna- Brianna Elizabeth Duquesne, do you want to play with me and my Uncle Eric, **

**Jeff (standing at the stairs) Bri come on **

**Marisol- I think your daddy wants you to go to bed. How about tomorrow I'll come over and play **

**Brianna- You promise **

**Marisol (smiles) Yes but only if you go to bed tonight **

**Brianna- Ok (runs to Jeff) Daddy guess what Ms. Marisol is going to come play with me tomorrow **

**Jeff (so happy he has his daughter) I heard. Come on lets go to bed. **

**Jeff takes Brianna upstairs. Horatio, Marisol and Calleigh talk as Eric cleans up Bri's toys **

**Horatio- So… Jeff has a kid and Eric plays with Barbie's **

**Marisol (giggles) Oh yea Eric loves them. He used to play with Bella and Carmen all the time **

**Eric (putting them up) Yea and as I recall we weren't going to discuss that **

**Calleigh (finds Brianna's bear) Eric can you run this upstairs Bri cant sleep with out it **

**Eric goes upstairs **

**Marisol- When did Jeff have a kid **

**Calleigh- About 5 years ago **

**Horatio- Funny Cal. How come he never talked about her **

**Calleigh (giggles) Well when Jeff was in high school he meet the love of his life or so he thought. A few years after high school, she got pregnant. When Bri was 2 Jeff was going marry her mom and a few days after he asked her she disappeared **

**Jeff (comes down with Eric) I looked for them for about a year. Couldn't find anything on them. No paper trail, nothing. I gave up told my family they were dead. Then all of a sudden Stacey shows up this afternoon and terminated her parental rights **

**Eric- Why would she do that just to go on a vacation **

**Calleigh- She's not going on vacation. She went to Orlando to live out the last few months of her life. She has a brain tumor **

**Jeff- How do you know she went to Orlando **

**Calleigh (breathing through Braxton- Hicks) She… told… me that…. She was **

**Marisol- Cal you ok **


	6. Chapter 6

**Calleigh- Yea any way she's going to stay with Cody Turner. She's going to have him call when that time comes **

**Jeff- Cody? Cody **

**Calleigh- Yea that Cody. Eric can you go get me a pillow and blanket. I don't want to climb the stairs (Eric goes and gets them) So what brings you two over tonight **

**Horatio- Just checking on our mom-to-be **

**Calleigh- I'm good. Ready to get back to work. Desk duty is just no fun. You know how long its been since I've been to the range, I need to shoot something. **

**Jeff- Calleigh how are you going to take Bri shopping **

**Calleigh- Well your going to ride with Eric and I'm going to take my car **

**Eric (puts the pillow behind her) Are you sure I thought that you couldn't fit behind the wheel **

**Calleigh (getting up to go to the bathroom) Yea well that was before I realized that the steering wheel moves up and down **

**Everyone was laughing. Calleigh was heading to the bathroom when the phone rang and she answered it **

**Calleigh (wondering who would call so late) Hello **

**Melissa- Hey Cal, I didn't wake you did I **

**Calleigh- No mom I was already up. The baby thinks my bladder is a punching bag. **

**Melissa (laughs) Yea if I remember correctly you thought the same thing. So how much longer **

**Calleigh- About a week. I'm tired, anxious, excited, scared. The first thing I plan on doing as soon as the baby comes is going to the gun range and shooting some targets. **

**Melissa (giggles) You and your guns. Calleigh there is nothing to be scared about your going to make a great mom. **

**Calleigh- Well thank you. So why are you calling so late **

**Melissa- Sami wanted me to. She was with some friends the other day and got into a car wreck. **

**Calleigh- Oh my God is she ok.**

**Melissa- Yea, she's got some cuts on her face and a broken leg, but you know your sister she's tough **

**Calleigh- Broken leg again (walks into the living room) Can you guys fly out here still. **

**Melissa- We weren't planning on it this year. Your dad moved back home **

**Calleigh- Yea Jeff told me, but I think the three of you should take the next flight out here. **

**Melissa- Why what's wrong **

**Calleigh- Nothing, everything's fine. Its just that Jeff has an early Christmas gift for you guys. **

**Melissa- Alright, I'll see what I can do. We should be there Sunday night at the latest. **

**Calleigh- Ok mom, and trust me your going to love it. (they get off the phone) Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep, specially if I'm taking Bri shopping tomorrow. **

**Jeff- So are they coming **

**Calleigh- Yea, they should be here Sunday night at the latest **

**Eric- Oh good, its been a while since Wolfe was humiliated by a 13 year old girl. I would love to watch Sami kick his ass again. **

**Horatio (laughs) Well we're going to go. Jeff, Eric see you at work **

**Marisol- Calleigh, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring Bella and Carmen and they can play to. **

**Marisol and Horatio left. Jeff went to bed. Eric crawled up on the couch next to Calleigh and the two of them fell asleep. In the middle of the night Brianna got scared and went down stairs where she climbed on the couch next to Calleigh and fell asleep. **

**~ that morning ~ **

**Jeff (getting Bri some breakfast) Cal, why did mom call so late **

**Calleigh- She wanted to tell me that Sami was with some friends and got into a car wreck. **

**Jeff- Is she ok **

**Calleigh- Yea, few cuts on the face and a broken leg. **

**Jeff (placing a bowl of fruit loops in front of Bri) Again we should put that girl in a bubble **

**Brianna- I miss Aunt Sami **

**Calleigh- Well then Sunday is going to be a very happy day for you **

**Brianna (eating) Why **

**Calleigh- Because Aunt Sami, grandma and grandpa are coming to see you. **

**Eric (kisses Calleigh) Jeff you ready to go. **

**Jeff- Yea (hugs Bri) Sweetheart, have fun with aunt Cal. Don't drag her all over the place she is pregnant. **

**Brianna- Ok Daddy. I love you, bye Uncle Eric **

**Eric- Bye Bri. Hey do me a favor **

**Brianna- What **

**Eric (hands her a card, that has his, Jeff's and Horatio's cell numbers on it) If some one has to take Aunt Calleigh to the doctor, then call one of these numbers, ok. **

**Brianna- You mean if my baby cousin comes **

**Eric- Yea, will you do that **

**Brianna (puts the card in her pocket) Yea. I'm done **

**Calleigh- Go wash your hands and face then we will go. (Brianna goes and washes, to Eric and Jeff) You guys had better get going to. Bri and I will bring some pizza for everyone around noon **

**Eric and Jeff leave for work. Calleigh cleans up the kitchen some, then her and Brianna go shopping. **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Eric was in the trace lab, running an unknown substance from the vic's clothes. Jeff was looking through missing persons to ID the victim. Frank walks over to Jeff, to see if what he was hearing was true. **

**Frank- Jeff can I ask you a question **

**Jeff (tapping away at the computer) Yea what's up **

**Frank- Rumors are flying that… well that you have a kid. Now I thought that Stacey and Bri were gone but Yelina was telling me this morning that a little girl came in claming you as her father **

**Jeff- The rumors are true. Brianna's living with Calleigh and me now **

**Frank- What, but I thought…. I mean your dad told me… **

**Jeff- Yea well after a 1 ½ years of looking for her and finding nothing. I gave up assumed the worst. To save everyone from the consent pain of not knowing I told them they died **

**Frank- I'm happy their back, but why now. Why after 2 ½ years did Stacey show up **

**Jeff- She's sick. She's got about 3 months to live and Stacey wanted Bri to be with her family. Stac went to Orlando, and left Bri here with me (computer beeps) Oh I got to find Eric. I just ID our Jane Doe from this morning **

**~ at the store ~ **

**Brianna picked out a bed and matching dresser, Calleigh was going to have them delivered later that day. They were getting pillows, sheets and stuff for the room. **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh can we paint my room **

**Calleigh- Sweetie, I cant do that, the smell makes me sick **

**Brianna- I can paint it by myself. Please I've always wanted a purple room with pick splashes **

**Calleigh- Ok let me see if I can find someone to help you paint (pulls out her phone) **

**Bella- Hello **

**Calleigh- Bella, what are you and Carmen doing **

**Bella- Nothing, we cant find anything to do, why **

**Calleigh- Would you help me with something **

**Bella- Yea with what **

**Calleigh- Painting **

**Bella (thinks about it) Paint? Ok we'll be over in a few **

**Calleigh- Well, I'm not home. I'm stopping to get some pizza for the lab then I will swing by and get you. **

**Bella- Ok see you when you get here **

**Brianna- Who was that Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh- That was Bella, Uncle Eric's other niece. Her and her friend Carmen are going to help you paint. So lets get the paint and then we have to get some lunch for everyone at the lab **

**Calleigh and Brianna went to get the pink and purple paint, some brushes and a paint drop cloth. Then they went to get the pizza and went to the lab. They headed in Calleigh was carrying some pizza. Rick walked up to them **

**Rick- Good after noon Calleigh, (sees Brianna) and who's your friend **

**Brianna (extend her hand to shake his) My name is Brianna Elizabeth Duquesne what's yours **

**Rick (smiles) Well Brianna Elizabeth Duquesne my name is Rick Joseph Stetler. Its nice to meet you. **

**Brianna (getting into the elevator) Aunt Calleigh, don't tell daddy about the paint I want to surprise him **

**Calleigh (laughs) I wouldn't dream of it. You know that we cant stay that long if you want to finish painting before he gets home. **

**Rick (taking the pizza boxes from her) Who's her dad **

**Calleigh- Jeff, it's a long story (they get off the elevator) I'll tell you later. Paula you want some lunch. **

**Paula- Yea **

**Calleigh- Come on, Bri you go in I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back **

**Paula, Rick and Brianna went into the break room. Calleigh went to the bathroom. **

**Brianna- Daddy (as she walked to her dad she spots Frank and stops dead in her tracks) My Teddy Bear? **

**Frank (smiles) Is that my little tumbleweed **

**Brianna- Yep, but I'm bigger now (runs and jumps into Franks arms) **

**Frank (tosses her into the air) Yes you are **

**Calleigh (waddles in) I see Frank and Bri found each other **

**Jeff (pulls out a chair) Have a seat Cal **

**Calleigh- No that's ok we're not staying. I have to get back to the house the guys from the store are going to bring Bri's bed and dresser over. **

**Brianna- Yea my bed is pink and Aunt Calleigh got purple sheets and blankets. You want to come over and see Uncle Teddy Bear **

**Frank- I have to work but how about I come over when I'm done **

**Calleigh- That's great. Horatio, you and Ryan should come to. Jeff is going to BBQ (Eric walks in) and Eric is going to help him **

**Eric- Who am I going to help do what **

**Brianna- Daddy BBQ **

**Jeff- Daddy is not BBQing it's the middle of December **

**Calleigh- Yes you are. Your making Hamburgers and hot dogs. Frank, Horatio, Marisol, Ryan, Valera, Rick and Yelina are all coming over. **

**Jeff- But Cal…. **

**Calleigh (gives Jeff the puppy dog eyes) The baby really wants you to. Do you want to make your little niece sad. **

**Jeff (sighs) Fine Cal. I'll BBQ **

**Calleigh (smiles) Yay, Do me a favor on your way home…. **

**Jeff- Let me guess stop at the store and get the stuff for the BBQ **

**Calleigh- Yea oh and since you'll be at the store anyway. I'm out of skittles. We have hamburger meat so you don't have to get that **

**Jeff (kisses her on the cheek) I cant wait till that baby comes, so we can have the normal Calleigh back **

**Calleigh (laughs) Face it Jeff, I'll never be normal again. Come on Bri we have one more stop to make. **

**Calleigh and Brianna leave, they get Carmen and Bella. They head to the house, the bed and dresser gets dropped off. Calleigh had sheets covering the floor and the stuff was in the hallway so they didn't get paint on it. Marisol was down stairs helping Calleigh. The girls were done and the came downstairs covered in paint **

**Calleigh- Please tell me you three didn't track paint through the house **

**Bella- Nope, but we are done painting. You should come see the room. **

**Calleigh (follows the girls upstairs) You guys then need to change before dinner. **

**They get to the room. The walls were striped pink and purple. The pink stripes hand purple hand prints and the purple stripes had pink handprints and the ceiling was splattered with pink and purple. **

**Calleigh (shocked) Bri, I thought you were going to paint the walls one color and then splatter them **

**Brianna- I was, but Bella and Carmen said this way was better (gets a sad look) You don't like it **

**Calleigh (still in shock) I uh… I love it Bri. Why don't you go wash your hands and change. Then you can help make hamburgers (Brianna leaves, Calleigh turns to Marisol) I think its time we talk to the master minds behind this plan. **

**Marisol (following Calleigh down stairs) What did you expect Cal. Its Bella and Carmen of course they are going to do something crazy **

**Bella- So Aunt Calleigh do you like the room **

**Calleigh- Oh yea, I love it especially the paint in her hair so have fun explaining to her dad why she has paint in her hair. **

**Carmen- I'll do it. Its easy, she took the paint brush and painted her hair pink and purple **

**Marisol- Yea we saw that but who's idea was it. **

**Brianna (walked in the kitchen) Who wants to play with me. **

**Bella, Carmen- We do **

**Bella- where can we play **

**Calleigh- In the living room **

**One by one the team showed up. Eric and Jeff were upstairs changing when they both smelled the paint. They started looking around and found that Brianna's room was painted. **

**Eric, Jeff (yells) You have got to be kidding me **

**Everyone was in the kitchen when Eric and Jeff came running down. **

**Calleigh- Brianna, I think daddy saw your room **

**Jeff (walks in the kitchen) Why does Bri's room look like a cage at a circus. **

**Brianna- Bella, Carmen and me painted it. **

**Eric- I knew that room had Bella all over it. **

**Brianna- Do you like it daddy **

**Jeff- Oh yea love it. Come on Eric lets go cook. **

**Brianna- I'm going to go play. **

**Brianna turns and heads back in the living room, and that's when Jeff noticed that his daughters hair was no longer blonde at least not all the way blonde **

**Jeff- Umm… can some one tell me why Bri's hair is pink and purple **

**Bella and Carmen look at each other then at everyone else. **

**Bella- Did you hear that **

**Carmen- What **

**Bella- I….. I think I hear mom calling us. **

**Carmen- Oh I hear it to lets go. **

**The two of them head towards the front door **

**Eric- Both of you freeze put your hands where I can see them. **

**Ryan- Come on Eric, I don't think they're armed **

**Eric- Then you don't know my niece. Now back up towards me nice and slow **

**Bella and Carmen stop, put their hands in the air and back up to Eric and then turn around. **

**Bella (with a smirk) I didn't do anything wrong Uncle Eric. **

**Marisol- Yea, they way you said that makes us believe you Bella **

**Eric- Are you guys hungry. **

**Bella, Carmen- Yes **

**Jeff- Do you want to stay for dinner **

**Bella- Yea **

**Jeff- Well then the two of you go make Brianna's hair blonde again. **

**Bella (smiles mischievously) Ok Jeff. We'll make Bri a blonde **

**Carmen (had the same look) Yea come on Bella **

**Both Marisol and Natalia knew that look as did Eric. **

**Eric- and that doesn't mean pour whiteout on her hair then color it yellow **

**Marisol- Don't glue yellow paper to her hair either. **

**Natalia- and while where on the glue don't glue white paper that you colored yellow **

**Brianna came back in to get a drink **

**Bella- Honestly would we do something like that **

**Marisol, Natalia, Eric (looked at each other then the girls) Yes you would. **

**Bella (laughs) True that's something we would do. **

**Carmen- Come on Bri we have to get the paint out before dinner. **

**Brianna- How you going to do that **

**Eric (grabs the dish soap and hands it to Bella) The same way we got it out of Bella's hair when she was your age. **

**Bella- But we had to wash it like 10 times and comb the paint out. **

**Marisol- Then if I were you I'd get started. **

**The girls go upstairs and wash Brianna's hair. The men where outside cooking and the girls were inside talking. Dinner was ready, the three girls came down. Brianna had her blonde hair. Calleigh was the first to finish eating. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. **

**Calleigh- Wait, what are you guys doing here. Mom said you were going to be in on Sunday **

**Duke- we caught an early flight **

**Sami (on crutches) Yea I'm excited to see our early Christmas present **

**Melissa (looks at Calleigh's belly) Wow, your almost there. How much longer. **

**Calleigh (smiles) Yea, I've got about a week left. Have a seat let me go tell Jeff you're here**

**Duke gets the luggage and pays the cab. Melissa and Sami sit in the living room. Calleigh waddles into the kitchen. **

**~ In the Kitchen ~ **

**Eric- Who was at the door **

**Calleigh- Mom and dad **

**Jeff- I thought you said they were going to be here on Sunday **

**Calleigh- So they came early. What's the big deal **

**Jeff- There's not one I guess. **

**Everyone but Bella, Carmen and Brianna went to the living room. Jeff introduced everyone to his mom. They all knew Sami and Duke **

**Jeff- Hey mom (hugs her) Dad (shakes his hand) Sami what happened **

**Sami- Courtney and I were with her brother and we got in a wreck **

**Natalia- Well, I'm glad your ok. Hey no one signed your cast yet **

**Sami- Yea, well Calleigh's first. She always signs them first **

**Horatio- Always? How many times have you been in a cast **

**Calleigh- Frank can you get me a marker, please. Including this one, I'd say 9 times. **

**Ryan- 9 times, and you guys give this girl a gun **

**Sami- Lets see, I broke both my arms twice, my left leg twice. This makes lucky number 3 for my right leg **

**Ryan- Not so lucky **

**Sami- Yea but I can still out shoot you blindfolded. **

**Calleigh (signing her cast) No you cant because no one is going to give you a gun **

**Sami (laughs) So Jeff, where is this early present you have for us. **

**Jeff- let me go get it. **

**Jeff goes in the kitchen to get Bri **

**Marisol- Sami (signing her cast) how did you break everything **

**Sami- Riding horses. I've got tons of ribbons and trophy's. Oh guess what Calleigh **

**Calleigh- What **

**Sami- I won first place in the jumping contest. **

**Calleigh- That's great. You deserve it after 6 years of taking second **

**Bella and Carmen came in. **

**Bella- Aunt Cal, Jeff said to tell you to close their eyes **

**Duke- Well if it isn't Bella and Carmen. You to staying out of trouble. **

**Bella- Yes Mr. Duquesne **

**Carmen- Yes sir. We learned our lesson **

**Calleigh- Dad how do you know Bella and Carmen **

**Duke (looked at the girls and knew if he said something they would get in trouble) Umm…. Didn't Jeff want us to close our eyes. Lets do that **

**Calleigh (they close their eyes) Ok Jeff you can come in **

**Jeff (comes in with Brianna) Ok you can open your eyes. **

**They opened their eyes. Melissa saw the little girl she hadn't seen in so long. Duke thought back to the day Stacey had taken her. Its when the trouble between him and Jeff started. **

**Melissa (had tears running down her face) Is that my little Brianna **

**Brianna (standing next to Jeff with a smile from ear to ear) Yea its me grandma **

**Duke, Melissa and Sami hugged Brianna. Her room had finished drying. Eric, Jeff and Ryan moved everything in to her room. Brianna went to bed. The adults, Bella, Carmen and Sami were all down stairs talking. Bella and Carmen were quietly talking to Duke. **

**Melissa- Jeff, how long have you known Bri was alive. **

**Jeff- About a day. Stacey showed up here with her yesterday **

**Melissa (looks at Eric talking to Calleigh stomach) You must be the man that has my Calleigh glowing **

**Eric (looks up) Yes ma'am **

**Melissa (smiles) You just take care of her. **

**Eric- You bet I will (stops talking to her belly) I love her so much. I have since the day I met her **

**Calleigh- I remember that day. You were still working with underwater recovery **

**Eric- Yea I was pulling a car out of the water. You were the first face I saw when I came up and I remember thinking I could get use to seeing that face first thing every morning. **

**Horatio- If I recall, Speed was still on the job then. He was playing around. Speed decided to push Calleigh in the water, but Eric caught her before she actually hit the water **

**Calleigh- Yea, I was so mad at him. I wouldn't talk to him the rest of the day (noticed her dad, Bella and Carmen whispering in the corner) Ok so do you three want to tell us what's going on, and how you already know each other **

**Duke- No, not really **

**Jeff- Why **

**Duke- I promised them I wouldn't **

**Eric- Which means they did something wrong and if they tell us they'll get in trouble. **

**Marisol- and they are safe if we don't know anything **

**Calleigh- Well I think you should tell me. **

**Bella (looks at Carmen) We might as well tell them. I mean it was 2 years ago. **

**Carmen- Ok fine but you do it.**

**Bella- Two years ago me and Carmen were board so we decided to paint **

**Eric- What did you paint Bella**

**Bella (looks at Duke who was laughing) Well no one would sell us paint so we bought shoe polish **

**Marisol- I remember that day. You wrote all over my car, but I took it away **

**Carmen- Well we bought more after we left your house **

**Bella- We were walking down to street to Uncle Eric's and I swear I thought it was dad's car. So Carmen and I wrote on the windows. As I was climbing off the hood Mr. Duquesne was there **

**Carmen- We knew he was going to call the police, just by the look in his eyes **

**Bella- So I told him to call Uncle Eric **

**Duke- When I found out she was your niece and you worked with Calleigh I thought why not let them off the hook **

**Bella- Yea so much for letting us off, we had to wash his car every Saturday for 3 months **

**Carmen- Lets just say we don't paint cars anymore **

**Jeff (laughs) No instead you paint little girls **

**Bella- No way, she did that her self **

**Eric- Yes but who gave her the idea **

**Carmen- Ok we did. **

**Eric (laughs) Come on its almost midnight I told Marissa you'd be home by midnight **

**Horatio- we can take them. We're heading out anyway **

**Ryan- Yea, Maxine and I should get going as well **

**Sami- Ryan, are we going to the range tomorrow **

**Ryan- Well I have to work, how about Tuesday I'm off and we can shoot guns all day **

**Sami- Ok Tuesday it is **

**One after the other they all left. Duke, Melissa and Sami were about to leave **

**Duke- we should get going to **

**Jeff- Where you going **

**Melissa- Check into a hotel we are going to stay until Christmas **

**Calleigh- You can stay here there's plenty of room **

**Melissa- No really Cal, its fine **

**Calleigh- Come on mom. You and dad take my room. Sami, if she doesn't want to climb the stairs can sleep on the couch with me and Eric **

**Duke- Ok we'll stay, but your mom and I will take the couch **

**Calleigh (getting up to go to the bathroom) Dad I'm fine down here really **

**Melissa- Eric you and Cal take the bedroom. We'll stay down here with Sami **

**Eric- No really. Calleigh she's been sleeping down here for the past 2 weeks. She doesn't want to go in labor upstairs. **

**A few weeks had past. It was Christmas Eve. Calleigh was a week over due and very grouchy. Every one was at the house for a Christmas party. **

**Calleigh- You know Bella, I've known your for what 6 months and this is the first time I have seen you with out Carmen **

**Bella- Yea, we're never together at Christmas time. She goes to New York to visit her mom's brother. **

**Natalia- Has anyone seen Jeff **

**Sami- I think he went to get some eggnog **

**Calleigh walked in the kitchen. Jeff was talking to Brianna. He was going to ask Natalia to marry him and he wanted to make sure that Brianna was ok with it **

**Jeff- Bri, daddy wants to talk to you about Natalia **

**Brianna (eating a cookie) What about her **

**Jeff- Daddy wants to ask her to marry us. You know make her a part of the family. **

**Brianna- Really, do we still get to live with Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Well sweetie….. **

**Jeff- You know what, me and Nat talked and if Aunt Calleigh wants us here then we can stay **

**Calleigh- Are you serious Jeff**

**Jeff- Yea we talked about moving in together after Christmas, but seeing is how I said I would stay here until my niece is in first grade. I talked to Nat about us living here if your ok with it. **

**Calleigh (smiling) Are you kidding, I get my brother, my niece and my best friend all under the same roof. **

**Brianna- When you going to ask her daddy **

**Jeff- Tonight, I want you to go with Aunt Calleigh back into the living room, but don't tell anyone **

**Calleigh waddled into the living room, Brianna waddled behind her. Jeff came in, Calleigh was standing by the front door. Jeff was going to make a toast **

**Jeff (holding up his glass) I want to make a toast (everyone held up their glasses) These past 6 months have been great. We've added on to the family, I got my little girl back, mom and dad are together, and not fighting. Me and my dad are getting along great. In the past few weeks…. **

**Bella- I haven't done anything wrong **

**Jeff (laughs) Bella hasn't done anything wrong, except for convincing Bri to paint her hair. So Merry Christmas **

**Everyone- MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**Jeff (after everyone took a drink) I also want too say that I've fallen in love (looks at Natalia) with the most wonderful woman I've ever met (he gets down on his knee) Natalia Boa Vista will you marry me. **

**The room was quiet waiting for her to answer. Natalia had tears running down her face. She looked at Jeff, then stood up. **

**Natalia (handing the ring box back to Jeff) I…. I (looks at everyone) I…. I cant (she ran out the door) **

**Calleigh who was standing at the door followed her out. A few minutes later, Jeff, Eric Horatio, Ryan and Alexx followed out the door. Natalia was walking down the street pretty fast. **

**Calleigh (waddling as fast as she could after her) Nat will you just stop and talk **

**to me (Natalia kept walking) Why are you making a women who is a week over due chase you. **

**Natalia finally stopped, Calleigh caught up to her. Everyone else stopped but they stayed back close enough to hear what was going on. **

**Calleigh- Nat, what happened. Why did you run off. All you have been talking about for the last few weeks is Jeff and how he is going to ask you to marry him. I thought you loved him **

**Natalia (crying) I do. I love him and I want to marry him. **

**Calleigh- Then why'd you run **

**Natalia- Truth, **

**Calleigh- yea **

**Natalia- The last guy I had these kinds of feelings for was Nick. Yea me and Eric had our thing and I love him, but its more of a brotherly love. With Jeff, I really love him, and I'm sacred **

**Calleigh- Scared of what **

**Natalia (crying) What if….. What if Jeff turns out to be like Nick. I mean Nick was nice and sweet and worshiped the ground I walked on, just like Jeff, until the day after our wedding, then I spent the next 6 years or so in fear **

**Natalia broke down and started crying. Calleigh grabbed her and hugged her as well as her belly would allow. **

**Calleigh- Look at me Nat (she looked up at her) Jeff is nothing like Nick, trust me. Come on you've seen the way he reacts when Jake hits me. I'm only his sister, his stuck protecting me, but you he chose to protect you. Tonight he made a choice that he wanted to protect you for ever. Beside if he ever hurts you he'll have to answer to me, and I know my way around a gun **

**Natalia (giggles) I guess your right, but I just made a….. **

**Jeff (steps in) No you didn't, you were scared. Hey so am I, but I love you Natalia I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brianna needs siblings, she needs a mom. She needs you Nat. **

**Calleigh- I'm going to head back, put Bri to bed, you to take your time. **

**Everyone headed back to the house. Jeff and Natalia took their time. **

**Jeff- Nat I want to marry you, (pulls the ring back out) What do you say we be scared together. **

**Natalia (crying) Yea lets (Jeff put the ring on her finger) I'm sorry I ran out like that **

**Jeff- No worries, I still love you, always have since that day I walked in to the lab and told you Calleigh was going to have a baby. Truth is I moved to Miami and transferred for you. **

**Natalia- What are you talking about, you moved here to be around you niece. **

**Jeff (laughs) Yea that's what I told Calleigh. I didn't want her to know you were the reason I was staying. See after spending some time with you. I knew after the baby came I couldn't go back. You seemed so happy here and I just couldn't ask you to come back with me and risk you not being happy, so I moved here. **

**Natalia (they were on the front porch, Natalia kisses him) I love you Jeff, and I cant wait to be Mrs. Jeff Duquesne. **

**Jeff (kisses her) I love you to, just don't tell Calleigh the real reason I decided to stay. **

**Natalia (walking in) Your secret is safe with me. **

**The two of them go inside. Eric's parents, Luke, Marissa and Bella were all getting ready to leave as were Alexx, Ryan, and Maxine **

**Maria (Eric's mom) Good night everyone. Melissa your going to help with dinner right **

**Melissa- Yea I will **

**Maria- Ok we have dinner at 4. Ryan, Maxine, Alexx and Frank that means you guys as well **

**Sami went to sleep on Brianna's bedroom floor. Frank slept on the hide-a-bed in the den. Calleigh and Marisol had fallen asleep on the couch talking and Calleigh's parents were asleep in her room. Eric, Jeff, Horatio and Natalia were in the garage. Jeff was putting Brianna's bike together, Eric and Horatio were putting a big bow on Bella's present, Natalia was just keeping them company **

**Jeff- Eric, I cant believe you giving Bella a car for Christmas **

**Horatio- Yea didn't you just buy this car **

**Eric- I did, but it only seats two. I'm going to have a baby **

**Natalia (didn't realize she was talking out loud) I hope it comes soon, Calleigh is driving me crazy (the guys laugh) Oh did I say that out loud **

**Eric- Yea, but its ok. She's driving us all crazy. Any way with the baby coming I bought a new car. Luke and Marissa were planning on buying Bella one. We talked and she gets my car and they will pay the insurance until she finishes high school **

**Natalia- Yea that's just what Bella needs a car. So not only is she trouble, but now you have made her mobile. (she kisses Jeff) I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning **

**Jeff- I'm right behind you as soon as I put a bow on the bike. **

**Natalia goes upstairs. Jeff, Horatio and Eric finish up and head inside. Jeff goes to bed. Horatio and Eric go in the living room and fall asleep in the recliners. It was Christmas morning, around 7. Calleigh was the first one up. She went to make cinnamon rolls and coffee. She didn't sleep well, she was in active labor, and deiced to try and hide it so she didn't ruin everyone's Christmas. While she was in the kitchen the rest of the family showed up and Eric let them in. **

**~ in the kitchen ~ **

**Calleigh (talking to herself) You just had to go after Nat last night didn't you. **

**~ in the living room ~ **

**Bella (yelling) MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Eric- Merry Christmas Bella **

**The rest of the family had woken up. Melissa was looking for Calleigh **

**Melissa- Has any one seen Calleigh this morning **

**Calleigh- I'm right here its not like you can miss me, my stomach is huge. (holding a plate of cinnamon rolls) mom can you set this on the table. (hands her mom the plate and grabs the back of the chair, she was having yet another contraction) **

**Bella (who noticed) Aunt Calleigh are you ok **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm fine, the baby was kicking all night, didn't get much sleep. **

**Horatio (noticed she was digging into the chair) Cal, are you sure your ok. Your really holding on to that chair **

**Calleigh (by now everyone was looking at her, the contraction was over, she stands up) Yes I'm fine. I'm a week over due and off balance. Can some one help me get some coffee and orange juice. **

**Natalia- I will **

**The two go in the kitchen everyone else was eating **

**~ in the kitchen ~ **

**Natalia- Ok Calleigh what's really going on. **

**Calleigh (pouring orange juice) what do you mean **

**Natalia- Come on Cal, it doesn't take a CSI to figure it out. Your in labor aren't you **

**Calleigh- I'm fine the contractions are 40 minutes apart. I called Dr Carmel this morning and she said wait until they are closer to 8 minutes before I come in. **

**Natalia- Don't you think you should tell everyone. I mean….. **

**Calleigh- No I don't want to tell them, not yet let them have a good Christmas, and not spend it in the hospital, promise me you wont say anything. **

**Natalia (sighs) Ok fine against my better judgment I wont say anything. How are you going to hide the contractions **

**Calleigh (grabbing the orange juice) I have been since I went after you last night. They started when I got home. They were about 60 minutes apart. **

**They go in the living room, they all ate. Then opened presents. Each one of the kids had a big present waiting for them outside. They had no clue about them **

**Brianna- Natalia, are you going to marry my daddy. **

**Natalia- Yea, I am and we are going to live with Aunt Calleigh and Uncle Eric **

**Brianna- Yay I get a mommy and my auntie. **

**Eric (noticed Bella looked sad) Hey Bells what's wrong. Don't you like your presents **

**Bella- Yea, I mean who doesn't want seat covers, floor mats and steering wheel cover for a car, that didn't get one **

**Luke (laughing) Well your birthday is in January. Maybe you'll get a car then **

**Calleigh (pulled out 3 more presents) Hey look I found 3 presents. They have Bella, Bri and Sami's name **

**They open them, they are blind folds **

**Sami (looks at Bri and Bella) Thanks Cal, just what we always wanted **

**Bella- What are they **

**Calleigh- Blindfolds, Eric, put Bella's on. Dad can you put Sami's on and Jeff will you put Bri's on. (after they put them on Calleigh send everyone out side) Girls I need you to trust the person who blindfolded you, ok **

**Sami, Bri, Bella- Ok **

**Calleigh gets up and waddles outside, only stopping once during a contraction, Jeff, Duke and Eric lead the girls outside and placed them in front of their gifts **

**Calleigh- Ok Sami, you go first take off the blindfold **

**Sami (takes off the blindfold and sees a horse) Oh my God. Thank you Daddy its beautiful **

**Duke- Don't thank me. Eric and Calleigh got it for you. **

**Calleigh- Ok Brianna, your turn take off the blindfold **

**Brianna (takes hers off) Ahh…. My big girl bike **

**Bella- What about me can I take mine off. **

**Eric (laughs) Yea go ahead **

**Bella (takes her blindfold and screams) OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I got a car. You got me a… Uncle Eric this was your old car. **

**Eric- Now its yours. **

**Bella- I got a Porsche, (runs to Eric and knocks in to the ground) Thank you thank you. I love you Uncle Eric **

**Eric (laughing) Your welcome, now can you get off me **

**Bella (stands up, then attempts to help Eric) So can I have the keys **

**Luke- First we need to discuss some things **

**Bella- Like **

**Marissa- For starters me and daddy will pay for your insurance until you graduate as long as you keep getting A's **

**Bella- Piece of cake **

**Luke- You will have to get an after school job to pay for your gas **

**Bella- Ok (smiles) Grandpa **

**Roberto- Yes buttercup **

**Bella- Can I work at the car shop after school **

**Roberto- Its about time, of course you can. You and Carmen both. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays 3 to 9 how about it **

**Bella- Cool, Ok daddy. I have a job and I get good grades, can I have the keys now. **

**Eric (holding the keys) One more thing **

**Bella (just wants the keys) What, cant I just have the keys **

**Eric- After this. No joy riding with Carmen. If you get pulled over for speeding, you will get into trouble, **

**Horatio- Yes and I've instructed every patrol cop that catches you speeding, to bring you in and impound your car. **

**Bella (taking the keys) Oh great (looks at Sami) Doesn't it suck having cops in the family **

**Sami- Sometimes **

**Jeff- What's that suppose to mean **

**Sami- Oh nothing (looks at Bella and they both laugh) Can I ride my horse **

**Calleigh- Yea, Frank is going to follow you, so you can ride him to the stables, and your going to follow Jeff **

**Ryan- Umm…. Am I the only one here that knows Sami's leg is broken how is she going to ride. **

**Sami (getting on the horse) Oh please this is nothing. I once rode in a jumping tournament with a cast on my leg and arm to the shoulder. Who wants to ride with me **

**Brianna- I do. Daddy can I go with Aunt Sami **

**Jeff- Yea, come on (helps her up) You have to sit in front **

**Sami- Hold on tight to the rains. Bella you want to ride to. **

**Bella- Yea sure. I've never rode a horse before. Are you sure we can all fit **

**Jeff (helps Bella up) Yea, you ride in the back and hold on to Sami. She can take at least 4 people when she rides **

**Frank gets in the car and turns on the sirens, as does Jeff. Jeff's car was in front followed by the girls on the horse and Frank bringing up the rear. They took the horse to the stables and then came back. At the house, Duke, Melissa, Roberto, Maria, Marissa and Alexx were all heading to Marias house to start dinner, Duke and Roberto were going to watch some sports. Horatio, Ryan, Luke and Eric went out back to set up the badminton game. Natalia and Valera went to play, Marisol was on her way out when her mom stopped her **

**Maria- Mari, come on your going to help with dinner **

**Marisol- But mama **

**Roberto- No buts its Christmas**

**Marisol- Fine (to Horatio) Babe I'm going to go help mom with dinner **

**Horatio- Ok, I'll be over later **

**Everyone leaves. Horatio, Eric, Luke, Ryan, Natalia and Valera all go out to play. Calleigh heads upstairs, she figured it was the best place to hide the contractions until after dinner. It was an hour before dinner. Everyone headed over to the Delko's. Luke was riding over with Eric and Calleigh. They were down stairs waiting for her, they thought she was changing. What they didn't know was that Calleigh's water broke and she was on the phone with the doctor. **

**Calleigh- Dr. Carmel, I hate to do this to you one Christmas but…. **

**Dr Carmel- What's wrong Calleigh **

**Calleigh (breathing fast) My…..Water….Broke **

**Dr Carmel- Ok I need you to calm down. Where are you **

**Calleigh- At home upstairs. **

**Dr. Carmel- Ok, I'm sending the paramedics who's at home with you **

**Calleigh- Eric and his brother are down stairs, everyone else is waiting for us so we can have Christmas dinner **

**Dr. Carmel- Why didn't you call me earlier, never mind that's not important right know. The ambulance is on the way. You need to stay where you are, call Eric and his brother to help you down stairs. Calleigh DO NOT try to walk down the stairs your self, I'm going to go. I will see you shortly **

**Calleigh -Ok (they hang up, Calleigh takes a deep breath and screams) ERIC LUKE I NEED YOU BOTH NOW! **

**They both run upstairs **

**Eric- Calleigh, what's wrong, where are you **

**Calleigh- In the room hurry **

**They get into the bedroom and Calleigh was on the floor. **

**Eric (going to help her up) Calleigh what happened **

**Calleigh (screams from pain) My water broke, the baby is coming. I need help getting down stairs, the paramedics are on the way **

**Luke and Eric pick Calleigh up and carefully carry her downstairs and sat her on the couch **

**Eric (holding her hand) When did you go into labor **

**Calleigh- Last night after I chased Nat **

**Eric- You…. Your.. I'm going…. **

**Luke (interrupted) Eric you need to calm down, why don't you go wait and see if the ambulance is here yet **

**Eric- No I'm not leaving her, I want to help **

**Luke- I under stand that, but freaking out is not going to help. Open the door and wait, you can still see Calleigh, remember I've done this before. Calleigh is going to be fine. **

**Eric- Ok. I'm right by the door Cal, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. **

**Luke (Eric was looking outside) Ok Calleigh just blow through the pain. Your going to get the greatest Christmas present, just don't push yet, **

**Calleigh- Ok (blows through the pain) I… can… do….. This **

**The paramedics arrive, they get Calleigh to the hospital where they are greeted by the doctor and some nurses. **

**Dr. Carmel- How far apart are they. **

**Paramedic- Umm…. About 5 minutes apart **

**Calleigh- Eric, can you call your mom and have her tell my mom oh and tell them I'm sorry but I'm not going to make a dinner. **

**Luke- I'll call, Eric you stay with Calleigh. **

**Eric- Ok **

**The Doctor and nurses took Calleigh and Eric to Labor and Delivery. Luke calls to let them know what was going on **

**~ At the Delko's house ~**

**The women were in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. Bella and Sami were setting the dinning room table. Brianna and the guys were watching the game in the living room. The phone rings, Roberto answers it. **

**Roberto- Hello **

**Luke- Hey dad, **

**Roberto- Luke are you guys on your way dinner is almost ready **

**Luke- That's why I'm calling. We're kind of not going to make dinner **

**Roberto- Why not, you know your mother's thoughts on Christmas dinner **

**Luke- Well, we were on the way. Calleigh was getting dressed and her water broke **

**Roberto- Buy her a new one and get over here. **

**Luke- Dad, Calleigh's having the baby. We're at the hospital, can you tell the others for me **

**Roberto- Yea, I'll let everyone know (he hangs up and goes back to watch the game) **

**Maria- Dinners ready guys. Roberto, are your boys here yet **

**Roberto (they all head into the dinning room) No they had to stop. **

**Maria- For what **

**Roberto- I think to get Calleigh a water. Luke said hers broke **

**Marisol- Calleigh's water broke. **

**Melissa- We have to go. **

**Roberto- What's the big deal, they can just get her a new one. **

**Maria- You idiot **

**Roberto- What did I do. **

**Bella (everyone was putting their shoes on) Grandpa, Aunt Calleigh is having a baby. Her water broke, we have to get to the hospital. Your going to be a grandpa again **

**Roberto (starts to rush everyone) Oh come on guys we have to go. **

**They all get into cars and head to the hospital. At the hospital its time for Calleigh to push **

**~ At the hospital ~ **

**Luke was in the L&D waiting room. Eric and Calleigh were in the delivery room **

**Dr Carmel- Come on Calleigh your doing great. One more push and your Christmas angel will be here. **

**Calleigh (crying) I cant **

**Eric (holding her hand) Yes you can, come on sweetie push. **

**Calleigh (as she was pushing) No I changed my mind. I don't want to do this any more I don't want to be a mom. **

**Dr Carmel (holding a crying baby) Its to late to change your mind, mom. Your Christmas present is here. You have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations **

**Calleigh (crying tears of joy) She's perfect (doctor handing her to a crying Calleigh) Hi, I'm your mommy, oh Eric look at her, she's beautiful. **

**Eric (kisses Calleigh's forehead) Yea she is just like her mom **

**Nurse Chrissy (smiling, taking the baby to clean her) So do we have a name for this Christmas angel **

**Eric, Calleigh (in unison) Hailey Lyn Delko **

**After Chrissy cleaned Hailey off, she handed her back to Eric. Eric was playing with her hands and Hailey wrapped her little hand around Eric's finger and at that moment Eric knew she was his little girl, tears filled his eyes. **

**Calleigh- Dr Carmel can Eric take Hailey to see her uncle. **

**Dr Carmel- Sure, Aimee will go with him, afterwards they can take her to the nursery, Chrissy and I are going to move you to a private room **

**Eric and Aimee go to the waiting room, to his surprise the whole family was there **

**Eric (looking at Hailey) Luke (looks up and sees everyone) Oh wow, ok well I want you all to meet my beautiful baby girl Hailey Lyn Delko **

**Maria- Oh son she's gorgeous **

**Eric- Its all Calleigh **

**Luke (joking) Thank God, **

**Melissa- I cant believe I'm a grandma **

**Duke- By far the greatest Christmas present, becoming a grandparent **

**Marissa- Wow, so beautiful. She had her fast wasn't in labor that long. I remember **

**with Bella, I was in labor for 18 hours and pushed for another 3. **

**Marisol (hold Hailey) That's because Bella is stubborn **

**Aimee- Ok Dad we have to get the baby to the nursery. You all may come and see her there. **

**Aimee takes the baby to the nursery **

**Natalia- She went into labor last night after our walk down the street **

**Melissa- Why didn't she say anything this morning. **

**Eric- She didn't want to ruin anyone's Christmas **

**Sami- That's Calleigh for you. **

**Jeff- Yea when she was 14 she was having an appendicitis on thanksgiving and didn't say anything until her fever was through the roof. **

**Dr Carmel (walks in the room) Oh my this is a big family. Well normally we don't allow this many people in the rooms, but seeing as today is Christmas. I'll allow it, but only for a few minutes. Mom needs to rest. Chrissy will you take them back **

**Chrissy- Yea, follow me guys. **

**They all follow the nurse to Calleigh's room. Calleigh was in the bed and she was glowing. Eric sat next to her on the bed. Bri climbed up and sat at the foot of the bed **

**Melissa- How are you feeling honey **

**Calleigh- I'm tired. Eric where's my baby **

**Eric- They had to take her to the nursery. Don't worry she's in good hands **

**Calleigh- I'm sorry I ruined Christmas dinner **

**Maria- Don't worry you didn't ruin it you just made it better. Any way we can reheat it. Why don't you get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow **

**Calleigh- Ok (slowing drifting off) Your not leaving are you Eric **

**Eric (kisses her) No babe. I'm staying, I'm just going to check on Hailey. You just close your eyes and get some sleep **

**Before he could finish talking Calleigh had already fallen asleep. Eric walked out with everyone **

**Bella- I cant wait to tell Carmen. I won the bet. **

**Marisol- Oh yea. When is she coming home **

**Bella- In the morning **

**Maria- Come on everyone, lets go back to the house and have some dinner. Eric, I'll send a plate down later **

**Eric- Thanks mom, see you all tomorrow **

**Everyone went home to eat. On Jeff's way home, he stopped at the hospital to drop off the plate of food from his mom. Everyone went home after dinner and went to bed. The next morning Calleigh woke up and smiled when she saw Eric sleeping in a rocking chair holding Hailey. The nurse came in to check on Calleigh. **

**Chrissy- Good morning Ms. Duquesne how are you **

**Calleigh (couldn't stop smiling) Couldn't be happier. I have a beautiful baby girl and a wonderful family **

**Chrissy- That you do. The doctor will be in shortly. Can I get you anything **

**Calleigh (looking at Eric) Yes, actually can you get my angel without waking Eric **

**Chrissy (looks over at Eric, and smiles) I'm sure I can manage that (takes the baby from Eric) Come on little one mommy wants you **

**Calleigh (taking Hailey, talking to her) Hi sweetheart (lays her on the bed in front of her, plays with her) Look at your wittle hands and your tiny feet (couldn't stop smiling) and your tiny wittle nose, just like your daddy and his smile that just melts mommy's heart yes it does **

**Eric, who woke up the second the nurse took Hailey, he was watching Calleigh. He got up and went over to the bed. **

**Eric (kisses Calleigh, to Hailey) That may be true but those green eyes are just like mommy's, I could get lost staring into them **

**Calleigh- when did you wake up**

**Eric- When the nurse took her from me. Someone takes my baby out of my arms, I'm going to feel it **

**Calleigh- That's good to know, because I don't want anything to happen to my Hailey Lyn **

**Eric- Look at you **

**Calleigh (picking up the baby) What **

**Eric- Your glowing, I haven't seen that smile since you, me and Speed hung out. I'm just so happy your happy **

**Calleigh (handing the baby to Eric) I am happy, this has been the best year ever **

**Eric (rocking Hailey) Oh yea why is that **

**Calleigh- My parents are back together. Jeff is in love and he got his little girl back, and I have a Christmas angel oh and I'm going to marry my best friend **

**Eric (kisses her) Well I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with some who loves me so much **

**Dr Carmel (walks in) Good morning and how are the proud parents **

**Calleigh- Ready to take our Christmas present home **

**Dr Carmel- Well, little Hailey Lyn has one more visit to the nursery and gets a clean bill of health she can go home today. Eric you want to walk her over **

**Eric-Yea (to Hailey) Come on princess lets go for a walk. **

**Eric and the doctor leave, nurse Chrissy walks in a few minutes later **

**Chrissy- Ms. Duquesne **

**Calleigh- Please call me Calleigh **

**Chrissy- Ok, Calleigh you have some visitors **

**Calleigh- Send them in **

**In came, Duke, Melissa, and Sami **

**Calleigh- Good morning **

**Duke- Hey Lamb chop, how's mom today **

**Calleigh- I'm great, the year started out bad and just keeps getting better and better. **

**Sami- Where is my niece **

**Calleigh- Eric just took her to the nursery **

**Sami- Ok, I'm going to say goodbye. Oh and Calleigh, make sure Bri and Bella take care if my horse until I come back to get it **

**Calleigh (watches Sami leave) What does she mean until she comes back **

**Melissa- That's why we came by, we are heading back to Louisiana **

**Calleigh- But mom, I need you to stay. I cant do this alone **

**Melissa (moves Calleigh's hair out of her face) Yes you can Calleigh, your going to make a great mom. **

**Duke- Your mom's right, you can do it besides your not alone, you have Eric **

**Calleigh- Why do you have to go. Why now **

**Melissa- I have to get back to work **

**Duke- and I have a case that goes to trial in a few days so I have to get things ready **

**Melissa- Cal, I'm only a phone call away. You have any questions call me day or night. I'll be there **

**Eric, Sami and the doctor came back in. Eric was holding Hailey. **

**Dr. Carmel- Ok mom Hailey Lyn is ready to go home. All you need to do is sign some paper work **

**Calleigh- Ok (she gets out of bed and goes with the doctor) Eric can you get my things and Hailey ready to go **

**Calleigh leaves with the doctor to sign discharge papers. Eric puts Hailey in her car seat, Duke grabs, Calleigh's overnight bag and Hailey's diaper bag. They all head out Eric goes to get the car. Duke, Melissa, and Sami say good-bye to Calleigh. **

**Melissa (hugs her) Bye Sweetheart, your going to be fine, don't worry **

**Sami- Yea, you did a good job, helping mom with me, and even that first year Bri was with us. (hugs her) I'll see you soon **

**Calleigh (crying) I'm glad that you were here to see you niece. **

**Melissa (takes the car seat from Calleigh) and you little one, don't go giving your mom a hard time she's new at this. **

**Duke (hugs Calleigh) I love you, we'll be back soon. I'll come back after the trial **

**The Duquesne family gets into the cab and heads to the airport. Eric pulls up and gets Calleigh and Hailey, they then head home **

**~ In the car ~ **

**Calleigh was quite and Hailey was sleeping **

**Eric (noticing Calleigh was quite) Calleigh, sweetie are you ok **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm fine why **

**Eric- You just have been quite since we left the hospital (pulls in the driveway) what's going on **

**Calleigh (looks at Eric and starts to cry) I don't think I can do this **

**Eric (turns to face her) Do what babe **

**Calleigh (points to Hailey) This… (still crying) be a mom. I cant raise a baby **

**They get out of the car and head towards the door. **

**Eric- Yes you can. I've seen you with kids. Your great with Bri **

**Calleigh- What if I mess up **

**Eric (opens the door) You wont. I'll be right here **

**They walked in to a house of people **

**Everyone- Welcome home mommy and….. **

**Before they could finish Calleigh ran up the stairs crying **

**Marisol- What's wrong with Calleigh **

**Eric (handing Hailey to his mom) She's feeling a little anxious about being a mom. She just needs some sleep. She'll be fine **

**Jeff- I'm going to talk to her. If you don't mind Eric. **

**Eric- No not at all. I tried out side and she just cried. **

**Jeff went up stairs to check on Calleigh. Eric was downstairs with the family **

**~ Calleigh's room ~ **

**Jeff (knocks and opens the door) Hey Calleigh can I come in **

**Calleigh (sniffles) I guess **

**She was sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. Jeff sits next to her **

**Jeff- What's wrong. Your suppose to be happy. You have a beautiful baby girl, mom and dad are back together, great friends and a wonderful fiancé. **

**Calleigh- I know all of that. Jeff, I don't know how to be a mom. I cant raise a baby **

**Jeff (hugs her) What are you talking about. Calleigh who took care of Bri most of the time when Stacey and I brought her home. **

**Calleigh- I did, but I had mom if I had a question or needed something **

**Jeff- You still do Cal, all you have to do is call her. **

**Eric (brought up some tea) Yea not to mention my mom, Marissa and Alexx. Your not alone. Hey your looking at someone who helped raise Bella. Together we can do this. **

**Calleigh (takes a deep breath) I guess your right (wipes her eyes and stands up) So where is my angel **

**Eric- She's down stairs with her aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and extended family **


	7. Chapter 7

**The three of them head down stairs. Brianna had fallen asleep in the middle of playing with her toys. Eric's parents left as did Frank and Alexx. Everyone else was taking turns holding Hailey Lyn. **

**Ryan- Come on Maxine we have to go if we're going to meet you parents for dinner **

**Valera- Yea, ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow (Calleigh, Jeff and Eric came down) Calleigh, I just want to say Hailey is so beautiful. **

**Calleigh (hugs her) Thanks Valera (taking Hailey from Marissa) Bella what are you doing. **

**Bella- Cleaning up, I was playing with Bri and she fell asleep **

**Marissa- Oh good and when your done here you can come home and clean your room **

**Bella- But mom **

**Luke- But nothing, just do as your told. **

**Marissa (on her way out) I'll see you later. Calleigh if you need anything and I mean anything call me day or night ok. **

**Calleigh (changing Hailey) I will **

**Marissa and Luke left, shortly after they left Horatio and Marisol left. Bella cleaned up then went home. Natalia carried Brianna and put her to bed. Both Eric and Calleigh had the next 3 weeks off to spend time together with the baby. They also worked on wedding plans. Calleigh and Natalia decided to have a double wedding. Jeff and Eric didn't care as long as they were happy. 3 weeks had come and gone. Eric and Calleigh were going back to work. Jeff and Natalia took Brianna to school, Calleigh and Eric dropped Hailey off at Maria's house **

**~ At Maria's house ~ **

**Calleigh (not wanting to leave) How about we take her to work with us (playing with Hailey's fingers) I think she'd like it (to Hailey) wouldn't you, yes you would mommy's angel **

**Eric- Come on Calleigh we're going to be late **

**Calleigh- How about I take another week off. I mean Hailey was a little warm this morning. If she gets sick…. **

**Eric (cutting her off) Then mom will call us. (drags Calleigh to the door) Bye mom. We'll stop by later. Come on Calleigh. **

**Calleigh (unwillingly going with Eric) Bye Hailey Lyn mommy loves you, yes she does. **

**Eric finally gets Calleigh out the door and into the car. They arrive at work 20 minutes late and head to the break room. Calleigh stops in the bathroom **

**~ Break room ~ **

**Eric (walking in) Sorry, we're late Horatio. Calleigh didn't want to leave Hailey. **

**Horatio- No worries, it's a slow morning. **

**Ryan- Where is Calleigh by the way **

**Eric- She's in the bathroom. My guess is calling my mom to check up on Hailey **

**Alexx- Didn't you just leave your mom **

**Eric- yes **

**Jeff- You think that's bad. A few days ago. Eric and I convinced Calleigh to go out and leave Hailey with me and Nat **

**Natalia (laughing) Yes that went well, she called my cell every 10 minutes for the whole 2 hours they were gone. **

**They all were laughing as Calleigh walked in. **

**Alexx- Welcome back baby **

**Calleigh- Thanks so what did I miss **

**Horatio- Nothing its been slow**

**Eric (hands her some coffee) So how's Hailey doing **

**Calleigh (taking a drink) your mom says she sleeping **

**Eric (laughs then kisses her) See I told you she called. Cal, do me a favor and don't call her every 10 minutes. I have to check something **

**Jeff (kisses Nat) Yea me to. I've got a pile of paper work on my desk that's not going to file its self. Nat meet me for lunch. **

**Natalia- You bet. Come on Valera we have to run the DNA from yesterday **

**Calleigh- Hey Nat, you still coming with me this weekend, right **

**Natalia- I think the question is are you still going **

**Calleigh (making a bagel) Yea, Hailey is coming, so is Brianna **

**Natalia- Oh, ok well I'll see you later **

**Natalia and Valera left, Horatio, Alexx and Calleigh were talking **

**Horatio- Where are you going this weekend **

**Calleigh (taking a bite of her bagel) To Louisiana, a family friend works for a designer and they are going to make the dresses for the wedding Natalia, Bri, Sami and myself are first **

**Alexx- What about Hailey **

**Calleigh - Well, the final fittings are here in Miami 2 weeks before the wedding, since baby's grow fast that's when they will make Hailey's dress. She's small so its not going to take long to make her dress. **

**Horatio- So the rumors are true **

**Alexx (looks at her watch) Oh, I have to pick up Jamie, she has a dentist appointment **

**Calleigh (Alexx leaves) What rumors **

**Horatio- You and Eric and Jeff and Nat are all getting married on the same day **

**Calleigh (finishes her coffee) Yea we are. We just thought it would be easier if we did it on the same day, so that way we both will be at each others wedding **

**Horatio- Your taking honeymoons at the same time. Who's watching Brianna and Hailey **

**Calleigh- Well Marissa and Luke are going to watch Brianna. Hailey is going…. **

**Horatio- Let me guess your taking her with you **

**Calleigh (taking the last bite of her bagel) Your funny, but no Marisol and her Uncle Horatio are going to watch her **

**Horatio- Oh yea is that right **

**Calleigh (smiles) Yes Marisol is taking that week off. She's got a sub coming in **

**Horatio (walks towards the door) I knew that. I do talk to my wife. Now Ms. Fire arms get to work **

**Calleigh goes to firearms. When she gets there, sitting on her desk was a picture of her, Hailey, and Eric with a note **

**Calleigh (reading the note) I thought you could use this to get you Hailey fix instead of calling my mom every 5 minutes. I love you **

**She was looking at the picture when the chief walked in **

**Chief Burton- Welcome back Ms. Duquesne **

**Calleigh (looks up from the picture with a smile) Its good to be back Chief **

**Chief Burton (notices the picture) Awe is that little Hailey Lyn, she's adorable **

**Calleigh- Yea she is (still smiling) Eric brought the picture to me so I didn't call his mom every 5 minutes **

**Chief Burton- I remember when my daughter was born. My wife did the same (laughs) I was calling her all the time to check up on Jenny. So she finally gave me a picture to put on my desk. But that's not why I'm here **

**Calleigh- We'll what brings you to firearms. Do you have a bullet for me **

**Chief Burton- In a way yes. It seems that Detective Berkley has threaten to sue the department **

**Calleigh- Sue for what **

**Chief Burton- He seems to think he's being discriminated against because he was transferred to the night shift **

**Calleigh- He was transferred because he was harassing me **

**Chief Burton- I know that, however he is prepared to sue unless one of two things are carried out. **

**Calleigh- What are they **

**Chief Burton- He wants you to transfer to the night shift and work with him, or we bring him back to the day shift **

**Calleigh- I don't want to work night shift. I'd never get to see Eric or Hailey at the same time **

**Chief Burton- And Horatio doesn't want you to go. He needs you on day shift **

**Calleigh- So the "bullet" you have is how I would feel with him on the day shift **

**Chief Burton- Yea the brass doesn't think it would look good if a detective was suing the department. He wants this to go away **

**Calleigh (getting mad) Does the brass have any idea what Jake has done to me and put me through **

**The two of them leave firearms and head toward the lobby **

**Chief Burton- He does. I understand how you feel **

**Calleigh (stopped in the middle of the lab and starts yelling) You understand. Tell me how you could possibly understand chief. He didn't beat you when I broke up with him. He didn't (starts to cry) hit you when I was 8 months pregnant and then tell you if you told anyone he would come after the baby, did he. **

**Chief Burton (trying to calm her down) No, no he didn't. but you have to understand this. He will be watched closely, one screw up and he's gone **

**Paula had called Horatio and Eric when Calleigh started yelling at the chief. **

**Calleigh (crying) Oh So the brass doesn't want to put the department though a law suit, but he has no problem putting me in danger, as long as it help catch him. **

**Horatio (walks over with Eric) What's going on **

**Chief Burton- I was discussing the Detective Berkeley situation with Calleigh and she got a little upset **

**Calleigh (sighs) a little upset Chief. You want me to work with someone who is abusive and is a danger to me and my daughter, just so the brass doesn't have to justify a problem within the department **

**By this time everyone in the lab was peeking out to see what all the yelling was about. **

**Horatio (noticed the audience) Lets move this conversation into my office less of an audience. **

**Calleigh (looks around) You 3 can move it to the office. I'm going to go check on Hailey and think about my future as a CSI in Miami **

**With that said Calleigh walked out of the lab and went for a drive. Horatio, Eric, and the Chief went into Horatio's office **

**~ Horatio's Office ~ **

**Eric- Some one want to tell me what's going on and why Calleigh's upset **

**Chief Burton- I assume you know about the law suit that Jake Berkley is trying to bring against the department **

**Eric- Yea, Horatio talked to me about it. I don't want Calleigh on the night shift with him **

**Horatio- And she's not going. Jake is coming back on the day shift **

**Chief Burton- When I told Calleigh, she was upset **

**Eric- Well, you would be to if you were in her shoes **

**Chief Burton- Yes, but she has to also understand she wont be alone with him. **

**Horatio- Yea and we are watching him closely, he's bound to mess up somewhere. **

**Eric- Why didn't you tell her that **

**Chief Burton- I tried. She was to upset to hear me out **

**Eric- Trust me, she's fine. Calleigh… she's just having a little separation anxiety. She'll calm down after she sees Hailey and I'll talk to her. **

**Chief Burton- Ok, but Eric I need and answer by days end. **

**Eric- You'll have one don't worry **

**Eric goes back to work, the chief and Horatio talk a little more **

**~ Trace lab ~ **

**Ryan- Delko what's up with Calleigh **

**Eric- Jake's coming back to the day shift and she's not happy **

**Natalia (upset) Do you blame her. I mean with everything that Jake has done to her and put her though, you expect her to be happy **

**Eric- No I don't but with him on days where she's with the team is better the her transferring to night with him alone. Don't you think **

**Ryan- Why is the chief bringing him back on days **

**Eric- To make a law suit go away. Jake is going to sue for discrimination unless he comes on days with Calleigh or she moves to nights with him **

**Natalia- So where did she go. **

**Eric- She went to see Hailey **

**Everyone at the lab got to work. Calleigh stopped at the Delko's to get Hailey and take her for a drive. **

**~ At the Delko's ~ **

**Calleigh knocks on the door, Maria answers it **

**Maria (holding Hailey) Calleigh, honey what's wrong **

**Calleigh (her eyes were blood shot from crying) Nothing, I'm fine. I just came to get Hailey and take her for a drive. **

**Maria (lets Calleigh in) Ok, well come in and I'll get her things ready. Is Eric in the car **

**Calleigh- No he's at work (grabs the diaper bag) I'm… uh.. I just needed to see my little angel **

**Maria (knew something was wrong) Oh ok, well then lets get her in the car. **

**Calleigh (getting in) Thank you for everything Maria **

**Maria watched as Calleigh drove away. When she was out of sight, Maria got into her car and headed to the station to talk to Eric. Calleigh called the chief to let him know her decision **

**Secretary- Chief Burton's office, can I help you **

**Calleigh- Yes this is CSI Calleigh Duquesne, Chief Burton is expecting my call **

**Secretary- Yes he is. I'll put you though CSI Duquesne **

**Chief Burton (picks up the phone) Calleigh I'm glad you called **

**Calleigh- Yea well I thought about what you said and umm… you can go ahead and bring Jake on to the day shift **

**Chief Burton- Ok I'll let his lawyer know. Don't worry we wont let anything happen to you or Hailey **

**Calleigh- I have no doubt, umm… look I have to go. Uh… I'll talk to you later **

**Chief Burton (noticed the strain in her voice) No worries I'll see you when you get in. **

**Calleigh and the chief hung up, then Calleigh shuts her phone off. The chief goes to Horatio to tell him about the conversation he had with Calleigh. Eric's mom just walked into PD **

**Maria- Excuse me **

**Yelina- Can I help you **

**Maria- Yes, I'm looking for my son he works here. **

**Yelina- His name **

**Maria - Eric Delko **

**Yelina- Mrs. Delko, Eric is in the lab. I'll find some one to walk you over (at that moment Jeff and Eric walked in) **

**Maria- That's ok, ma'am. He just walked in (goes to Eric,) Eric **

**Eric- Mom what are you doing here. Where's Hailey is she ok **

**Maria- Calm down Eric, Hailey's fine, its Calleigh I'm worried about **

**Jeff- What about Calleigh **

**Maria- She picked up Hailey an hour ago, looked like she had been crying. (Eric's phone went off) She took Hailey and… **

**Eric- Hold on mom (answers) Delko **

**Horatio- Eric I need you to find Jeff **

**Eric- I'm with him at the station. **

**Horatio- Ok you two need to get up here fast. The chief got a call from Calleigh, he was worried about how she sounded. **

**Eric- Ok we're on the way. (hangs up) Jeff, H needs us up stairs, the chief wants to talk about Calleigh. **

**Jeff (was having flash backs to the day Stacey took off with Brianna, he didn't want Eric to have to go though that with Calleigh and Hailey) Maria, can you do me a favor and pick Brianna up from school and watch her. **

**Maria- Yea no problem. Is Calleigh ok **

**Eric- She's going to be fine mom, don't worry **

**Jeff (wrote down all the information she needed to get Brianna) If you have any trouble getting her just call me **

**Maria leaves, Eric and Jeff meet Horatio and Chief Burton in the AV lab. **

**~ In the AV lab ~ **

**Eric- Chief what did she say to you **

**Chief Burton- She said she was ok with Jake coming on day shift. I told her we wouldn't let anything happen to her or Hailey. She said she had no doubt and that she had to go. **

**Jeff- Eric call her cell **

**Eric (called her) Its off, its going to voicemail. She's not answering **

**Horatio- She's not far. She wont leave Miami with out Hailey **

**Eric (panicking) She picked up Hailey up from mom's house about an hour ago. **

**Jeff- Dam it Calleigh I told you not to do what Stacey did to me to Eric (throws a file at the wall) and you promised you wouldn't. **

**Natalia (saw Jeff) Hey we still on for lunch. **

**Jeff- No umm.. Something came up. Do me a favor, Nat can you go home look around see if Calleigh's been there. See if she took anything. **

**Natalia- Why what's going on **

**Eric- Calleigh, picked Hailey up, called the chief said she was fine with Jake working days, then shut her phone off. **

**Natalia- Cant you GPS her hummer **

**Eric- she took our car, and the GPS is down **

**Natalia- Ok, I'll go **

**Horatio- Stay there in case she shows up **

**Natalia- yea ok, I'll also stop and get Bri **

**Jeff- No need Eric's mom is picking her up Just call if you hear from her **

**Natalia- Of course. (kisses him) Don't worry Calleigh's going to be fine **

**Horatio (Natalia leaves) Here's what I want to do, lets have officers canvas hotels, motels, beaches see if she's at any of them **

**Eric- Do you think she'd leave town **

**Chief Burton- Where would she go. **

**Eric- Her parents live in Louisiana **

**Jeff- Send officers to canvas the airports **

**Eric- I'll call your mom**

**Jeff- No, I don't want them to worry. I'll call the local police station they owe me. If Calleigh did go to Louisiana her first would be the station to see Lieutenant Brad Kinkle **

**Eric- Who is Brad Kinkle **

**Jeff- He's an old buddy of mine. Me and him went through the academy together. He also dated Calleigh, at least until she meet Jake **

**Eric- You don't think… **

**Jeff- No I don't. She hasn't see him in years. Not since she graduated. Besides he's married with twin girls **

**While there were all looking for Calleigh, she pulled in to Pine View Prep. The school Bella and Carmen attend. She gets a pass from the office and heads to Marisol's class room. She had told Marisol's 6th ****period class that she would bring the baby by after she had it. During the last couple of months of her pregnancy she spent a lot of time in that class. It was also when Bella and Carmen had history **

**Marisol (was finishing attendance) Ok class we are going to start our movie today. It will take about 2 weeks. I want…. (there was knock at the door) Becky you want open the door. I want you all to pay attention because there will be a test **

**Becky- Its Ms. Duquesne and they baby **

**Marisol (the class was getting up to see the baby) Everyone take a seat (noticed something was wrong) Calleigh what's wrong **

**Calleigh- I need to talk to you outside. Can Bella watch Hailey for me **

**Marisol- Yea sure (setting the car seat on her desk) Bella come here **

**Bella- Yes Mrs. Caine **

**Marisol- I need you to watch Hailey for a second (to the class) I'm going to step out side and talk to Ms. Duquesne. Please stay in your seats and be quit. **

**Bella was at the desk with Hailey. Calleigh and Marisol stepped out side **

**~ in the hall ~ **

**Marisol- Calleigh what's going on. Why are you crying. **

**Calleigh- Your class is almost over right **

**Marisol- No it just started, what's going on Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Oh well umm…. Can I leave Hailey with you **

**Marisol- I thought mom was watching her **

**Calleigh (stars to cry ) I…. I ….. look I have to go (hands her the diaper bag) Tell Eric…. Just tell him I'm sorry **

**Calleigh heads out of the school. Marisol goes to the class room next door. **

**Marisol- Ms. Long can I borrow you for a second **

**Ms. Long- Yea, class read chapter one to yourself I'll be right back **

**They step in to the hall **

**Ms. Long- What's going on, why do you have a diaper bag **

**Marisol- I'll explain when I get back. Can you watch my class for a minute. **

**Ms. Long- Yea sure go ahead **

**Marisol (hands her the diaper bag) Give this to Bella will you. **

**Marisol takes off after Calleigh. She gets to her as she was unlocking her car. **

**Marisol- Calleigh wait…**

**Calleigh looked at Marisol, then got in to the car and drove off. Marisol frustrated walked back to her class room. **

**Ms. Long (was standing the hall going back and forth to each class) Hey is everything ok, and when did Bella have a baby **

**Marisol (looks in and watches Bella rocking Hailey) That's my niece, my brother Eric's fiancé. I…. I have to call my husband thanks for watching my class **

**Both teaches go back to there classes **

**Marisol (takes a deep breath before opening the door) Ok Class. Something's come up and we are going to have to wait to start the movie. **

**Hailey started crying **

**Carmen- Mrs. Caine, what's going on and where did Calleigh go **

**Marisol (trying to get Hailey to stop crying) I don't know. Bella call Eric, I'm going to call Horatio **

**Bella (dials Eric's number) what do I tell him **

**Marisol- Tell him Calleigh dropped Hailey off at the school and took off **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Ryan, Horatio and Eric were talking when both Horatio and Eric's phones went off at the same time **

**Eric, Horatio (overlapping) Delko, Caine **

**Horatio, Eric (overlapping) I'm on the way **

**Eric and Horatio both run out of the building get into there hummers and drive to Pine View Prep. They get there 30 minutes before school was out. Eric by-passes the office, where Horatio stopped to let them know everything was fine. He then heads to Marisol's class **

**~ In Marisol's class ~ **

**Marisol was holding Hailey trying to get her to stop crying. Eric came in, and she handed Hailey to him, she stopped. Horatio shows up and dismisses her class **

**Horatio- Marisol, where can your class go **

**Marisol- Ms. Long can watch them next door **

**Horatio- Ok (to the class) Everyone I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine with MDPD. I need you all to get your things and follow me **

**Carmen- Why what's going on **

**Bella- Yea, why did Aunt Cal, leave Hailey here **

**Horatio- Bella you and Carmen stay sitting. Everyone lets go (her leads them into the hall way) Ok. Everyone have a seat and no talking. (he goes into Ms. Long's class room) Ms. Long. I'm Lieutenant Caine with MDPD (flashes his badge) can I speak to you in the hall for a moment **

**Ms. Long- yes (to her class) Ladies and gentlemen, do your test. No talking. Its open book, but not open friend (she steps into the hall with Horatio) What can I do for you Lieutenant Caine **

**Horatio- I need a favor. I have a family emergency and I need Marisol's help **

**Ms. Long- Does this have anything to do with Ms. Duquesne's baby **

**Horatio- It does, I was hoping you would watch her class **

**Ms. Long- Sure no problem (to Marisol's class) I have a test going on, so I'm going to have you stay out here and be quite. Do they have some thing to work on. **

**Marisol (walks out) Horatio, I'm going to pull Bella and Carmen out and we'll help look for Calleigh **

**Horatio- Ok. Um…. Do you have something for them to work on **

**Marisol- yes, I want you guys to do the vocabulary words out of chapter 15. Bella Carmen, lets go. **

**Bella (whispers) We don't have to do that **

**Carmen (whispers) I love having you aunt as a teacher. **

**Marisol (heard them) Bella you and Carmen, not only have to do the vocabulary but you also have to put the words into sentences. **

**Eric (feeding Hailey, laughing) That will teach you to keep your mouth shut **

**They all leave. Eric drops Hailey off with Natalia and then meets Horatio at the lab. Marisol took the girls and they walked the beach. Calleigh was at the stables, getting ready to go for a ride on Sami's horse. The day ended, still nothing from Calleigh. Everyone meet at her house. **

**Natalia (was changing Hailey) Did any one find Calleigh **

**Jeff (kisses her) No not yet. Did she call **

**Natalia- No, what is going on. Why would she leave Hailey at the school with **

**Marisol **

**Eric- I don't know. I've never seen her like this **

**Brianna- Dad, where is Aunt Calleigh, she was going to help with my class project. **

**Jeff- Um.. She's….. well when is it due **

**Brianna- Friday **

**Jeff- She can help you tomorrow. **

**Brianna- But daddy **

**Jeff (yells) Brianna go (Natalia touches his shoulder and he calms down) Sweet heart Aunt Cal is busy right now. You go take a bath **

**Brianna went up stairs. Everyone was talking, and trying to think of where Calleigh was. Jeff's phone rang **

**Jeff (hoping it was Calleigh) Duquesne **

**Brad- Hey Jeff **

**Jeff (everyone was waiting to see who it was) Well **

**Brad- No and she hasn't called me or Karen. Look I'll have patrol keep a look out just in case she shows up. Its not like they don't know her. Let me know if you hear anything **

**Jeff (sighs) Yea, I will thanks Brad, give my best to Karen and the girls **

**Eric- Well. **

**Jeff- He hasn't heard anything. He's got his officers looking. If she's there they'll find her. **

**Luke- Where would Calleigh go when she's upset **

**Eric- The only place I can think of is the cemetery where Speed is. **

**Ryan- I checked she wasn't there **

**Maria- Jeff, what about when she was little. Where would she go to escape. **

**Jeff- What do you mean **

**Maria- Well, when Marisol was little and the boys picked on her or she was mad she would go down by the lake, spend hours there. It was her safe place, her escape **

**Frank- Did any one check the gun ranges in town **

**Alexx- Yea my husband did, nothing **

**Bella (thinking back to the day, her and Calleigh went shopping for the baby then the conversation they had when she helped her with her history) Oh My God. **

**Marissa- What Bella **

**Bella (didn't want to betray Calleigh's trust) Umm… I left my umm…. Flat iron on. Dad can I have the keys **

**Eric- Where's your car **

**Bella- At the shop grandpa is putting in a CD player. (grabs the keys) Come on Carmen, lets go. **

**The two girls left. **

**~ In the car ~ **

**Carmen- Bells you don't have a flat iron **

**Bella (shutting her phone off) I know, turn off your phone. **

**Carmen (shuts her phone off) Why what are we doing **

**Bella- I know where Aunt Calleigh is. I know where she escapes to when she wants to get away **

**Carmen- Why didn't you tell everyone at the house **

**Bella- I told her I never would **

**Carmen- So what are we doing **

**Bella- I'm going to get her, talk to her and then ride back with her. I need you to drop me off at the beach, and then go back to the house **

**Carmen- And let me guess if they ask I don't know where you went. **

**Bella- Yea **

**Carmen- You do realize we're going to get in trouble. **

**Bella- Yes, does that mean your out. **

**Carmen- No way, partners in crime remember **

**They drive to the beach, Carmen drops Bella off and she gets into another car, Carmen heads back to the house, where everyone was realizing Bella doesn't own a flat iron. **

**Marisol- Rissa (Marissa) When did Bella start flat ironing her hair. **

**Natalia- Yea, come to think of it she's always got curls or braids in her hair. **

**Luke- I bet its that boy **

**Eric (protective) What boy I thought I told her not to date until she was married. **

**Marissa (smiles) Relax dads. Eric you told her that when she was 6, that was 10 years ago. **

**They all sat around worried every time the phone rang they that it was Calleigh, but it was just another officer delivering the news that they didn't find her. 45 minutes had gone by and Bella and Carmen still have not come home **

**Ryan- How long does it take to unplug a flat iron **

**Valera (laughs) Babe, she didn't…. **

**Carmen walks in **

**Eric- Carmen where did you go, where's Bella **

**Carmen- We went to turn off… **

**Luke (cuts her off) Before you finish that sentence Bella doesn't have a flat iron. So where did you go. **

**Carmen (thinking of a fast lie) Ok fine we went to the house. Bella wanted to get a book or something **

**Marissa- Ok so where is Bella **

**Carmen- I don't know Mrs. Delko **

**Eric- What do you mean you don't know **

**Carmen- Well….. I umm…. I went to the bath room and when I came out she was gone. She left the car keys on the coffee table with a note telling me to come back here. I thought maybe she decided to jog back, you know get into shape for softball **

**Eric (knew she was lying) Well let me see the note **

**Carmen- I threw it away. **

**Jeff (phone rings) Calleigh **

**Sami- No it's the other sister, the one you never call. **

**Everyone was quite waiting to see if it was Calleigh. **

**Jeff- Sami, I'm sorry its just been crazy at work. What did you need. **

**Sami- I'm actually looking for Calleigh, I called her cell but it went straight to voice mail. I need to talk to her. **

**Jeff- She's not home. (hated lying to his sister) She and Eric went out for dinner. Can I help with anything. **

**Sami- Its kind of a girl thing. **

**Jeff- Cant you talk to mom. **

**Sami- Not really, I'll just call Eric's cell **

**Jeff- You cant he forgot it. Natalia's here you want to talk to her. She's a girl **

**Sami- No that's ok its more of a sister girl thing just tell Calleigh to call me when she gets back. **

**Jeff- Yea ok I will. (hangs up) I hate lying to her. Eric if she calls you cell don't answer it, and don't answer the house phone. She thinks you and Calleigh went out. (rubs his hands in his hair) I need some air. I'm going to step out side. **

**Carmen was watching and saw that everyone was so upset. She thought that if she told one of them Bella knew where Calleigh was and she was going to bring her home, it would ease them up some. She decided to tell Jeff, since he was already alone. She snuck outside. Jeff was standing in the yard fighting back the urge not to go after Jake, he hadn't physically hurt Calleigh, but he still hurt her **

**Carmen (walks over to him) Mr. Duquesne **

**Jeff- Carmen call me Jeff **

**Carmen (smiles) Ok Jeff. Can I talk to you **

**Jeff - What's going on. **

**Carmen (looks back at the house) Umm…. Can we go for a walk its kind of private. I don't want any one to walk out and hear me **

**Jeff (confused) Yea ok, (they start to walk) but are you sure you want to tell me. I mean we don't really know each other. **

**Carmen- I know that. I'm sure you're the one I want to tell. Here's the deal, I tell you and you don't get mad and you cant tell anyone I told you promise. **

**Jeff (knew something was up) I promise. What's going on Carmen **

**Carmen- Bella didn't take off while I was in the bathroom **

**Jeff- but you just said….. **

**Carmen- I lied **

**Jeff- Carmen, what's up. Where is Bella **

**Carmen- I honestly don't know where she's at, but I do know that she's not in danger. **

**Jeff- What aren't you telling me. **

**Carmen- How do you know there is more **

**Jeff- I'm a cop, what else do you know. **

**Carmen- Ok Bella she knows where Calleigh's at. She knows where she goes to escape **

**Jeff- What! Where are they Carmen **

**Carmen- I don't know **

**Jeff ran back to the house, with Carmen close behind **

**Carmen (at the bottom step) Your not going to tell them are you. **

**Jeff (stops at the top) Carmen we have been looking for Calleigh all day and you and Bella know where she is and didn't say anything **

**Carmen- I don't know where she's at, Bella does. **

**Jeff (walks into the house) Eric call Bella right know **

**Eric- Why what's going on **

**Jeff (didn't want to break his promise to Carmen) Just call and see where she's at **

**Eric (calls her, goes straight to voice mail, hangs up) Ok her phone is off. Carmen what is going on **

**Carmen looked at Jeff then at the ground **

**Marissa- Carmen where is Bella**

**Carmen- I don't know and that's the truth **

**Luke (knew Bella all to well) Carmen look at me. **

**Carmen (looks up at Luke) Yes Mr. Delko **

**Luke- I know Bella, she's just like Eric, when he was her age. Your covering for her, which means she is more then likely getting into trouble. Where is she and what is **

**she up to **

**Carmen (starts to cry) I don't know honest. I dropped her off at the beach. Then she got into the car with Juan **

**Eric (already worried about not being able to find Calleigh, and to find out his niece was sneaking out to meet boys didn't help) Carmen, call Juan find out where they are **

**Carmen (crying) I cant ok **

**Eric (yelling) No its not ok. Now your going to…. **

**Marisol (puts her hand on his shoulder) Eric, take a breath. Yelling at Carmen isn't going to make Calleigh come home. Carmen why cant you call Juan. Do you not have his number **

**Carmen- I have his number **

**Horatio- Then what's the problem **

**Carmen (sighs) I might as well tell you I'm already in trouble. Bella's not with Juan **

**Luke- Carmen, what's going on **

**Carmen- Bella knows where Calleigh's at **

**Eric- WHAT **

**Carmen (starts crying again) That day that Calleigh helped Bella with her history report after we went shopping. They talked. **

**Jeff- Keep going Carmen **

**Carmen- Bella, knows where Calleigh escapes to. She had me take her to the beach so Juan could take her to where ever Calleigh's at **

**Eric- Why didn't she just have you take her **

**Carmen- She promised Calleigh, she wouldn't tell anyone **

**Luke- Why Juan **

**Carmen- He's moving, his parents got divorced and him and his mom are leaving for California tonight, they picked her up on their way to the airport, dropped her off where ever Calleigh is. **

**Ryan- Why didn't she just drive her self **

**Carmen- This way Calleigh has to come back. She has to bring Bella home **

**Everyone was a little more relaxed knowing that Calleigh was still in Miami. Eric's parents, Frank and Alexx all went home. Ryan, Horatio, Luke, Jeff, Marissa, Natalia, Valera, Marisol and Carmen were playing cards. Eric was feeding Hailey and calling Bella and Calleigh leaving messages on their cells. Meanwhile Bella was across town at the stables looking for Calleigh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**~ At the Stables ~ **

**Bella knew Calleigh was there, she saw Eric's Car in front of the barn. She didn't see her in the car, so she went into the stables to see if she was with the horses **

**Bella- Aunt Calleigh are you in here **

**Todd- Can I help you **

**Bella turned around and saw a very good looking boy around her age and forgot why she was there for second **

**Todd- Hey (waving his hand in front of her) is anyone home, Can I help you. This is private property **

**Bella (stutters) Umm.. I uh… I'm looking for my uh.. Aunt. I saw her car out front. **

**Todd (looks out and sees Calleigh's car) Oh Ms. Duquesne is you aunt. **

**Bella- Yea do you know her. **

**Todd- Oh yes, she owns the stables. My father works for her. **

**Bella (was falling for Todd) Do you…. umm…. know where she's at **

**Todd- Yea, she took Resses up the trial, down to the river. She always does that when she's had a bad day**

**Bella- Thanks (smiles) Umm… how far is the river from here. **

**Todd- Its pretty far. Why don't you take Pepper. **

**Bella- Oh umm… I've never rode one, well I did on Christmas but I rode with Aunt Cal's little sister. **

**Todd- Sami, (brings out a horse) she's a great rider. I'll take you down to the river. If you walk you'll get there tomorrow morning. **

**Bella (smiles) Are you sure, I mean I don't want to keep you from your work. **

**Todd (helps her on the horse) Its ok, I'm just waiting for Ms. Duquesne to come back. **

**Todd and Bella ride down to the river. Bella was holding on to Todd. They approached Calleigh. Todd stops and helps Bella down. **

**Todd- Do you want me to wait for you. **

**Bella (smiles stutters) No…. That's ok… I'll umm…. I'll ride back with Aunt **

**Calleigh I don't know how long its going to be. **

**Todd (gets back on the horse) Ok, well it was nice meeting you **

**Bella watched as Todd rode off lost looking at Todd, then she remember why she was there. **

**Bella (walked over to Calleigh) Aunt Cal **

**Calleigh (startled) Bella, what are you doing here. **

**Bella (sits next to her on the rock) I could ask you the very same question. Why did you leave Hailey at the school. **

**Calleigh- You wouldn't understand **

**Bella- Let me guess, it has something to do with that Detective Berkley guy doesn't it **

**Calleigh- How did you know **

**Bella- That's all everyone has been talking about since I got out of school. Chief Burton has half the officers canvassing hotels, motels, beaches and airports. Dr. **

**Woods' husband has been searching the gun ranges in town. Ryan went to Speedle's gravesite and your brother called a guy named Brad Kinkle in Louisiana, he's got officers out there looking for you. **

**Calleigh- I just came out here to think, I guess I lost track of time. How did you get here. **

**Bella (laughs) A way that's going to have me grounded forever **

**Calleigh (smiles) Oh yea, why's that **

**Bella- Carmen and I left your house, because I had to turn off my flat iron **

**Calleigh- You don't have one **

**Bella- I know, Carmen dropped me off at the beach. Juan, that guy I was tell you about, him and his mom dropped me off on there way to the airport. That guy (smiles) Todd brought me out here. **

**Calleigh- Wow, you went through a lot to get here. **

**Bella- Yea I did, so tell me why are you here **

**Calleigh- I'm thinking about leaving CSI. **

**Bella (shocked) WHAT WHY **

**Calleigh- I just think its time. **

**Bella- You know what I think **

**Calleigh- What's that **

**Bella- Your crazy. **

**Calleigh- Excuse me **

**Bella- Your crazy, your leaving CSI cause of that guy Berkley is back on days **

**Calleigh- Well….. **

**Bella- Well nothing, I'm right and you know it. Why quit something your good at and you love. You still love it right **

**Calleigh (thinks about all she's been through with the team) Yea I do love it **

**Bella- Then don't quit. Beside if you leave Berkley wins. Don't give in to him. You leave Aunt Calleigh, and he wins not only that but he has control over you. **

**Calleigh- No he doesn't **

**Bella- No right now, he doesn't. Aunt Calleigh if you quit. It will show him that your scared of him. He'll think he owns you. **

**Calleigh (tears up, she knew Bella was right) He threaten to come after Hailey. I don't want him to hurt her **

**Bella- He wont, with all the people at the lab he wont get anywhere near her. If he tries, I'll go after him and trust me I can ruin him. **

**Calleigh (smiles) Well if anyone can it would be you. What do you say we go home, its getting cold **

**Calleigh and Bella rode back to the stables. Todd was hanging out hoping to catch Bella **

**Calleigh (putting the horse in the table, notices Todd) Hey Todd, its one in the morning. Why are you still here. **

**Todd (watching Bella) Well Ms. Duquesne you know my dad, he hates when your out here at night alone. Hi Bella **

**Bella (smiles that he remember her name) Hi Todd. **

**Todd- Ms. Duquesne, why didn't you tell me you had such a cute niece (Bella was blushing) I would come over more. **

**Calleigh (rolls her eyes) Cause you'd have to meet her uncle's both of which are cops. Come on Bella we have to go. Todd why don't you do the same **

**Todd- Ok I'll walk out with you. **

**The three of the leave, they arrive at the cars and Todd was working up the nerve to ask Bella out. **

**Todd- Umm… Bella **

**Bella (smiles) Yea **

**Todd- Umm… if you want to learn how to ride…. I mean on your own horse. I uh.. I could teach you (gives her his number) just give me a call **

**Bella- Yea ok I'd like that. I'll call you sometime. **

**Calleigh (clears her throat) Good night Todd **

**Todd (snaps out of it) Oh uh.. Yes Good night Ms. Duquesne **

**The three of them drove off. On the way home Bella turned on her phone and she had about 20 messages from Eric. They pulled in the drive way. Calleigh took a deep breath and got out. Her and Bella walked up the stairs, Calleigh unlocked the door. Everyone was sleeping **

**Calleigh (opens the door) You ready for this Bella **

**Bella (takes a deep breath) As ready as I'll ever be **

**When they walked in Jeff was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. He saw Calleigh and dropped it. It broke, waking everyone up. Eric was up stairs sleeping heard the glass break and thought someone was breaking in. He grabs his gun and runs to check on Hailey the goes down stairs. **

**Jeff- Calleigh are you ok (hugs her) Where did you go **

**Calleigh (pulling out of the hug) I'm fine (sees Eric) Babe put the gun up and put some pants on. **

**Eric (who was in his boxers) Calleigh, we need to talk, alone. I'll be in the room. **

**Calleigh- I'll be right there. **

**Jeff (repeating Eric) "We need to talk" that's never good. **

**Horatio- Calleigh, don't ever do that again **

**Calleigh- You know, I needed to think about things. You all want me to work with **

**Jake after what he's put me through. **

**Horatio- Calleigh, all I'm saying….. **

**Calleigh- I know what your saying Horatio, I get it. I'm sorry. Its been a long day. I'm going to bed. Marisol, I'm sorry for leaving Hailey with you. **

**Marisol- Don't worry about it as long as your ok. **

**Horatio- Sweetie don't you think…. **

**Marisol- Yes I do think we should leave and let Calleigh get some sleep. (turns to everyone in the living room) If you don't live here head out the door. **

**Everyone heads home. Natalia heads up to bed. Calleigh locks the door and heads up stairs to talk to Eric calling Brad on the way. Jeff watches some TV. **

**Calleigh (on the phone) Hello **

**Brad- Hey, stranger, how've you been **

**Calleigh- I'm good, look its late, I just called to let you know that I'm home. **

**Brad- That's good, why did you leave. **

**Calleigh- it's a long story (walks in the room) Look, I'm going to go. I'll see you this weekend. **

**Calleigh sets the phone on the night stand and changes. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed. **

**Calleigh (noticed him) Babe its 2 in the morning. Where are you going. **

**Eric- I'm …. (takes a deep breath) I'm going to stay at a hotel. **

**Calleigh (turning down the bed sheets) What, come on just get in bed. **

**Eric (grabs a bag) I'm serious, Cal I think we need to take a break **

**Calleigh (tearing up) Why **

**Eric- I cant do this, I get why you left, you don't want to work with Jake. You have to understand that I love you Cal, but I cant sit around and wait for you every time Jake does something. **

**The two of them head down stairs, Calleigh didn't realize that Jeff was still awake. **

**Eric- Look, I'm off tomorrow, I'll pick up Hailey, spend the day with her. **

**Calleigh (following Eric to the door) Eric we're getting married in 3 week. What do you mean we need a break **

**Eric (almost out the door, stops and turns to Calleigh) About that maybe we should postpone until we're sure this is what we want **

**Calleigh (crying) I'm sure its what I want. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to marry you. I love you Eric **

**Eric (wipes her tears away) I love you to Calleigh, but maybe this is a good thing. We should just focus on Nat and Jeff's wedding (kisses her) I love you, I'll be by **

**before you leave for work to get Hailey. **

**With that said Eric leaves. Calleigh stands in the door way and watches Eric drive away, tears falling as the man she loves drives off with her heart. Jeff walks up behind her. **

**Jeff (pulls Calleigh into a hug) Hey, one day with out you and he'll be back. (shuts and locks the door) Are you going to be ok. **

**Calleigh (wipes her tears away) Yea, I'm fine. Eric walked out and wants to postpone the wedding, I have to work with Jake, but hey this has been the best day ever. (Hailey starts to cry) Well, that would be my cue to go. **

**The two head upstairs, Jeff goes to bed. Calleigh goes to Hailey's room and rocks her back to sleep, falling asleep with her. In the morning, Brianna went into Hailey's room, to check on Hailey **

**Brianna (whispers to Calleigh) Aunt Calleigh its morning, time to wake up. **

**Calleigh (opens her eyes, smiles) Good morning Sunshine, where's your dad **

**Brianna- Making Coffee and guess what else. **

**Calleigh (get up slowly so she doesn't wake the baby) What **

**Brianna- Uncle Eric is up already **

**Calleigh (laughs stiffly) Yea, cool. I'll be down in a few ok **

**Brianna runs down stairs. Calleigh put Hailey in her crib and gets ready for work, then goes to get Hailey ready. **

**Calleigh (talking to Hailey, as she was getting her dressed) Hi sweetie (Hailey giggles, Calleigh smiles) Your going to spend the day with daddy. How fun is that. (changes her diaper) I love you, no matter what happens between me and daddy I love you. (she giggles again, Calleigh picks her up and heads downstairs) Your to little to understand what mommy's talking about. **

**She goes in the kitchen, Jeff was pouring her coffee, Natalia and Brianna were eating **

**Calleigh- Where's Eric **

**Brianna (before putting a spoon of cereal in her mouth) He's in the bath room. **

**Calleigh (takes her coffee and hands Hailey to Jeff) Umm….. I've got to go. I'm uh…. I'm running late. Everything for Hailey is in her bag. Do me a favor tell Eric I love him. **

**Calleigh walked out. What she didn't know was that Eric heard everything. He waited until she was gone then walked into the kitchen. **

**Brianna- Uncle Eric (takes a bite of her cereal) Aunt Calleigh loves (takes another bite) You. **

**Natalia- Ok what was that all about **

**Eric- What was what all about **

**Natalia- Calleigh, she rushed out because she's running late, yet we start at the same time **

**Eric- Oh umm… I'm sure Jeff will tell you. **

**Jeff- You saw me, **

**Eric- No but I knew you were there, Calleigh's hurting your never that far away. Umm… do me a favor tell Cal, that I'll drop Hailey off around 8 tonight **

**Eric and Hailey left. **

**Natalia- Ok so what did I miss**

**Jeff- I'll tell you after we drop Bri off at school **

**They dropped Brianna at school, Jeff filled Natalia in on what happened last night. Eric called Horatio to let him know what was going on in case Calleigh seemed a little edgy **

**Horatio- Caine **

**Eric- H, its Eric **

**Horatio- What's going on, how's my niece **

**Eric- She's sleeping, I just wanted to make you aware of something's that are going on between me and Calleigh **

**Horatio- Does this have anything to do with Calleigh crying **

**Eric- She was crying **

**Horatio- Yea, she came in early, she was crying, I asked her if everything was ok with Hailey. She said she was fine, needed to go to the range, then she took off. What's going on with the two of you **

**Eric- I umm… I left last night. I told her we needed a break **

**Horatio (mad) You did what **

**Eric- I'm uh… I'm staying at a hotel, and I postponed the wedding. **

**Horatio (starts to yell) Eric, are you… **

**Eric- Look H, Hailey is waking up I have to go. **

**A few months had gone by. Natalia and Jeff got married, Calleigh and Eric did not. Eric was staying at Horatio and Marisol's. There was a lot of tension between the two at the lab, and everyone felt it when they were in the same room. Calleigh was yelling at everyone for stupid stuff. An old friend stopped by for a visit. Horatio thought it would be a great idea to use her to get Eric and Calleigh at least talking again. It was Calleigh's day off and she and Hailey were meeting a friend for lunch **

**~ In Horatio's Office ~ **

**Horatio- So are you sure you don't mind helping. Your our last chance at this. No one can get through to those two. **

**Megan Donner- Yea, I don't mind at all. Those two belong together. I never thought it would have taken them this long to see it. I also cant believe they had a baby and no one called me. **

**Horatio- Ok so you get Calleigh talking about Eric, I'll have him with me and the two of us will "accidentally" bump into you guys. **

**Megan- One question, how do I get her to talk about Eric **

**Horatio- Talk to her about Hailey, that does it every time. **

**Horatio was walking Megan to the elevator, Jeff was coming up to talk to Horatio. **

**Jeff- H so did you find away to get Delko and little miss stubborn ass together. **

**Horatio- Yes, this is Megan Donner, she worked with both of them a few years back. Megan, this is Jeff, Calleigh's older brother. **

**Jeff (shakes her hand) nice to meet you **

**Megan (smiles) like wise **

**Horatio- She's going to help me. We're on the way to see Calleigh now. **

**Jeff- I have to be in court in 20 minutes but let me know if it works. **

**Horatio- Will do **

**~ On the Pier ~ **

**Calleigh was feeding a 6 month old Hailey when Megan walked up **

**Megan- Oh my would you look at that, Calleigh Duquesne a mommy **

**Calleigh (hugs her) Megan how've you been **

**Megan- I'm good, how about you. **

**Calleigh- I cant complain. I'm still at the lab, and I got my Hailey Lyn, my little Christmas present **

**Megan (tickles Hailey's cheek) I heard you got surprise Christmas gift. She's adorable, so who's the lucky man who won you over. **

**Calleigh (sighs) No one yet at least. I'm still single **

**Megan- Really, well then who's Hailey's dad. **

**Calleigh (starts to cry) Eric **

**Megan- Delko really, that's great. Its about time the two of you got together. He was always telling me how much he loved you. Wait why are you crying. He does still love you right **

**Calleigh (crying) He does **

**Megan (sees Eric and Horatio) Then why the tears, those aren't happy tears. **

**Calleigh- A few months back we were suppose to get married. **

**Megan- What happened **

**Calleigh- I don't know. I went out for a while, had some thinking to do. When I came home he said he was leaving, said he need a break and was going to stay at a hotel and he's been there ever since. He picks up Hailey on his days off. Work its so hard, I cant be in the same room as him **

**Megan (moves to hug her) Cant you just talk to him tell him how you feel. **

**Calleigh - I try, then I get mad and yell then leave. **

**Megan- Well sweetie if you love him it shouldn't be hard. **

**Calleigh- With everything that's happened, the jerks that I've dated, getting run off the road, being kidnapped. Eric well he's been the one consistent thing in my life (cries harder) I love him so much I just don't want to lose him. **

**The two women were playing with Hailey and talking, a few feet away, Horatio was with Eric who heard everything that Calleigh had said. **

**Horatio- See what your doing to her Eric. I know you love her, we all know that you love her. **

**Eric (watches as Megan and Calleigh play with Hailey, smiles) I do love her, I'm just not sure she loves me **

**Horatio- Trust me, she loves you **

**Eric- Your right I'm going to go talk to her. I'm not going to let her walk away this time. **

**As Eric was walking towards them, Calleigh got a phone call. **

**Calleigh- So Megan how long are you in town for. **

**Megan (playing peek-a-boo with Hailey) Oh just a few days **

**Calleigh- You should (her phone rings) come over for dinner tonight, excuse me (answers) Duquesne **

**Brad- Calleigh, its Lieutenant Kinkle with the Louisiana PD **

**Calleigh (laughs) Brad I know who you are. What's up **

**Brad- I was trying to get a hold of Jeff. He's not answering his phone. **

**Calleigh- Yea, he's in court, he turns it off. Anything I can help you with **

**Brad- I have to tell you something are you sitting down. **

**Calleigh- Umm…. Yea **

**Brad- Cal I want you to understand that for the next few minutes I'm not Brad Kinkle your friend, I'm Lieutenant Brad Kinkle with the Louisiana PD. Ok **

**Calleigh (on the verge of crying) Ok, what's going on. **

**Brad (takes a deep breath) Calleigh, there's…. there's been an accident. **

**Calleigh (tears fall from her eyes) Acc… accident. Who? **

**Brad (hurting because he knew the Duquesne family very well) Calleigh you and Jeff, need to catch the next flight out. I need you in Louisiana as soon as possible. **

**Calleigh- I'm on my way (hangs up) Umm… Megan can you (starts to cry) do me a favor **

**Megan (knew that phone call was not good) Yea is everything ok. **

**Calleigh (hands Megan her car keys) No its not. Can you take Hailey to the lab and **

**give her to Eric **

**Megan- OK, Calleigh, talk to me what happened. Who's Brad **

**Calleigh- After you drop her off, I need you to find my brother Jeff (crying) and tell him….. Tell him he needs to get to Louisiana **

**She sees a cab and runs towards it. **

**Megan (holding Hailey) What's wrong **

**Calleigh- There's been an accident. **

**She stops the cab and has it take her to the airport. Leaving Megan standing dumbfounded holding Hailey. Horatio and Eric run to see why Calleigh left. Hailey starts crying **

**Eric (takes Hailey) Megan, what happened. Where did Calleigh go, why did she leave Hailey with you. **

**Megan- She got a phone call, then said she had to go. I think she went to the airport **

**Horatio- Who was on the phone.**

**Megan- Some guy named Brad. Calleigh told me to take Hailey to Eric, find her brother and tell him to go to Louisiana **

**Horatio- Ok here's what we do. Eric, take Megan to the lab and find Jeff **

**Eric- Where are you going H **

**Horatio- To the airport to talk to Calleigh, she wont talk to you or I'd take Megan to the lab and send you to the airport. **

**Eric- Lets go, **

**Megan hands Eric the keys and they head to the lab. Horatio heads to the airport to look for Calleigh. He spots her just before she has to board **

**Horatio (walks to her just as she was getting off the phone) Calleigh, sweetie is everything ok. **

**Calleigh (crying) No, there's been an accident. I don't know what happened or how bad, and I cant get a hold of Jeff or Eric. (cries harder) **

**Horatio (hugs her) Its ok, Megan and Eric are looking for him. **

**The last call for her flight came **

**Calleigh (crying) That's me. Horatio I have to go **

**Horatio- Ok, and Calleigh **

**Calleigh- yea **

**Horatio- If you need anything, call me **

**Calleigh- I will **

**Calleigh boards the plane, Eric and Megan arrive at the lab **

**Megan- Where can I find Jeff **

**Eric- He works here, he's a detective, his wife works in the lab. If it was a family thing, she's going to want to know lets find her. **

**Paula- Officer Delko **

**Eric- Paula, have you seen Natalia **

**Paula- She's in the break room, I have a message from Calleigh **

**Megan (who was holding a sleeping Hailey) I'll go, her names Natalia **

**Eric- Yea **

**Megan heads to the break room **

**Paula- Officer Delko, Calleigh called about 10 minutes ago **

**Eric (worried) What did she say **

**Paula- She said she had to go out of town. She wants you to take Hailey to your mom's when Megan brings her in and she'll call you later tonight **

**Eric thanks Paula and catches up with Megan. When Megan gets to the break room, Ryan, Valera, and Natalia were talking **

**Megan (noticed changes since her days as a CSI) Wow everything has changed. **

**Ryan- Can I help you. **

**Valera- Awe your baby is cute. She looks like… **

**Megan- Hailey Delko, that's cause its her. Are you Natalia Duquesne **

**Valera- No **

**Natalia - I'm Natalia Duquesne (wondering who this woman was holding her niece) but at work its Boa Vista **

**Megan- Oh, sorry. Umm… do you know where your husband is **

**Natalia- He's still in court as far as I know why **

**Eric (walks in) Nat where is Jeff **

**Natalia- I just said I think he's still in court. What's going on. **

**Eric- Ok well some one needs to go get Brianna from school. **

**Natalia (getting worried) Eric what's going on. **

**Eric- There was an accident. Calleigh… **

**Jeff (walked in) What happed to Calleigh, what accident. **

**Eric- Calleigh's fine, well I think she is. Her and Megan were having lunch. Brad called and told her there was an accident and she needed to find you and go to Louisiana **

**Jeff (worried) Ok umm….. Lets see…. I have to book a flight, go get Bri **

**Megan (wanting to help) I'll go, where is she **

**Natalia- Come one Jeff we have to get to Louisiana **

**Megan- You three should go. I'll watch Hailey and Brianna **

**Eric- You don't mind. **

**Megan- Not at all. I'm here as long as you need me **

**Jeff- Thanks ok umm.. She's goes to umm…. (all he can think about is getting to Louisiana) she's at school, umm… **

**Ryan- Jeff breath. I'll go pick her up, Megan you head to Delko's house. I'll drop her off. **

**Megan- Ok thanks **

**Eric (hands her his house key) Here's the key, thank you. I'll call you tonight. **

**Jeff- Yes thank you. Don't tell Bri what's going on. Just tell her I had to work late and I'll call her later. **

**Jeff, Natalia and Eric head to the airport, Megan heads to Calleigh's house. Ryan goes to get Brianna from school and then takes her to Megan. **

**~ In Louisiana ~ **

**Calleigh's plane landed and she caught a cab and went to the Police Department to see Brad and find out what happened **

**~ At the police station ~ **

**Officer Riggs- Well if it isn't the better half of the Detectives Duquesne, How've you been **

**Calleigh (was a mess, cried the whole flight, tries to smile) Hey Martin, I'm looking for Brad is he around. **

**Officer Riggs- Lieutenant Kinkle, yea he's…. (looks around) he's right over there. **

**Calleigh- Thanks (runs to where Brad was) Brad what happened. **

**Brad- Calleigh, where's Jeff. I don't want to do this with out him. **

**Calleigh (was getting mad, and starts to cry) He's on his way. Just tell me what happened **

**Brad (takes a deep breath) Sami was driving…. **

**Calleigh- What do you mean Sami was driving, she's only 13 **

**Brad- I don't know all the details yet, we're working on it. I do know that your dad and Sami were going out and there was a accident. Paramedics arrived, and pulled Sami from the driver side, both your dad and Sami were rushed to the hospital. **

**Calleigh (fighting back tears, but not doing a good job at it) Take me to the hospital. I want to see them. Is my mom there. **

**Brad- Yes, Karen's with her. Lets go. Riggs, if Jeff shows up here send him to the hospital **

**Officer Riggs- No problem Lieutenant **

**Brad drove Calleigh to the hospital. Sami and Duke were in surgery, Melissa was in the OR waiting room with Karen, Brad's wife, Calleigh walked in and it wasn't long before she would hear the bad news. **

**Calleigh- Mom (hugs her) What's going on, why was Sami driving. **

**Melissa- I don't know. They both are in surgery. **

**Dr. Brenner- I'm Dr. Brenner, I'm looking for the Duquesne Family **

**Melissa (stands up holding Calleigh's hand) How are they **

**Dr. Brenner- Your daughter is in recovery. She broke her leg, we had to put screws in there to keep it strong, seems she's broken it a few times. **

**Calleigh (thankful her sister was ok) Yea, she rides, but she's tough. **

**Dr. Brenner- For being 13 yes she is. **

**Calleigh- Can we go to see her**

**Dr. Brenner- As soon as she's settled, a nurse will come get you. **

**Melissa (noticed the doctor hadn't said anything about Duke) Dr. Brenner, what about my husband Duke, he and Sami went up at the same time. **

**Dr. Brenner (takes a deep breath, he hated this part of the job) Ms. Duquesne, your husband's condition was much worse then Samantha's. He crashed on the table (Melissa started crying, as did Calleigh who was now standing next to Brad) We exhausted all of our capabilities, and I'm…. I'm sorry he didn't make it **

**Melissa fell back in to the seat, Karen comforted her. Calleigh fell into Brad's arms and started crying. They were like that for a good hour. Jeff, Natalia and Eric finally arrived. The whole time Calleigh was crying on Brad's shoulder, all she wanted was Eric. **

**Jeff (runs in with Natalia and Eric close behind) Brad what happened. **

**Brad (still hugging Calleigh) Jeff, your dad and Sami were in a car accident **

**Jeff- I got that much. **

**Melissa (heard he son) Jeff (cries) Your father he…. He didn't make it. **

**Jeff and Natalia go over to Melissa and Karen. Eric was standing back as if he didn't belong, Brad's phone rang. **

**Brad (still holding on to a crying Calleigh, answers it) Kinkle…. Can you hold on one second (looks back at Eric) Excuse me, but you wouldn't be Eric by any chance, would you **

**Eric- Yea, that's me. I'm Eric. How's Calleigh. **

**Brad- Not Good, she and her dad were very close. She has been asking for you for the last hour. Umm…. I have to take this call you want to take her for me. **

**Eric- Yea (goes and hugs Calleigh) Its ok Cal, sweetie I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere **

**Eric hugs Calleigh and Brad steps into the hall to take the call. **

**~ In the hall ~ **

**Brad- Detective Bing, what did you get **

**Bing- Its not good lieutenant, witness say that the driver slammed into the tree **

**Brad- Sami was driving **

**Bing- I know, and I have 10 witness saying she drove right into the tree. Our CSI's checked the scene, no skid marks. She didn't try and move. She went straight into the tree **

**Brad (sighs) Its really bad then **

**Bing- Why **

**Brad- Duke died on the table about an hour ago **

**Bing- I'm sorry **

**Brad- Yea thanks Joe (hangs up) Dr. Brenner **

**Dr Brenner- Yea lieutenant **

**Brad- I need you to move Samantha Duquesne (sighs) to a private room on the jail floor **

**Dr. Brenner- Ok, wait her family is in with her **

**Brad- OK, lets go **

**Dr. Brenner and Brad head into Sami's room. Sami saw Brad with Officer Riggs, and she knew she was in trouble. **

**Dr. Brenner- Lidia, we need to move Samantha Duquesne to the 7 th ****floor room 2012 **

**Lidia- Yes Dr Brenner **

**Natalia-What's on the 7****th ****floor. **

**Jeff (both he and Calleigh were remembering old cases) You cant be serious. Come on Brad she's only 13 years old **

**Brad- I'm sorry but I've got 10 eye witnesses that say she drove right into that tree. **

**Jeff- I want a BAL on my dad **

**Brad- We got one. Jeff your dad was sober his BAL was 0.0 **

**Jeff- There must have been a mistake. Dad would never let Sami drive if he was sober **

**Calleigh noticed that Sami was different, they had just told her dad died and she was going to the jail floor and she hadn't shed a tear **

**Calleigh- Sami, what's going on **

**Sami- Nothing, I'm tired. If your going to move me Dr. Brenner can you just do it **

**Dr. Brenner- Lieutenant Kinkle what are we doing here **

**Brad (looks at Jeff) Move her (the nurse and doctor moves her, Brad looks at the family) I'm sorry I cant allow you on the floor. **

**Jeff- Come on Brad, its me your talking about. We went through the academy, we grew up together, you're my best friend. Hell you even dated my sister **

**Brad- I'm sorry Jeff, but you took the same oath I did. The job comes before friends and family **

**Dr. Brenner- She'll be released in a few days **

**Melissa- Sami, I'm going to get you a lawyer. I don't want you to talk to anyone until I do **

**Sami- Yea, fine whatever **

**Sami was moved to the jail floor. With nothing else they could do, Jeff, Natalia, Calleigh, Eric and Melissa all went to the Duquesne house. **

**Melissa- Umm.. Jeff you and Nat can stay in his old room. (knew Eric and Calleigh were having problems) Eric, you can stay in Sami's room, if you'd like. **

**Eric- Thanks Ms. Duquesne (noticed Calleigh was quite) Cal, you ok **

**Calleigh- Yea umm… I'm fine. Where's Brianna and Hailey **

**Eric- In Miami with Megan, she said she would stay as long as we needed her to. Do you want me to call and have her bring Hailey **

**Calleigh- No that's ok. I think I'll call and see if she can stay with them until I get back **

**Melissa- Calleigh, I'm going to cook, you hungry **

**Calleigh- No, I'm hungry I think I'm going to make a few phone calls, let Horatio know what's going on, then I'll probably go to bed **

**Calleigh went upstairs. Melissa was calling the family attorney. Jeff, Natalia and Eric were talking. **

**Eric- Jeff, I've never seen Calleigh like this. Well when Speedle died, she buried her self in her work. Actually that's what she usually does when something bad happens. She's not ok is she **

**Jeff- No, she's not. Calleigh, she probably doesn't think he's really gone, right now to her it's all a dream. Duke was her world, she loved him more then anything. Calleigh, she was defiantly a daddy's girl **

**Natalia (grabs Jeff's hand) How about you babe, are you ok **

**Jeff- Yea, I learned a long time ago to accept the fact that he was going to disappoint me. I just never thought he'd put Sami in danger **

**Melissa (hung up the phone) Don't start with the blame game Jeff **

**Jeff- Come on mom, you and I both know dad will never change, he's an alcoholic. It was just a matter of time before he hurt some one in this family. I just never thought he'd hurt all of us at once. **

**Natalia- Come on Jeff, that's your dad **

**Jeff- No, no its not, because the man who raised me would have never let a 13 year old drive, unless he was drunk **

**Melissa- Jeff, your father has been sober for 3 years and 90 days. He wasn't driving and he wasn't drunk **

**Jeff- Come on mom, Sami didn't drive that car into the tree. **

**Melissa- How do you know. Your not here anymore **

**Jeff- So what its my fault. **

**Natalia- Jeff don't **

**Jeff- Don't what, I know Sami she'd never drive a car into a tree **

**Melissa- You don't know her Jeff. She's not that same little girl she was last year or even 6 months ago. **

**~ In Calleigh's room ~ **

**Calleigh - Hello **

**Megan- Calleigh, how's it going. Is everything ok **

**Calleigh- No, actually. My sister and my dad were in a car wreck. My dad died on the table and my sister is being detained as a suspect. 10 people can place her behind the wheel **

**Megan- Oh wow. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do name it **

**Calleigh- Well there's one thing **

**Megan- What ever it is consider it done **

**Calleigh- Jeff and I were hoping that you would stay with Brianna and Hailey for a few days just until after the funeral **

**Megan- No problem. Do you want me to tell Brianna what's going on. She keeps asking when everyone is coming home **

**Calleigh- Umm.. No call Jeff and ask him. His number is on the fridge. I have to go. I'm going to call Horatio and let him know what's going on . **

**They hang up. Megan calls Jeff. Calleigh calls Horatio. **

**Horatio- Caine **

**Calleigh- Hey, its Calleigh **

**Horatio- How's everything **

**Calleigh- Not good (starts to cry) I guess my dad and Sami were going out on a father daughter thing. Daddy let Sami drive **

**Horatio- Are they ok **

**Calleigh- Well, Sami broke her leg again, they had to put screws in it. She'll be ok. She's in recovery **

**Horatio- That's good. How about Duke **

**Calleigh (cries harder) Its not good H, he crashed on the table. He umm… he didn't make it. Sami is being detained as a suspect. 10 people say she was driving. Plus the CSI's out here that examined the scene said it looks like she drove into the tree on purpose, they didn't find any attempt that she tried to miss the tree **

**Horatio- Cal, honey I'm so sorry. We're all here if you need anything **

**Calleigh- Yea, thanks. Umm….. Megan is staying with the kids. Uh you think you could stop by and check on them **

**Horatio- Yea sure, listen, you guys take all the time you need, and give my condolences to your mom **

**Calleigh- I will. **

**Calleigh hangs up and she goes to take a nice hot bath. Jeff was on the phone with Megan, he and Eric were in the living room, Natalia was sleeping **

**Jeff- Megan, I want to thank you for staying with Brianna **

**Megan- No problem. I didn't tell her where you were, she keeps asking when everyone is coming home. She did ask if she can sleep in your bed until you got home, I didn't have the heart to say no **

**Jeff- That's fine, I'll call her in the morning, tell her what happened **

**Megan- Ok so you want me to keep her out of school **

**Jeff- Yea, I'll call you in the morning, and thanks again. (they hang up) Eric can I ask you a question **

**Eric- What's up **

**Jeff- Do you thing Marissa and Luke will let Bella fly down here with Bri so she can go to Duke's funeral **

**Eric- I' m sure she will. I'll call her **

**Jeff- Alright, I'm going up, Sami's room is the first door on the right. **

**Eric- Thanks (calls his brother) Hey Luke **

**Luke- Eric, Marisol told us what happened. How's Calleigh and Jeff holding up **

**Eric- Calleigh, I don't know, she's not handling it well, she's locked her self in the bathroom. Jeff his mad at his dad **

**Luke- Well if there's anything **

**Eric- Well, Jeff was wondering if Bella could fly Brianna down here tomorrow for the funeral **

**Luke- That's fine with me. Bells is right here you want to ask her. **

**Eric (walking up stairs) Yea **

**Bella (taking the phone from her dad) What's up **

**Eric- I suppose you heard what happened to Duke **

**Bella- Yea, Aunt Marisol told me and Carmen **

**Eric- Well Jeff was wondering of you wouldn't mind flying down here with Brianna **

**Bella- Not at all, hey can Carmen come to, I mean, we're going to miss Mr. Duquesne **

**Eric- Hold on, I let you ask Jeff. (knocks on Jeff's bed room door, whispers) Hey Jeff **

**Jeff (walks to the door, not wanting to wake Natalia) Yea **

**Eric- Bella wants to talk to you **

**Jeff (taking the phone) Hey Bella **

**Bella- Hey, I'm sorry about your dad **

**Jeff- Thanks, did Eric ask you about flying Bri down here **

**Bella- Yea, dad said it was fine, but I was wondering of Carmen can fly with us. She wants to be there, I mean if it wasn't for him we be on probation **

**Jeff (chuckles) Yea, that's fine. Tomorrow go to my house and get Brianna and then go to the airport, there will be 3 tickets in your name **

**Bella- Ok, and again I'm sorry about what happened **

**Jeff- Thanks again (hangs up and calls Megan back) hey I didn't wake you did I **


	9. Chapter 9

**Megan - No actually Hailey did, she was crying **

**Jeff- Oh umm….. The pink bear in her crib smells like Calleigh that usually helps **

**Megan- Thanks for the tip, but that's not why you called is it. **

**Jeff- No. tomorrow Eric's niece Bella and one of her friends, are going to pick Bri up and fly her out here. Can you do me a favor and explain to her what's going on, before they get there **

**Megan- Yea, hang in there **

**Jeff gets off the phone and goes to bed. Eric was also sleeping. After Calleigh got out of the bath she gets into bed and was tossing and turning most of the night. At about 4 in the morning she still couldn't sleep, so she decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink, where she found her mom, having some tea. **

**Melissa (taking a sip of her tea) Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early **

**Calleigh (gets a bottle of water) Couldn't sleep. I keep thinking dad's going to call from a bar and want me to come get him. (sits down, still bothered by Sami's reaction at the hospital) I just cant believe he's gone **

**Melissa- You'd picked him up a lot from the bars. **

**Calleigh- Yea **

**Melissa- Cal, he's in a better place, you have to believe that. (noticed something else was bothering her) What else is on your mind **

**Calleigh (takes a drink of water) Its Sami, the way she acted yesterday when Brad told her she was going to the Jail floor. **

**Melissa- She was probably in shock. I mean she was driving. Why I haven't figured that one out yet. I guess its going to take some time for her to process the news that he's gone **

**Calleigh- Maybe (throws her bottle away) I'm going for a run, you should get some sleep **

**Melissa- Yea, later we'll go down and check on Sami **

**Melissa goes to bed. Calleigh goes to change. It was now a little after 5. Calleigh heads out on her run. While she was running she lost track of time, which is what she normally does when she runs. It was about 9 in the morning. Natalia was making breakfast for everyone. Eric and Melissa were talking and Jeff was making the arrangements for his dad's funeral **

**Melissa (trying to not think about the events of the day before) How did you sleep Eric **

**Eric- Ok, I should ask you the same question **

**Melissa- I had a hard time getting to sleep. I talked to Calleigh and after wards went right to sleep **

**Jeff (walks in the kitchen) Speaking of, where is Calleigh **

**Melissa- She' probably still sleeping. She went for a little run a little after 5 this morning **

**Jeff- She tends to do that when something happens that she cant fix **

**Melissa- Jeff, give her a break, you know how much she loves your father. Did you get everything in order for the funeral **

**Jeff (hugs his mom) Yea, its going to be this Friday. Hey Nat, why don't you drive mom and Calleigh to the hospital, Eric you want to take a ride with me to get the girls from the airport **

**Eric- yea, I'll ride with you **

**Melissa- Well, lets eat first, no sense in wasting the breakfast Nat made. Then I'll wake Calleigh **

**They were all finishing up, when the front door opened. **

**Calleigh (out of breath) Is anyone home **

**Eric- We're in the kitchen **

**Calleigh (goes and gets a bottle of water and drinks it before saying anything) Hey, how you doing mom **

**Melissa- Cal, are you just getting back from your run **

**Calleigh- Yea **

**Melissa- You left at 5 **

**Calleigh- Your point **

**Melissa (looks at the clock on the wall) Its almost 10, you've been gone for the past 5 hours **

**Calleigh- I'm fine. I called Brad he said that Sami wants to talk to all of us. **

**Jeff- Well I have to go to the airport **

**Natalia- Babe go see your sister. Eric and I will go **

**Jeff, Melissa and Calleigh go to the hospital to meet Brad. Eric and Natalia go to the airport **

**~ At the hospital ~ **

**Brad (waiting out side Sami's room) Mrs. Duquesne, Calleigh Jeff, how ya'll holding up **

**Melissa- We're hanging in there. Do you know what Sami wants to tell us **

**Brad- No ma'am. My officer just said she walked to talk to the family **

**Jeff- Well lets go see what she wants **

**The four go inside. The look on Sami's face had changed from the day before. It was like she had just heard what happened to her father **

**Melissa (kisses Sami) How you feeling **

**Sami (crying) I'm sorry. It was an accident **

**Jeff (hugs his sister) Its ok. Its not your fault. Dad should have never let you drive. **

**Sami (crying) He didn't know he was trying to stop me **

**Calleigh- What do you mean he was trying to stop you. **

**Brad- Sami, do you remember what happened yesterday. Do you know why you're here in the jail floor **

**Sami (cries harder) Yes I do. I….. I killed my father **

**Melissa (hugging her) sweet heart it was an accident **

**Sami- Yea, but daddy wasn't in the car. **

**Calleigh (turned and looked at Sami) What do you mean daddy wasn't in the car. **

**Sami (still crying) He wasn't there. He was suppose to be inside taking a nap, before the movie. Mom was at work **

**Jeff- Sami what's going on **

**Sami- I took the keys, drove the car towards the tree. Daddy heard me start the car, he got in the way. (cries harder) I'm suppose to be dead not him **

**Calleigh (was mad) Why Samantha why **

**Sami- I wanted it to be over. **

**Melissa (knew where this was leading) what do you mean you wanted it to be over **

**Sami (crying) You don't know what its like. I was tired of trying to be perfect. Living in a city where everyone knows you, having both your siblings walk the streets as patrol cops, or to have the lieutenant so close that he's pretty much family **

**Melissa (hugging her youngest daughter) Sami no one said you had to be like Jeff and Calleigh, why did you talk to someone. We could have helped you **

**Sami (looked over at Calleigh, she knew that she hurt her sister) Cal, (starts crying again) I'm sorry. Daddy was suppose to be sleeping. It should have been me, not daddy. **

**Calleigh (furious) Your sorry. You pull a selfish stunt like this and all you have to say is "I'm sorry" **

**Jeff- Calleigh calm down. It was an accident **

**Calleigh (yells) An accident. It was selfish Jeff. Samantha didn't want to ask for help, she thought that she could take the easy way out. She took dad with her. You know Samantha you were right about one thing **

**Brad (knew where she was taking it) Calleigh don't say something that you wont be able to take back. **

**Calleigh (in tears looks at Brad, then at her sister in tears on the hospital bed) It should have been you that died not daddy. **

**Sami (crying) I'm sorry Calleigh. I really am. Forgive me **

**Calleigh- Forgive you (starts yelling again) Yea cause its that easy. Hailey and Bri have to grow up with their grandpa, and my dream of daddy walking me down the isle, that's all gone all because you chose to be selfish instead of asking for help **

**Melissa (both her girls in tears) That's enough. Calleigh knock it off. Brad get her out of here. **

**Brad (grabs Calleigh) Come on Cal, lets take a walk **

**The two of them leave **

**Sami (hugging her mom) Calleigh hates me. I'm sorry mom, it should have been me not daddy. First I lose my dad then my sister. (cries harder) I should have died not daddy **

**Melissa (holding her youngest daughter tight) No, don't even talk like that. (wipes her tears) Shh…. Its ok. Sami, Calleigh still loves you. She's tired. She hasn't slept yet, she went running this morning **

**Sami was crying uncontrollably in her mom's arms. The doctor came in to check on her. **

**Dr. Brenner- Is everything ok, (checking Sami) Honey, your breathing is irregular, you need to slow down your breathing **

**Jeff- Dr. Brenner, can you give her something to calm her down. **

**Dr. Brenner- I can, but it will put her to sleep. **

**Melissa- That's fine she needs to sleep **

**Out in the hall, Brad is trying to calm Calleigh down **

**Brad- Calleigh you need to take a deep breath **

**Calleigh- No I don't Brad, my sister just admitted to killing my father and you want me to take a deep breath **

**Brad- Calleigh, all I'm saying is that Sami has been through a lot and I'm not just talking about the accident **

**Calleigh- Why does everyone keep defending her, she knew what she was doing she saw dad and she still drove into that tree. She didn't have…. **

**Jeff (walked out) Cal, stop **

**Calleigh (turns and looks at Jeff) Yea, your just so happy daddy's gone. It's a dream come true for you. You never could forgive him for his drinking, guess what (crying) know you don't have to **

**Jeff (was tearing up) You know that's not true. Yea me and dad had our problems, but I never wanted him to die. He's still my dad Cal **

**Calleigh (crying and yelling) Face it Jeff, your not going to lose any sleep. You just stand by Samantha defend her. What about dad, he gave you life, the least you can do is….. **

**Brad (had enough from her) That's is Cal. I think you need to stop talking before you say something you cant take back **

**Calleigh- Like what, that I wish Jeff, would disappear and you go with him. You know why your doing this, sticking up for Jeff. Taking his side you still feel guilty…. **

**Brad- Calleigh don't **

**Jeff- Calleigh, you need to go back to moms and take a nap. Brad take her home **

**Calleigh (tears running down her face) I'm not going anywhere with…. **

**Jeff (cuts her off) Brad take her home. Pick her up and carry her out if you have to, just get her out of here. **

**Brad picks Calleigh up and takes her to his car. Calleigh was screaming and hitting him on the way to the car. Once in the car, she screamed half way home. Then she fell asleep. Brad pulled in and got her out of the car. Bella, who heard the car pull up looked out the window and saw a man carrying Calleigh to the front door. **

**Bella (running to the door) Uncle Eric something's wrong with Aunt Calleigh **

**Brad was reaching above the door to get the key when Bella answered it. Eric came running out of the kitchen **

**Eric- Brad what happened. Is she ok **

**Brad- Yea, she's fine, just asleep. She's exhausted, apparently that 5 hour run this morning took a lot out of her. **

**Eric- Oh ok. Well her room is… **

**Brad (walking up the stairs) Yea, I know the first door on the left **

**He walks up stairs, lays Calleigh in her bed, he then comes down stairs and joins everyone in the kitchen. He wanted to let them know what happened at the hospital **

**Brianna (heading out back) Hi Uncle Brad **

**Natalia- Hey Brad **

**Brad (to Brianna) Hey pumpkin butt. Natalia nice to see you again (to Bella and Carmen) and who are these two young ladies **

**Eric- My niece Bella and her best friend **

**Bella (who thought Brad was trying to take Calleigh from her uncle) I'm Bella and you are **

**Brad- I'm Lieutenant Brad Kinkle with the Louisiana PD, nice to meet you. **

**Bella- Yea whatever. You do know that Calleigh is going to marry my Uncle Eric, and they have a beautiful baby girl. **

**Eric- Bella, cut it out **

**Brad- No its ok. Yes Bella, I did know that **

**Bella (had an evil glare in her eyes) Then you want to tell me how you knew where her bed room was. **

**Carmen- Bells you need to chill out. **

**Brad- Well Bella, I grew up in the house about 4 doors down. Calleigh's brother is one of my best friends. I dated Calleigh for about 3 years. Jeff and I went to the police academy together. That's where I met my wife and we have been happily married for 6 years and we have twin girls. **

**Bella- Oh so your not… **

**Brad (chuckles) No, Calleigh and I we're just friends, well we were until she wakes up and remembers that I dragged her out of the hospital **

**Natalia- Bri come eat your lunch (to Brad) Why did you drag her out **

**Brad- Sami confessed. She wanted to end things, Duke, who was not in the car like we previously thought, tried to stop her. She hit him and he died on the table 3 hours later. Calleigh being Calleigh jumped up to protect and defend him like she did her whole life. She then went as far as telling Sami it should have been her that died. I picked her up and carried her out of the hospital. She screamed at me half way home before she passed out. She just needs some rest that 5 hour run took a lot out of her. **

**A few days went by. It was the morning of Duke's funeral. Sami was released from the hospital into her moms custody. She was put on probation until she was 18 and was not aloud to drive until then. She also has to attend therapy. Melissa was in the living room waiting for the cars to arrive. Everyone else was getting ready. Calleigh hadn't said much to Jeff and she hadn't talked to Sami since that day Brad carried her out of the hospital. Calleigh was in her room talking to Eric **

**Calleigh- Babe, I think I'm going to head back to Miami with you, Bella and Carmen today **

**Eric (tying his shoes) Are you sure. Don't you want to spend some time with your family. I'm sure Horatio will understand **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm sure. I need to see my princess, plus I'm meeting with my realtor in the morning **

**Eric (joking) Why are you moving **

**Calleigh- Yes and I was hoping that you would come with me **

**Eric- Cal, you know I'd go anywhere with you, but are you sure you want to do this **

**Calleigh (starts crying) Yea, I cant live with Jeff and this way Jake wont know where I live either. **

**Eric (hugs her) What ever you want, I'm behind you**

**Bella (knocks on the door and opens it) Aunt Calleigh, you mom said that the car was here **

**They all head down stairs where 2 limos were waiting **

**Melissa (puts her hand on Calleigh's shoulder) You ready Cal **

**Calleigh (glares at Sami) Yea, because every girl dreams of the day she buries her father. Oh wait that day I'm thinking about is her wedding day. **

**Melissa (noticed that Sami heard what Calleigh said) Cal, please not today. Just give Sami a break today. She's hurting as much as you **

**Eric- Come on Calleigh, get in the car. **

**They head to the funeral, afterwards everyone heads to the Duquesne house to pay their respects to the family. Bella, Eric and Carmen were packing when they finished they went down stairs, placing there luggage by the front door, Calleigh was in the attic, gathering some things and talking to her mom. **

**Calleigh- Mom (packing a box of pictures) I'm going back to Miami with Eric and the girls today **

**Melissa- What. I was hoping we could do something's as a family like when you and Jeff were little **

**Calleigh (zipping up a suite case) Mom, I cant. I haven't seen Hailey in almost a week **

**Melissa- Ok. You do what you have to. Calleigh don't leave with out telling Sami good bye. If you cant do that for me then do it for your dad, he hates it when you two fight **

**Calleigh (grabs the suitcase and heads down stairs) I'll tell her bye, but other then that I have nothing more to say to her. **

**Jeff, Natalia, Eric, Carmen, Bella, Brad and Karen were in the kitchen. Brianna and Brad's girls were out back playing in the tree house **

**Brad- Eric, I've put your luggage in my car, so when ever your ready. We can go **

**Eric- Yea as soon as Calleigh comes down we can go. **

**Sami- Calleigh's leaving**

**Eric- You didn't know **

**Calleigh (walks in) Lets go. Eric can you take my bags to the car. I'll meet you there **

**Eric (grabs her bags) Yea, Bella, Carmen lets go **

**Brad- Karen, (kiss her) I'll be back shortly **

**Eric, Brad, Bella and Carmen went to the car, Calleigh was telling Jeff and Natalia bye **

**Jeff- Calleigh why are you leaving I thought you me, Nat and Bri were flying back Monday morning **

**Calleigh- Yea, I miss my little girl, I just want to go home and hug her **

**Jeff- Alright, well are you going to be ok, this week hasn't been easy for you **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm ok I have Eric and the team **

**Sami hobbled into the living room **

**Natalia (hugs Calleigh) I'm really sorry . Hey how about when I get back we can talk. **

**Calleigh (crying) Yea, sounds good, just you and me. We'll make a day of it. Where did Samantha go **

**Melissa- She's sitting on the couch (hugs her) Call me when you get home **

**Calleigh- I will. Karen it was nice to see you again **

**Karen- You to next time it will be on better circumstances **

**Calleigh- Yea, aren't you guys coming to Miami in a week **

**Karen- Yea. We'll stop by. I want to meet this angel that has you running home **

**Calleigh walked into the living room. She saw Sami sitting on the couch holding a picture of her, Duke, Jeff and Calleigh that her mom took on her 13th ****birthday. Melissa and Jeff watched to make sure Calleigh said goodbye to Sami. **

**Calleigh (takes a deep breath) Samantha, I'm leaving **

**Sami (tears running down her face) Ok, have a safe flight (whispers, but Calleigh heard her) I love you Cal. **

**Calleigh was about to walk out the door, but she just couldn't leave with Sami think that she hated her. She turn around and went and sat next to her sister **

**Calleigh- I remember that day **

**Sami (looks up at her) Me too, like it was yesterday. One of the best birthdays ever **

**Calleigh (takes the picture and puts it on the table) Sami, you know that I love you right **

**Sami- How could you. I don't even love me after what I did **

**Calleigh- You're my sister. The only one I'm ever going to have, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean that I don't love you, **

**Sami (crying) What about what you said that day at the hospital **

**Calleigh (wiping Sami's tears away) I was tired, drained, and I miss daddy. No matter what, I'm always going to love you. It doesn't matter how mad you make me, I still love you. Just like daddy, I was always picking him up from the bars, having to leave work just to take him home it made me so mad at him, but I never stopped loving him, he was my dad. You're my sister, I'm always going to be here **

**Sami- I really am sorry Calleigh **

**Calleigh (hugs her) I know you are. Its just going to take me a while longer to forgive you. Just remember, I'm your sister I'd die for you. **

**Sami- I love you Calleigh **

**Calleigh (pulls out of the hug and wipes her eyes) I love you to Sami, I have to go. You need me day or night just call. **

**Brad takes them to the airport. Eric was getting their tickets. Bella and Carmen were getting something to drink. Brad was telling Calleigh goodbye **

**Brad (hugs Calleigh) You going to be ok Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Yea I think I will. I'm going to miss dad but he'll always be with me **

**Brad (Eric and the girls walk over) So I'll see you next week Calleigh **

**Bella (getting all protective of Calleigh) What for I thought I told you to stay away from my aunt **

**Brad (laughs) My wife, kids and I are going to Miami on Vacation **

**Bella- Oh ok **

**Brad- Eric it was nice meeting you (looks at Calleigh who was messing with Bella) **

**Don't let her go, she's a great person. Lucky to have someone who loves her as much as Duke did **

**Eric (shakes his hand) Yea she is. On your vacation I'll get Bella and Carmen to baby sit the kids and Calleigh and I will take you and Karen out **

**Brad- Sounds good. **

**Eric, Calleigh, Bella and Carmen head back to Miami. When they get there Megan was there with Hailey to pick them up **

**Calleigh (saw them) Look at my angel (Hailey was giggling, Calleigh took her from Megan) Mommy missed you **

**Eric- Hey Megan, was she good (kisses Hailey) **

**Megan- A little angel (the get there luggage) Your brother called Eric. He wants to know if Carmen and Bella can stay with you for the weekend if not. I was told to take the over to Horatio's **

**Calleigh (playing with Hailey) Yea they can stay, they can help me pack **

**Bella- Why where are you going**

**Eric (putting stuff in the car) We're moving into a new house **

**Megan- I can help to. I called and told my boss I would be back next weekend **

**Carmen- Where you guys moving to **

**Calleigh- Don't know yet. We're going house hunting tomorrow. You can come if you'd like **

**Eric (driving home) Megan did Luke say where they went **

**Megan- Yea, he and Carmen's parents went fishing for the weekend **

**Bella and Carmen started laughing **

**Megan- What's so funny **

**Bella- They didn't go fishing **

**Carmen- Yea they went to Vegas for the weekend **

**Bella- It's our mom's spa weekend **

**Carmen- and our dad's are playing poker oh and golf **

**Bella- They did it about 3 or 4 times a year. Fishing is just a cover they use so grandma and grandpa don't know what daddy is really doing **

**Eric- News flash Bella, they know. Caught them last year. They just pretend like they don't **

**The next day they go house hunting. They find a house in Coconut Grove which is a mile away from the stables. The house next door was where Mr. Simon Ocala lived. He managed Calleigh's stables. By Sunday they had everything in trucks and were ready to move to the new house. Horatio, Ryan, Frank, Marisol, Bella, Carmen, and Megan were all there to help. Bella was inside cleaning with Carmen. Calleigh was out side rocking Hailey, and directing everyone on where to put things. The neighbor came over. **

**Mr. Ocala- Well, well, well finally neighbors I can tolerate **

**Calleigh- Simon, how are you **

**Mr. Ocala- I'm good, just on my way to check on the horses (saw Hailey) and this must be that Christmas present Todd was telling me about **

**Calleigh (smiles) yea this is Hailey. I'll have her riding horses in no time **

**Mr. Ocala (laughs) Hey I heard about your dad, I'm sorry. He will be missed. How's your mom holding up **

**Calleigh- Thanks Simon, mom she's doing ok. Jeff is staying out there for a few days **

**Mr. Ocala- Well, I have to be on my way, but hey if you need any help Todd and my niece are home (they walk out) Speaking of, hey Todd why don't you and Stevie-lyn help our neighbors **

**Todd and Stevie-lyn walk over as Eric comes out **

**Todd- Ms. Duquesne, I'm sorry about your dad **

**Calleigh- Thanks Todd **

**Eric- Already getting to know the neighbors, Cal **

**Todd (shakes Eric's hand) Names Todd Ocala, my dad manages Ms. Duquesne's stables, oh and this is my little cousin Stevie-lyn. Stevie-lyn this is Ms. Duquesne, and her fiancé **

**Stevie-lyn ( who is 8 )Nice to meet you. **

**Calleigh- Well its nice to meet you to **

**Todd- So do you need any help **

**Eric- Yea sure, there's only a few boxes left but how are you with tools **

**Todd- I know my way around a hammer, wrench and screwdriver **

**Calleigh- Good, then lets take this last few boxes in, put them in the living room, you and Stevie-lyn can put Hailey's crib together, while Ryan and Eric take the truck back **

**They finish unloading the truck, Eric drives it back, Ryan follows him so he has a way home. Todd, Stevie-lyn and Calleigh go up stairs to Hailey room. Calleigh shows Todd where she wants the crib and changing table. Then she goes down stairs puts Hailey in the baby swing, her, Marisol, Valera and Alexx were putting things away. Bella and Carmen were putting boxes in the right rooms. **

**Bella- Aunt Calleigh do you want me to hang up Hailey's dresses **

**Calleigh- Yes please **

**Bella heads upstairs to put Hailey's clothes up. She had no clue Todd was in there, **

**she looked like a mess, dressed in an old pair of shorts and tank top, her hair in a messy pony tail. She was unpacking clothes to put them in the dresser, **

**Todd- Stevie-lyn can you hand the screwdriver **

**Stevie-lyn- Here you go **

**Bella (turning to hang stuff in the closet) Ahh…. (she throws all the cloths, she was startled and then she fell) **

**~ downstairs ~ **

**Megan- What was that **

**Horatio (drawing his gun) It came from upstairs. **

**Frank- It sounded like Bella **

**Horatio and Frank ran upstairs. A few minutes later Calleigh realized that she didn't tell anyone Todd was there but Eric, so she went up as well **

**~ in Hailey's room ~ **

**Todd (laughing) Are you ok (recognizes her) Bella, **

**Bella- Yea, Todd. I'm…. I'm ok (looks around and she was covered in baby clothes and hangers) But I made a mess. (starts picking up the clothes) **

**Todd- Here let me help **

**Bella- Thanks **

**Todd- it's the least I can do after making you drop everything **

**Horatio (along with Frank enter, guns drawn) Bella are you ok **

**Frank (points to Todd) You step back and put your hands up **

**Todd (does as he's told) I didn't do anything **

**Stevie-lyn (scared) Are you going to jail Todd **

**Todd- I don't think so **

**Bella- Come on Uncle Horatio, Mr. Tripp put the guns away he's not going to hurt me **

**Calleigh- Its ok he's (saw the mess on the floor, Todd's phone rang) What happened here **

**Bella- Todd scared me, I didn't know he was in here I went to hang something's up and got scared. **

**Horatio (lowering his gun) Someone want to tell me who in the hell that boy is **

**Calleigh- He's my neighbor, His dad works at my stables. I've known him since he was in diapers. **

**Frank (lowering his gun, and recognizing him) Is that little Todd Ocala **

**Todd (puts his phone up) Yes sir, not so little any more. Umm…. Ms. Duquesne can I talk to you in the hall. **

**Frank- Come on Horatio, that boy wouldn't hurt a fly **

**Calleigh- Yea, Bella pick up the clothes **

**Todd- Stevie-lyn will you help her **

**Frank and Horatio go down stairs and let everyone know everything was fine. Bella and Stevie-lyn pick up the clothes **

**~ in the hall ~ **

**Todd- Ms. Duquesne, dad wants me to bring you to the stables **

**Calleigh- Why what's going on **

**Todd- One of the horses is sick, dad thinks he might have to put it down **

**Calleigh- Which one **

**Todd- Didn't say, but he asked if Stevie-lyn can stay here. If he does have to put him down he doesn't want her there **

**Calleigh- Yea. Bella can watch her. Let her know, I have to go let Marisol know I'm leaving **

**~ in the room ~ **

**Todd (Stevie-lyn was in the closet) Bella, I umm… I have to run Ms. Duquesne to the stables. Can Stevie-lyn stay here with you until I get back. **

**Bella (smiles) Yea sure **

**Stevie-lyn (comes out of the closest) Cant I go with you Todd, you promised I could see the horses. **

**Todd- Not this time, tomorrow before you leave I will take you. Uncle Simon wants you to stay with Ms. Duquesne's niece Bella **

**Stevie-lyn (pouts) Fine **

**Todd- Thank you (heads down stairs) Are you read Ms. Duquesne **

**Calleigh- yea Marisol, I'll be back shortly. Tell Eric to order some pizza for everyone. Hailey is sleeping in her swing. **

**Todd and Calleigh leave. Eric and Ryan come home, they finish unpacking. Eric orders pizza, it arrives at the same time Calleigh, Todd and Mr. Ocala do **

**Calleigh- Thank you for saving Resses I don't think I can lose dad and his horse all in the same week **

**Mr. Ocala (hugs her) Just doing my job Ms. Duquesne **

**Calleigh- Simon, you've been working for me, since I move to Miami 15 years ago, do you think you can call me Calleigh **

**Mr. Ocala (laughs) Not a chance Ms. Duquesne **

**Calleigh- Come on you and Todd can join us for dinner. **

**They go in side, Calleigh introduces them to everyone. They eat and when their done they all talk, Bella and Todd could not stop staring at each other. **

**Carmen- I'm tired, today was a long day. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed (looks over at Bella) You should to Bella we are going to have lots of work to catch up on. **

**Bella (not taking her eyes off Todd) Yea ok I'm right behind you **

**Carmen goes up stairs, Bella doesn't move **

**Stevie-lyn- Uncle Simon, can we go to I don't want to miss Hannah Montana **

**Mr. Ocala- Yea, it is getting late and Todd has home work as well. Todd lets go **

**Todd (not taking his eyes off Bella) Yea ok I'm right behind you **

**Neither one of them move, Simon waves his hand in between their faces and nothing. They don't even flinch **

**Eric- Hey Bells go take a shower **

**Bella (lost in Todd's eyes) Ok **

**Still nothing **

**Mr. Ocala (yells a little) Todd **

**Todd (snaps out of the stare) yea Dad **

**Mr. Ocala (laughs as does everyone else) Put a move on it you have home work **

**Eric- Bella you need to take a shower **

**Bella- Fine (smiles) Bye Todd **

**Todd (smiles) Bye Bella **

**Stevie-lyn- GROSS **

**The adults laugh. Mr. Ocala finally gets Todd out of the house and Bella goes to take her shower. Alexx goes home. Everyone else was talking in the living room **

**Calleigh- Thank you all for you help **

**Marisol- No problem. Babe we should get going, I have a ton of tests to grade **

**Horatio-Ok, I'll see you all tomorrow. Calleigh I only want to see you there if your ok **

**Calleigh- I'm fine H, I need to work **

**One by one everyone left. Eric and Calleigh went to bed. The next morning, Eric and Calleigh took Bella and Carmen to school then went to work. Megan was staying in town until Friday, so she was going to watch Hailey **

**Eric- Bells you and Carmen ride home with Marisol after school. When Calleigh and I get off work you can come over and get your things. **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Everyone was in the break room, Yelina walked in. **

**Yelina- Calleigh Jeff's coming home to right. He has to be in court on Wednesday **

**Calleigh-Yea. I was actually just about to go get him, unless someone else wants to **

**Frank- I'll…. **

**Eric (cuts him off) No Calleigh really wants to go **

**Calleigh- I uh…. I have to run numbers on the gun from this morning's case **

**Eric (hands her the keys and her purse) No you have to go get Jeff and tell him **

**Calleigh- How about you go with me **

**Frank- I was going to ask you yesterday Calleigh. How did Jeff take the news of you moving out. **

**Calleigh- Well that's a funny story (sits down) Well…. **

**Eric- Calleigh **

**Calleigh (stands up) Fine I'm going. **

**Horatio (Calleigh walks out) What was that all about **

**Frank- Jeff doesn't know she moved out does he **

**Eric- Nope **

**Ryan- She didn't tell him, that's weird she tells that man everything **

**Eric- Yea well she was mad at him for defending Sami and fighting to keep her out of jail **

**Ryan (confused) Why would she go to jail **

**Eric- She killed Duke **

**Horatio, Yelina, Ryan, Alexx- WHAT ! **

**Eric- Frank didn't tell you **

**Horatio- No why don't you tell us **

**Eric- Apparently, Sami was having problems and wanted to end things. She was going to drive the car into a tree, Duke tried to stop her, but he got hit **

**Ryan- What happened to Sami **

**Eric-Well… Calleigh kind of yelled at her and told her it should have been her that died and not Duke. She didn't say anything the whole time we were there. How ever I do think she told her good-bye before we left **

**Horatio- So what happened with Sami **

**Eric- She's on probation until she's 18 plus her mom is taking her to therapy **

**~ At the Airport ~ **

**Calleigh was waiting for Jeff's plane and trying to think of a good way to tell him she moved out **

**Brianna (runs to Calleigh) Aunt Calleigh, I misses you **

**Calleigh (hugs her) I missed you too. Jeff, Nat how was the flight **

**Natalia- Long, I hate flying **

**Calleigh- Oh, hey you guys hungry want to get something to it **

**Jeff- Sounds good. How about it Nat **

**Natalia- Mind if I skip it, I want to get the stink of airplane off me. You and Bri go **

**Calleigh- Are you sure **

**Natalia- Yea, just drop me off at the house **

**Calleigh took Natalia home. She was worried that she'd notice things were gone and freak, but she didn't. Jeff, Calleigh and Brianna went to Burger King. Brianna finished eating and went to play giving Calleigh the prefect chance to tell Jeff **

**Jeff- Calleigh, shouldn't you be at work **

**Calleigh- Umm… Yea. I couldn't concentrate. I'm taking a few days. I figured since Nat's off tomorrow we can have that girls day, plus Brad and Karen coming in I figured I'd get things ready for their visit **

**Jeff (taking a drink) Oh yea, Brad said he and Karen are staying for 2 weeks. 6 adults and 4 kids under the age of 7 in one house that's going to be fun. **

**Calleigh -About that, umm….. A lot has changed in the last week. I mean Sami's on probation, daddy's gone Eric, Hailey and I move out, you know stuff like that **

**Jeff- I know what you mean its been ha… wait do you say you moved out **

**Calleigh (nervously) Yes **

**Jeff- Why I mean it was your house. I figured that Nat and I would move out. We talked about how hard it was going to be for you and it might be good that we don't live together and just work together **

**Calleigh- Well, I figured it was easier this way. I mean you don't like moving, and I know you really don't want to let Bri paint another room **

**Jeff- So this is why you wanted to go to lunch, to tell me **

**Calleigh- Yea, you were the last one I had to tell. I had to work up the nerve to tell you. I told mom this morning and Brad called said he was going to stay at a hotel . So I told him I moved and they could stay with me **

**Jeff- Why were you scared to tell me **


	10. Chapter 10

**Calleigh- I thought you'd be mad **

**Jeff- Not mad, a little sad. To tell you the truth I knew it was coming the day Sami was released into mom's custody, do you need any help **

**Calleigh- No we didn't it all this weekend. How about you guys come to dinner, that way Nat doesn't have to cook **

**Jeff (laughs) Bri we're leaving. Lets go, I'll let Nat know and meet you for dinner. **

**Calleigh (writing down her new address) Sounds good, I have to get back to work, I get off at 5 (hands him the paper) Here's the new address, dinners at 6 **

**Calleigh takes Jeff and Bri home then heads to work. Jeff tells Natalia that Calleigh moved out **

**~ At Jeff's house ~ **

**Jeff- Brianna, go take a bath before we leave for dinner **

**Brianna- Where we going **

**Jeff- Out, now got take a bath**

**Natalia (walking out of the kitchen) Hey, babe I think some one stole all of Calleigh's pictures and Eric's favorite chair **

**Jeff (laughs) Oh yea **

**Natalia (sits on the couch) So I was thinking you can take tomorrow off and after we drop Brianna at school we can go look at houses **

**Jeff (sits next to her, puts her feet on his lab, and massages them) Actually, I was thinking we just stay here **

**Natalia (giggles her feet are ticklish) What changed, I though you said it would be better for you and Calleigh's relationship if we moved out **

**Jeff- Turns out Calleigh thought the same thing. She and Delko moved into a new house over the weekend **

**Natalia-Oh So I guess that's why Calleigh's pictures and Eric's chair is gone, but why I mean this is Calleigh's house **

**Jeff (gets up) She didn't want Bri to have to give up her room, plus she knows how much I hate moving (kisses her) I'm going to take a shower **

**Natalia- Ok, Hey what do you want for dinner **

**Jeff (walking up stairs) We're going to Calleigh's there is no food in the house **

**~At the lab ~ **

**Calleigh was in firearms running the bullet threw IBIS. Jake walked in, he was the detective on the Case **

**Jake- Well, looks who's back **

**Calleigh (looks up) What do you want Jake **

**Jake- Did you get a match on my bullet **

**Calleigh- I'm running it now **

**Jake- So hey, I'm sorry to hear about your dad **

**Calleigh- Thanks (the computer beeped) The gun leads back to a gang shooting 6 months ago. The gun was never found so the guy walked **

**Jake- What's the name **

**Calleigh- Umm…. Martin Garate **

**Jake- Ok then lets go pick him up **

**Calleigh (not wanting to go any where with him) I'll meet you in interrogation. I have to check something. Page me when you get back **

**Jake leaves, Calleigh goes to lay out to talk to Eric. He and Ryan were working on a case together **

**Calleigh (storms in) Err….. Haven't I been through enough this last week **

**Eric (kisses her) Did Jeff not take the news well **

**Calleigh (sits on the counter) Actually he was fine with it. He and Nat were going to find a new place when they got back **

**Eric- Now they don't have to. So what has put a frown on the pretty face of yours **

**Calleigh- Berkley, he's the detective on the shooting this morning and he is up to something **

**Ryan- How do you figure **

**Calleigh- He's being all nice and creepy. He said he was sorry to hear about my dad **

**Ryan- Maybe he was **

**Calleigh- Yea right, Jake hated my dad almost as much as he hates Jeff (her phone beeped) Oh joy if you'll excuse me, I have to go do an integration with him **

**Horatio (walked in as she was walking out) Hang in there Cal, IAB is all over him **

**Calleigh (walking away) Yea thanks **

**Eric- So what's up H **

**Horatio- The witness just woke up. Care to take a ride **

**Eric- Yea lets go **

**Ryan- I'm going to see Alexx. Find out what she found out about our vic **

**They all head in separate ways. The day was coming to an end. Eric was finishing up some paper work **

**Calleigh (poked her head in) Hey Eric I'm going home. Jeff, Bri and Nat are coming to dinner, don't be here long **

**Eric- Ok, let me finish this file and I'll be home **

**Calleigh leaves, she gets to her car and Jake is waiting for her **

**Calleigh- What do you want Jake **

**Jake (was pulling his hand from under his jacket, when Valera walked out) I want you….. **

**Valera- Oh good Calleigh I caught you **

**Jake (mad, and had to change his plan) I uh… I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything. **

**Calleigh- Yea thanks (he walks away) what's up Valera **

**Valera- Eric, said you were on your way out. Would you mind dropping me off at Ryan's. He's going to be here for another 2 hours and I don't want to sit around and wait **

**Calleigh- Yea sure get in. you just saved me from Jake **

**Valera (laughs) Yea what was that all about **

**Calleigh (glances at Jake as she leaves) I'm not sure but he's up to no good. **

**Jake (to himself as he watches Calleigh drive off) She will be mine. If she doesn't want me then I will send her to see her father **

**Calleigh dropped Valera off at home Summer had come so fast. Hailey was now 8 months old. Eric and Calleigh finally got married. Both Marisol and Natalia were expecting there first kid in late January. Bella was spending most of her summer at the stables with Todd, learning about horses. Carmen spent the summer babysitting Hailey and Brianna. Jake quit the day after Calleigh's and Eric's wedding. No one has seen or heard from him in 4 months. Today was Brianna 6th ****birthday. Carmen was watching the girls at Calleigh's house, which was where the party was (so Natalia didn't have to clean up) Calleigh dropped Natalia off at her house, she had some last minute things to take care of. **

**Calleigh-I'm going to go pick up the cake and a last minute gift. Eric is out back at the grill, I do believe that's where Carmen, Brianna and her friends are at. **

**Natalia- His grill. Don't you mean that backyard entertainment grill he had to buy, so him and Jeff can cook for the party **

**Calleigh (laughs, thinking about the day he bought the grill) Yea that would be the one. Do me a favor, make sure that someone other then Carmen is watching the kids in the pool **

**Natalia- I will. I've been meaning to ask you where has Bella been. I haven't seen her and Carmen together all summer **

**Calleigh- Yea, Bella, she's been spending a lot of time down at the stables, learning to ride horses. **

**Natalia- Really, Bella and horses, that just doesn't fit right **

**Calleigh- Well, Mr. Ocala who maintains my horses has a son a year older the Bella **

**Natalia (laughs) Say no more, she is coming to the party right **

**Calleigh- Yea (backs out of the drive way) I'm on my way to see her now **

**Calleigh drives to the stables and honks her horn. Bella and Todd come out to Calleigh's car **

**Todd- Hi Ms. Delko **

**Bella- Aunt Calleigh what's up **

**Calleigh- Today is Brianna's birthday **

**Todd- Yea we were just putting Resses in his stable, then we were going to head over to your house **

**Calleigh- Can you do something for me first **

**Bella- Yea what do you need **

**Calleigh- Well, I have to get one last gift for Bri and I was hoping that you can stop at the store and get her cake **

**Bella- Yea sure **

**Calleigh- Thanks and tell your uncle I'll be home after I get that gift **

**Bella and Todd leave to get the cake then the head to Calleigh's house. Calleigh heads to the airport to get her mom and Sami it was a surprise. Calleigh never made it to the airport. On her way her car gets a flat, she stops to change it. She gets knock unconscious **

**~ At the airport ~ **

**Melissa and Sami were waiting for Calleigh, she was an hour late **

**Sami- Mom, Where is Calleigh. If Eric doesn't call my PO soon, I'm going to be in big trouble **

**Melissa- Relax Sam, your not going to be in trouble. Officer Banks understands delays. I'll call Cal, and see where she's at **

**Melissa calls Calleigh's cell but there was no answer **

**Sami- Mom, I'm going to the bathroom **

**Melissa- Ok I'm going to call the house, Calleigh's not answering her cell **

**She called the house Carmen answers **

**Carmen- Delko residence, Carmen speaking how can I help you **

**Melissa- Carmen its Melissa, Cal's mom **

**Carmen- Oh she's not here. She went to get the cake and a last minute gift for Bri, do you want to talk to Jeff **

**Melissa- Actually I'm that gift, Jeff doesn't know I'm coming. Can I talk to Eric, oh if Jeff is there don't let him know I'm on the phone **

**Carmen- Ok, hey Delko phone **

**Eric- Who is it **

**Carmen- I guess you'll have to take the phone and say hello to figure that one out **

**Eric- Funny Carmen (takes the phone) Hello **

**Melissa- Hey its Melissa **

**Eric- Oh hi mom, what's up **

**Melissa- I cant get a hold of Calleigh and, she has to call Sami's PO soon. **

**Eric- She did stop at the store to get the cake. Umm…. I'll send Horatio. I'm cooking and (jokily) I don't trust Jeff with my grill **

**Melissa (laughs) That's fine, he wont mind watching Sami while were here in Miami **

**Eric- I'm sure he wont. Don't worry someone will be there shortly **

**Melissa- Thanks Eric **

**Eric- Not a problem (gets off the phone) Horatio can you do me a favor **

**Horatio- Yea what do you need,**

**Eric-Umm….Can we go inside, Ryan watch the hamburgers **

**Ryan- Ok **

**Eric (goes inside with Horatio) Calleigh has a special present for Bri. Can you go get it, I think Calleigh got side tracked at the store **

**Horatio- Sure, where is it **

**Eric- Miami International, its Melissa and Sami, but the thing is you going to have to call Sami's PO and let him know that you have Sami, and your going to have to be her PO while she's in town. **

**Horatio- Not a problem. I'll be back. Let Marisol know where I went **

**Horatio leaves, Eric goes back to his grill, he loves his grill. 45 minutes later Bella and Todd show up with the cake. Horatio gets Melissa and Sami and heads back to the house. Across town in a run down house, Calleigh was waking up, she realized that she was tied up and couldn't move **

**Calleigh (screams) Someone help me please, HELP. Can anyone hear me HELP! **

**Jake (walks in) Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning **

**Calleigh (fights to get out of the chair) Jake what do you want **

**Jake (rubs her face) See, I decided a long time ago that if I couldn't have you then no one can, Valera saved you that day in the parking lot, but there's no one here to save you this time. **

**Calleigh- You'll never get away with this. When I get out of here…. **

**Jake (kisses her cheek) Well here's the best part, your not leaving, alive anyway. The only way out for you is in a body bag **

**Calleigh (screams) HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! **

**Jake (slaps Calleigh across the face) Scream all you want no one can hear you. **

**Jake continues to hurt Calleigh, Horatio was just getting to the house, he called Eric because he knew Melissa and Sami were a surprise **

**Eric- Ok hold on H, Hey Bri come here for a minute. **

**Brianna (gets out of the pool) Yes Uncle Eric **

**Eric- I want you to stand right here and close your eyes (she closes her eyes) Ok H, come in **

**Horatio, Sami and Melissa walked in **

**Horatio- Open your eyes Bri **

**Brianna (opens her eyes) Grandma, Aunt Sami (hugs them) I thought you couldn't be here **

**Sami (still hugging her) Well, Mr. Caine , Uncle Eric, and Aunt Calleigh made it to where I can **

**Jeff (hugs his mom) Hey mom, Sami (hugs her) how's the leg **

**Sami- Its good, I'm all wet so I think I'm going to change (turns to walk inside, instead she walks into Todd) Hey Todd, how's my horse. **

**Todd (hugs her) She's good, I had her jumping hurdles day before yesterday. How are you **

**Sami- I'm doing a lot better then I was a few months ago, if you'll excuse me I have to change **

**Melissa (Sami goes inside) What is this Todd, I change your diapers and I don't get a hug **

**Todd (smiles, hugs her) Hi Mrs. Duquesne, its been a while. How are you **

**Melissa- I'm good, how's your dad **

**Todd- He's good actually, we were thinking about taking a trip up to Louisiana to see dad's sister and you. I'll call him let him know your in town **

**Sami (comes back out) Eric (she sits on the edge of the pool) is Calleigh here **

**Jeff- Yea where is she **

**Natalia- She went to get the cake and some last minute gift, but that was (looks at her watch) more then 3 hours ago **

**Bella- She didn't get the cake, she stopped by the stables and asked Todd and I to pick it up **

**Todd- Yes she said she didn't want to be late in picking up the gift **

**Melissa (holding Hailey) Well, Sami and I were that gift and she never showed up **

**Hailey (her first words) dada **

**Eric (looks at his daughter) What did you say **

**Hailey (reaches for Eric) dada**

**Eric (smiles) I knew you can do it. Lets call mommy and tell her (grabs his phone) and find out where she's at **

**He calls Calleigh's cell and it went straight to voice mail **

**Eric (leaves a message) Hey sweetheart, where are you. Hailey just said her first words, and your mom and sister are here, so hurry home and call me back (hangs up) hmm… it went straight to voice mail **

**Yelina (comes to the back gate) Hey guys. Happy Birthday Bri. **

**Jeff- Yelina, I thought you had to work. Did you find someone to cover for you **

**Yelina- Not exactly, Umm…. Horatio, can we talk (looks around) out front for a minute. **

**Horatio- Yea (follows her out of the gate to the front yard) What's going on **

**Yelina (takes a deep breath) We have a problem **

**Horatio- What kind of problem **

**Yelina- I got a call out about 20 minutes ago. An abandon car on the back highway heading to Miami International **

**Horatio (knew there was more) Ok Yelina what aren't you tell me **

**Yelina- First officer on scene found the driver door open, blood on the side panel. He ran the plates to get a name (sighs) Horatio, the car its registered to Calleigh **

**Delko. Its Calleigh's car **

**Horatio (upset) Where's Calleigh **

**Yelina- We don't know, I have officers searching the sides of the road, nothing so far. I had night shift rush DNA testing on the blood, it was a positive match to Calleigh. I arrived searched the car, her purse and phone were in the car. The chief called he's wants us all on this until we find her. **

**Horatio- Ok, you go back to the lab. I'll break the news to the team here. Have Night shift meet us in the break room in about an hour with their findings. **

**Yelina left, Horatio went to the back yard**

**Frank (hands Horatio a soda) What did Yelina want **

**Horatio- Jeff, Frank, Eric, Alexx, Marisol, Melissa, Ryan, Natalia, Valera can you all come inside for a minute. **

**Everyone goes into the kitchen**

**Marisol (could tell something was wrong) Babe what's wrong, what did Yelina want **

**Horatio- Umm…. They found Calleigh's car abandoned on the back highway headed to Miami International. Driver door was open, purse and phone still in the car. **

**Eric- Where's Calleigh **

**Horatio (sighs) They don't know. Night shift processed the car, they found some blood on the panel door, Yelina had them rush it **

**Jeff (worried about his sister) Was it Calleigh's **

**Horatio- Yes **

**Ryan- What do we do **

**Horatio- We find her, lock up the guy who has her. Night shift is meeting us at the lab. This case is all hands in **

**Melissa- What can I do to help**

**Horatio - I was hoping that you can stay here and help Marisol with the party and the kids **

**Eric, Ryan, Frank, Valera and Alexx were already on there way to the lab. **

**Jeff- Nat I think you should stay here. With the baby coming I don't think you should be on this case, no stress. **

**Natalia (grabs her keys) Well, I'm going, Calleigh is my sister-in-law and best friend. I'm going to help find her. Do you want to stop me. **

**Jeff - No go ahead we'll meet you there **

**Natalia leaves **

**Melissa- Jeff do you think it's a good idea for Nat to help look for Calleigh in her condition **

**Jeff- Mom, she is 4 ½ months pregnant, she's scary and her mood swings are way worse then Calleigh's you want to tell her she has to stay here. **

**Melissa- Come to think of it her getting out is a good thing. **

**Jeff (laughs) Mom, will you do me a favor tell Brianna something came up at work and I had to take care of it **

**Melissa- Yes, you go find your sister and bring her home **

**Horatio, Jeff and Ryan all head out the door **

**Melissa- Gentlemen **

**Horatio- Yes ma'am **

**Melissa- Bring Calleigh home safe **

**Horatio- Will do **

**The three of the head to the lab across town Jake is torturing Calleigh **

**Calleigh (was crying, had blood dripping down her face) Why are you doing this to me Jake **

**Jake - Why? (hits her again, almost knocking the chair down) because you left me for that loser Delko **

**Calleigh- Your not half the man he is. Eric is a perfect gentleman **

**Jake (hits her) Yea and when I'm through with you, your perfect gentleman is going to be so broken hearted **

**Jake hit Calleigh until she was knocked out, he then stabbed her and leaves her for dead. At the lab the night shift and the new CSI are waiting for Horatio and the team to show up **

**~ In the break room ~ **

**Kelly (nightshift CSI) Who would want to hurt Calleigh. She's the sweetest person **

**Brian (nightshift CSI) I don't know, I didn't think she had any enemies **

**Chloe (new dayshift CSI) Well, I've only been here a week and she's been real nice **

**Horatio, Ryan, Eric, Frank, Jeff, Natalia, Alexx and Valera all walked in **

**Horatio- Brian, Kelly, Chloe did you find anything **

**Brian- The blood that we found on the driver side, did in fact belong to Detective Duquesne **

**Kelly-I dusted her purse and phone. I couldn't find the keys though. All the prints were either Calleigh's or Eric's. There was on set that I couldn't match to anyone **

**Eric- Did you run them through CODIS **

**Kelly- Umm….. No they are so small, I figured they belong to Hailey **

**Horatio- Lets make sure, run them through the data base for kids. **

**Kelly- Did Eric and Calleigh put her in the system **

**Eric- We did, but hold on, Calleigh keeps the ID card with her prints in her wallet **

**Chloe (reached into the evidence box, pulls out an evidence bag) Here's her purse (hands it to Eric) **

**Eric (takes the bag) Horatio **

**Horatio- Go ahead Eric **

**Eric opens the bag and gets Hailey's ID card and matches it to the tiny prints Kelly found on the purse and phone, they were a match **

**Jeff- Who processed her car **

**Chloe- I did nothing, well expect for the back and front passenger tires **

**Ryan- What did you find **

**Chloe- Well, it didn't make sense that Calleigh would stop on the side of the road. So I checked the tires, both were flat, it looked like someone put a spike strip down, but it was gone before we got there **

**Horatio- Who would do this to Calleigh, who would want to hurt her **

**They all were thinking , when Natalia spoke up **

**Natalia- Come on guys isn't it obvious **

**Jeff- What are you talking about **

**Natalia- Think about it, who is the one person who has always hurt Calleigh, who's obsessed with her **

**Jeff- Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him. **

**Brian- Didn't he leave MDPD four months ago **

**Chloe- Who **

**Eric- Her ex-boyfriend, Jake Berkley, but he left town **

**Chloe- Jake Berkley? He was with ATF then went to MDPD **

**Eric- Yea how do you know him, he was gone before you started **

**Chloe- I live with his sister. We went to school together. Jake didn't leave town. He's been sleeping on our couch for the last four months, free loading off Jessie. He bugs me **

**Horatio- How so **

**Chloe- He's always yelling at her, and hitting on her. When I'm there and he's there, I don't take my gun off until I'm in my room with the door locked. I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him **

**Ryan- and your instincts are right **

**Jeff- Yes they are, is he there now **

**Chloe- When I went to the gym this morning before I came in, he was sleeping on the couch. Haven't been back to the house yet **

**Horatio- Here's what we do Jeff, you, Frank and Chloe go see if he's there, if so bring him in for questioning. Chloe do me a favor **

**Chloe (getting up to leave with Frank and Jeff) Yea Lieutenant Caine. **

**Horatio- Try to keep Jeff and Frank from beating him **

**Chloe- I'll try **

**Brian (Jeff, Frank, and Chloe leave) What about us H, **

**Horatio- Brian, Eric go through Jake's locker, he hasn't cleaned it out see what you can find. The rest of us are going to the last place Calleigh was, the side of the road. **

**They all get up and head towards the elevator, when Yelina came running up the stairs **

**Yelina (out of Breath) Horatio… dispatch….. Just got a call out. Some teenagers found a body in an abandon house **

**Eric- Is it Calleigh **

**Yelina- I don't know. All I know is it's a female. Dispatch said that the kids went into the house and tripped over the body. **

**Horatio- Lets go. Valera do me a favor, go back to Calleigh's let Marisol and **

**Melissa know what's going on, stay there and I'll call with updates **

**Valera- Ok **

**They all left. Valera went back to Calleigh's everyone else headed to the place where the female body was **

**Jeff, Frank and Chloe were at Chloe and Jessica's apartment **

**Chloe- Jessie, are you home (against her judgment she called out his name) Jake are you here **

**Jessica (came out of her room, fear in her voice) Chloe is that you **

**Jessica looked as if someone had beat her. She walks in to the living room, her face bruised, she got dizzy and falls on to the ground **

**Chloe (runs to her) Oh my God Jessie are you ok. Some on call for help, she's not breathing that well. (Frank calls for an ambulance) Jessie who did this to you. **

**Jessica (crying) He'll kill me Chloe. **

**Jeff- Jessica, its Jeff, Calleigh's brother do you remember me **

**Jessica- Jeff, he's got her, she's hurt **

**Jeff- How do you know, Jessica where is she **

**Paramedics show up and load her on the gurney **

**Jessica- I don't know where she's at. He left this morning shortly after Chloe. He came back about an hour ago, covered in blood, he took a shower. He said he had to get out of town, wanted my car keys, when I said no he attacked me and took them **

**Frank- OK I'm going to put an APB out on your car. **

**Jessica- His clothes he had on when he came back, they are in the washer. I didn't start it yet it wasn't full. After I was sure he was gone I was going to take it to Chloe. **

**Jeff- Don't worry Jessie, he's going to pay. Chloe you and Frank get that shirt, rush the DNA, compare it to Calleigh's then meet me at the hospital **

**Jeff rides with Jessica, to get her statement. Frank and Chloe go to the lab run the blood from Jake's shirt. It belongs to Calleigh. They head to the hospital to get Jeff **

**Jeff- Ok guys lest meet Horatio, I called Paula she said he was heading to where they found Calleigh's car. Chloe, what did DNA say **

**Chloe- Calleigh's all over it **

**Frank (phone rings) Tripp **

**Horatio- Frank did you find him **

**Frank- No. However we did find evidence of Calleigh on his clothes. He beat his sister and took her car. We took her to the hospital and we are on our way to the scene where she was taken from **

**Horatio- We got a new scene. We're headed there, meet us there (gives him the address) Dispatch got a call about twenty minutes ago. Some kids found a female victim, **

**Frank- Is it Calleigh **

**Horatio- We don't know. Frank I'm not sure the victim is alive. **

**Frank- We're on our way (hangs up) Jeff turn the car around, go to 4821 Collins Drive. **

**Chloe- Why what's going on. **

**Frank- H, said that some kids found a female victim. **

**Jeff (freaks out) Is it Calleigh **

**Frank- They don't know, Jeff, Horatio said he's not sure if the victim is alive. **

**They all arrive at the house at the same time. There were 3 kids, one was waiting for the paramedics, the other two were inside with the body. Tiffany was on the softball team Marisol coached. She recognized Calleigh and was waiting outside for the ambulance when the team showed up. **

**Tiffany- Lieutenant Caine, its Calleigh. She's hurt, we called for help **

**Eric and Jeff took off inside.**

**Horatio- Tiffany what happened. **

**Tiffany- We were playing inside, Andrea tripped and fell into a pool of blood, she screamed, Nathan and I ran, that's when I saw her. Nathan called 911, he checked for a pulse, he got a faint one. I had to come outside. She's hurt pretty bad. **

**Ryan- Where are Andrea and Nathan **

**Tiffany (crying) She has a stab wound to the stomach, Nathan is applying pressure to it, and Andrea is giving her CPR. **

**Nathan (comes running out) Tiff, Ms. Caine's brother said I need to find Alexx Woods and bring her and her kit inside with me. **

**Alexx- That's me (grabs her kit) Lets go **

**They all run inside. Andrea was doing CPR, Jeff was applying pressure to the wound and Eric was giving her mouth to mouth **

**Eric- Come on Calleigh, stay with me, I need you. Hailey needs her mom **

**Jeff- Alexx, do you have anything that can clot the blood in your kit **

**Alexx- Yes (opens it and gets out the salt pack to clot her blood) **

**Natalia (was crying, partly from the hormones and partly because her best friend was laying helplessly in a pool of her own blood) Where are the paramedics **

**Horatio (pulls out his phone) This is Lieutenant Caine, I have a CSI priority, I have an Officer down. I need an ambulance to 4821 Collins, put a rush on it. Send back up **

**As Horatio called for the ambulance he was having flash backs to the day he lost Tim Speedle, he hoped for Eric and Hailey's sake this outcome would be better. Alexx was pouring the salt on to Calleigh remembering that same day, she had told Horatio he had to let Speed go, that he had to go with her now. She didn't want to have to tell Jeff and Eric the same. **

**Andrea (almost out of breath) Officer… Delko… I … cant …. Its…. Getting …. To ….. Hard **

**Eric- Its ok Andrea, Wolfe switch with her. I'm not losing Calleigh **

**A few minutes had passed since Horatio put that call out. The paramedics came and loaded Calleigh up. Natalia and Alexx road with her. Eric followed close behind in the hummer **

**Horatio- Tiffany, Andrea and Nathan, I need you to go down to the station with Detective Salas, Detective Wolfe and Officer Beckmann **

**Andrea- Are we in trouble for breaking in **

**Yelina- No, we need to process your cloths and get your statements. You touched **

**Calleigh and you might have evidence that transferred from the person who did this on you. **

**Horatio- Frank you find Jake. Jeff lets go inform your mom and sister. This is not the kind of phone call you make **

**~ At Calleigh and Eric's house ~ **

**Valera had told them what was going on with the case. Carmen, Bella, Todd, Brianna, Sami and Hailey were the only kids there. All the kids were in the pool. Luke and Marissa showed up. Marisol, Valera, Melissa, Marissa and Luke were talking. Horatio and Jeff came in through the front door, Jeff's shirt and hands were covered in Calleigh's blood. They were standing at the kitchen door that lead out side **

**Horatio- You ok Jeff **

**Jeff- No (takes a deep breath) Lets do this **

**Horatio (clears his throat) Mrs. Duquesne **

**Melissa (turning around) Horatio I told you (sees Jeff.) Jeff, what happened are you ok **

**Jeff- Mom (tears up) Its not good **

**By this time all the adults had joined them **

**Melissa- Jeff, where's your sister. Where's Calleigh, please tell me she's ok **

**Jeff- She's on her way to the hospital. A couple of Marisol's students found her beaten and stabbed in an abandoned house. **

**Melissa (in tears) Is she going to make it (hugs her son) is she going to be ok **

**Horatio (hugging a crying Marisol) it's a 50-50 chance at this point. Andrea, Tiffany, and Nathan did there best to keep her alive. Eric, Natalia and Alexx are with her now **

**Jeff (his phone rings, he sees its Eric, he takes a deep breath before he answers) **

**Eric, how is she **

**Eric- Jeff you need to get here fast. She's critical, lost a lot of blood. The doctors have her on plasma, she's in surgery to repair the damage from the stab wound. (crying) They lost her twice before they got her in to the OR **

**Jeff- Alright. I'm on my way **

**Melissa- Well **

**Jeff- She's critical, they took her to the OR. They lost her twice on the way up. **

**Melissa (crying) Is she going to make. **

**Jeff- He didn't say. She lost a lot of blood the doctors have her on plasma **

**Brianna (sees her dad and walks to him) Daddy your back… (saw he was covered in blood) What happened **

**Jeff- Sweetie, I need you to go change out of your swimsuit. **

**Brianna- Why, what's wrong **

**Jeff- Someone hurt Aunt Calleigh **

**They all head to the hospital when the arrive they go to the waiting room where Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Rick, Yelina, Tiffany, Nathan, Kelly, Brian, Chloe, and Andrea were all waiting **

**Melissa- Eric **

**Eric (looks up) hey (gets up to hug her) **

**Melissa- You hang in there. She's going to be fine (saying it out loud so she to would believe it) Calleigh's a fighter **

**A doctor walks in **

**Dr. Greene- Umm.. Excuse me I'm looking for a Detective Jeff Duquesne **

**Jeff- That's me. How is Calleigh **

**Dr. Greene- I'm sorry Detective she's not my patient **

**Jeff- Oh Well then how can I help **

**Dr. Greene-You brought in a abused victim (looks at the chart) Her name is Jessica Berkley **

**Jeff- Ok, Mom I'll be right back **

**Jeff goes with the doctor to Jessica's room **

**Jeff (opens the door) Hey Jess, how you feeling **

**Jessica- I'm ok. Other then my headache **

**Dr. Greene- She was lucky, she'll be bruised for awhile, as soon as she has some one to take her home we can release her. I can say that she is in a lot better condition then Calleigh Delko. The woman you asked about. I'm no CSI like you guys, but the markings on both women look to be done by the same man. I hope you catch the guy. **

**Jeff- We're looking for him, Can you tell me anything about Calleigh's condition right know **

**Dr. Greene- It doesn't look good, at the moment. Things change and the best doctors in the hospital are working on her. I have confidence that she'll pull through she looks like a fighter. **

**Jeff- That she is. Jess we don't have him yet. I want you to stay here at the hospital until we get your brother. You can stay with everyone in the waiting room **

**Jessica (Jeff helps her out of bed) Ok, let me sign my discharge papers. **

**Dr. Greene (giving her the papers) Jessica I don't want to you to sleep for at least 12 hours. **

**Jessica agrees to the doctors terms, signs the papers and heads to the waiting room **

**Jeff- Why did you want to see me. **

**Jessica- I have an idea on where Jake might be **

**Jeff- Really where **

**Jessica- He's got a girlfriend in little Havana. He crashes there sometimes. I heard him talking to her right before he attacked me **

**Jeff (walks her in) Thanks, don't worry Jess, he's not going to hurt you again **

**Chloe (sits next to her) How you feeling **

**Jessica- I'm better **

**Melissa (remembers her) Jessie sweetheart, what happened. **

**Jessica- Ms. Duquesne (starts crying) Jake attacked….. (cries harder) **

**Chloe (hugging her) Shh…. Its ok your safe **

**Jeff- Chloe do me a favor keep her awake for at least 12 hours. Horatio, Ryan, Rick, **

**Yelina. I got a lead on where Jake might be **

**Eric- Where. **

**Jeff- He's got a girlfriend in Little Havana about a block away from your parents place **

**Horatio- Lets go. I'll call Frank and back up have them meet us there **

**Eric (to Melissa) Call me if you hear anything **

**Melissa- I will **

**Eric Ryan, Rick, Yelina, and Horatio left. Forty-five minutes later a nurse comes in. **

**Nurse Cathy- I'm looking for Calleigh Duquesne's family **

**Melissa (stands up) That's us, how is she. **

**Cathy- They are still working on her. We're going to need to give her some blood soon. Umm…. We're kind of in a bind **

**Melissa- What's the problem **

**Cathy- As you know Calleigh has lost a lot of blood. We are on our last 3 units of type specific. We have some coming from another hospital, how ever we don't want to run out before it arrives. So I was hoping that someone here is B positive and is willing to donate **

**Sami- I am, but I cant **

**Alexx- Sami, she's your sister. What ever happened between you and her after you dad you need to put that behind you. If you cant do it for Calleigh then think of your niece. Hailey needs her mom **

**Sami- I know that. Its not that I don't want to, I really cant. After my leg and the pain pills I've been taking. I cant donate blood. **

**Cathy- She's right, is there anyone else. If not I'll will ask the staff **

**Andrea- I'll do it. I'm B positive **

**Cathy- How old are you sweetheart **

**Andrea- 14 **

**Cathy- Is a parent of legal guardian here to sign a consent form **

**Andrea- My uncle, he's a surgeon. His name is Dr. Benton. Roger Benton **

**Cathy- Ok Come with me, he's actually one of the surgeons working on Calleigh **

**~ In the OR observation room ~**

**Cathy (pushes the intercom) Dr. Benton **

**Dr. Benton- Cathy, our patient needs that blood, did you find a donor **

**Cathy- I did **

**Dr. Benton- Then what's the hold up **

**Cathy- I need your consent. Your niece Andrea has volunteered **

**Dr. Benton (looks up) Andy what are you doing here **

**Andrea- it's a long story **

**Dr. Benton- Cathy get her down her and she can tell me while we take some of her blood. **

**Cathy takes Andrea into the OR and gets her set up to donate blood to Calleigh. She tells her Uncle how her, Nathan, and Tiffany found her in an abandon house and how she did CPR until help came. In Little Havana the cops have Jake's girlfriend's house surrounded. Horatio, Jeff and Eric go to the door. Horatio knocks **

**Bonita (opens the door) Can I help you **

**Horatio- We are with the Miami- Dade Police Department. We have reason to believe that Jake Berkley is here **

**Bonita- He was, he left. **

**Eric- Where did he go **

**Bonita- I don't know maybe he want to his sister's house. **

**Jeff- Did he walk, because his sisters car is in the driveway **

**Bonita- I don't know, I was in the shower when he left **

**Horatio- Ms. Cruz **

**Bonita- Its Bonita **

**Horatio- Bonita, do you own a car **

**Bonita- No, I don't, I don't need one. I work 3 blocks away, I walk **

**Horatio (hands her his card) If you hear from him give me a call. **

**They leave, the officers were waiting for Horatio, to see what was the next plan **

**Frank- What now Horatio **

**Horatio- I want his picture everywhere. Every uniform cop looking. Frank get your cadets, give them his picture, send them out on foot. I want road blocks everywhere. I don't want Jake to leave Miami. Officer get ready for a long night no one sleeps until we find Jake **

**Rick- Chief Burton, has okayed the OT. He's even out looking, said as far as he's concerned there is no other case in Miami **

**Horatio- Lets get to work, find them man who did this to Calleigh Duquesne-Delko **

**Frank- I think I'm going to hit the newspapers and news stations, get his picture nation wide just in case he made it out of Miami **

**Horatio- Lets (Eric's phone rings) Who is it Eric **

**Eric- Melissa (takes a deep breath before answering) how is she…. .ok we're on our way **

**Jeff- Well... **

**Eric- She's still in surgery. They have had to give her so much blood, that they are running low on type specific, any one here B positive. **

**Jeff- Sami is why cant she give blood. **

**Eric- Something about pain killers she's taking, Andrea donated some and they have some coming in, they just don't want to run out before it gets here **

**Yelina- I'm B positive **

**Horatio- Ok lets go. Rick, Frank, Ryan keep me posted. Any one finds him call me before you move in **

**Eric, Jeff, Horatio and Yelina head back to the hospital. Rick, Frank all of the cadets and half the MDPD along with the Chief were all out looking for Jake. 6 hours after Calleigh was brought in, she was finally being moved to recovery. Dr. Benton went to talk to the family. Brianna, Marisol, Natalia and Hailey were sleeping. Yelina, Marissa, Alexx, Valera, Chloe and Kelly were talking. Horatio Brian and Luke were pacing back and forth like an expecting father waiting for the arrival of his new baby. Eric was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Carmen, Bella, Sami, Andrea, Tiffany, Nathan, and Todd were playing cards when the doctor walked in. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dr. Benton- I'm looking for Eric Delko. **

**Eric (stands up, everyone else stops what they are doing) That's me, I'm Eric Delko **

**Dr. Benton- Mr. Delko, your wife is being moved to recovery **

**Eric (lets the tears fall) How is she Dr. Benton **

**Dr. Benton- She was very lucky, the stab wound missed all the vital organs. Her legs and cut up pretty bad, and she's pretty bruised up. Calleigh also took a pretty bad blow to the head. We have her sedated, in the morning I'll do a CT and check to see if she has any brain damage. However I do expect her to make a full recovery. She seems to be a fighter and I don't think she is ready to give up yet. **

**Eric (hugs the doctor) Thank you so much. **

**Dr. Benton- Don't thank me Mr. Delko. If Andrea, Nathan and Tiffany didn't find her when they did start CPR and apply pressure to the wound she might not have made it. **

**Eric- Can we see her **

**Dr. Benton- Not all of you, I'm sorry. She's in the ICU and I can only allow one of you in **

**Melissa (crying that her daughter is ok) Eric, go **

**Eric- Are you sure **

**Melissa- Yes go be with your wife, she needs you. **

**Dr. Benton- I'll walk you over. Nathan call your mom, have her come get you **

**Andrea and Tiffany and tell her that I'm working late. **

**Nathan- Yes sir **

**Luke- Bella, Carmen lets go home. Eric call me if anything changes, I don't care what time. I'll let mom and dad know that she's out of surgery. **

**Marissa- Sami, your more then welcome to come to our house. **

**Bella- Yea we can stay up all night and watch movies. **

**Sami- Mom can I **

**Melissa- Sweetheart, that's up to Lieutenant Caine. He has to know where you at while we are in Miami **

**Sami- Mr. Caine can I go **

**Horatio- If you call me Horatio **

**Sami- Ok, Horatio can I go **

**Horatio- Yea go ahead, I want you back here as soon as Luke wakes up. **

**Luke (hands Marissa the keys) Go ahead I'll catch up. **

**Marissa, Bella, Carmen, and Sami all leave. **

**Luke- Why dose Sami have to ask Horatio to go anywhere **

**Jeff- She's on probation. **

**Luke- Ok, I'll have here first thing in the morning and I'll keep her in the house. **

**Valera (yawns) I'm going home as well, with Ryan out looking for Jake, I'm going to be alone **

**Jeff- Valera, would you mind some company **

**Valera- I'd love some, I hate being alone, (jokes) but your married Jeff **

**Jeff- Haha I was thinking more on the lines of Chloe and Jessica. Jake's been staying at there place and not knowing where… **

**Valera- Say no more, of course they can **

**Horatio (picks up Marisol) I'm going to take her home, Brian you and Kelly head back to the lab, process Jake's locker see if you can find anything on where he may be. **

**Brian- Right away **

**Kelly- We'll call you with our findings. **

**Natalia (waking up) What's going on, is Calleigh ok **

**Jeff- Yes, she in the ICU, we're sending everyone home. **

**Horatio- I don't want you to take Nat back to your place. Jake knows where that's at. Nat you and Melissa can Stay with Marisol at my house. **

**Eric- Melissa, Can you take Hailey with you. **

**Melissa- Of course. **

**Todd- What about me. I want to help. What can I do **

**Yelina- Do you know what Jake looks like **

**Todd- Yes Ma'am I do **

**Yelina- I could use some company. You can help me look **

**Todd- Ok **

**The doctor walked Eric to Calleigh's room. Everyone else left. After dropping the girls off, Horatio and Jeff joined everyone else in the hunt for Jake Berkley **

**~ In the ICU ~ **

**Eric (saw what Jake had done to Calleigh, he sits next to her and takes her hand) Calleigh baby if you can hear me, I need you to fight. Hailey needs you to fight (starts to cry) I cant do this with out you. You promised me we were in this parent thing together. I need you, Hailey needs you, the team needs you. We all need you. I cant imagine waking up everyday know that your not going to be there. (kisses her) I love you. **

**Eric slowly drifted off to sleep. That morning the nurse took Calleigh to the CT, Eric's phone went off. **

**Eric (groggy) Delko **

**Melissa- Hey, how's she doing **

**Eric- Still no change, the doctor is taking her for a CT. I'll call you when I find out more. How's my other girl **

**Melissa- She's good, she's crawling around on the floor chasing Horatio's dog. Marisol is taping it. She doesn't want Calleigh to miss anything. **

**Eric- Is Horatio there **

**Melissa- No he and Jeff dropped us off last night and went out to look for Jake **

**Eric- Oh, I'll call him and see what he has **

**Eric gets off the phone as t he doctor brings Calleigh back in **

**~ At the station ~ **

**Frank was checking DMV records, Bonita's story about the car just didn't sit right with him. Sure enough he was right, she had car, he got the car description and plate numbers, and sent it to all the patrol cars. One officer called back **

**Officer Insko- Detective Tripp, that car information you just sent out. I got it **

**Frank- You got that car, is it Jake in the car **

**Officer Insko- Yes sir, he's sleeping in the driver seat **

**Frank- Ok alright, where are you **

**Officer Insko- The third rest stop on the Tammai Trail **

**Frank- Here's what you do. Watch the car, don't let him see you. Put down a spike strip up the road, I'll call Horatio **

**Frank (hangs up and calls Horatio) H, we got him **

**Horatio- How, where **

**Frank- Well something about Bonita Cruz's story and the car didn't sit right so I checked DMV records **

**Horatio- She have a car **

**Frank- Yes and it's at the third rest stop on the Tammai Trail, one male passenger. **

**Horatio- Is it Jake **

**Frank- Yes Officer Insko was first on scene confirms ID its Jake. I sent units but not sirens **

**Horatio- Good, you pick up the girlfriend, we'll get him (hangs up) Jeff, we got him lets go **

**Jeff- Where **

**Horatio- He's sleeping at the third rest stop on the Tammai Trail. Frank has 6 officers watching him, he's not going anywhere. **

**Jeff- Good lets go **

**Ryan (walks up with coffee) I got you guys some coffee. **

**Horatio- No time, we got to go**

**Ryan- Where's the fire **

**Jeff- We got Jake, Come on **

**Ryan throws the coffee away and the three of them run to the hummer and race to the Tammai Trail. The arrive were Jake was. **

**Horatio- Officer Insko, where is he **

**Officer Insko- That car, he hasn't come out, I do know that he is awake. He threw trash out the window **

**Jeff- Oh so we can get him on littering **

**Horatio- Here's what we do. Jeff I need you to step back, I cant have you attack him and he gets off on a technicality. Ryan you take the passenger side, I'll take the driver side. **

**~ At the hospital ~ **

**Dr. Benton- Mr. Delko **

**Eric- Call me Eric **

**Dr. Benton- Eric, the results from Calleigh's CT looks great. No swelling, everything's normal. We're going to move her out of the ICU and into a private room. So the rest of her family can see her **

**Eric-That's good, anything else **

**Dr. Benton- She should wake up from the sedation in an hour or so. Now I have to warn you that when she does wake up she might have some temporary memory loss, **

**Eric- Is that normal **

**Dr. Benton- Yes, with the hits to the head that she took. If I may ask do you know who did this to her. **

**Eric- Yes, it was her ex-boyfriend. Half of Miami is looking for him **

**Dr. Benton- I hope you catch the guy, as I understand Calleigh was the second woman he attacked yesterday **

**Eric- Actually he attacked her first, we found her second, the other woman he attacked was his sister. **

**Dr. Benton- Men like that give our gender a bad name. Why don't you get cleaned up and get something to eat. We'll mover her to the 8th ****floor room 8621 **

**Eric- I don't want her to wake up alone **

**Dr. Benton- I'll stay with her (the nurse walks in) Cathy will you take Mr. Delko to the surgical showers, and get him a pair or scrubs. So he can get cleaned up. **

**Cathy- Yes, Dr. Benton. If you'll come with me Mr. Delko **

**Eric (kisses Calleigh) I'll be right back (takes out his wallet and pulls a picture of him Calleigh and Hailey from the wedding and hands it to the doctor) Make sure she sees this if I'm not back when she wakes up. I want her to know that I was here **

**Dr. Benton- I will. I'll call you if anything changes **

**Eric goes with the nurse to get cleaned up. The doctor moves Calleigh to her new room **

**~ At the rest stop ~ **

**Jeff stands down, while Horatio, Ryan and the officers approach Jake's car. Horatio knocks on the window, Jake not paying attention to who it was rolls it down. **

**Jake- Can I help you **

**Horatio (putting his gun in Jake's face) Put you hands out the window. (Jake reaches for his gun) Don't even think about it. (Horatio opens the door) Get out and get on the ground hands above your head, You know the position you've put many criminals in it, now its your turn **

**Jake looks around, sees all the cops. After a few minutes he gets out. Horatio pushes him to the ground and cuffs him **

**Horatio- Jake Berkley you under arrest **

**Jake- For what, I've been here all night **

**Horatio- Yea and I'm billionaire (pulls him to his feet) Your under arrest for kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, and depending on if Calleigh wakes up murder. **

**Jake- What are you talking about. I haven't seen Calleigh in four months **

**Horatio- We'll see (puts him in a squad car) Jeff put it out, we got the primary. Call off the search. **

**They took him to the station. Brian and Kelly brought their findings to Horatio. **

**Kelly- Horatio, we found something your not going to like **

**Horatio- Like what **

**Kelly- Well on the search of his locker, I found pictures, tons of them, all of CSI Duquesne. He was stalking her. Some of the pictures were taken when he was suspended for hitting her when she was pregnant with Hailey. **

**Brian- Yea, Chloe also called **

**Horatio- What did she want **

**Brian- Says that Jessica told her that there was shoe boxes in her closet, that belong to Jake. They where full of pictures. **

**Horatio- What kind of pictures. **

**Kelly- Well with Jessica and Chloe's permission we went in and got them. Like I said before your not going to like it, Come with us they are in the lay out room **

**Horatio follows Kelly and Brain to the lay out room. On the table were 2 evidence boxes full of pictures. All taken by Jake all of Calleigh **

**Horatio (looking through the pictures) What the hell. Are all these of Calleigh **

**Brian- Yes Lieutenant Caine, There is a lot that were taken after he quit **

**Horatio (in shock) There's got to be at least two thousand pictures here. **

**Kelly- Actually there is 4500, 2250 in each box. I counted them 3 times. **

**~ Back at the hospital ~ **

**Eric had gotten cleaned up and was getting some coffee. He received a text saying that they arrest Jake. A few second later the doctor called and told him that Calleigh was waking up. Eric rushed up to the 8 ****th ****floor. He got there as Calleigh was opening her eyes. **

**Calleigh (groggy) Eric **

**Eric (takes her hand) I'm right here, your ok **

**Calleigh- What happened, the last thing I remember was going to get mom and Sami from the airport. Where am I . **

**Dr. Benton (checking her vitals) Calleigh, I'm Dr. Benton your in the hospital. You were attacked, do you remember anything **

**Calleigh (still groggy) I stopped to fix a flat, next thing I'm tied to a chair (starts crying) Jake, he was there Eric. He said the only way out was in a body bag, he kept hitting me (cries harder) **

**Eric- Shh… (hugs her) its ok Cal, I'm here **

**Calleigh- Hailey, where is she. He said he was going to hurt her. Where's Hailey, where's my daughter **

**Eric (still holding on to her) Its ok Calleigh, Horatio has him in custody, he cant hurt you or Hailey. She's with your mom. She's safe, I'll call your mom, have her bring Hailey to you. **

**Calleigh (drifting back to sleep) Ok I'm tired **

**Eric- You just get some rest (she falls asleep) Dr. Benton, would you mind calling your son, niece and their friend. They saved Calleigh and they need to know that she's awake **

**Dr. Benton- Actually they are outside, my wife dropped them off about an hour ago, **

**Eric- Ok, would you mind staying with Calleigh a few minutes longer, I have to make a few phone calls. **

**Dr. Benton- Not at all **

**Eric steps into the hall, Andrea, Nathan, and Tiffany were sitting in chairs. Andrea saw Eric **

**Andrea- Mr. Delko is Ms. Delko ok **

**Eric (smiles) Yes she is thanks to you three. I need your help, would you mind **

**Nathan- Not at all **

**Tiffany- Anything **

**Andrea- Yea, what ever you need **

**Eric- Thanks, Nathan can you call my brother Luke, let him know Calleigh's awake and they can come see her, Tiffany would you call her mom, tell her as well, also ask her to bring Hailey, and Andrea call Jeff let him know as well **

**Nathan, Tiffany, Andrea- Yes **

**Eric calls Horatio, he was at the station with Frank and Jake **

**Horatio (integrating Jake) With permission from your sister, who by the way is filling assault charges **

**Jake- That will never stick **

**Frank- It doesn't matter if it does or not (Horatio's phone ringers he answers it) We still have you for kidnapping, stalking **

**Horatio (hangs up) and the attempted murder of a police officer **

**Jake- No way (mumbles) I beat and stabbed her **

**Frank- You should have stuck around, some kids found her. You know what get him out of my face **

**Jeff (comes running in) Horatio, Andrea called, said Calleigh was awake **

**Horatio- Eric, called me. You head out and I'll meet you there **

**Jeff goes to the hospital. Horatio goes to the lab to let Ryan and the team know that Calleigh woke up **

**~ At the hospital ~ **

**Eric, Andrea, Nathan, and Tiffany were in the room with Calleigh. The nurse had her bed to where she was sitting up. She slowly opened her eyes **

**Calleigh- Eric where are you **

**Eric (takes her hand) I'm right here. Everyone else is on the way. Jeff, Nat, Horatio, Sami, and your mom's bringing Hailey **

**Calleigh- What about Jake. Did you get him **

**Eric- They got him. He's in custody. There are 3 people who want to say hi **

**Calleigh (not fully awake) Who are they **

**Eric- Two if Marisol students and a friend. Tiffany slipped and fell that's when she found you. She checked for a pulse and called 9-1-1. Nathan applied pressure to the wound (walks behind Andrea) and Andrea here not only gave you CPR until help arrived, but also stepped up and gave you blood when you needed it **

**Calleigh- So you 3 were the ones that saved me **

**Tiffany- It was nothing really**

**Nathan- Yea, we just reacted **

**Andrea (starts to cry) When I saw you laying there, I saw your key chain. All I could see was your little girl growing up with out a mom and I didn't want her to grow up with out a mom. I know what its like. **

**Calleigh (was crying) Well thanks to you she'll have her mom **

**Tiffany- I have to go to work. I'll stop by to see you after, if you don't mind Ms. Delko **

**Calleigh- Not at all **

**Nathan- I have to get to work as well, Andrea you want me to drop you off at the house **

**Andrea- No I think I'm going to hang out at the nurses station and wait for Uncle Roger **

**Nathan- Ok I'll see you at home, and I'm glad your ok Ms. Delko **

**Calleigh- Thank you **

**Andrea- I'm glad your ok. I'm going to go **

**Calleigh- Andrea you can stay here we can talk I don't mind **

**Andrea- Are you sure **

**Eric- Yea, no reason to be alone **

**Calleigh- So tell me about Nathan he your brother **

**Andrea- No he's my cousin. I spend the summers out here with him **

**Eric (kisses Calleigh) I'll be right back, Andrea keep Calleigh company will you **

**Andrea- OK Officer Delko **

**Calleigh (Eric leaves) So where you from **

**Andrea- I live in Washington DC. My dad is a supreme court judge **

**Calleigh- Wow that must be hard **

**Andrea- Well its just been me and my dad since as long as I can remember **

**Calleigh- You said you know what its like to grow up with out a mom, **

**Andrea- Yea, my mom died when I was 2. Daddy never remarried. I can remember up until I was 6 years old I would spend my days in a court room, listening to daddy send people to prison. When I started school dad would send a different police officer to get me from school and drop me off at the court house. **

**Calleigh- Really **

**Andrea- Yea, by the time I was in 3 ****rd ****grade I knew every DC police officer. **

**Calleigh (laughs) That couldn't have been fun **

**Andrea- Well my dad, he's very hands on. When I was about 7 he started sending me to Miami to spend the summer with his brother. Daddy wanted to make sure I still had that "mom" and that's where Aunt Kathy came in. **

**Calleigh- So I guess with all that time you spend in a court room, you want to be like your daddy and be a judge or a lawyer **

**Andrea- No way. I want to be as far away from a court room as I can. I actually want to be a doctor **

**Calleigh (smiles) Well, I think you'd make a great doctor **

**The two of them talked while they played cards. Eric was waiting for everyone to show up so they all can go up together. 45 minutes later they all showed up and went up stairs. Eric was holding Hailey **

**Eric (opens the door) Hey Calleigh, you feel up for some more visitors **

**Calleigh (saw Hailey) Yes I do**

**Everyone came in. Brianna climbed on the side of the bed (with help from Todd) **

**Brianna - Aunt Calleigh, I'm glad your ok (kisses her cheek) **

**Calleigh- I'm sorry about your birthday **

**Brianna- Its ok I still had a party. I didn't know anything was wrong until after **

**Calleigh- Well I'll tell you what. When I get out of here, we'll have the biggest party of the summer **

**Bella- So did you find Jake **

**Luke- Oh yea I was wondering that same thing **

**Horatio- Yea we got him. He's in lock up until trail, he's not going to hurt Calleigh or Jessica anymore **

**Calleigh- Jessica, he attacked her again **

**Eric-What do you mean again **

**Calleigh- He beat her 3 years before I transferred to MDPD. I was a patrol cop. Where is she, is she ok **

**Jeff- Yea we got her checked out. She helped us find Jake **

**Ryan- She's fine. She's sleeping in Eric's old bed at my house. Maxine and Chloe are with her **

**Calleigh- Thank God (sees Sami holding Hailey) Can I have my baby **

**Sami- Yea (to Hailey) lets go see mommy **

**Calleigh (setting Hailey on the bed in front of her) Hi baby (tears falling) I'd never thought I see you again **

**Hailey- dada **

**Calleigh- She said dada, did you hear her. Eric she said dada **

**Eric- Yes I did **

**Melissa- That's not all she can say. Hailey (points to Calleigh) Who's that **

**Hailey (looks at Calleigh) Mama **

**Calleigh- That's right, I'm mama **

**Andrea- Mrs. Delko is this the baby from your picture **

**Calleigh- Yea you want to hold her **

**Andrea- I'd love to **

**Calleigh (handing Hailey to Andrea) Hailey this is Andrea, she helped save mama **

**Andrea (taking Hailey) Hi Hailey. Mrs. Delko she's even prettier then her picture (Hailey kissed Andrea's cheek it was more of a slobber) **

**Calleigh- Awe I think she likes you **

**Everyone was talking, most of them had left. Sami, Melissa, Brianna (who was sleeping) Horatio, Marisol, Jeff, Natalia and Andrea, who was holding a sleeping Hailey, and Eric were all talking, when the doctor came in. **

**Dr. Benton- Ok I'm going to need you all to leave, Mrs. Delko needs to get some rest (gives her some medicine) Andrea, I have a few rounds to make then we can go home. Tomorrow we can do anything you want **

**Andrea- Ok, hey Uncle Roger, can we find some horses. It would be so fun if I got to ride this summer. **

**Sami- I know where some are. Its kind of a private place, but I know the owner. I was hoping to go ride in the morning. **

**Horatio- That's fine, but no where else **

**Sami- Thanks Horatio, Hey Andrea you want to come with me **

**Andrea- Can I Uncle Roger **

**Dr. Benton- Yea, sure. Ever one say goodbye. Andrea meet me at the nurses station. **

**The doctor left. Sami and Andrea were talking. Everyone else said goodnight to Calleigh **

**Eric- Sweetie, I'm going to take your mom, Sami and Hailey home. I'll be back first thing tomorrow **

**Calleigh- Ok (drifting off to sleep) Where's daddy, why isn't he here **

**Everyone looked at each other **

**Eric (kisses her) You just get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow **

**Calleigh (half asleep) Ok **

**They all leave, out in the hall **

**Jeff- She doesn't remember what happened to dad **

**Eric- The doctor said it might happen, its just temporary. I have to get Hailey to bed **

**Sami- Mom, can Andrea sleep over **

**Melissa- You have to ask Eric, its his house **

**Sami- Can she Eric, please **

**Eric- Yes, as long as her uncle doesn't mind **

**Andrea- I'll ask him **

**Dr. Benton (walks up) Ask me what **

**Andrea- Can I stay at Sami's house so we can go riding tomorrow. Please **

**Dr. Benton- What did Sami's mom say **

**Andrea (being cute) To ask Eric **

**Dr. Benton- funny, what did Eric say **

**Andrea- He said yes, if your ok with it **

**Dr. Benton (looks at Eric, he shakes his head yes) Ok you can go, just stop at home and tell your aunt first **

**Andrea (kisses him) Thank you **

**Horatio, Marisol go home as does Jeff, Natalia and Brianna. Eric stops at Andrea's then heads home. Over the next few weeks Andrea and Sami hang out a lot, being the same age they had a lot in common. Eric was back at work. Melissa spent her days at the hospital with Calleigh. Today Calleigh was getting discharged. Melissa was taking her home but she wanted to stop at the lab first **

**Dr. Benton- You ready to get out of here. **

**Calleigh- Yes, I am. I would like to see four different walls and get back to work **

**Dr. Benton- Not so fast, you need to rest for a week, then you can go back to work. Ok **

**Calleigh (pouts) Fine, come on mom lets go. **

**She signs her discharge papers then they leave. **

**~ In the Car ~ **

**Melissa- Cal, do you mind if we stop at the lab. I have to talk to Horatio for a minute **

**Calleigh- Yea that's fine, I'll wait in the break room **

**They go to the lab. Melissa walks Calleigh to the break room. Eric, Ryan, and Horatio were in there as was Bella. Jeff took Natalia for a check up **

**Eric (gets up and helps her sit) Cal, sweetie, what are you doing here **

**Calleigh- I was discharged, mom wanted to talk to Horatio before we went home **

**Bella- Oh can I go home with you Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh- I….. **

**Eric- No you cant. How ever you can go clean the bathrooms **

**Bella- But….. **

**Eric- Go now Isabella **

**Bella (grabs her cleaning stuff) Fine, I'm going. I still think you guys are breaking some kind of child labor laws. **

**Horatio (smiles at her) It would be, except for the fact that your of working age (Bella leaves mumbling to her self) Melissa you wanted to talk **

**Melissa- Yes, Can we go to your office **

**Horatio- Yea follow me. **

**As they walked out Bella came back in **

**Bella- Uncle Eric, where did the mop go **

**Ryan starts laughing, Jeff and Natalia walk in**

**Bella- Come on, Uncle Eric where's the mop **

**Eric- Jeff did you get that stuff for me **

**Jeff (hands him the bag) Yea, everything on the list **

**Eric (hands the bag to Bella) Here you go Bella **

**Bella (looks in the bag) What am I suppose to do with all these toothbrushes **

**Eric- Didn't you ask for a mop. Now go mop all the bathroom floors **

**Bella- But there's like 6 bathrooms **

**Jeff- Don't for get the two down at the station **

**Bella- WHAT! That's like 10 altogether and mopping with toothbrushes its going to take at least 2 weeks **

**Eric- Well then I guess it's a good thing your grounded for the next month. Now get to work **

**Bella- Fine. I just don't….. **

**Eric- Go Bella **

**Bella- Err…. (she storms out) **

**Ryan (laughs) I'm going to work **

**Eric- Hey Ryan don't forget to track mud in the other bathrooms **

**Ryan- That's the work I was talking about (kisses Calleigh's cheek) I'm glad your ok **

**Calleigh- Thanks babe (Ryan leaves) so what did I miss **

**Eric- Not much **

**Natalia- Wait, I'm confused **

**Eric- About what **

**Natalia- If Bella has to clean the bathrooms why is Ryan tracking mud in them **

**Eric- Punishment. I figure since she has to clean them they might as well be dirty **

**Natalia- You guys are so mean. Is that why you had Bri coloring the floors at the station for the last 3 days **

**Jeff- Yes, now I have to get back to work. Calleigh I'll see you tonight **

**Calleigh- Yea (Jeff leaves) So what did Bella do this time **

**Eric- Her and Todd thought it would be fun to spray our windows, Jeff, Horatio, Luke's and Todd's windows with silly string and that snow in a can stuff **

**Calleigh (laughs) So where's Todd he should be cleaning to **

**Eric- He's cleaning windows with a toothbrush, they were cleaning together **

**Natalia- They just made a bigger mess **

**Calleigh- That's so mean making them clean with toothbrushes **

**Natalia, Eric and Calleigh talk some more **

**~ In Horatio's Office ~ **

**Horatio- So what's can I do for you Melissa **

**Melissa- Well the last few weeks with Hailey and Brianna were great and with the new one on the way. I want to be close by **

**Horatio- Yea, you thinking about moving to Miami **

**Melissa- Yea, I mean Jeff and Calleigh are here and I think getting Sami out of Louisiana well help **

**Horatio- How's she doing**

**Melissa- Better, therapy helps. I think what really helps is that Calleigh has finally forgiven her, **

**Horatio- So what do you need from me **

**Melissa- Well, she's on probation until she's 18 and I was wondering if you would take over her case so we can move down here **

**Horatio- I will but you do realize that she will have to go to Louisiana every year and face the parole board out there. **

**Melissa- I figured that **

**Horatio- Why don't you get Calleigh home. I'll call Sami's PO and see what I can do **

**Melissa (as they walk out) Thank you Horatio. Calleigh you ready to go. I'm sure Carmen could use the help **

**Calleigh- Yea, its going to be nice to sleep in my own bed **

**Eric (helps her up) and its going to be nice to have you in bed (kisses her) I'll see you at home **

**Melissa and Calleigh went home. Eric and Natalia went back to work. Horatio went back to his office to make some phone calls regarding Sami's parole **

**~ On the phone ~ **

**Louisiana PO- Lieutenant Caine what can I do you for **

**Horatio- I wanted to talk to you about Samantha Duquesne's parole **

**PO- Yea, hold on just let me pull her file…. Ok here it is. You'll have to bare with me I just took over her case, the PO that was in charge before me retired. **

**Horatio- No worries **

**PO (reading the file) It says that she's on parole for involuntary manslaughter. **

**Horatio- I know the details of the case **

**PO- Also says she's down in Miami visiting family, did she do something wrong Lieutenant. **

**Horatio- No, not at all. I was hoping to take her case off your hands. Her mom wants to move down to Miami to be closer to her grandkids and two older kids **

**PO- Ahh yes the Detectives Duquesne. Those two are legends down here in Louisiana. They both work for you **

**Horatio- Yes they do. So what about Samantha's case **

**PO- I don't see why we cant make it happen. (reads more of her file) Oh wait a second. I cant authorize the transfer. Your going to have to contact Lieutenant Kinkle. Let me see if I can find his number for you **

**Horatio- That's ok, I actually have it. Thank you for your time. **

**Horatio hangs up with the PO and calls Brad **

**Brad- Kinkle **

**Horatio- Brad its Horatio **

**Brad- Horatio, Sami's not in trouble is she **

**Horatio- No she's not **

**Brad- That's good. So how is getting along with Calleigh. I know they haven't talked since I dropped Cal, off at the airport after Duke's funeral **

**Horatio- Jeff didn't tell you **

**Brad- Tell me what **

**Horatio- They day they flew into Miami, Calleigh was abducted **

**Brad- WHAT! Did you find her. Horatio anything you need I'm here. My officers are at your disposal, say the word and I'll have my best guys on the next flight out **

**Horatio- Thanks for the offer, but we found her the same day. She was released from the hospital this morning. **

**Brad- Oh my, what happened, did you catch the guy who took her **

**Horatio- She was beaten and stabbed, the guy is in custody. I wanted to talk to you about Sami **

**Brad- Yes of course, what about her **

**Horatio- Well, Melissa wants to move out here. With everything that's happened she wants to be closer to the family **

**Brad- Its about time. So what can I do **

**Horatio- Well, I talked to her PO to get her case sent here so I can handle it but he says you have to approve it **

**Brad- Yea, I'll get it taken care of. In fact I'll fly it to you my self **

**Horatio- You don't have to fly it here, you can fax it **

**Brad- Yea, I know. I just need to see Cal. Make sure that she's ok. She was my first love and I still have feelings for her, but would never act on them **

**Horatio- Say no more, I get it. I'll see you when you get here **

**Brad- Ok, Horatio, I'll get it all taken care of. Make sure that Sami and Melissa are at the station tomorrow **

**Horatio- Thank you for your help Brad **

**They get off the phone. Brad gets the paper work in order and catches a flight to Miami. Horatio calls Melissa and lets her know that everything is in order. **

**~ At Calleigh and Eric's ~ **

**Todd was washing her windows, Andrea and Sami were in the pool playing with Brianna and Carmen was pushing Hailey in her swing set. Calleigh and Melissa come home **

**Melissa- Lets get you up to bed **

**Calleigh (in a little pain) Mom, I don't think I can climb the stairs **

**Melissa- Ok well I know I cant carry you. Why don't you stay down stairs until Eric gets here **

**Calleigh (heard Hailey giggling) That's a sound I missed **

**Melissa- Lets go (walks Calleigh outside) Hey guys look who's home **

**Brianna (gets out of the pool) Aunt Calleigh, your all better **

**Calleigh (sits down with help from her mom) Not yet sweetie, but I'm getting there **

**Brianna- You want to come swimming with me **


	12. Chapter 12

**Melissa (hands Calleigh her pills and some water) She cant honey, but she's going to watch you **

**Hailey (giggling) mama, mama **

**Carmen (laughs) She's been saying that for the last hour **

**Calleigh- Carmen, is this how your going to spend your summer. Pushing Hailey and watching Brianna, don't you have something better to do. I mean my mom can watch them **

**Melissa (sits next to Calleigh) Its no use Cal, I've tried. I have gotten her to the stables with the older girls a few times **

**Carmen- Besides Bella's grounded (looks at Todd) thanks to Mr. Window washer up there **

**Todd- It was her idea **

**Carmen laughs and goes back to pushing Hailey. Calleigh talks to her mom **

**Calleigh- So Sami and Andrea are getting along **

**Melissa- Yea, they have been attached to the hip since they met **

**Calleigh- That's good. Maybe Sami can come out every summer and hang out with **

**Andrea. She comes down every summer **

**Melissa- I was thinking about that and I wanted to ask you something **

**Calleigh (watching Hailey) What **

**Melissa- How would you feel about me and Sami moving here **

**Calleigh- Really, your serious**

**Melissa- Yea, I mean being around Bri and Hailey. You Jeff and Nat plus the new one on the way. I just figured Miami is where we need to be **

**Calleigh- Mom, that's great does Sami know **

**Melissa- Not yet, I had to run something's by Horatio (phone rings) first. Carmen you got the phone **

**Carmen- Yes (answers) Delko house **

**Horatio- Carmen, is Melissa there **

**Carmen- Yea hold on. Mrs. Duquesne, Horatio's on the phone **

**Melissa- Sami don't jump on Bri (takes the phone) Horatio… ok….. Thank you so much. We'll be there. (hangs up) Sami, Horatio says if you jump on Bri, your going to help Bella clean the bathrooms with a toothbrush **

**Calleigh (laughing) So what did he say **

**Melissa- Brad is taking car of everything and flying the papers here **

**Calleigh- That's great. Why doesn't he just mail them **

**Melissa- Well, Horatio asked the same question. He said he wanted to come see you. H told him what happened he wants to make sure your ok **

**Nathan (walking up to the back gate) Hello is anyone home. **

**Todd- Yea their in the pool **

**Nathan (walks in) You still in trouble **

**Todd- Yea **

**Nathan (laughs) Andy, its time to go we're meeting Tiffany and her parents for dinner before the leave **

**Andrea- Can Sami come **

**Nathan- Dad said it was up to her mom **

**Sami- Mom, can I go **

**Melissa- I have to call… **

**Calleigh- Where you going to dinner Nathan **

**Nathan- That new sushi place down town **

**Calleigh- You bring her straight home after dinner, then yes she can go **

**Andrea- Will you Nate **

**Nathan (glad to see is cousin smile) Yea, hurry and change (the went inside) Carmen you want to come with **

**Carmen- No that's ok. I uh…. I have to umm…. Clean my room **

**Nathan- Oh ok, maybe another time. Girls you ready **

**Andrea- Yea **

**Calleigh- I mean it straight home after dinner. Sami you don't want to get in trouble **

**Nathan- You have my word Mrs. Delko. Carmen you sure you don't want to go **

**Carmen- Yea I'm sure **

**Nathan, Andrea, and Sami left **

**Melissa- I'm going to start dinner, are you ok out here Cal **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm fine mom (rocking Hailey) Me and Hailey are enjoying the fresh air **

**Brianna- You want to come swim with me **

**Carmen- Sure **

**Brianna and Carmen were swimming. Calleigh and Hailey had both fallen asleep, Todd was finishing the windows. Melissa was cooking when Natalia and Jeff came to get Brianna. Eric followed them in **

**Natalia (walks in) Yummy, that smells good mom **

**Eric (laughs) Didn't you just eat **

**Natalia- Yes, I'm still hungry **

**Melissa- Why don't you join us. I made plenty **

**Carmen and Bella come in **

**Brianna- Grandma can I go ride horses with Carmen **

**Melissa- You have to ask your daddy he's in the living room **

**Eric- Hey Carmen, Marissa called. I guess your parents had to go out of town on business, and they want you to stay at Bella's but seeing is how she's grounded your more then welcome to stay with us **

**Carmen- Yea, ok. I'm going to grab a few things from my house (Brianna and Jeff walk in) You want to come Bri **

**Brianna- Daddy said no, its almost dinner **

**Carmen- Well, I'm just going up to my house **

**Jeff- You coming back **

**Carmen- Yea, I just have to grab a few things **

**Jeff- Bri if you want to ride with Carmen you can **

**Carmen and Brianna head out the door **

**Eric- Carmen, where's Hailey **

**Carmen- She's out back with Calleigh and Todd **

**Jeff (laughs) He's still washing windows **

**Todd (walks in) No, I'm finished here anyway. Tomorrow its Lieutenant Caine's house **

**Eric- Next time you'll think twice about going along with Bella. I'm going to see how Calleigh's doing **

**Todd (getting a drink) She's sleeping. Fell asleep rocking Hailey, its actually kind of cute **

**Eric walked out side **

**Melissa- Todd you staying for dinner **

**Todd- No ma'am. I have to clean all the horse stalls down at the stables **

**Jeff (massaging Natalia's feet) I thought Cal had your dad hire some people for that **

**Todd (grabs his keys) Yea he did but after he heard what Bella and I did. He decided that I get to clean the stalls as well as the windows **

**Natalia- Lucky you **

**Eric (walks back in) Mel, do you know where we put the camera from Bri's party **

**Melissa- Yea its on the desk in the den. Why **

**Eric (grabs the camera and comes back) Calleigh and Hailey look so cute sleeping. I want to get a few pictures **

**Eric took some pictures, he then took Hailey inside. After dinner Nat and Jeff stayed a while. The next morning, Melissa and Sami went to the station to meet Brad, he then went to see Calleigh. A week had gone by fast. Melissa and Sami were staying with Eric and Calleigh. Today Calleigh was going back to work **

**~ In the kitchen ~ **

**Calleigh dressed for work, for the first time in a long time Calleigh had her gun holstered on her hip along side her badge and she was in a great mood **

**Calleigh- Good Morning, everyone **

**Carmen (who was staying with them until her parents came home) Some one's in a great mood **

**Calleigh (sat down to feed Hailey) I am. I'm finally going back to work (looks over at her sister) Sami and I are in a good place again (Eric walks down stairs) and who wouldn't be in a great mood when you get to wake up next to that (points to Eric) every morning **

**Eric- Good morning to you sweetie (kisses her) H needs us at the lab, (kisses Hailey) bye-bye daddy's princess **

**Calleigh- ok (hands Sami the rest of Hailey's food) Mom, I'm going to leave my car in case you need to go somewhere **

**Melissa- Ok, Eric don't let her work to hard **

**Eric- I wont (Calleigh walks out the door rolling her eyes) bye girls **

**Eric and Calleigh headed to the lab. The only people that had come to see Calleigh since she was released were Jeff and Natalia, every one was giving her some time to heal. They pulled into the parking lot. Eric gets out then goes to help Calleigh out, Calleigh still was bruised and was hesitated to get out of the car **

**Eric- Cal, you ok **

**Calleigh- Yea, I'm uh…. Maybe today's not a good day to come back **

**Eric- Yea it is. Everything is going to be ok. If you don't think you can do something don't do it. Call me and I'll do it for you. **

**Calleigh- I knew I loved you (gets out of the car with Eric's help) Lets do this **

**They walk into the lab and go into the break room, where the team was **

**~ In the break room ~ **

**Ryan- Hey isn't Calleigh coming back today **

**Calleigh (slowly walks in) Yea I heard rumors about that **

**Alexx (hugs her gently so she didn't hurt her) Hey honey how are you **

**Calleigh- I'm good (sits down) Eric can you get me some water. Still hurts to do something's but it will get better **

**Chloe (walks in with Natalia) I still think you should tell him Nat, he'll be happy **

**Calleigh- Tell who what **

**Chloe- Calleigh your back, that's great. I was starting to worry that Ryan was going to be my new supervisor **

**Ryan- Hey **

**Calleigh (giggles) I wouldn't do that to you Chloe. How about you meet me in ballistics in an hour, oh and just forget everything Ryan taught you while I was out. **

**Ryan (everyone started laughing) Haha very funny, but did you forget that you trained me Cal **

**Calleigh (smiles) Yes and that's why I can pick on you. So Nat what were you and Chloe talking about **

**Natalia (sees Jeff and Rick walk up) Umm…. Find me for lunch and we'll talk **

**Calleigh- Yea ok **

**Jeff- Calleigh, there's a face, I miss seeing (kisses Nat) Hey babe, meet me for lunch **

**Natalia- Sorry, I just made plans with Cal. We need a girls lunch. I have to run call me later (kisses him) **

**Alexx- I have to get to the morgue. Come on Ryan no one in there will pick on you **

**The three of them left **

**Horatio- So what brings IAB to the lab today **

**Rick- I heard Calleigh was back at work and I wanted to see how she was, and the **

**DA wants to go over the case with her **

**Calleigh- What's to go over. He took me from my car, to an unidentified house, beat me to with in an inch of my life, stabbed me and left me for dead. **

**Rick- Ok, but she wants to get into the detail of the stalking **

**Calleigh- What do you mean stalking **

**Eric- Nice one Rick **

**Rick- I assumed she knew **

**Calleigh- Well she didn't so someone start talking **

**Horatio- After we picked up Jake we found some pictures of you **

**Calleigh- What kind of pictures **

**Horatio- Well, they were of you **

**Eric- We talked to Jessica and got her to press charges. She mentioned Jake had things in her house **

**Horatio- With her permission, Brian and Kelly went to the house and gathered his stuff **

**Eric- There was over 4,000 pictures of you **

**Calleigh (thinks they're messing with her) This is a joke right, **

**Horatio- No, its not. Cal Jake's been following you. We have been able to identify where most of the pictures were taken. There are some we don't know where or when **

**Calleigh- Can I see them **

**Eric- You sure **

**Calleigh-Yea, maybe I can tell you when or at least where **

**Horatio- Ok Come on. Brian and Kelly have them over in lay out **

**The four of them head to lay out, Brian and Kelly had the pictures separated into stacks **

**Kelly (looks up) Lieutenant Caine, there is still about 1,500 pictures we cant tell when and where they were taken **

**Calleigh (shocked at the amount of pictures that were on the table) Which ones are they **

**Brian- The one's in front of you. Jeff didn't know when they were taken either **

**Calleigh (looking through the pictures) Oh my God, no way. You've got to be kidding me **

**Eric- What? Do you recognize where they were taken **

**Calleigh- They were all taken in Louisiana (separating the pictures) These were taken my junior and senior years of high school, before I met Jake. I was still dating Brad (looking through another stack) Oh, these were taken the first year in the academy. Brad and I were still together. **

**Eric- When did you and Jake start dating **

**Calleigh- When Brad and Jeff graduated. He and Jeff wanted a spot together on the force, so they were going to leave. I didn't want to do the long distance thing so we broke up, I started dating Jake. **

**Jeff- But we stayed in Louisiana **

**Calleigh- Yea, I was with Jake by then. (looking through more pictures) these are from when I was on patrol in Louisiana, Jake was with ATF then. Oh and these are when I first joined Miami-Dade CSI (she starts to cry, some of the pictures had Speedle with her) **

**Horatio (picks up a stack) Cal, what about these they look more recent **

**Calleigh (takes the pictures from Horatio) Oh my God. That's….. and That's umm…. I uh…. **

**Calleigh drops the pictures on the floor and walks out of the room as fast as she could. Eric went after her. **

**Jeff (picked up the pictures and looked through them) How come I didn't see these before **

**Kelly- They were just brought in this morning. Jessica Berkley brought them in this morning. I guess she picked up some of her pictures and I guess that Jake had some in there as well. **

**Brian- I went to the place. The owner said a guy brought them in about 4 or 5 weeks ago. I put a picture of Jake in a block and went back the owner pulled Jake's picture out. **

**Kelly- Do you know when they were taken **

**Jeff- Yes and I also know where **

**Horatio- Care to share **

**Jeff (was pissed) yea (making two stacks) These were taken in Louisiana when dad died (points to one of the pictures) That's where Calleigh runs when she's home. She loves that spot **

**Rick (looking at pictures of Calleigh on a beach) What about these (turns a picture for everyone to see) it's a beach, but it doesn't look like one in Miami **

**Jeff (took the picture from Rick) Its not, it's a beach in the Bahamas **

**Kelly- You really know your beaches Jeff **

**Jeff sets the picture down, pulls out his wallet, takes a picture of him and Natalia that was taken on their honeymoon. He set it down next to the one of Calleigh and **

**Eric (who was in the picture with her) **

**Jeff- I was there 5 months before. I took Natalia there for our honeymoon. **

**Horatio (looks at both pictures) it's the same the only difference in the picture is Eric and Calleigh **

**Kelly- Wait didn't Calleigh and Eric go to the Bahamas also **

**Jeff- Yea (look through the rest of the pictures) and by the looks of it so did Jake **

**~ Out in the hall ~ **

**Eric was hugging a crying Calleigh **

**Calleigh (crying) He was there Eric, some of those pictures were taken on our honeymoon, at daddy's funeral. He's been following me. He (cries harder) targeted me in high school. I didn't know him back then (cries into Eric) **

**Eric (hugging her) Shh…. (rubbing her back) its ok He cant get to you not anymore **

**Jeff, Horatio, Rick, came out into the hall. Kelly and Brian were organizing the pictures with the new information that was given to them **

**Horatio- Cal, you ok **

**Eric (holding her) Yea, she's fine H. she's going to be ok **

**Jeff- We're going to get him Calleigh. You can count on that **

**Rick- Yes we are. Horatio I have to get back to my office, have Kelly and Brian bring the report and the pictures that the DA wants to my office. Jeff we need to talk **

**Horatio- Will do (Rick and Jeff leave) Calleigh if you need to take the day go ahead **

**Calleigh (wipes her eyes) I'm fine really. I just cant believe he's been watching me since High school (looks at her watch) Anyway I have an eager CSI trainee waiting for me **

**Calleigh heads off. Horatio and Eric watch her walk away **

**Eric- I cant believe he's been following her. She's scared Horatio. (gets mad) he's been following her since High school **

**Horatio (watched as Calleigh turned the corner) Don't worry Eric he'll pay for what he did to her **

**The two of the go back to work. Calleigh was working with Chloe in firearms. Rick was giving Jeff some bad news about Jake's case **

**~ In Rick's office ~ **

**Jeff- What's up Rick. I have a ton of paper to catch up on **

**Rick- We have a problem with Berkley's case **

**Jeff- What do you mean a problem **

**Rick- Unless Calleigh testifies to what he did to her, Jake's going to walk **

**Jeff- But I told her she wouldn't have to Rick. I mean that man beat her, and that wasn't the first time, and he left her for dead and now you want to put her in a room with him **

**Rick- Believe me Jeff, I've tried everything I can to get her out of it. If there was any other way I would do it **

**Jeff- Have you told her **

**Rick- Not yet. I was hoping you would tell her. I mean when we told her he was coming on day shift she took off, I don't want to redo that **

**Jeff- Yea no I don't want that (sighs) I'll tell her. **

**Jeff heads to firearms to talk to Calleigh **

**~ In Firearms ~ **

**Calleigh- So Chloe, how was Ryan's teaching **

**Chloe- He was ok. We spent a lot of time in DNA and trace. I was hoping you could show me some of firearms and finger prints **

**Calleigh- Yea I'll help you with firearms but Eric is the fingerprint expert. So do you have you licenses to carry yet **

**Chloe- No, I'm not a very good shot, but I'm working on it **

**Calleigh- Well when I'm done with you, you'll be the second best shot in the MDPD **

**Chloe- Really. Who's the first **

**Jeff (was standing at the door, smiling) Calleigh of course. Hey Chloe can you give me a minute with Cal. **

**Chloe- Yea, I was actually on my way to see Alexx **

**Calleigh (was getting her lab reorganized) What's so important (turns her chair to face him) That you couldn't wait till later to talk. **

**Jeff- Its about Jake **

**Calleigh- I cant believe I fell for him. I'm such an idiot **

**Jeff- No, don't start with that. This is not your fault Calleigh. You couldn't have known **

**Calleigh- I'm just glad, I don't ever have to see him again **

**Jeff- Your not going to like what I have to say **

**Calleigh- Why, what's going on Jeff **

**Jeff- Rick told me that unless you go to court to testify against him. There is a great chance that Jake will walk **

**Calleigh (tears up) But you said… **

**Jeff- I know what I said and if there was any other way Cal, we'd do it. However you don't go he might walk. With his history of stalking you, he'll come after you Cal, maybe even Hailey and I just cant let that happen. **

**Calleigh (looked down at the ground, then she looked back at Jeff, with tears running down her face) You'll be there right (stands up) please tell me you'll be there Jeff **

**Jeff- In the court room **

**Calleigh- Yea, in the court room **

**Jeff (hugs her) Of course I'll be there. I'm your big brother I'm always here for you. You'll never have to face him alone (pulls her back and wipes her eyes) Look I have to go I have paper work piling up. Are you going to be ok **

**Calleigh (grabs a tissue, smiles) Yea, I'm meeting Nat for lunch **

**Jeff- Well, why don't I walk you over. She's in DNA **

**Calleigh and Jeff leave firearms and head to DNA. Natalia was working **

**Calleigh (opens the door) Hey Prego, you ready for lunch **

**Natalia (takes off her lab coat) Yea I'm starving (kisses Jeff) You coming with. **

**Jeff- No but I'll walk two of my favorite girls out **

**Jeff walks Calleigh and Natalia out, then he goes to work. Calleigh and Natalia head to Ickes for lunch **

**~ At Ickes ~ **

**They order and were talking while they waited for their food **

**Calleigh- So what were you and Chloe talking about **

**Natalia- Oh umm….. I got a call from the doctor and she walk up behind me **

**Calleigh- So **

**Natalia- So what **

**Calleigh- What did the doctor say **

**Natalia- I'm having a girl **

**Calleigh- Congratulations…. **

**Natalia- and a boy **

**Calleigh- Twins, really that's great. Have you told Jeff yet **

**Natalia- No, I don't know how to tell him. I don't know how he'll take the news **

**Calleigh- Are you kidding. He's going to flip. He'll be happy. **

**Natalia- Really **

**Calleigh- Yea, You should tell him. **

**Natalia- I think I'll tell him when we get back to the lab. ( the food arrives) Are you ok, I heard about all the pictures **

**Calleigh (in between bites) Yea, I'm ok. Jeff told me earlier that I'm going to have to testify **

**Natalia- What, a few days ago he said that you wouldn't have to. What changed **

**Calleigh- I don't know. He told me there's a chance Jake would walk if I don't. **

**Natalia (finishes her lunch) Well, we cant let that happen can we **

**They paid for lunch. On the way back, Natalia had a great idea on how to tell Jeff about the twins. They stopped at the store to get a few things. They pulled into the parking lot, Calleigh called Frank **

**Frank- This is Tripp **

**Calleigh- is Jeff at his desk **

**Frank- Yea why **

**Calleigh- I need you to get him away from his desk for at least 20 minutes **

**Frank- Why, what's going on Calleigh **

**Calleigh tells Frank her and Natalia's plan. **

**Frank- Yea, ok I'll get him (hangs up) **

**Jeff- What did Calleigh want **

**Frank- She wants to talk to us. She's on her way to firearms. Wants us to meet her there **

**As Frank and Jeff head to firearms. Calleigh and Natalia came in to the station. **

**Calleigh- We have to hurry and do this Nat, before Jeff realizes that Frank is taking him on a wild goose chase **

**Natalia- Yea ok, you do the blue streamer and the "it's a boy" signs and I'll do the pink streamer and the "it's a girl" signs **

**The girls were getting started on the decorating. Frank and Jeff reach firearms. Horatio was comparing bullets when they walked in **

**Jeff- Calleigh-bear, what do you need **

**Horatio (looks up from the microscope) Your Calleigh-bear isn't her. She and Nat went to lunch **

**Jeff- She called Frank and said to meet her here **

**Horatio- Well, she's not here **

**Frank- You know I think she said meet her in the break room **

**Frank and Jeff head to the break room. Calleigh and Natalia finished decorating Jeff's desk and hid in the bathroom. Calleigh called Frank **

**~ In the break room ~ **

**Ryan- So Chloe, you looking forward to going out in the field with someone other then me **

**Chloe- Yes, I'm off tomorrow, but I defiantly am looking forward to doing some field work with Calleigh **

**Eric- I don't think she's ready for field work, but your more then welcome to ride with me if your that tired of Ryan **

**Ryan- Hey **

**Chloe (laughs) Yea ok thanks Delko **

**Jeff (walks in with Frank) Calleigh…. Is not here either **

**Frank (phone rang) Tripp **

**Calleigh- Send Jeff to his desk **

**Frank- Ok we'll be right down. (hangs up) Jeff, Yelina needs us down stairs. Calleigh's going to have to wait **

**Eric- I'll tell her your looking for her **

**Jeff and Frank head back downstairs. Natalia and Calleigh wait for the elevator to close then they go into the break room **

**Natalia- How long do you think it'll take him to get back up here **

**Calleigh (getting some water) Depends on how fast he can climb the stairs after he sees what we did to his desk **

**Eric- Calleigh, Jeff was looking for you **

**Calleigh- Yea, I know. I was hiding from him **

**Ryan-Why **

**Calleigh- I'll tell you later **

**Frank and Jeff get to his desk where some officers and Yelina were standing in front of it**

**Jeff- Yelina what's up **

**Yelina- You care to explain the mess you left on your desk **

**Jeff- I just cleaned my desk. What are you talking about **

**Yelina- This **

**She and the officers move showing Jeff his newly decorated desk **

**Jeff- What the…. Are you serious **

**Yelina- Congratulations, Dad **

**Jeff- But how, when **

**Yelina- Umm… (smiles) Jeff if you don't know how or when, then I'm not sure your ready to be a dad **

**Jeff- Funny, what I meant was when did she do this **

**Frank- When we went looking for Calleigh. Her and Nat were down here setting this up **

**Jeff- and where is my wife now**

**Frank- She's in the break room with Calleigh **

**Jeff took off towards the stairs **

**~ Back in the break room ~ **

**Eric, Ryan, Calleigh, Natalia and Chloe were talking when Horatio walked in **

**Horatio- Hey Eric, we got a match on that gun. You and Ryan want to go pick him up. Oh hey Calleigh Jeff's….. **

**Jeff (runs in) Natalia Really **

**Natalia- Yes I found out this morning **

**Jeff (kisses Natalia) This is great news. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight **

**Horatio- Someone want to tell us what's going on **

**Natalia (smiles) Oh sorry I forgot you guys were here. I had a doctors appointment. I left before I got the results so I wasn't late for work. She called me as I was pulling in to the lab with the results **

**Ryan- And **

**Natalia- I'm having twins **

**Horatio- Congratulations **

**Ryan- Yea Congratulations (hugs Nat and shakes Jeff's hand) **

**Eric (kisses Nat on the cheek) Congratulations and good luck to both of you, but unfortunately Ryan and I have to catch a bad guy. Lets go Ryan. **

**Ryan- Yea, ok again congratulations **

**Horatio- Well, I have to go meet Mari for lunch (Bella walks in) You ready to go Bella **

**Bella (throws her toothbrush away, glares at Eric) Yea Uncle Horatio, I am **

**Eric (getting up to leave) Are you done cleaning all the bathrooms at the lab **

**Bella- Yes, 5 days, and about 40 toothbrushes later (smiles) yea I am **

**Eric- Oh good. Horatio after lunch can you drop her off at the station. She's got some bathrooms that need cleaning. Yelina is waiting for her with the toothbrushes **

**Horatio (laughs as does everyone else) Yea I will **

**Bella- Err…. I don't like you guys **

**Ryan (follows Eric out) But we love you **

**Horatio, Bella, Ryan and Eric leave **

**Calleigh- Hey if you want to leave Bri with Eric and I you can **

**Jeff (kisses Nat) Yea, ok. I have to get back to work. Calleigh, Jake's trial is tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the house in the morning. Jessica's first then you **

**Calleigh- Ok I'll be ready (Jeff leaves) Chloe you ready to get in some target practice **

**Chloe- Yes **

**Natalia- I'm going to let Alexx know about the twins **

**The three of them leave and head their separate ways **

**Chloe- Cal, Jessie wanted to know if you'd be there when she has to face her brother **

**Calleigh- Of course I will. How is she getting there **

**Chloe- I'm off tomorrow. I told her I would drive her **

**Calleigh and Chloe reach firearms. Calleigh helps Chloe with her shooting. The day was coming to an end, everyone was getting ready to head out **

**~ In the locker room ~ **

**Calleigh- Valera, you and Ryan seem to be doing great **

**Chloe- How long have the two of you been together anyway **

**Valera- We've been together for 2 years tomorrow. We've been living together since **

**Calleigh found out she was going to have a baby **

**Natalia- Two years and he hasn't asked you to marry him yet **

**Valera- Its Ryan we're talking about **

**Calleigh (laughs) Yea it took him 6 months to admit he liked her **

**Valera- and another year and half to ask me out **

**Chloe- Oh wow. How about you and Jeff, Nat. how long have you been together **

**Natalia- We've been together for about a year. We started dating 3 days after we meet and got married 9 months after that **

**The girls were laughing when Eric, Ryan, Jeff and Bella walked in **

**Ryan- What's so funny **

**Valera- Girl stuff (kisses him) You ready **

**Ryan (takes her hand) Yea, we'll see you tomorrow. **

**Jeff- We should get going to. I have 8 o'clock reservations **

**Natalia- Ok, Calleigh, thanks for watching Bri. We'll pick her up after dinner **

**Jeff, Natalia, Valera and Ryan left. A few minutes later Eric, Bella, Chloe and Calleigh were walking out **

**Eric- Calleigh, I'm going to stop at the store after I drop Bella off. I have to get diapers and wipes. Do we need anything **

**Calleigh- Yea, mom called asked to get salad for dinner **

**Eric- Yea ok I'll pick some up **

**Calleigh- Thanks, I'll be home after I take Chloe to get her car (noticed the light in Horatio's office was on, hands her keys to Chloe) I'll meet you at the car Chloe **

**Chloe (gets in the elevator) Alright **

**The three of them head down to the parking lot. Calleigh heads to Horatio's office. He and the chief were talking **

**KNOCK-KNOCK **

**Horatio- Come in (Calleigh opens the door) Hey Cal, is everything ok **

**Calleigh- Yea, I uh… I wanted to ask you a question. Hi Chief **

**Chief Burton- Hi Calleigh **

**Horatio- What's up **

**Calleigh- Those pictures Jake took what are you going to do with them **

**Horatio- Well, the DA took some of them for the trial as proof of stalking. The rest will be destroyed. Why **

**Calleigh- Well, I was kind of wondering since they are pictures of me and my life I was hoping that I could take them **

**Horatio- Well…. **

**Chief Burton- Yea, go ahead. I don't see why not **

**Calleigh- Thank you **

**Chief Burton (hugs her) No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Horatio- Lets go get the pictures and I'll walk you out **

**Calleigh and Horatio went to evidence lock up and got the two boxes of pictures. Horatio carries them to Calleigh's car **

**Horatio (opens Calleigh's back door) Hey Chloe **

**Chloe- Hi Lieutenant Caine **

**Calleigh (gets in her car) Are you going to be there tomorrow **

**Horatio- Yes I will be. Good night ladies **

**He closes both the doors. Watch as they drive off, then he walks to his own car. Calleigh drops Chloe off, tells her she'll see her tomorrow. Then she heads home. Jeff and Natalia come to get Brianna and tells everyone at the house about the twins. They play a game of cards before they head home. Everyone else goes to bed **

**~ The next day ~ **

**Calleigh was getting out of the shower. Today was the day. Today she was going to face Jake. It had been 4 weeks since he attacked her. The DA had asked Calleigh not to cover the bruises that still appeared on her face. She also asked that she wore a skirt so that the jury could see how badly her legs had been cut and a shirt that showed where he had grabbed her. Calleigh had gotten dressed and was fixing her hair, when Eric came in to the room **

**Eric- Calleigh (sees her face) Oh baby I hate the he did this to you (he wraps his arms around her) **

**Calleigh- Oww (she flinches when Eric hugs her) **

**Eric- I'm sorry sweetie. Are you still sore (smiles) was I a little to rough last night **

**Calleigh (giggles) No you were fun. (kisses him) I think I stretched a little to far for my towel this morning. **

**Eric- Well it has been a while. (smiles kisses her) I have to get to the lab. Jeff's waiting for you down stairs **

**Calleigh- Yea I'm ready. Are you going to be there **

**Eric- No I wont. I cant be in the same room as him. I even think about him all that comes to mind is how much he has hurt you. If I'm in a room with him I think I just might kill him **

**Calleigh (grabbing her purse) Yea ok. Meet me for lunch then **


	13. Chapter 13

**The two head down stairs **

**Eric- Of course. Good morning everyone **

**Hailey- Dada **

**Sami (seeing Calleigh's legs for the first time) What did you do Calleigh, cut your self shaving **

**Calleigh (tears up) Umm… no I uh… **

**Melissa- Don't worry about it Sami. Just eat your breakfast. Calleigh you should eat something as well **

**Calleigh (getting some coffee) I'm not hungry (feeding Hailey) I just want this day to be over. **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh can I go swimming today **

**Calleigh- Not today. The pool guy is coming to clean it. Besides you are going to go ride horses with Carmen and Aunt Sami **

**Jeff- You ready to go. Chloe and Jessica are going to meet us **

**Calleigh (kisses Hailey, stands up) As ready as I'll ever be **

**The two of them head to the court house. At the lab, Ryan, Natalia, Horatio and Eric were in layout. When states attorney Rebecca Nevins comes in with bad news about the case **

**Rebecca (walks in layout) Horatio, you got a minute **

**Horatio- I do (steps in to the hall) Ms. Nevins what's up **

**Rebecca- CSI Chloe Beckmann, came to see me this morning. Jessica Berkley wont testify **

**Horatio- Why, cant you make her testify. Ms. Nevins slap her with a warrant **

**Rebecca- I cant. He's her brother. She doesn't want to we cant make her. I did however get the judge to push the trial back 2 hours **

**Horatio- Ok so that gives me an hour and 45 minutes to find her convince her to testify and get her to the court house **

**Rebecca- Well I can tell you that she's at home. That's where Chloe left her. I'm going back to the court house to let Calleigh and Jeff know what's going on. **

**Horatio headed to Chloe and Jessica's house. Rebecca heads to the court house. She pulls up as did Jeff and Calleigh **

**Rebecca- Calleigh, Jeff how are you this morning **

**Jeff (shakes her hand) I'm ok **

**Calleigh- I'm scared. I don't think I can do this. **

**Rebecca- Well, how about we go get you some breakfast. We got some time, **

**Jeff- Oh I thought we had to be here at 10 **

**Rebecca- Judge pushed it back two hours **

**At Chloe and Jessica's Condo ~ **

**KNOCK-KNOCK **

**Jessica (opens the door) Lieutenant Caine, What are you doing here **

**Horatio- I could ask you the same thing **

**Jessica- Umm…. This is my house. I live here **

**Horatio (laughs) You have me there can I come **

**Jessica (moves aside) Yea come on in. Have a seat (they sit on the couch) Why are you here **

**Horatio- Well I heard that you weren't going to testify **

**Jessica- No and Ms. Nevins said that I don't have to and she cant make me **

**Horatio- That's true she cant but can you tell me why your not going to **

**Jessica- He's my brother. I just cant **

**Horatio- Did anyone scare you out of it. Did anyone threaten you **

**Jessica- No its nothing like that. I just cant face him Lieutenant Caine **

**Horatio- Jessica call me Horatio **

**Jessica (smiles) Horatio, I just cant do it he…. He scares me. I know Calleigh's testimony and the evidence will convict him, but I'm sorry. I wont do it (she starts to **

**cry) **

**Horatio (hugs her) its going to be ok, promise me one thing **

**Jessica- What's that **

**Horatio- If for some reason he doesn't go to jail and he shows up here (sets his card **

**down) call me day or night. I don't care. Will you do that for me **

**Jessica- I will again I'm really sorry. I hope Calleigh isn't mad at me **

**Horatio- Don't worry about it. She's got a brother, she'll understand **

**Jessica (walks Horatio to the door) Yea, but her brother never has and never will beat her **

**Horatio leaves and heads to the court house to break the news to Calleigh. Calleigh, Jeff and Rebecca were arriving back at the court house when Calleigh spots Jake **

**Calleigh- I don't think I can do this Jeff **

**Jeff (sees Jake as well) Yes you can. You cant let him win Calleigh. Your stronger then this, your stronger then him**

**Calleigh- Your right, at least Jessica will be here to testify **

**Rebecca- About that Calleigh, Jessica's refusing to testify. If Horatio cant convince **

**her to come in, then its up to you Calleigh **

**Jeff- Don't worry, Horatio can convince anyone to do anything **

**The trail starts. Calleigh, and Jeff are waiting to give her testimony when Horatio walks in **

**Horatio (whispers) Hey guys **

**Calleigh (whispers) Did you get Jessica to come in **

**Horatio- No she wont, says he's her brother **

**Calleigh- Hey I understand if it was reversed. I couldn't testify against Jeff **

**Jeff- Cal you do realize know that its all up to you **

**Judge Abby Stets- Mr. Rubio you may call your first witness **

**Anthony Rubio (Jake's lawyer) I'd like to call Jake Berkley to the stand **

**After about an hour of questions from his lawyer it was time to cross examine the witness **

**Judge Abby Stets- Ms. Nevins your witness. **

**Rebecca- Thank you, your honor. Mr. Berkley can you please tell the court the first time you met Ms. Duquesne **

**Jake- I met her when we were in the academy together. **

**Rebecca- Prior to the academy did you know her before hand **

**Jake- No **

**Anthony- Objection, how does this relate to the case **

**Judge Stets- Mr. Rubio has a point. Ms. Nevins can you get to yours please **

**Rebecca- Yes. Jake your saying that prior to that day at the academy you had never seen or met Calleigh Duquesne **

**Jake- No I haven't **

**Rebecca- Ok, your honor I like to enter into evidence photos taken by Mr. Berkley of Ms. Duquesne when she was a junior in high school. Which was 6 years before Mr. Berkley claims to gave met her **

**Anthony- Objection your honor, Ms. Nevins has no proof that my client took those **

**pictures **

**Rebecca- Yes, well the only prints found on them belong to Mr. Berkley and furthermore the writing on the back has dates and times they were taken. Writing is consistent with that of Mr. Berkley. Now there is no other way he would have known dates and times unless he took them himself **

**Judge Stets- Bailiff bring me the pictures (he hands them to the judge) Ms. Nevins some of these pictures look very recent **

**Rebecca- Yes your honor. We have reason to believe that Mr. Berkley was stalking Ms. Duquesne. If you'll note some of those pictures are dated after he left MDPD and some were taken while Ms. Duquesne was on her honeymoon **

**Judge Stets- Photos are entered into evidence. Bailiff hand these to the jury. Please continue Ms. Nevins **

**Rebecca (looking over her notes) Mr. Berkley you stated earlier when questioned by Mr. Rubio if you ever hit Calleigh Duquesne and I quote (reading her notes) " I never hit Calleigh or hurt her in anyway, (looks up from the paper and puts it on the desk) I love her way to much to ever hurt her" You do remember saying that Mr. Berkley do you not **

**Jake- Yes I did say that **

**Rebecca- When you found out she was breaking up with you because she was in love with someone else, how did you react. **

**Jake- I was happy for her. **

**Rebecca- You didn't hit her. **

**Jake- No **

**Rebecca- When you discovered that she was not only pregnant but going to marry CSI Eric Delko you weren't mad **

**Jake- No I was happy for them. They belong with each other. **

**Rebecca- Mr. Berkley I was reading over your police file. It says prior to you leaving you were suspended. Can you tell me why **

**Jake- When Calleigh was around 7 or 8 months pregnant. She was coming out of interrogation after questioning a suspect. She turned the corner and got dizzy. I caught her before she hit the ground **

**Rebecca- So what your saying is you were suspended for 2 weeks because you stopped Ms. Duquesne from falling on her stomach **

**Jake- That's correct **

**Rebecca- Well then can you explain to the court why it states you were suspended for assaulting CSI Duquesne when she was 8 months pregnant **

**Anthony- Objection, I hope you have proof of the so called assault and not just what his file says Ms. Nevins **

**Rebecca- Now Mr. Rubio what kind of lawyer would I be if I didn't have evidence to back up my story. Judge Stets with your permission I would like to show the jury the security tape from the Miami Dade Police department about the day in question **

**Judge Stets- Proceed **

**Rebecca (plays the tape that Stetler brought to the chief) Ladies and gentlemen it clearly shows that Mr. Berkley was not stopping her from falling unless he was doing so with his fist on her face **

**Anthony- This has no relevance to why Mr. Berkley is standing trial **

**Judge Stets- Ms. Nevins, Mr. Rubio is right unless you are going somewhere with this I'm going to ask you to come to an end **

**Rebecca- Yes, your honor. The CSI's after discovering Ms. Duquesne was missing, the received a call to an abandoned house where some teenagers found her body badly beaten. At that point Mr. Berkley was a suspect, CSI Chloe Beckmann stated that he had been staying with his sister, her roommate. With that discovered Detectives Tripp and Duquesne along with CSI Beckmann went to the house to find Mr. Berkley's sister beaten and her car gone. A search of the house turned up and article of Mr. Berkley's clothing was found. Evidence of blood, which the crime lab determined belonged to Ms. Duquesne, was found on the shirt. Mr. Berkley after stating you never hit Calleigh Duquesne which was clearly a lie by proof of the tape, that your not capable of beating and stabbing Ms. Duquesne and leaving her for dead **

**Jake- No I'm not I love her **

**Rebecca- One last thing bruises on Ms. Duquesne's face and arms match Mr. Berkley's hands and fist impressions. Furthermore the knife that was recovered from the car he was in after his arrest had his hand prints, Calleigh's blood and match the wound track in the stomach and the cuts to her legs. I'm entering into evidence the knife and photos of the assault with no further questions **

**Judge Stets- Mr. Rubio anything more from you **

**Anthony (looks through his notes) No Ma'am **

**Judge Stets- Ok, we will take a 15 minute recess and when we come back we will hear the testimony of Calleigh Duquesne. Until that time Mr. Berkley is remanded into custody. Bailiff take him into holding. **

**Out in the hall of the court room. Calleigh, Jeff and Horatio were talking **

**Calleigh- I don't think I can get up there having Jake stare at me **

**Horatio- Yes you can **

**Jeff- He cant hurt you anymore Calleigh just remember that **

**Calleigh (tears fill her eyes) I know I just….. I just wish Eric was here. I need him, he's my rock **

**Jeff (hugs his sister) I know, but sweetie all you have to do is go up there and tell the jury what happened **

**Rebecca- You ready Cal. **

**Calleigh (stands up, takes a deep breath) I guess **

**Rebecca- I know its going to be hard to face him, but you have to **

**Eric (walks up) Just close your eyes and pretend he's not there **

**Calleigh (wraps her arms around him) Eric, I'm so glad you're here **

**Eric (kisses her) I couldn't let you face him alone **

**They all enter the court room **

**Judge Stets- Ms. Nevins are you ready **

**Rebecca- Yes, I'd like to call Calleigh Duquesne-Delko to the stand (Calleigh takes the stand) Ms. Duquesne would you please tell the court about that day you were taken from your car **

**Calleigh- It was my niece's 6****th ****birthday. She wanted a pool party. So we decided to have it at my house (she looks up and sees Jake, so she closes her eyes) I dropped Natalia off at my house. I still had to pick up Brianna's birthday cake. **

**Rebecca- And did you pick up the cake **

**Calleigh- No I went to the stables. My other niece and her boyfriend were there. I asked them to get them cake because I had to pick my mom and sister up from the airport **

**Rebecca- Now Calleigh did you make it to the airport **

**Calleigh (remembering that day) No, I got a flat, so I stopped when I got out of the car to open the trunk so I can get the spare, I got hit (rubbing her head where the bump was) it knocked me out **

**Rebecca- When you came to where were you, was it a hospital **

**Calleigh- No (starts crying as she relives that day) I was tied to a chair. I was screaming for help, that's when he came in the room **

**Rebecca- Who Calleigh. Who came in the room **

**Calleigh- Jake, Jake Berkley. I screamed louder, he told me it was pointless that no one could hear me. Then he hit me (cries) he said that if he couldn't have me then no one could. I told him that was going get out (cries harder) He told me the only way I was leaving that room was in a body bag. **

**Rebecca- What happened next **

**Calleigh (tears running down her cheeks) He started hitting me, cutting my legs, telling me Hailey was next **

**Rebecca (handing her a tissue) and who is Hailey **

**Calleigh- My daughter **

**Rebecca- and how old is Hailey**

**Calleigh- She's 9 months old **

**Rebecca- What happened after he threatened 9 month Hailey **

**Calleigh- He hit me more, then he took the knife (takes a sip of water) he was cutting my legs with cut the rope he used to tie me to the chair, pulled me out by my hair (crying) he stabbed me threw me on the ground, a few minutes later I passed out. Next thing I was in a hospital bed **

**Rebecca- I need you to think Calleigh, after Jake stabbed you did he stick around **

**Calleigh (sobbing) No he left **

**Rebecca (hands her another tissue) You can step down (walks her over to Eric) So he just left. This is the same man who 2 hours ago said and I quote " I love her and would never hurt her" beat and stabbed Ms. Duquesne-Delko and left her to die. While he we could assume went to follow through on a threat he made in hurting Hailey Delko and innocent child. Ladies and Gentlemen could you do that to someone you love, its up to you. When you go behind that door to make sure that Jake Berkley pays for what he did to Calleigh Duquesne- Delko a woman he says he loves. **

**Judge Stets- Court is adjourned We'll reconvene in 45 minutes. **

**45 minutes pass and they all come back in to the court room. Calleigh was holding on to Eric. Jeff and Horatio were sitting next to them. The bailiff brought Jake out. The jury then came out **

**Judge Stets- Jury foreman do you have a verdict **

**Jury Foreman- Yes your honor. We the jury find the defendant Jake Berkley guilty of stalking, kidnapping, and the attempted murder of Calleigh Duquesne-Delko, a CSI Detective with the Miami-Dade police department **

**Judge Stets- Mr. Berkley as a former Detective with the Miami-Dade PD you are aware that in the state of Florida it is a felony to kidnap a law enforcement officer and it carries a life sentence **

**Jake (mad as hell) Yes Ma'am **

**Judge Stets- Mr. Berkley I'm sentencing you to life plus 15 years **

**Jake was escorted out of the court room. Calleigh was happy, she walked out of the court room feeling safer then she has since the attack. They all headed to the lab Natalia was eating with Marisol, Horatio was late for a lunch date **

**~ In the break room ~ **

**Natalia- This is really good. Did you cook it **

**Marisol- Yea, I have so much energy lately. Horatio was suppose to meet me for lunch but I cant seem to find him **

**Ryan (walked in) Find who **

**Marisol- Horatio he just lost his lunch to Natalia, but that's what he gets for being late **

**Ryan- He just got off the elevator with Jeff, Eric and Calleigh **

**Natalia- How did Calleigh look**

**Ryan- Like she's been crying why **

**Natalia- The trial was today, Jessica wouldn't testify so it was all up to her. **

**Horatio (walks in with Jeff and Eric) Hey (kisses Marisol) are you eating my lunch Nat **

**Natalia (eats the last bite) No I have no clue what your talking about **

**Marisol (laughs) You were late and Nat was hungry **

**Natalia (smiles) Where did Calleigh go **

**Eric- She left, went to Chloe and Jessica's to let her know that her brother can no longer hurt her. **

**Natalia- So things went well **

**Horatio- Yes, he was found guilty on all counts. **

**Jeff- He got life plus 15 years **

**Marisol- How are you Eric. Mom and Dad said you were taking this almost as hard as Calleigh was **

**Eric- I'm better, I think the hardest was sitting in court today listening to Calleigh tell the jury what he did to her **

**Natalia- I bet **

**Eric- She just didn't look the same. We all know Cal as the tough "bullet girl" from Louisiana, but watching her since the attack and then seeing her on the stand she's not the same. I mean I watched her jump the other day in the trace lab when Ryan walked in. **

**Horatio- Eric you got to be patient with her. Give her time she'll come around. Before long Calleigh will be that tough "bullet girl" from Louisiana and Ryan will be the one jumping when she comes into the trace lab **

**Ryan- Hey **

**Jeff- Its true, just admit your scared of Calleigh **

**Ryan- Ok fine, Come on Eric lets get your mind off this. I have a lead on the car form the hit and run this morning **

**Across town Calleigh pulled into Chloe and Jessica's drive way **

**~ In the house ~ **

**Jessica- Chloe, how mad do you think Calleigh's going to be that I backed down **

**Chloe (setting up a board game) Its going to be fine Jess **

**Jessica- What if he's found not guilty **

**Chloe- No way. I've heard Cal's testimony. You saw what he did to her. (knock at the door) I'll get that. (goes to the door) Hey Calleigh what are you doing here **

**Calleigh- I want to see Jessica is she here **

**Chloe- Yea, she's in the kitchen. We were getting ready to play monopoly your welcome to join us **

**Calleigh- I cant I have to get home, my mom has plans tonight (they walk into the **

**kitchen) Hey Jess **

**Jessica (nervous) Hi Cal, how are you **

**Calleigh- Jess clam down. I'm not mad. If the roles were reversed I would have done the same **

**Jessica- Really **

**Calleigh- Yea he's your brother I get it **

**Jessica- So how long do I have until Jake comes after me **

**Calleigh- You have a life time. They found him guilty he's got a life sentence plus 15 years **

**Chloe- That's good **

**Calleigh went home. Jessica and Chloe played their game. Then the two went to the clubs **

**~ A few months later ~ **

**Fall was here, Marisol and Natalia were 5 months pregnant Bella, Carmen and Nathan were all seniors. Bella and Todd were dating, Carmen and Nathan were dating. Calleigh was working a half day as she had to take Hailey to a doctors appointment, Natalia was off. With Halloween approaching Calleigh and Natalia decided to take the girls shopping for costumes, it was Hailey's first Halloween. Little did they know tragedy was about to hit the Duquesne family once more **

**~ In the Car ~ **

**Natalia- So Cal, what is Hailey going to be for her first Halloween. **

**Calleigh- I don't know. Eric wants us to do a theme costume. **

**Natalia (chuckles) Oh yea and what theme would that be. **

**Calleigh- He suggested me dressing as a gun, him as the holster, and Hailey the bullet **

**Natalia (rubbing her stomach) That's cute. So Hailey's going to be a bullet **

**Calleigh- No, she's actually going to be a skittle, I saw it yesterday when I was picking up some decorations, it was so cute. **

**Natalia (laughing) Here we go with the skittles again. As much skittles you ate while you were pregnant with her, I'm surprised she didn't come out as a skittle **

**Calleigh (pulls into the parking lot) You know Eric said the same thing. Brianna what are you going to be **

**Brianna- Daddy said I had to be an angel **

**Calleigh (putting Hailey in the stroller) Ok, but what do you want to be. **

**Natalia (rubbing her swollen belly) Oww **

**Calleigh- Are you ok **

**Natalia- Yea, these two I think they are fighting. I'm fine so Bri what do you want to be **

**Brianna- I want to be a witch with a green face, big nose with a wart and long black hair. **

**Calleigh (walking into the store) Well wouldn't you know it, they don't have any angel costumes. **

**Brianna (smiles) Really, so does that mean I get to be a witch **

**Calleigh- Yes it does **

**Natalia- Calleigh, Jeff is going to hurt you **

**Calleigh- I doubt that **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Chloe (poking her head in to trace) Have you seen Calleigh **

**Travers- Is she not in ballistics **

**Chloe- I checked I didn't see her**

**Travers- Well, here comes Eric, why don't you ask him **

**Eric (walks into trace) Travers, did you identify that green substance on Nadine Amos' shirt. Hey Chloe **

**Travers- Just coming out now **

**Chloe- Eric, have you seen Calleigh **

**Eric (reading the report from Travers) Yea, she left early. Hailey had a doctors appointment. Then her and Natalia were taking the girls to get costumes, why **

**Chloe- We were going to go the range this after noon. I have my test at the end of the week so I can carry a gun **

**Eric- Oh Yea, she told me to have you call her, said she was going to have you meet her somewhere **

**Chloe- Ok thanks **

**~ Back at the store ~ **

**They had gotten everything they needed for the girls' Halloween costumes **

**Calleigh (carrying the bags) Nat, sit down at the café. I'll take the bags to the car **

**and bring it closer. Brianna stay with your mom **

**Natalia- You can leave Hailey here to **

**Calleigh- Are you sure, Hailey is just realizing she can walk **

**Natalia- Cal…. Oww…. She's sleeping, I'm sure I can handle it for 5 minutes **

**Calleigh goes to the car brings it closer. She goes inside to get Natalia and the kids. Natalia stands up and feels a sharp pain. **

**Natalia- Oh God. Calleigh…. I think….. Its…. Oww its hurts **

**Calleigh (helps Natalia sit back down) Nat are you ok **

**Natalia- No its to early (screams in pain) OWW **

**Sharon (store manager, hears the commotion and comes over) Is everything ok Ma'am **

**Calleigh (trying to clam a crying Natalia) No I need you to call 9-1-1, tell them you have an officer down. Give them the address and tell them its priority one. Nat I need you to lay down on the floor for me. **

**Natalia- I cant it hurts to move Calleigh **

**Sharon (pulling out her cell) David, Gary help the officer on the ground **

**Calleigh (pulling out her phone as well) Bri get Hailey's diaper bag and put it behind mommy's head (she got Jeff's voicemail) Dam it **

**Sharon (on the phone with 9-1-1 dispatch) Yes, hi my name is Sharon. I'm the manager of Crazy Daze on 615 Holly Hill Drive. I have an officer down I was told to tell you it's a priority one **

**9-1-1 Dispatch- Were shots fired **

**Sharon- No, I think she's in labor **

**9-1-1 Dispatch- Alright I'll have a team there (puts a call out) I need the closest available unit to Crazy Daze on Holly Hill. We have a priority one, officer down **

**Horatio who was on his way back to the lab, heard the call, and turned around to see what officer was hurt **

**Calleigh (calling Eric) Brianna get you mom's phone and keep calling daddy until he answers. Nat I need you to stay clam and breath. Umm…. David right **

**David- Yes Ma'am **

**Calleigh- I need you to help me keep her clam, come on Eric pick up **

**Eric- Delko **

**Calleigh- Thank God **

**Eric (could tell by her voice something was wrong) Calleigh is everything ok. **

**Natalia- Calleigh I have to push, just let me push **

**Calleigh- No Natalia, don't push David don't let her push. Just breath blow through the pain **

**Eric- Calleigh talk to me is everything ok **

**Calleigh- No I need you to find Jeff. I think Nat's going into labor and he's not answering his phone (heard serine's) I have to go the paramedics are here. Find Jeff and get him to the hospital **

**Eric- Ok Cal **

**They get off the phone **

**Natalia (crying) Its to early Calleigh, I'm only in my fifth month. Its hurts, where's Jeff **

**Calleigh- I know it hurts Natalia, don't worry everything is going to be fine the paramedics are right out side **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh, daddy's not answering and Hailey's awake **

**Calleigh- Bri I need you to do me a favor **

**Brianna- What **

**Calleigh- I have to stay with mommy. I need you to be a big girl and watch Hailey for me **

**Brianna- O'tay **

**Natalia- Calleigh, I want Jeff. Where's Jeff. **

**Calleigh- Eric is looking for him right now. (turns to Gary) I need you to… **

**David- Officer umm… she passing out **

**Calleigh (gently pats Natalia on the face) Nat wake up. Come on stay with me **

**Natalia- I need to sleep. (drifts off) **

**Calleigh- No Nat, stay with me. Come on (Natalia was out) Where the Hell are the paramedics **

**Sharon- I think they just showed up **

**Horatio (come in gun draw) Dispatch, called there's an officer down at this location. **

**Brianna- Uncle H, mommy's hurt **

**Horatio- Brianna are you ok **

**Calleigh (heard his voice) Horatio, Natalia's down I think she's in labor, she just pasted out. Are the paramedics with you **

**Horatio- No (pulls his phone out) Dispatch where is that ambulance. I have a CSI priority one. Female officer 5 months pregnant, she's unconsciousness **

**Dispatch- They just arrived Lieutenant Caine **

**The paramedics arrive, they get Natalia loaded and rush her to the hospital. Calleigh gets the girls and follows them in the hummer. The ER team was waiting **

**outside **

**Dr. Samuelson- What do we have (pushing the gurney in) **

**Paramedic 1- Female in her second trimester 5 months. She was out when we arrived on scene **

**Paramedic 2- We had to do a scoop and run **

**Dr. Samuelson- 5 months is to early, has her water broke **

**Paramedic 1- No it hasn't **

**Dr. Samuelson- Lets get her to a trauma room. Page the OB on call on my count 1, 2, 3 (they move her) Someone she if she's got ID get her family here **

**Paramedic 2- Her name's Natalia Boa Vista- Duquesne. She's a CSI with the MDPD **

**Paramedic 1 - Her daughter and sister-in-law are right behind us **

**The doctors have stabilized Natalia and got her contractions to stop for now. Calleigh came in with Brianna, Hailey and Horatio. **

**Calleigh- Excuse me, I'm looking for Natalia Duquesne **

**Jerry (desk clerk) and you are**

**Calleigh- I'm her sister in law. She was brought in by the paramedics **

**Jerry- Ok wait right here. I'll go get the doctor, ma'am **

**Jerry goes to get the doctor, Horatio takes Brianna and sits down in the waiting room **

**Dr. Samuelson- Ma'am your Natalia's sister-in-law **

**Calleigh (turns toward the doctor) Yes, my name's Calleigh Duquesne-Delko. How's Natalia, did she deliver **

**Dr. Samuelson- She's fine. We've stopped the contractions for now. Dr. Coburn from OB is on her way down. She's going to want to admit her for a few days **

**Calleigh- Can I see her **

**Dr. Samuelson- Yes, Carol can you take Ms. Delko back to see Natalia and page me when Dr. Coburn gets here**

**Carol- Yes doctor. If you'll follow me Ms. Delko **

**Calleigh (holding Hailey) Horatio, I'll be back see if you can get a hold of Jeff. **

**~ In the trauma room with Natalia ~ **

**Calleigh- Hey Nat how you feeling **

**Natalia- I want Jeff, Calleigh where's my husband **

**Calleigh- Eric's looking for him **

**The doctors come in **

**Dr. Coburn- Ms. Duquesne, I'm Dr. Coburn for OB. I'm going to take care of you while your upstairs **

**Natalia- Upstairs. Cant I just go home (tries to get out of bed) I'm feeling so much better **

**Both doctors are trying to keep her in bed **

**Dr. Coburn- NO we need you to stay here. Just in case your contractions start again **

**Natalia- Please let me go. If they start again I'll come back **

**Calleigh- Natalia, look at me. Your going to stay here **

**Natalia- But…. **

**Calleigh- Don't make me get Horatio **

**Natalia- I'm not staying here. I'll sign out AMA if I have to **

**Calleigh- Doctors can I talk to you outside for a minute **

**The three of them step into the hall **

**Dr. Coburn- Calleigh I cant in good consciences let your sister-in-law leave here AMA **

**Calleigh- Don't worry she's not **

**Dr. Samuelson- I cant hold a patient against their will, its against the law and well she's a cop **

**Calleigh- I'll take care of it. Get her ready to be moved. **

**Dr. Samuelson- Ok, but if this comes back to bite me, I'll go after your badge **

**Calleigh- Deal **

**The doctors get ready to transfer Natalia to OB. Calleigh goes to talk to Horatio, who was joined by 3 uniformed officers. Eric calls Calleigh **

**Calleigh- Duquesne **

**Eric- Cal, how's Natalia doing **

**Calleigh- She's stable for now. Have you found Jeff yet **

**Eric- Not yet. Frank said he might be in court on the Mallory Murders. That's where I'm headed now **

**Calleigh- Ok hurry Eric, she's trying to sign out AMA (they hang up) Horatio **

**Horatio- How is she Calleigh **

**Calleigh- She's stable, but I have to do something, she's not going to like (notices the officers) You three will come in handy **

**Horatio- What do you have in mind **

**Calleigh tells Horatio her plan. He agrees to go along with it. Horatio took Brianna back to the lab until Eric got off. Calleigh, Hailey and the 3 officers go back into Natalia's room **

**Natalia (trying to get out of bed) What is this Calleigh **

**Calleigh- I'm pulling rank. You have two choices, either you go up to OB until the **

**doctor says you can go home **

**Natalia (sitting back on the bed) or **

**Calleigh- Or I have them admit you to the police ward of the hospital, until the doctor releases you **

**Natalia- On what charges **

**Calleigh- Child endangerment **

**Natalia- You wouldn't **

**Calleigh- Try me, they are my niece and nephew **

**Natalia (thinking it would be easier to sneak out of OB then the police ward) Ok fine I'll go. You just wait until I tell Jeff what your doing **

**Calleigh- I'll tell him for you. You three I want one of you in her room, the other two outside the door until Detective Duquesne shows up **

**Officer Insko- Yes Ma'am**

**Officer Jessop- Not a problem **

**Officer Truby- We're on it Detective **

**Calleigh- You can take her up. Natalia I'll be right behind you **

**Natalia- I cant believe your going to post uniforms out side the room. (smiles) Don't you trust me **

**Calleigh (puts her hand on her shoulder) Umm… NO **

**They move Natalia upstairs. Calleigh calls her mom. Carmen answers the phone **

**Carmen- Delko House **

**Calleigh- Hey Carmen is my mom around **

**Carmen- No she and Mr. Ocala went out **

**Calleigh- Ok. Hey can you do me a favor **

**Carmen- Yea what do you need. **

**Calleigh- I need you to go to the lab and pick up Brianna **

**Carmen- Well, I was just about to get Sami from school, but I can stop by and get Bri first **

**Calleigh- No get Sami, then go get Bri **

**Carmen- Ok, Why is she at the lab, I thought you and Nat were taking her shopping. Is everything ok. **

**Calleigh- No, while we were out Nat went into labor. I'm at the hospital with her. Just take Bri to my house I'll be there as soon as Jeff shows up **

**Carmen hangs up and goes to get Sami and Bri. Calleigh calls Horatio to let him know that Carmen was coming to get Brianna. Then she heads upstairs. Jeff was just coming out of court when he noticed all the missed calls. He tries Natalia's phone, but it was dead so he called Calleigh. **

**Calleigh- Duquesne **

**Jeff- What's up Calleigh, I have close to a thousand missed calls from Nat **

**Calleigh- Jeff, where the hell have you been **

**Jeff- I was in court, what's wrong (sees Eric) Delko what's up **

**Eric- We need to get you to the hospital **

**Jeff (runs with Eric to his hummer) Calleigh what's going **

**Calleigh- Natalia went into labor while we were shopping **

**Jeff- Oh my God is she ok **


	14. Chapter 14

**Calleigh- Yes, they stopped the contractions. They want to keep her a few days for observation. **

**Jeff- I bet she didn't like that **

**Calleigh- No she didn't but don't worry I got her to stay **

**Jeff- How did you do that **

**Calleigh- I have my ways. Just get here as fast as you can **

**Jeff- Ok Calleigh. We're 10 out **

**Calleigh- Ok (hangs up, walks in the room) Natalia, I just got off the phone with **

**Jeff. He's on his way. Jessop can you watch Hailey for a few minutes **

**Officer Jessop (taking Hailey) Not a problem **

**Natalia- Don't leave Calleigh **

**Calleigh- I'm just going to the car to get a diaper so I can change Hailey **

**Carol- That's not necessary Ms. Delko I can take her to the nursery and have her changed for you **

**Calleigh- Are you sure **

**Carol (takes Hailey from Officer Jessop) Yes not a problem **

**The nurse takes Hailey. Jeff and Eric arrive down stairs. **

**~ In the ER ~ **

**Jeff- Excuse me. I'm looking for my wife paramedics brought her in **

**Jerry- Her name **

**Jeff- Natalia Duquesne **

**Jerry- Yea they took her up to the jail ward 10 ****th ****floor about twenty minutes ago **

**Jeff (yells) THE JAIL WARD **

**Dr. Samuelson- Excuse me Officer… **

**Jeff- Detective Duquesne and I would love to know why my wife was moved to the jail floor **

**Dr. Samuelson- She wasn't, are clerk has the wrong information **

**Jerry- I saw her being escorted up by 3 officers **

**Jeff (trying to stay clam) Can someone please tell me what's going on **

**Dr. Samuelson- I'll tell you what's going on, on the way to see your wife. **

**Eric, Jeff and the doctor all head up to OB **

**Dr. Samuelson- Your wife was trying to leave AMA. Her sister-in-law, Officer Delko, gave her two choices, said she can stay in OB a few days or she was going to lock her up on the jail floor for a few days **

**Eric (laughing) On what charges. **

**Dr. Samuelson- She told her child endangerment **

**Jeff (lets out a small chuckle) That's my sister **

**Dr. Samuelson (they get off the elevator and he gets paged) Hmm…. MBA coming in, I have to get back to the ER. Your wife is down the hall to the right. The door with the officers standing post **

**Jeff- Thank you Dr. Samuelson **

**Jeff and Eric head to Natalia's room as the nurse was bring Hailey back **

**Hailey- Dada **

**Eric (taking Hailey from the nurse) Hi honey, where's mommy **

**Hailey- Bed **

**Carol- Are you here for Natalia Duquesne **

**Jeff- Yea, she's my wife how is she **

**Carol- I'll get the doctor, you go in and see your wife, **

**Jeff, Eric and Hailey go into Natalia's room. Carol goes to get the doctor **

**Jeff (opens the door) Hey sweet heart how you feeling **

**Calleigh- I'm good, a little hungry, how are you **

**Jeff- I wasn't talking to you Calleigh. I was talking to Natalia (kisses her) how you feeling **

**Natalia- I'm ok (glares at Calleigh) but your sister over there pulled rank on me and wont let me go home **

**Jeff- Good and I'm not letting you out of here until the doctors says so. Jessop can you have Officer Insko drive you to the court house and bring my car to the hospital **

**Jessop- Yes Detective **

**Calleigh- I have to go. I'm taking Chloe to the range and dropping Hailey off with **

**Carmen **

**Eric- I have to get back to the lab (kisses Nat on the cheek) You hang in there. Jeff call if you need anything (kisses Calleigh) I'll see you at home **

**Calleigh- Ok (he leaves) Don't worry about Bri, I'll make sure she gets to school. Hey did you know that mom and Simon went out **

**Jeff- Yea, they have been going out everyday for the last month. Simon has had a thing for mom since she and dad split **

**Calleigh (shakes her head) Why am I always the last to know these things. Hailey say bye to Uncle Jeff **

**Hailey- Bed **

**Calleigh leaves and calls Chloe **

**Chloe- Beckman **

**Calleigh- Chloe its Calleigh **

**Chloe- Cal, what's up is Nat ok **

**Calleigh- Yea she's fine. When you get off come over to the house **

**~ In the Hospital room ~ **

**Natalia- Dr. Coburn, when can I go home **

**Dr. Coburn- Like I said before Ms. Duquesne I want to keep you for a few days **

**Natalia- If everything's fine then why do I have to stay here **

**Dr. Coburn- One you blacked out when you were brought in and two the contractions might start up again **

**Jeff (holding Natalia's hand) Don't worry I'm not leaving you. Your not going to be alone. I'll stay right here until you can come home. I'm going to step into the hall and call Yelina and give her a heads up, you just close your eyes and get some sleep **

**Natalia- Ok and Jeff **

**Jeff- yea **

**Natalia- I love you **

**Jeff (kisses her) I love you more (walks out) Yelina **

**Yelina (on the phone) Jeff, what's up how's the trial **

**Jeff- It ended today the guy got LWOP. Umm…. I'm going to need some time off **

**Yelina- Sure no problem, how much do you need **

**Jeff- I'm not sure. The thing is Nat went into labor, **

**Yelina- Wow, isn't it early I thought you guys had 3 or 4 months to go **

**Jeff- Yea, but they stopped the contractions. They want to keep her a few days and she doesn't like hospitals and I don't want to leave her alone **

**Yelina- Not a problem, take all the time you need. If there is anything I can do call me **

**Jeff- Will do, thanks Yelina (he hangs up and dials another number) **

**Eric- Delko **

**Jeff- Eric can you…. **

**Eric (cuts him off) Jeff is everything ok **

**Jeff- Yea, Nat's asleep. I was hoping that you would stop at my house and grab me a change of clothes **

**Eric- Sure not a problem, does Calleigh still have your key **

**Jeff- Yea **

**They get off the phone, Jeff was scared he didn't know what to do so he calls his best friend Brad. A few weeks had passed. It was Halloween morning. Brianna got to wear her costume to school, it was also career day. Natalia was still in the hospital. Jeff hadn't left her side. Today was going to change everything **

**~ At Calleigh's house ~ **

**Eric took Sami to school then went to the lab. Calleigh was helping Brianna look like a witch. Melissa and Mr. Ocala went to Louisiana for a few days. Since Calleigh didn't have a babysitter for Hailey, she was going to work with her and spend the day at the lab. Which was going to be interesting because Hailey just learned to walk. Brianna said something that would change Calleigh's plans **

**Brianna (putting on her witch hat) Aunt Calleigh today is Career day at school and daddy was suppose to come. Will you do it instead. **

**Calleigh- I wish you would have said something last night sweetie. **

**Brianna- You cant go. **

**Calleigh- I can, we're just going to have to take Hailey with us. Get your stuff, I'll call Horatio let him know where I'll be **

**They head out the door, Calleigh didn't call Horatio instead she decided that she would stop at the lab to get the hummer and something's she used as a CSI. She walked Hailey and Brianna into the lab **

**Eric (walked over to them, Hailey dressed as a skittle) Yummy I was hungry for something sweet (pretends to nibble Hailey, tickling her she giggles) **

**Hailey (giggling) again, again**

**Calleigh (smiles at Hailey's giggle) Hey Babe, where's Horatio **

**Eric- In the break room why **

**Calleigh- I need to talk to him, come on Bri **

**Calleigh, Brianna, and Eric tickling Hailey all head into the break room to find Horatio, Valera, Ryan and Alexx. Hailey still giggling away **

**Alexx (smiles) Happy Halloween. Calleigh how's Nat holding up **

**Calleigh- She's doing good. Jeff's driving her crazy but other then that everything is fine **

**Ryan (handing Brianna a piece of candy) Shouldn't Bri be at school **

**Calleigh (taking the candy before she could eat it) No Candy. I need to talk to Horatio **

**Brianna- But Aunt Calleigh its just one piece **

**Calleigh- Yea and so was the one Aunt Sami gave you and the 3 Uncle Eric gave you **

**Brianna- You were upstairs when they gave me candy how did you know **

**Calleigh- Well aside from the fact that you just told me. I'm a mom, I know all and see all. H, can we talk in the hall, and no candy Brianna. Eric is she gets any candy (walking out with Horatio) I'm going to ground you and you know what I'm talking about **

**Brianna- Can she do that, can she really ground you Uncle Eric **

**Eric (everyone was laughing) Yes she can Bri, Yes she can (hands her a banana) Eat this, while I eat my little skittle (tickles Hailey making her laugh) **

**~ Out in the Hall ~ **

**Horatio- What's going on Calleigh **

**Calleigh- I'm in kind of a bind **

**Horatio- What's the problem **

**Calleigh- Today is career day in Bri's class. Jeff was supposed to go but seeing how he's with Nat, she wants me to go **

**Horatio- Ok I don't see the problem **

**Calleigh- I guess there's not one. If you need me in the lab just page me **

**Horatio- Will do (looks at his watch) You'd better go so Brianna's not late for school **

**Calleigh- Yea I just came by to get the hummer, the badges Jeff had and some ten cards so I can print the class **

**Horatio (chuckles) How exciting **

**Calleigh (walking back into the break room) Oh it will be it's a bunch of 1 ****st ****graders. Bri take the candy out of your pocket and lets go **

**Brianna (taking the candy Ryan gave her while Calleigh was in the hall and putting it on the table) How did you know **

**Calleigh- I'm a mom, go push the button for the elevator (taking Hailey from Eric) and you sir (kisses him) are grounded **

**Eric (Alexx and Valera were laughing) But I didn't give her any candy **

**Calleigh (standing at the door) Yea, but you also didn't take it away when Ryan gave her some. So your grounded **

**Calleigh smiles then walks out the door **

**Eric- I'm going to kick you ass Wolfe **

**Ryan- Why **

**~ At the Hospital ~ **

**Dr. Coburn- Good morning, how are you Natalia **

**Natalia- I'm feeling good. Maybe I can go home today **

**Jeff- Don't push it Honey **

**Dr. Coburn- Well, everything looks great. I don't see why we cant release you today **

**Natalia (excited) Really **

**Dr. Coburn- Yea, I want you to stay a few more hours. I'll come back and if everything is good, then I'll let you go **

**A few hours pass. Calleigh was taking finger prints for Brianna's class, Hailey was crawling around the class room. When Calleigh was done with the finger prints. She was telling her class what her job was when her phone rang. **

**Calleigh- As a CSI my expertise **

**Molly- Aunt Calleigh (that's how Brianna introduce her so that's what the class called her) What does that mean **

**Calleigh- Expertise **

**Molly- Yea what does it mean **

**Calleigh- Its means something your good at. **

**Robert- Like coloring Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh (smiling) Yes like coloring **

**Molly- What are you good at CSI **

**Calleigh- I'm good at tool marks and guns **

**Robert- Is that a gun (pointing to Calleigh's holster) Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh (takes it out of the holster) Yes it is **

**Molly- My mommy says guns are dangerous **

**Calleigh- Your mommy's right, Molly guns are dangerous. Today mine is not loaded there's no bullets. At CSI my job is to help families who lost someone they love to a **

**bad person **

**James- So your like a cop **

**Calleigh- Yes, see if someone gets hurt really bad then they call me. When I get there I look for stuff that will help me find the person who hurt them **

**Ms. Sanchez- Does any one have any questions for Aunt Calleigh **

**Molly's mom- I have a question (hesitant) Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh (smiles) You can (picking up Hailey) call me Calleigh **

**Molly's mom- Alright, Calleigh. How do you balance motherhood and your career **

**Calleigh- With the help of Family. My husband is also a CSI **

**Brianna- That's my Uncle Eric **

**Calleigh (laughs) Yes well we make sure that we have one day off together so we can spend time as a family. Our other day off its one on one time with (tickles Hailey, she giggles) my giggle monster **

**The pizza arrives and everyone was eating. One of the kids uncle cam over to talk to Calleigh **

**Uncle Scott- Hey I'm Scott Parker, Roberts uncle **

**Calleigh (puts a sleeping Hailey in her stroller) Calleigh Delko (outside the lab she went by Delko) Brianna's aunt **

**Scott- Delko huh. You wouldn't happen to be married to Eric Delko would you **

**Calleigh- Yes actually I am, you know him **

**Scott- Oh yea, Me and him go back a few years. Never thought he'd get married let alone have a kid. **

**Calleigh (laughs remembering how Eric was when they first met) You know neither did I but…. (her phone rang) excuse me I have to take this I'm on call (answers) Duquesne **

**Jeff- Calleigh I need you, Natalia's water broke. I uh… **

**Calleigh- Don't worry I'm on my way (hangs up) I'm sorry Scott, I have to go **

**Scott- Duty calls **

**Calleigh- Something like that. Bri get your things together we have to go. Scott I'll tell Eric you said hi **

**Molly- Did someone get hurt by a bad man Aunt Calleigh **

**Calleigh- No sweetie, Brianna's going to be a big sister **

**Brianna- Mommy's going to have the babies **

**Calleigh- Yes. Ms. Sanchez, the finger print cards are back there they have names on them. Also that box has stickers and fake badges. **

**Ms. Sanchez- Ok thank you for coming in. Feel free to come back any time **

**Calleigh and Bri left. Calleigh was driving to the hospital thinking how lucky she was that she got the hummer. They pulled into the hospital and rushed up to L&D. Officer Jessop was there waiting. **

**Jessop- Detective Duquesne, Jeff needs you. He asked me to watch Hailey, I didn't know Bri was with you **

**Calleigh (handing Hailey's diaper bag to Jessop) Yea, I was at her school. Brianna stay here **

**Calleigh goes into the room **

**Natalia- Calleigh, I'm so glad you're here, its too soon **

**Dr. Coburn- Natalia, I need you to clam down and breath for me **

**Carol- Dr. Coburn, baby A's heart rate is decreasing **

**Dr. Coburn (checks to see if she's dilating) She's only at 1 centimeter, call the OR tell them I need a room **

**Jeff- The OR **

**Natalia- I don't want to deliver in the OR **

**Dr. Coburn- Natalia, honey one of the twins heart rate is dropping, your water broke and your not dilating fast enough. We need to get the babies out, so I'm going **

**to do a caesarian. **

**Natalia- Its to early. I'm only 5 ½ months. Can you just stop it. **

**Dr. Coburn- Natalia, listen to me. If I don't get those babies out we can lose both of you, and we don't want that **

**Calleigh (reassuring her) Nat, everything's going to be ok, Brad's twins were born early and look at them. They are 7years old **

**Natalia- Really **

**Jeff- Yea, I'll be with you the whole time **

**Dr. Coburn- Carol, take dad here and get him ready, then meet us in OR 3. Natalia lets get you ready **

**Natalia- Cal, will you stay until Jeff comes back **

**Calleigh (smiles takes her hand) Yea **

**They push Natalia to the OR Brianna sees her first **

**Brianna- Mommy are you ok, am I a big sister yet **

**Natalia- Not yet, but soon ok **

**They get her to the OR. Jeff comes back, Calleigh joins Jessop, Brianna and Hailey in the waiting room. Calleigh calls Eric to let him know what's going on **

**~ At the lab ~ **

**Eric was in the morgue with Alexx **

**Eric- Alexx, did you get a COD yet **

**Alexx- Yea COD was drowning **

**Eric- Alexx, we found her on dry land **

**Alexx- I found water in the lungs, bloody mucus **

**Eric (pulls out his phone) I guess I'll send Wolfe back to the scene (it rings, it was Calleigh) Hey babe how's the first grade **

**Calleigh- Class got cut short today **

**Eric- Why what happened **

**Calleigh- Natalia's water broke, they are doing an emergency caesarian **

**Eric- Oh wow is she ok **

**Calleigh- She's scared, she's only 5 ½ months. I was just calling you to give ya'll a heads up. They have her in the OR **

**Eric- Ok, I'll let the guys know (he gets off the phone) Alexx can you get the reports to the lab **

**Alexx- of course is everything ok with Calleigh **

**Eric- Yea, umm… Nat's water broke they have to do an emergency caesarian **

**Alexx- How's Natalia doing **

**Eric- Didn't say. I'm going to let the team know them head to the hospital **

**Eric heads up to the lab to let them know what was going on. **

**~ At the hospital ~ **

**20 minutes in the OR both of the twins were out. Natalia started to bleed out. Jeff went to inform Calleigh what was going on **

**Jeff (walks out into the waiting room) Cal (hugs his sister and starts to cry) **

**Calleigh (hugging Jeff, she knew something was wrong) Jessop will you take Brianna to get a drink **

**Jessop (caught on) Yea ok, come on Bri lets take Hailey for a walk **

**Jessop and the kids leave **

**Calleigh- Jeff what's wrong. How's Nat and the twins **

**Jeff- The twins are in the NICU, Natalia started bleeding out. They have to get it under control. I need Natalia. I her Cal, I cant do the parent thing alone. **

**Calleigh- Don't worry Jeff, she'll pull through. She doesn't know how to give up. (trying to change the subject) So how's my nice and nephew. **

**Jeff (smiles) Their so tiny, Calleigh. My daughter is 4 pounds 6 ounces, and my son is 4 pounds 12 ounces. **

**Calleigh- Any names **

**Jeff- Not yet, Nat has them picked out **

**An hour past. In the waiting room, Jeff and Calleigh were joined by Eric, Ryan, Horatio, Frank and Alexx. The doctor came out **

**Dr. Coburn- Mr. Duquesne **

**Jeff- How is she. How's my wife **

**Dr. Coburn- She's ok. They are moving her into recover. Everything look great. You can go back and see her **

**Jeff- What about the twins **

**Dr. Coburn- I was just on my way to see them. Why don't you go see you wife, I'll go check on the little ones **

**Jeff- Ok, Calleigh will you go with her, make sure they're ok **

**Calleigh- I will **

**The doctor takes Jeff to see Natalia and Calleigh to see the twins **

**~ In Natalia's room ~ **

**Natalia was waiting for Jeff. The nurse was helping her to another bed **

**Jeff- Hey beautiful how are you feeling. **

**Natalia- Sore **

**Carol- Your going to be sore for a few days, I'll be right back **

**Natalia- How are the twins **

**Jeff- They're in the NICU. Calleigh's with them. What are we going to name them, (smiles) We cant call them the twins forever **

**Natalia- I was thinking Jayden Michael **

**Jeff- Michael, for dad's middle name **

**Natalia- Yea and Amber Faith **

**Jeff- Jayden Michael and Amber Faith Duquesne **

**Carol (walks back in with a file) Mr. and Mrs. Duquesne do you have names picked out **

**Natalia- Yes, Jayden Michael and Amber Faith **

**Carol- Beautiful, well dad if you'll come with me. I have some paper for you to fill out **

**Jeff- Yea ok (kisses her) I'll be right back **

**Carol- Before I forget Mrs. Duquesne you got some visitors are you up for it **

**Natalia- Yea, send them in **

**Jeff goes with the nurse. She send Ryan, Eric, Valera, Horatio, Marisol, Bella, Carmen, Sami, Todd, Alexx, Frank Brianna and Hailey. After Jeff fills out the paper work. He goes to the NICU to see the twins **

**~ NICU ~ **

**Jeff walks into the NICU. Both the twins were in incubators. Not knowing the names the NICU nurse are calling them Baby Girl Duquesne and Baby Boy Duquesne **

**Calleigh (sees Jeff) They are beautiful Jeff (trying to get him to laugh) Good thing they look like their mom **

**Jeff (smiles) Yea good thing **

**Dr. Coburn- Jeff do you have names yet. The nurses need to know who they're helping **

**Jeff- Yea (points to the boy) That's Jayden Michael and next to him is Amber Faith **

**After he said her name her machines started beeping **

**Jeff- What's wrong is everything ok **

**Dr. Coburn- She just needs some help breathing **

**Nurse Diane- Dr. Coburn we just got the test results back on Baby girl Duquesne **

**Dr. Coburn- Its Amber Faith **

**Nurse Diane- Pretty name for a beautiful little girl **

**Jeff- Thank you, what tests **

**Dr. Coburn (reads them) Diane can you run the same test on Jayden Michael **

**Nurse Diane- Jayden Michael? **

**Dr. Coburn- Baby Boy Duquesne, and put a rush on them **

**Nurse Diane- Yes Doctor **

**Jeff- What's going on **

**Dr. Coburn- Jeff I think we need to go talk to your wife. You both need to hear this **

**Jeff- Is it ok if my sister comes with me **

**Dr. Coburn- That's fine **

**The three head back to Natalia's room. She had some company **

**Jeff- Oh wow look at everyone. Dr. Coburn could you give us a minute (whispers to her) I want to clear the room **

**Dr. Coburn (sees the kids) Yea sure I'll step out let me know when your ready **

**Dr. Coburn leaves. **

**Natalia (noticed something was wrong with both Jeff and Calleigh) What's going on guys. **

**Brianna- Daddy when can we all go home **

**Jeff- Umm…. (looks over at Calleigh) I cant **

**Calleigh (pats him on the back) Don't worry. I have an idea, Brianna. **

**Brianna- What **

**Calleigh- How about you show Hailey how to trick or treat **

**Brianna- But **

**Eric (knew Calleigh was trying to get her out of the room) Yea, come on Brianna lets take Hailey out. Bella, Carmen, Sami, Todd why don't you four come with us **

**Bella (caught on as did the other three) Yea ok lets go **

**Calleigh (kisses Eric, whispers) Thank you **

**Eric (whispers back) No problem, tell me later **

**Calleigh- When I get home **

**Horatio- I'm going to take Mari home, she's falling asleep over there. You need anything call me **

**Jeff-Yea, thanks Horatio **

**Ryan- Maxine, we should go to. We have to drop Alexx at the lab before we go home **

**Alexx (kisses Nat's forehead) You get some rest baby (looks over at Jeff) You to dad, your going to need it also **

**Horatio, Marisol, Ryan, Valera and Alexx leave **

**Frank- I'm going to head home. I'll give Yelina a call for you **

**Jeff- Thanks Frank can you ask the doctor come in **

**Frank (getting ready to walk out) Sure **

**Calleigh- Frank can you wait, Eric's car is in the shop and he has mine **

**Frank-Yea I'll be in the waiting room **

**Frank leaves Dr. Coburn came back in. While she was waiting the test results came back on Jayden **

**Natalia- Some one want to tell me why you chased everyone out of here **

**Jeff (holding Natalia's hand) The doctor has something to tell us (taking Calleigh's hand in his other hand) Ok so what's going on **

**Dr. Coburn- We ran some test on both babies. Jayden is fine we have him on a breathing machine to help develop his lungs **

**Jeff- and Amber **

**Dr. Coburn (takes a deep breath) Mr. and Mrs. Duquesne, Calleigh. Amber has what we call Polycystic Kidney disease **

**Jeff (Natalia was in tears) What is Polycystic Kidney disease **

**Dr. Coburn- Polycystic Kidney disease or PKD is a genetic disorder characterized by the growth of numerous cysts in the kidneys **

**Natalia (through the tears) How bad is it **

**Dr. Coburn- Well you may know the kidneys job is to filter wastes and extra fluid from the blood to form urine. They also regulate amounts of certain vital substances in the body. When cysts form in the kidneys the fill with fluid. PKD cysts can profoundly enlarge the kidneys which can cause Kidney failure. Amber has Autosomal Recessive PDK **

**Jeff (holding his wife and sister) What is Autosomal Recessive **

**Dr. Coburn- There are two forms of PDK. Autosomal Dominate in which one or both parents carries the gene **

**Calleigh (fighting back tears to be strong for her brother) and the other one. The one Amber has **

**Dr. Coburn- Autosomal Recessive is where neither parent has to carry the gene for the child to get it. We caught it early so there's hope **

**Calleigh (Jeff was hugging Natalia, Calleigh was holding Jeff's hand) What's going to happen to my niece **

**Jeff (sits up) Yea, what's going to happen to Amber **

**Dr. Coburn- We'll use everything at our disposal, but the severity if the disease varies. Right now she's fine. Amber is in good hands, what I need is for you to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow **

**The doctor leaves **

**Calleigh- I'll be right back Jeff (follows the doctor out) Dr. Coburn I need to know what my brother is facing with Amber **

**Dr. Coburn- What do you mean **

**Calleigh- If the meds don't work then what. What's the next step **

**Dr. Coburn- We have Amber on the top of the donor list. As soon as a match comes. We will do the transplant. I know you want to be there, but like I said before we don't know the severity of the disease **

**Calleigh- and that's what I'm suppose to tell him. You don't know the severity of the disease. Give us a break, we're cops. We put our lives on the line daily to protect **

**this city. What's the worst case **

**Dr. Coburn (sighs) Ok Worst Case, we're looking at death due to respiratory failure in the first few months **

**Calleigh (tears up) Is there a treatment **

**Dr. Coburn- Right now, both babies are on breathing tubes to help their lungs to develop. Jayden is fine, and when he doubles his birth weight he can go. Amber we have her on antibiotics for the infections and when the time comes we will put her on Meds to control high blood pressure **

**Calleigh- Thank you for telling me **

**The doctor went to the NICU to check on the twins. Calleigh went back into the room. Natalia was asleep, Jeff was looking out the window. **

**Calleigh (whispers) Hey Jeff, how you doing **

**Jeff- I'm not good, what did the doctor say **

**Calleigh (looks over at Natalia) Lets go into the hall **

**The two of them walk into the hall. Calleigh explains to Jeff what the doctor had told her. After a few minutes, Calleigh was hugging Jeff when Frank came up **

**Frank- Cal, you ready to go **

**Calleigh- Yea I'll meet you at the elevator (pulls out of the hug, Frank walks away) **

**You call me if you need anything. I mean it, even if you want to cry on my shoulder, call me day or night **

**Jeff- I will, do me a favor let the team know what's going on, but don't tell the kids **

**Calleigh- You got it. Do you want me to call mom and let her know what's going on **

**Jeff- Would you **

**Calleigh- Yea (kisses him on the cheek) I'll see you later **

**Jeff goes back into the room. Calleigh leaves, Frank drops her off at home. Eric was still out with the kids. Calleigh made herself a sandwich and called her mom **

**Melissa- Hello **

**Calleigh- Hey mom (looks at the clock) did I wake you **

**Melissa- No we were just on our way to bed, what's up **

**Calleigh (takes a bite of her sandwich) Umm…. Natalia had the twins **

**Melissa- Well that's great. Wait isn't she only 5 ½ months. Is everything ok **

**Calleigh- They had to do an emergency caesarian. The boy Jayden Michael is 4 pounds 12 ounces and the girl Amber Faith is 4 pounds 6 ounces. They are both in the NICU **

**Melissa (knew there was something more) Calleigh sweetheart, what aren't you telling me. Did something happen to Natalia **

**Calleigh- No mom, Nat's fine **

**Melissa- Then what is it **

**Calleigh- Its Amber mom, she's sick **

**Melissa- How **

**Calleigh- They say she's got PKD. Umm…. They don't know how server but it doesn't look good, mom. Jeff broke down **

**Melissa- I'm on my way home. Does anyone else know **

**Calleigh- No and Jeff asked me to tell them, but he doesn't want the kids to know (Eric and the kids come in) Look mom I have to go Eric, and the kids are here. I'll see you when you get here, bye **

**Eric (carrying a sleeping Hailey) Who was on the phone **

**Calleigh- It was mom. Bella your mom called, said for you to get your ass home **

**Todd- What did you do this time. **

**Bella- Nothing, I swear **

**Calleigh- Your principal called your house. Your mom wants you home, yours to Carmen **

**Bella (kisses Todd) I'll see you later. Come on Carmen I'll drop you off **

**Bella and Carmen leave **

**Todd- I think I'm going to go for a run. You want to come with me. **

**Sami- I have to call Horatio first **

**Calleigh- Todd you go home and change, you to Sami. I call Horatio, I have to talk to him anyway **

**Brianna- Aunt Calleigh, when is mommy and daddy coming to get me **

**Calleigh- Not for a couple more days. Why don't you go get in the bath. I'll come up in a few to help you wash that stuff off your face **

**Brianna- O'tay **

**Brianna went up stairs Calleigh calls Horatio **

**Horatio- Caine **

**Calleigh (not realizing he answered) You want something to eat **

**Horatio- No I'm good thanks though **

**Calleigh- Oh Horatio, I didn't realize that you answered. I was talking to Eric **

**Eric (laughing) Yea, I'm going to put Hailey down **

**Calleigh- Ok (makes him something to eat) Horatio, Sami wants to go running with Todd. **

**Horatio- That's fine. How's Natalia and Jeff **

**Calleigh- Not good. I need a team meeting. Jeff asked me to let everyone know what's going **

**Horatio- Ok, I'll have them meet in the break room first thing **

**Calleigh- Thank you (her call waiting was beeping) Can you hold on Horatio (puts him on hold) Duquesne **

**Jeff- Calleigh, I need you. Natalia want's you, she doesn't want to believe me. **

**Calleigh- Ok I'm on my way (hangs up) Horatio you still there **

**Horatio- Yea **

**Calleigh- Look I have to go umm… just have everyone in the break room tomorrow morning **

**Calleigh gets off the phone finishes making Eric's sandwich, writes him a note. Then leaves, Eric comes down **

**Eric- Cal…. Where did she go (sees the note) Babe, here's your sandwich. I had to go back to the hospital. Tell Sami to wash Bri's face then she can go with Todd. I'll be home late. I'll try not to wake you. Love you lots, Calleigh **

**Sami (walking into the kitchen) Cal, did Horatio say I could go **

**Eric- She's not here. She did say you can go after you help Bri wash her face. **

**Sami- Ok, don't let Todd leave without me **


	15. Chapter 15

**Eric- Don't worry, Todd and I are going to have a little talk about Bella **

**Sami (walks back up stairs laughing) Eric your worse then Luke, remind me not to bring my boyfriend to meet you **

**Eric- You have a boyfriend **

**Sami- No and I wouldn't tell you if I did **

**Todd comes in. He and Eric talk, while Sami helps Brianna finish washing her face then puts her to bed. Sami and Todd go for a run in the neighborhood **

**~ At the Hospital ~ **

**Jeff was waiting in the hall for his sister **

**Calleigh- Hey there **

**Jeff (hugs her) Hey thank you for coming **

**Calleigh- No problem, hey that's what sisters are for. You've been there for me so much, now its my turn. I called mom, she'll be here tomorrow **

**Jeff- Thanks, what about everyone else **

**Calleigh- I'm going to tell them in the morning. How's Nat doing **

**Jeff- She hasn't stopped crying since she woke up **

**They go into the room **

**Calleigh- Hey Sweetie **

**Natalia (sniffles) Hi Calleigh**

**Calleigh- How about we let Jeff go home, shower and change, he's been wearing that outfit for 3 days **

**Natalia- Will you be here **

**Calleigh (sets her keys and purse down) I'm not going any where, until he gets back **

**Natalia- Ok **

**Jeff leaves he goes home to shower and change leaving Calleigh and Natalia to talk **

**Natalia- What did I do wrong Calleigh **

**Calleigh- You didn't do anything wrong **

**Natalia (starts crying) Then why did this happen. Why did I deliver early and why is Amber sick **

**Calleigh- I don't know why, Natalia. But you cant blame yourself. You did everything right, something's they just happen **

**Natalia- I couldn't even keep them safe in me. Its all my fault **

**Calleigh (hugging Nat) No its not. I'm going to tell you something's that not even Eric knows **

**Natalia- I thought you told him everything **

**Calleigh- Not everything. You heard about Tim Speedle right **

**Natalia- Yea, he was the CSI Ryan replaced right **

**Calleigh- Yea, well about a year before he was killed he was involved in a shoot out **

**Natalia- I heard about that. Some local news guy arranged a drug heist **

**Calleigh (remembering back to that day) He was shot in the vest. He didn't get hurt but he also didn't get a shot off **

**Natalia- What happened **

**Calleigh- While I was examining his gun. I noticed he hadn't cleaned it in a while. I begged him to clean his gun. I even told him I would clean it for him, He got lucky that time **

**Natalia- But not the second time **

**Calleigh- No, he was with Horatio at a jewelry store and things went wrong. His gun jammed when he looked to see why he was shot. I took his gun back to the lab. It was dirty like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. I blamed myself **

**Natalia- But it wasn't your fault **

**Calleigh- I know that now, but then I kept telling myself if I would have checked his gun more, he'd still be here. One day I realized that is was supposed to happen. If it didn't then we would have never got Ryan. **

**Natalia- So that's the real reason you randomly check everyone's guns to make sure they're keeping them clean **

**Calleigh- Yea, and that other thing. You remember the crane that crashed into the building killing William Campbell **

**Natalia- Yea **

**Calleigh- I was holding on to him, trying to pull up but he slipped **

**Natalia- You blamed yourself didn't you **

**Calleigh- Yea I did, and I still do at times **

**Natalia- But that's not your fault, he was to heavy ….. Ok I get it, what happened, wasn't my fault but I just….. **

**Calleigh- I understand, believe me. Just take it one day at a time and remember your not alone **

**Natalia (yawns) Your right, I'm getting tired **

**Calleigh- Go to sleep, Jeff should be back soon. **

**Natalia drifts off to sleep. It was 3 in the morning, when Jeff came back to the hospital. Calleigh went home. The next morning Calleigh takes Sami and Brianna to school and Eric takes Hailey to his mom's house, then he heads to the lab. Calleigh tells Bri that Carmen would pick her up and tells Sami that Marisol was going to bring her to the lab so she can check in with Horatio. Then she headed to the lab. As she was walking into the break room her phone went off **

**Calleigh- Duquesne **

**Mr. Montoya- Is this Samantha Duquesne's mother **

**Calleigh (standing in the break room) No this is her sister her mom is out of town. Who is this. **

**Mr. Montoya- I'm Ron Montoya the dean of students, at your sister's school. I need you to come pick her up **

**Calleigh- What for **

**Mr. Montoya - Samantha was in a fight this morning. She and the other student have both been placed on a 10 day suspension **

**Calleigh (sighs) Umm… I cant get there at the moment. I'm about to start a meeting at work. Can you keep her in the office until I get there **

**Mr. Montoya- Yes of course **

**Calleigh- Thank you. I'll be there within the hour (hangs up) Yelina where's Rick **

**Yelina- He's in a meeting. I told him I'd fill him in later **

**Eric- Is Sami ok **

**Calleigh- She is until I get a hold of her. Any way, Jeff wanted me to tell you what's going on. I'm sure you all know the names of the twins **

**Horatio- Jayden Michael and Amber Faith **

**Calleigh- Yea well the doctor ran some tests on them both Jayden is fine. However Amber has something called Polycystic Kidney Disease **

**Alexx- PKD what kind **

**Calleigh- Autosomal recessive. They don't know the severity of the disease yet, but the doctors are doing everything the can to help. So Natalia's going to be out for a while **

**Horatio- That's fine tell her to take her time **

**Yelina- Yea, Jeff as well **

**Chloe- What's going to happen if they don't fix it **

**Alexx- Its not something they can fix Chloe **

**Calleigh- The doctor's put her on the transplant list. If she doesn't go into respiratory failure before they find a donor (yawns) I really don't know anything else. I'm sure Alexx can explain more about PKD. I have to go. I'll be back in 20 minutes. **

**Calleigh heads towards the elevator. Eric follows her **

**Eric- Hey Calleigh, what time did you get home last night **

**Calleigh- I don't know I think 3:30. I didn't get to sleep until about 4:30-5:00. Hailey was crying when I came home **

**Eric- So you got what an hour, hour and half of sleep. **

**Calleigh- Yea something like that (gets into the elevator) I'm fine, I have to get to the high school **

**Eric goes back to work. Calleigh heads to the high school. At the hospital, Natalia goes to see the twins for the first time. **

**~ In the NICU ~ **

**Natalia (looking at her twins) They're so tiny **

**Dr. Coburn- Yea, they will get bigger. Jayden over here is doing good. He's only on 80% oxygen, he also gained an ounce over night **

**Jeff (smiles, holding Natalia's hand) That's my boy, how about Amber. How's she doing **

**Dr. Coburn- Well, she's still on 100% oxygen but that's because her body is fighting an infection. We don't want her little body to over work **

**Carol- Mr. Duquesne, you have a visitor at the front desk, says she's your mom **

**Jeff- I'll be right out. Nat I'm going to go talk to mom. Then I'll bring her back **

**Natalia- Ok, I'll be right here, with my babies **

**~ At the High School ~ **

**Sami was sitting in the deans office. Marisol came in on her free period to talk to the deans secretary **

**Marisol- Hey Connie, (sees Sami) What are you doing here Sami **

**Sami- Sitting **

**Connie- Miss Duquesne no talking **

**Sami sighs, when Calleigh walks in **

**Calleigh- Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr. Montoya **

**Connie- Are you Samantha Duquesne's sister **

**Calleigh- Yes **

**Connie- If you'll have a seat, he'll be right with you **

**Calleigh- Thank you **

**Marisol- Calleigh, what are you doing here **

**Calleigh (glares at her sister) Apparently Sami thought it would be fun to get into a fight. Any way how are you doing. Your getting so big. **

**Marisol- Yea, I'm heading into my 6 month. I'm always hungry and constantly yelling at Horatio, and Luke **

**Calleigh- What about Eric **

**Marisol- I hardly see him. I guess he got enough from you and Marissa **

**Calleigh laughs when Mr. Montoya walks in. **

**Mr. Montoya- Samantha is your sister here yet **

**Sami- Yes, Mr. Montoya **

**Mr. Montoya- Care to join me in my office **

**Sami- Not really **

**Calleigh- I'll talk to you later Mari **

**Marisol- Yea, ok we'll be over for dinner **

**Calleigh- Ok (turns to Sami) Lets go NOW. (Sami and Calleigh head into the deans office, she shakes his hand) Hi Mr. Montoya. So what exactly happened **

**Mr. Montoya- Well your sister and another student got into a fight in the lunch room this morning **

**Sami- Elizabeth started it. **

**Calleigh (looks over at her sister) It doesn't matter you cant afford to get into anymore trouble **

**Mr. Montoya- Now normally a fight in the lunch room is an automatic expulsion. ****However aside from this morning's events both students are excellent kids, with A averages. So, I'm going to cut them a break and give them both a 10 day suspension **

**Calleigh's phone rings, a text that reads "HOMOICIDE ON SOBE PEIR" **

**Calleigh (reading the text) Great, just what I need today **

**Mr. Montoya- Is everything alright **

**Calleigh- No actually, I have to go. Do I need to sign anything **

**Mr. Montoya- No I'm just waiting on her school work for the next ten days, I don't want her to fall behind **

**Calleigh (got paged again) Well, I have to get to a crime scene. Can you do me a favor and give it to Bella Delko **

**Connie (speaker phone) Mr. Montoya, Isabella is here to see you **

**Mr. Montoya (to Connie) I'll be right out. Ms. Duquesne you know the Delko's **

**The three of them walk out of his office **

**Calleigh- Yes, I'm married to one **

**Mr. Montoya- Alright, I'll make sure Miss Delko has her work. Samantha, I'll see you in two weeks **

**Sami (arms folded across her chest) Yea whatever **

**Calleigh (smacks her in the back of the head) Drop the attitude Sami (her phone rings) Duquesne **

**Horatio- Calleigh, are you ok **

**Calleigh- Yea why **

**Horatio- Your late to a crime scene, your never late **

**Calleigh- Hold on I'll let Sami tell you why I'm late (hands her the phone, sees Bella) Go on tell him (Sami takes the phone) Bella please don't tell me your in trouble **

**Bella- I don't think so Aunt Cal **

**Mr. Montoya- No, she's not. I just have a few things to discuss with her. I'll make sure she has Samantha's work **

**The dean and Bella go into his office to talk. Sami and Calleigh leave, Sami gets off the phone with Horatio **

**~ On the way to the scene ~ **

**Sami- Aren't you going to take me home first **

**Calleigh (pulling up to the tape) Why so you can watch TV. I don't think so **

**Sami- So what I have to sit in the hummer while you process the scene. That's no fun **

**Calleigh (grabbing her kit) Well you should have thought of that before you got into a fight (walks away) Ryan, what have you got **

**Ryan (sees Sami) Why is Sami with you **

**Calleigh- Long story. What about our victim**

**Ryan- We have a Jane Doe, Alexx already picked her up, took her to autopsy. I'm almost finished here so if you want you can take Sami home, I'll meet you at the lab **

**Calleigh- Yea, ok. I'm so sorry I was late. I owe you one Ryan. **

**Ryan- Don't worry about it. I know your dealing with a lot **

**Ryan finished processing the scene. Calleigh took Sami to the lab. The ride to the lab was silent. Calleigh was getting a pass for Sami **

**Calleigh- Paula, can I have Sami's pass. She's going to be around for the next two weeks **

**Paula- Sure thing, just give me a second. Here are your messages **

**Calleigh- Thanks **

**Sami (Calleigh looking through her messages) Calleigh will you just let me explain **

**Calleigh- I don't want to hear it. (hands her the pass) Here, now go to the break room until I come get you **

**Sami- But Cal it wasn't…. **

**Calleigh- You don't get it **

**Sami- Get what **

**Calleigh (raises her voice not realizing it because she was tired, she had an audience) Samantha your on probation. You cant afford to get in trouble. Don't you get it, you get in trouble at school they can extend your probation. **

**Sami- I'm sorry Calleigh. Its just….. **

**Calleigh- Just go to the break room. Can you do that for me (Sami walks into the break room, some one taps Calleigh on the shoulder, she turns around) WHAT….. Oh sorry **

**Eric- Babe, I think you need to go home and get some sleep. **

**Calleigh- I'm fine, I just need to shoot off a few rounds **

**The next two weeks went by slow for Sami. A month after the twins were born Jayden who now weighs 8lbs 7oz and is breathing on his own. 3 weeks before Christmas Jayden gets to come home. Jeff spends his days at home with Jayden while Natalia spends her days at the hospital with Amber. At night they switched places. Christmas was hard Natalia not wanting to leave Amber alone she stayed at the hospital. They not only celebrated Christmas but Hailey's 1****st ****birthday. December 29****th ****was a day Natalia and Jeff would never forget. Jayden was 3 months old as was Amber. Amber was still in the NICU. The doctor came in to talk to the parents **

**Dr. Coburn- Jeff, Natalia I've got some news **

**Natalia- Do I get to take my little girl home **

**Dr. Coburn- I'm afraid not. Amber is still requiring 100% oxygen. In 3 months she's gained one pound. None of the meds we have her on are working **

**Jeff (Natalia starts crying) What are you saying Dr. Coburn **

**Dr. Coburn- I'm saying you have a very hard decision to make. Now we can take Amber off the machine and let nature takes its course or we can leave her on the machine in hopes that a kidney becomes available or the meds start to work before she goes into respiratory failure. **

**Natalia (through the tears) What… would….. You…. Do **

**Dr. Coburn- Mrs. Duquesne I cant tell you what to do. That's something you need to discuss between your family. **

**Jeff (grabs Jayden's car seat, helping Natalia up) Thank you Dr. Coburn. We'll get back to you **

**Dr. Coburn- Take your time. **

**Jeff puts Jayden into the car, then helps Natalia in. He then gets in and drives off. **

**Jeff (taking Natalia's hand) Why don't we go get something to eat and we can talk. **

**Natalia- Can we go talk it over with Calleigh. She's my best friend I confide everything to her **

**Jeff (kisses her) Anything you want sweetheart. She's at the lab' **

**The ride to the lab was a quite one. Jayden was sleeping, Natalia silently crying. Jeff pulls into the parking lot. They head into the break room where Chloe and Alexx were. Jeff was carrying Jayden, Natalia was holding on to Jeff as if she had to, to hold her self up. **

**Jeff- Have either one of you seen Calleigh. **

**Chloe- She's testing a gun in ballistics. Is that baby Jayden **

**Jeff (setting the car seat on the table) Yea, Chloe can you do me a favor and watch him for a few minutes **

**Chloe- Yea, sure not a… **

**Natalia- No…. I (crying) I don't want to leave him **

**Jeff (hugs her) I know you don't sweetheart, but you wanted to talk to Calleigh and she's on the range. Jayden cant go down there. Ok Chloe and Alexx will take good care of him **

**Natalia- Yea, ok lets go **

**Natalia walks out with out him and heads towards firearms **

**Alexx- What's going on Jeff. Is everything ok **

**Jeff- Umm… no we got some bad news. Can you just watch Jayden **

**Alexx- Yea **

**Jeff runs to catch up with Natalia into ballistics. Calleigh just finished with the gun and was pulling the bullet out of the gel block **

**Jeff- Hey **

**Calleigh- Hey what are you doing here. Where's Nat and Jayden **

**Jeff- Nat's sitting at your computer and Jayden's with Alexx and Chloe in the break room. **

**Calleigh (sets the bullet down) Lets go. I want to see him **

**Jeff- Hang on, Natalia and I need to talk to you **

**Calleigh- Ok What's up **

**Jeff- I need you to sit down Cal **

**Calleigh (sits down) Your scaring me Jeff. What's going on **

**Natalia (though tears) Its…. Amber **

**Calleigh-What's wrong. **

**Jeff- Dr. Coburn told us earlier that Amber's not getting any better. In 3 months she's only gained one pound (Natalia starts sobbing) and she's still on 100% oxygen **

**Calleigh (tears falling, hugging Natalia) So…what's… . What's going to happen **

**Natalia- We…. We have….. **

**Jeff (taking her hand) Its ok Nat. I'll do it. Dr. Coburn said we had two choices **

**Calleigh (fighting back more tears) What are they **

**Jeff- Well, we can leave her on the machines and hope and pray the meds start to work **

**Calleigh (wiping her eyes) or **

**Jeff- Or we take her off and let nature takes its course **

**Calleigh- What are you going to do **

**Jeff- We don't know what to do. You know me Cal I was never good at making these choices. That's why we're here **

**Calleigh- Jeff, she's not my daughter. I cant tell you how or what to do here **

**Natalia- But what if she was. What if it was Hailey in the hospital. The choice was yours and Eric's what would you do **

**Calleigh (crying) But its not Nat. I cant make the choice **

**Jeff- We know its up to us, but Calleigh we just want your opinion **

**Calleigh (sighs) Well if it was me, I'd…. I'd probably take her off. wouldn't want her to suffer any more. This is your decision you have to make it, tell you what. You two stay here talk about it, take all the time you need. I'll go check on Jayden **

**Calleigh leaves Jeff and Natalia in firearms to talk. She heads to the break room. Alexx had gone back to work. Chloe was rocking a crying Jayden. **

**Chloe (rocking Jayden) Shh…. Its ok. (heading to the door) lets go for a walk to find mommy and daddy **

**Calleigh- Hey Chloe, what's wrong with Jayden **

**Chloe- I'm not sure, I changed him, fed him. I think he just misses his mom. I have to get back to work so I was going to look for her **

**Calleigh- Their busy. I'll take him. (Chloe hands him to Calleigh) Hey, little man. What's wrong huh. **

**~ In Ballistics ~ **

**Natalia- What are we going to do Jeff. I don't want to watch her suffer anymore. (starts crying again) I cant do it **

**Jeff- Ok then do you think we should take her off and see what happens next **

**Natalia-Yea, (crying) I want the family there **

**Jeff (hugs her) Yea ok what ever you want. I'll call Eric. He's off today, I'll see if he'll bring mom, Sami and Brianna and have them meet us there **

**Horatio (walks in reading a file) Hey Calleigh, I have Jim…. (looks up) your not Calleigh. What's going guys is everything ok **

**Natalia (looks at Jeff then Horatio) Not good. I'm going to get Jayden and Calleigh **

**She leaves in tears **

**Horatio- Jeff, what's going on **

**Jeff- Natalia and I had a hard choice to make. I uh…. I'm going to need Calleigh for the rest of the day **

**Horatio- Yea ok not a problem (the two of them walk towards the break room) What's going on. Anything I can help with **

**Jeff- Not unless you're a miracle worker (sighs, rubs his head) Amber's not getting any better. We're taking her off the machine. Nat wants Calleigh there **

**Horatio (hugs him) Hang in there. **

**Jeff- Thanks **

**Jeff joins the girls in the break room. Jeff called Eric before he got to the break room and ask him to bring Melissa and the girls and meet them at the hospital. Jeff, Natalia took Jayden and Calleigh following . They arrive at the hospital outside the NICU where Amber was **

**Brianna- Daddy do we get to bring baby Amber home now **

**Jeff- No Sweetheart **

**Sami- Then what's going on **

**Dr. Coburn (walks over) Mr. and Mrs. Duquesne I was informed of your choice. **

**Are you sure this is what you want. **

**Melissa- What choice, Jeff what's going on **

**Jeff- Yes we're sure **

**Natalia (crying in to Jeff's shoulder) We cant watch her suffer and more **

**Dr. Coburn- Alright, I have some paper work for you to sign **

**They follow the doctor, sign the paper. They then join the rest of the family NICU with Amber. Sami, Melissa and Eric caught on to what was happing. Jeff was holding Natalia and Jayden, Calleigh was holding Hailey, Eric was holding Brianna, Melissa was hugging her youngest daughter. The doctor takes Amber off the machines and hands her to Natalia. Almost immediately she stopped breathing. Calleigh , Melissa and Sami were hugging and crying **

**Brianna- I don't get it if Amber's not coming home why are we taking her out of the bater (incubator) **

**Eric- Well Bri, Amber's sick (thinking to himself it wasn't the greatest idea to tell a 6 year old that her sister was never coming home) and….. **

**Sami (could tell Eric was having a hard time) Brianna do you remember when Grandpa went to sleep **

**Brianna- Yea daddy said he was going to sleep for a very long time. **

**Calleigh (tears running down her face) Well Amber is going to go to sleep for a long time with Grandpa. **

**After a few hours. They all head home leaving Natalia, Jeff, Brianna and Jayden alone with baby Amber. They make the arrangements. A few weeks after the funeral Natalia and Jeff both went back to work. They weren't getting along to well. Today was just like every other day or so they thought. Jeff took Brianna to school. **

**Natalia dropped Jayden off with Calleigh, then she headed to work **

**~ At Calleigh's house ~ **

**Eric (walking Hailey around the kitchen) So Calleigh what are you going to do today **

**Calleigh (feeding Jayden) I don't know, I was thinking about cleaning and rearranging some furniture **

**Eric (picks up Hailey, puts her in her high chair) Does that mean your going to move the boxes of pictures out of the corner of the living room **

**Calleigh (smiles) Yea as soon as you get me some photo albums. (kisses him) Go to work, I'll meet you for lunch **

**Eric- Ok Sami lets go, I'll drop you off at school on my way to the lab **

**Sami- I thought mom was taking me **

**Calleigh (burping Jayden) No mom went to Louisiana with Simon. They'll be back Monday. Marisol is going to take you to the lab after school. **

**Eric and Sami left. Calleigh put Jayden down for a nap and Hailey in her play pin so she can clean the kitchen. **

**~At the Lab ~ **

**Natalia and Valera were running DNA, when Eric and Jeff walked in **

**Eric- Good morning ladies **

**Valera- Hi guys **

**Natalia (looks up from her desk completely ignoring Jeff) Good morning Eric how are you **

**Eric- I'm good. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me, I'm meeting **

**Calleigh and the kids for lunch later **

**Natalia- I'd love to **

**Jeff- Nat did you get the DNA results from under the vic's fingers **

**Natalia (hostile) NO **

**Jeff- Do you know when you'll have them **

**Natalia- When I get to them and you standing here looking over my shoulder or coming up here every hour is going to get them done any faster **

**Jeff- Ok Fine then, call me when you decide to run them **

**Natalia- Yea ok fine, bye now (Jeff leaves) So Eric did you find any prints on the knife **

**Eric- Not yet, I was just on my way to fume it. Are you and Jeff ok **

**Natalia- Yea, we're good. Let me know about the knife yeah **

**Eric- Will do **

**Eric leaves Valera follows him out **

**Valera- Delko wait a second **

**Eric- What's up **

**Valera- Something's up with those two **

**Eric- Jeff and Natalia **

**Valera- Yea, that's like the third time he's been in for the results this morning **

**Eric- Its been a rough couple of months for them. They'll bounce back **

**Valera goes back into DNA **

**Natalia- Maxine, can you give Jeff those results when he comes back **

**Valera- Yea, sure where you going **

**Natalia- Frank, wants these results on Jamie O'Brian so I'm going to run them down to him **

**Valera- Well if your going cant you take Jeff his results **

**Natalia- No my hands are full (she picks up a folder and her phone) Just give them to him please **

**Valera- Ok if you say so **

**Natalia walks to the elevator, heads to the station. Where Jeff, Frank and Yelina were talking **

**Natalia- (walks over to them) Hello **

**Yelina- Hey sweetie, what brings you down here **

**Natalia (holds up a file) I brought DNA results **

**Jeff (reaches for the file) Its about time, I only asked for them 3 hours ago **

**Natalia (hands the file to Frank) For Frank, the DNA from the rape kit found a hit in CODIS **

**Frank (reading the file) Steve Johnson, looks like he just picked up his 3 ****rd ****strike. I'll go pick him up **

**Natalia (looks at Jeff) Wait I'll ride with you. **

**Jeff- Did you find time to run the DNA for me **

**Natalia- Oh yea, I left in DNA. My hands were full. You ready Frank **

**Frank (looks over at Jeff) Yea, lets go. (the two of them head out) So what was that all about **

**Natalia (looks back at Jeff) Nothing, its not important. Lets go get Steve. **

**The two of them leave **

**Yelina- Ok, what was that all about. **

**Jeff- I have no clue. She's been like that all morning, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check my results **

**~ Back at Calleigh's ~ **

**Calleigh was putting clothes in the dryer, and taking the clean clothes out. Jayden was in the baby swing, Calleigh came in and sat on the couch to fold some laundry. Hailey was helping, well she was more like unfolding everything **

**Calleigh (giggles at Hailey) Sweetie your just making a bigger mess for mommy to clean **

**Hailey- I helping mama **

**Calleigh throws Hailey's blanket at her and she laughs. Calleigh then looks over to check on Jayden and noticed something was wrong she goes over to pick him up **

**Calleigh- What's wrong little man **

**She noticed he was struggling to breath, she pulls out her phone **

**911 dispatch - What's your emergency **

**Calleigh- Yes this is CSI Duquesne, I have a 4 month old who is struggling to breath. I need a unit to my house immediately **

**911 dispatch- Right away what's the address **

**Calleigh- 1725 String Side Way**

**911 dispatch- There on the way**

**Calleigh- Thank you. Can you do me a favor and send a page to CSI Boa Vista and Detective Duquesne and have them meet me at Grace Memorial **

**911 dispatch- Right away **

**Calleigh got off the phone just as the paramedics pull up **

**Calleigh (handing Jayden to a paramedic) I don't know what happened he was fine and 2 minutes later he was struggling to breath **

**Paramedic Jones (putting a mask on Jayden to help him breath) We got to scoop and run. It looks like anaphylactic shock. You coming **

**Calleigh (grabs her purse, Hailey and locks the door) Yea lets go **

**They rush to Grace Memorial. The doctors get Jayden checked in and stable. Turns out he has asthma **

**~ In the integration room ~ **

**Frank- Mr. Johnson, would you care to explain how your DNA got inside Jamie O'Brian **

**Steve Johnson- Jamie O'Brian (shifts in his chair) I don't know who that is **

**Natalia (phone rings) Excuse me I have to take this **

**Frank- What's up **

**Natalia- I'm not sure (she steps out) Boa Vista **

**Dispatch- You need to get over to grace memorial. Your sister-in-law called….. **

**Natalia- I'm on my way (hangs up, pokes her head in) Frank I have to go, you got this **

**Frank- Yea is everything….. **

**Before he could finish she was already gone **

**~ In the lab ~ **

**Jeff was talking to Horatio when he received the same call that Natalia got and he took off mid-sentence down the stairs. Frank was coming towards him **

**Frank- Where's he off to in such a hurry **

**Horatio- I'm not sure **

**Frank- Natalia just ran out of interrogation **

**Eric- Yea, ok I'm on my way. (walks over to them) H, I got to take off **

**Horatio-What's up **

**Eric- Calleigh called said she had to rush Jayden to the hospital. She wants me to come get Hailey, I'll be back in a half hour **

**Eric leaves and heads to the hospital. Natalia shows up, she spots Calleigh **

**Natalia- Cal, is he ok **

**Calleigh- Yes he's going to be fine. He had an asthma attack. They want to keep him over night for observation **

**Natalia (cries tears of relief) Thank God, so what are we waiting for **

**Dr. Ross- We're waiting for a bed to open up. You would be… **

**Natalia (shakes his hand) I'm Natalia, Jayden's mom. What exactly happened **

**Dr. Ross- Like I told Mrs. Delko Jayden has asthma. We've got him on an inhaler. He reacted to pollen from a flower of some kind. We'll run more tests **

**Jeff (runs in) I'm here (sees his son) What's going on **

**Natalia (glares at Jeff) Your son has asthma. He has to stay over night and I'm staying with him. **

**Jeff- I'll stay to **

**Natalia- No you need to stay with Brianna **

**Calleigh- Bri can stay at the house with me tonight **

**Natalia- No, Jeff is going to go back to work, pick up Bri and spend some time with her **

**Jeff (sighs) Fine, Nat. You will let me know if and when my son needs me **

**Calleigh (Jeff storms out) What was that all about **

**Natalia-Nothing its nothing **

**Dr. Ross- Ok we have a bed for Jayden. You ready to go upstairs **

**Natalia- Yea, Calleigh I'll call you if I need anything **

**Calleigh (picks up Hailey) Ok, Hailey say bye to Aunt Natalia **

**Hailey- Bye Talia **

**Natalia (smiles, kisses her) bye-bye **

**Natalia goes upstairs with Jayden, Calleigh leaves remembering she didn't drive, but she spots Eric **

**Calleigh- Hey babe **

**Hailey- Dada **

**Eric- Hey. I uh… I just saw Jeff. He didn't look to happy **

**Calleigh- Yea, you remember how I was the first time Hailey got sick **

**Eric- Yea **

**Calleigh- Well with everything that happened with Amber. Take what she's going through and multiply it by 10 **

**Eric- Oh wow. So how is Jayden**

**Calleigh- He's fine, he has asthma. I think the tulips your brought home last night. **

**They're going to keep him over night **

**Eric- Is Nat staying with him **

**Calleigh- Yea, can you take Hailey and me home. **

**Eric- Yea (wraps his arm around her) I'll take you anywhere **

**Eric dropped his girls off at home then headed back to the work. Eric got off work, he and Sami headed home. Calleigh was cooking and Hailey was helping, more like making a mess **

**Hailey- I pretty mommy **

**Calleigh (turns to see her daughter covered in flour) Yes you are. Lets get you cleaned up before daddy gets home. **

**Eric (walks in) To late (sees her) Are we having deep fried Hailey for dinner. **

**He picks her up and tosses her in the air as she giggles **

**Sami- Eric your getting flour all over the place, and I'm not cleaning it (knock at the door) I'll get it **


	16. Chapter 16

Ok I know its been so long since i have updated this story. I finally found the box with my notes in it. So I will be updating more often. Thank you to those who have reviewed and have asked for more.

Calleigh- Babe, can you clean her up for dinner

Sami- Calleigh, Jeff's here

Jeff (walking into the kitchen, kissing Calleigh on the cheek) Hey you got room for 2 more

Calleigh- I always have room for you Jeff. Brianna go wash up

While they were eating Natalia was at the hospital watching Jayden sleep making a hard decision. It was about 3 in the morning, Natalia called her best friend. Calleigh was sleeping, she woke to the sound of here phone ringing.

Calleigh (groggy) hello

Natalia (you could hear the tears in her eyes) Calleigh

Calleigh (sitting up, turning on the bedside lamp) Nat, is everything ok

Eric (groggy) whats going on

Calleigh (getting out of bed) Nothing go back to sleep (she leaves the room) Is Jayden ok

Natalia- Jayden's fine, he's sleeping. i was hoping you would come to the hospital. I wanted to talk to you before you went to work.

Calleigh- Yea sure give me about 45 minutes.

Natalia- Thank you Calleigh, I'm sorry for waking you up.

Calleigh (grabbing a towel) Don't worry about it.

She hangs up, goes back to her room sets the phone on the dresser and walks quietly towards the bathroom not wanting to wake Eric, but it was too late he was already up.

Eric (still in bed, eyes closed) Is everything ok with Jayden.

Calleigh- Yea, Nat just wants to talk before I head in to work. So I'm getting ready then I'm going to go.

Eric- Ok am I taking Hailey to moms

Calleigh (from the bathroom) No, Bella and Carmen are taking the kids to the stables

Calleigh gets in to the shower

and gets ready for work. Eric goes to make some coffee, then he heads up stairs to get his work out clothes stopping in Sami's room.

Eric - Hey Sami

Sami (groggy) yea

Eric- Cal's going to work and I'm going for a run. I need you to listen for Hailey

Sami (rolls over) yea ok

Eric leaves her door open, then he cracks Hailey's door and heads back downstairs.

Calleigh (pouring her and Natalia coffee) Thanks for making coffee (turns around) where you going

Eric- For a jog, I let Sami know she's listening for Hailey.

The two of he leave, a little after 4:30am Calleigh arrives at the hospital. She arrives at the hospital, and heads up to see Natalia, who had fallen asleep. She talked to the nurses waiting for Natalia to wake up. At the house Eric returned from his run to find Jeff parked out side his house.

Eric- Your here early

Jeff (getting a sleeping Bri out of the back seat) yea, I have to go to Louisiana

Eric (walking inside) Is everything ok

Jeff (lays Brianna down) Yea a guy (heads to the kitchen) Calleigh and I locked up a few years back is getting executed at midnight. I want to be there I got to make sure

Eric- Is Calleigh going with you.

Jeff- No, and I don't want her to know either. I will tell her when i get back. I talked to Nat, she'll be by later to get Brianna.

Eric- Alright, I have to get ready for work

Eric heads upstairs. Jeff heads to the door, when he's stopped by Sami who was watching Saturday morning cartoons with Hailey

Sami- Calleigh's going to kill you

Jeff (startled) Why do you say that

Sami- I heard you and Delko. That guy is Chris Russo isn't it

Jeff- Well ...

Sami- Save it I wont tell Eric

Jeff- and Calleigh

Sami- No worries I wont tell her either, but when she kills you can I have your car.

Jeff (walks out the door) Yea

~ At the Hospital~

Natalia woke up to the sound of Jayden's giggle to see Calleigh.

Natalia- Hey Calleigh

Calleigh (hands her some coffee) Hey what's going on

Natalia - Jeff took my car so I need a ride to the lab to get his.

Calleigh- Sure, but thats not why you called me at 3 in the morning crying.

The doctor comes in

Dr. Ross (looking over his chart) Good morning how is Jayden doing

Natalia- I think he's ready to go home

Dr. Ross (giving him a final check) He is, let me get his prescriptions and discharge papers

A few minutes later Calleigh, Natalia and Jayden were on their way to the lab. Jayden was sleeping when they pulled into the parking lot.

Calleigh (getting files out of the trunk) So what's going on Nat

Natalia (getting Jayden) I don't think I can do this anymore

Calleigh (heading inside) Do what anymore

Natalia- This, I cant be a mom and a CSI. I already lost one kid and yesterday I almost lost another one.

Calleigh- Its not your fault

Natalia- I know that. This is just something I have to do

Calleigh- What did Jeff say when you told him.

Natalia- I haven't yet. He flew to Louisiana this morning. Something about an old case

Calleigh (thinking) Oh

Natalia- I was hoping you would come with me to talk to Horatio

Calleigh- Of course thats what friends are for. I think he's in his office.


End file.
